Luctor et emergo
by Enaelle8979
Summary: Après avoir vu Alex frapper violement Andrew, Jo s'enfuit. Plusieurs mois plus tard, elle décide enfin à revenir à Seattle. Son passé a fini par la rattraper et cette fois-ci elle ne pourra pas lui échapper. Parviendra-t-elle à s'en sortir?
1. Chapter 1

Lundi 23 mai 2016.

 _Fais le Jo! Fais le où tu vas le regretter! C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée... Roh allez! Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre?_ La jeune femme soupira avant d'enfoncer la dernière pièce qui lui restait dans la fente d'un téléphone public miteux. Ses doigts tremblèrent quand elle composa le numéro. On répondit à son appel si instantanément qu'elle paniqua et oublia quelques secondes ce qu'elle devait dire.

 _ **-hôpital Grey Sloan Memorial. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider?**_ _Calme toi... Ça va bien se passer._ Rien n'était moins sûr.

 **-j'aimerai parler au docteur Miranda Bailey.** Sa bouche était si sèche. _J'aurai dû boire ce foutu coca._

 _ **-c'est pour une consultation?**_ Demanda la réceptionniste.

 **-heu...oui.**

 _ **-très bien mademoiselle. Ne quittez pas je transmets votre appel.**_ Pendant quelques instants Jo voulu raccrocher. Elle devait pourtant résister. L'entièreté de sa vie en dépendait.

 ** _-allo! Docteur Bailey, j'écoute._**

 **-bonjour Dr Bailey... C'est Jo Wilson...** _Respire. Tout va bien se passer..._

 _ **-Wilson! Comment pouvez vous...?**_ _Ou pas._

 **-est ce qu'il y a... Est-ce qu'il y a une place de libre à l'hôpital?** Elle sentait sa voix chanceler mais n'arrivait pas à reprendre contenance. _Stupide fille faible._

 _ **-oh Wilson...**_ Jamais encore Jo n'avait entendu la voix de Bailey être aussi tendre. Ça l'a fit éclater en sanglots. Elle voulait tellement rentrer. Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. **_Évidemment qu'il y a encore de la place même s'il faudra...tirer tout ça au clair... On désespérait d'avoir de tes nouvelles._**

 **-merci. Je suis désolée... Je...** Sa voix se coupa. _Tu es si pitoyable._

 _ **-demain dans mon bureau, tu m'expliqueras tout. On fait comme ça? Demain à 9h?**_

 **-ça va être compliqué... Je ne suis pas à Seattle...**

 _ **-tu es où?**_

 **-à Tulsa dans...**

 _ **-l'Oklahoma! Mais que diable fais tu dans l'Oklahoma?**_

 **-c'est une longue histoire...**

 _ **-quand pourrais tu être à Seattle?**_

 **-j'en sais rien du tout...** Elle renifla et soupira. _Reprends toi Joséphine...tu vas y arriver._ **J'ai dépensé mon dernier dollar pour vous appeler... J'ai pas de voiture, j'ai même pas mes papiers d'identité.**

 _ **-comment as tu fait pour aller...? Nan rien laisse tomber. Tu n'as vraiment plus d'argent?**_

 **-plus rien du tout...**

 _ **-tu dors où? Il est 2h du matin dans l'Oklahoma...**_

 **-je me débrouille... Ça va. Il faut juste que...** Elle était si fatiguée. _Tu es faible, si faible..._

 _ **-reste là où tu es. Je t'envoies un colis immédiatement. Une de mes cousines habite Tulsa. Je vais te donner l'adresse. Tu as de quoi écrire?**_

 **-oui** , mentit-elle.

 ** _-vas la trouver et dis lui que tu viens de ma part. Ok?_**

 **-merci Dr Bailey.**

 _ **-on s'est tous fait du souci pour toi...**_

 **-je sais.** _Elle ment... Tout le monde se fiche de toi Jo._

* * *

Vendredi 27 mai 2016

Elle n'alla pas trouver la cousine de Bailey. Elle se contenta d'attendre le facteur chaque matin, cachée entre deux voitures. Le matin du quatrième jour fut le bon. Elle vit le facteur sortir de sa voiture, tenant un petit colis.

 **-il est adressé à Joséphine Wilson?**

 **-heu... Oui.**

 **-ça tombe bien, il est pour moi.** Elle tenta de sourire mais n'en eut pas la force.

 **-très bien... Signez là.**

 _Heureusement que ce facteur est bête._ Elle fit semblant de rentrer dans la maison jusqu'à ce que la voiture de livraison soit suffisamment loin. Assise sur un banc public elle ouvrit délicatement le paquet.

 _Très bien donc... Carte d'identité, passeport, permis de conduire, 100 dollars, billet d'avion?_ Elle resta quelques secondes cherchant sa meilleure option. _J'ai mon passeport... Je pourrais même quitter ce pays...mais pas avec 100 dollars. Pourquoi m'a t'elle acheté un billet pour Seattle? Tu es bête! Elle veut que tu reviennes abrutie. Bon...l'avion part d'Oklahoma city demain soir. Je suppose que je suis censée utiliser les 100$ pour aller jusque là. C'est bien trop...je devrai lui rembourser. Bien sûr que tu rembourseras, tu leur as fait si mal! Tais toi un peu!_ Elle était consciente qu'elle se parlait à elle-même. _Peut-être que je suis folle?_ Elle rit légèrement de la situation. Elle devait rentrer. Elle ne pouvait plus tous les fuir.

Elle se leva et marcha lentement vers une station service tout en sachant pertinemment que dans 48h elle les reverrait. Son estomac se noua et une fois de plus elle sauta un repas. Le soir elle trouva finalement une femme prête à l'emmener jusqu'à Oklahoma city. Elle savait que Bailey aurait aimé qu'elle utilise ses 100$ pour prendre un bus ou un train mais Jo préférait le stop. Plus de liberté, plus d'adrénaline, plus de contact. Être accompagnée était la seule chose lui permettant de garder pied.

 **-vous faites la route 66 en stop?**

 **-non. Mieux que ça... Je rentre chez moi.**

 **-c'est où chez vous?**

 **-à Seattle. J'habite Seattle.** Il leur fallut plus de 2h pour arriver à destination.

 **-notre route ensemble s'arrête ici. Adieu Ana.** _Et oui...adieu Ana_.

Pendant toute la durée de son périple Jo avait utilisé ce pseudonyme. Elle était devenue une autre personne. Il était temps qu'elle redeviennes Jo Wilson. C'était de loin l'identité qu'elle préférait.

 **-adieu Jade. Bon vent.**

Jo trouva une petite auberge de jeunesse à 25$ la nuit non loin de l'aéroport. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle se couchait dans un vrai lit. Elle somnola sans réellement dormir ni se reposer jusqu'à 11h, heure à laquelle elle fut mise dehors par le tenancier.

Elle se promèna dans Oklahoma city le reste de la journée, utilisant avec soin les 75$ qui lui restaient. Il fallait bien qu'elle soit présentable. Elle n'eut aucun problème pour prendre son vol, quelque part elle aurait souhaité en avoir, elle avait si peur de les revoir. _Impatiente et effrayée, voilà ce que je suis._

* * *

Samedi 28 mai 2016.

Ce jour là il pleuvait à Seattle. Jo respira une grande bouffée d'air avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'aéroport.

 **-Wilson! Wilson, je suis là.** Elle vit avec effroi Miranda Bailey arriver telle une furie vers elle. Contre toute attente elle lui fit un grand sourire.

 **-bonjour Dr Bailey...**

 **-je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir.**

 **-moi...moi aussi,** chuchota t'elle maladroitement.

 **-ne sois pas si stressée, je ne vais pas te manger.**

 **-vous paraissez joyeuse.**

 **-toi tu parais fatiguée, affamée et mal à l'aise.**

 **-c'est pas faux.**

 **-allons chercher tes bagages et puis nous irons manger, tu dois être morte de faim.**

 **-j'ai seulement mon sac à dos...**

 **-oui, bien sûr! Évidemment je suis bête. Allez viens.** Bailey avait toujours essayé de protéger ses internes et ses résidents d'autant plus quand ceux-ci étaient doués et vulnérables. Ce qu'était indiscutablement Jo.

 **-merci. Merci beaucoup.**

 **-tu n'as appelé personne.** On sentait du reproche dans sa voix.

 **-je vous ai appelé vous.**

 **-ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas quand les résidents me font confiance mais...pourquoi moi?**

 **-j'en sais rien... Vous étiez une meilleure option que les autres je suppose.**

 **-moins proche du Dr Karev?**

 **-il fallait que je sache si je pouvais revenir.** Sur le coup ça lui sembla être une bonne excuse.

 **-il faudra seulement que tu t'expliques.**

 **-que savez vous? Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a dit?** _Les rumeurs ont dû être fabuleuses._

 **-à part que tu as disparu sans donner de nouvelles à la suite d'une dispute entre Karev et DeLuca...rien.**

 **-ouais... Comment ils vont?**

 **-bien...je suppose.** _Tu vois? Tout le monde va bien quand tu n'es pas la. Pourquoi cherches-tu à revenir?_ Sans réellement s'en rendre compte elle s'était retrouvée assise dans la voiture de Bailey. **Que s'est-il passé? Tout le monde à l'hôpital cherche à le savoir depuis 3 mois.** _3 mois...ça fait 3 mois que je suis partie..._

 **-si seulement je le savais...**

 **-tu avais trop bu?**

 **-ça c'est sûr...**

 **-tu ne te souviens de rien?! Edwards avait donc raison...** _Qu'as donc pu raconter ton "amie"?_

 **-ah oui?**

 **-un bruit de couloir a circulé disant que tu étais bourrée et que tu as ramené DeLuca chez toi... Edwards a plus ou moins confirmé.**

 **-techniquement ce n'est faux**. Elle était bourrée mais c'était DeLuca qui l'avait ramené et non elle. Elle s'en voulu de se chercher des excuses. **Je me souviens de tout,** ajouta-t-elle tristement.

 **-en tout cas DeLuca était vraiment amoché.**

 **-tout ça c'est de ma faute...**

 **-ben maintenant tu vas pouvoir tout arrangé.** Jo regarda la fenêtre se demandant si au final elle n'aurait pas dû rester un peu plus longtemps dans l'Oklahoma. Le pire était qu'elle commençait à ressentir un manque. Un manque énorme de cette vie décousue, sans attache, sans affect, où tout n'était que solitude, déchéance et tristesse. Une vie où elle n'était rien et où personne ne dépendait de ses choix. Là au moins elle ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

 **-hum hum.**

* * *

 **-j'habite ici.**

 **-je vais dormir chez vous?** La question était relativement bête, elle le savait.

 **-tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais encore te payer une nuit d'hôtel?**

 **-non. C'était stupide... Je vous rembourserai.**

 **-plus tard. Tu vas rester ici quelques jours, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour te réconcilier avec Karev.**

 **-mouais...** Elle ne paraissait pas être vraiment convaincue.

 **-si tu veux tu pourras loger à l'hôpital. J'ai la clef d'une salle de repos...**

 **-d'accord... Merci.** _Indésirable._ **J'espère que mon argent t'aura été utile.**

 **-je sens bon?** Elle avait profité de 75$ qui lui restait pour s'acheter des vêtements propres et pour se laver correctement.

 **-heu...oui.**

 **-alors il a été utile.** Bailey rit doucement.

 **-j'ai demandé à Ben de te préparer la chambre d'ami. Demain, je demanderai à tous les membres du conseil de statuer ton sort.**

 **-en réalité vous ne savez même pas si je pourrai un jour retravailler au Grey Sloan.**

 **-tu as raison. Si je te l'avais dit il y a une semaine, tu serais venue quand même?** Jo réfléchit quelques instant.

 **-je n'en sais rien... Est-ce que je peux rentrer et dormir?** _Foutu décalage horaire_ essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

 **-tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose? Tu as... Enfin tu vois?**

 **-fort maigri? Oui, sans doute. Je suis juste crevée...**

 **-tu es certaine que ça va? Tu as l'air vraiment mal.**

 **-demain ça ira mieux.** Rien n'était moins sûr.

 **-demain tu les reverras tous...**

 **-ils sont au courant?**

 **-personne ne sait même que tu es en vie à part Ben et moi.** Jo soupira bruyamment.

 **-j'aurai dû vous donner des nouvelles.**

 **-tu aurais dû oui! Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point ils ont pu s'inquiéter!**

 **-qui?! Alex? Il me déteste. Stéphanie? Elle doit être trop heureuse de ne plus avoir de concurrente.** Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. **Qui?** Articula-t-elle lentement.

 **-Jo? Je suis vraiment content que tu n'aies rien,** intervient Ben dans son dos.

 **-va dormir... On parlera de tout cela demain. Si tu as une fringale nocturne, tu peux te servir dans le frigo.**

 **-d'accord.**

* * *

À peine fut-elle couchée dans le lit qu'elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Vers 2h cependant elle se réveilla, elle était docteur donc elle savait très bien qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à dormir si elle ne mangeait rien. Il faut de l'énergie même pour dormir.

Elle se leva et se dirigea mécaniquement vers la cuisine mais en ouvrant le frigo fut incapable de prendre quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait pas faim, juste l'estomac noué par le stress et une furieuse envie de vomir. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues creuses pour mourir au coin de ses lèvres.

Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça... Elle n'aurait pas dû revenir. _Je suis une vraie catastrophe._ Elle retourna dans sa chambre et passa le reste de la nuit à pleurer silencieusement.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimanche 29 mai 2016.

 **-bien dormi?** Lui demanda Warren au réveil. Elle hocha vaguement la tête mais à voir ses yeux rouges il vit bien qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. **La douche est au bout du couloir.** Elle le remercia et s'engouffra dans celle-ci au plus vite. Des vêtements avaient été préparés par Bailey. De beaux habits à sa taille. Elle se demanda un instant comment elle pouvait connaître sa taille... _Plus tard._ Elle se glissa sous l'eau froide et regarda plus longuement son corps nu. Elle avait beaucoup maigri... Beaucoup trop. En passant ses mains elle pouvait sentir chaque os, chaque tendon tirer sur peau diaphane. En voyant son bras gauche elle fut écœurée tellement son propre corps la dégoûtait. _Comment en est-on arrivé là? Comment?_ Elle sortit difficilement de la douche tant ses jambes tremblaient. Il fallait qu'elle mange quelque chose ou elle finirait par s'évanouir pour de bon.

 **-tiens mange ça,** dit simplement Bailey en la voyant arriver dans la cuisine.

 **-merci... Merci beaucoup.** Elle accepta la tartina sans broncher mais mît un certain temps à la finir. Qu'importe tant qu'elle se nourrissait à nouveau.

 **-il ne faut pas traîner.**

 **-c'est parti,** sourit elle de découragement. _Jamais ils ne voudront te reprendre... Jamais il ne voudra te reprendre._ Parfois la seule chose qu'elle voulait était que la voix dans sa tête se taise. C'était perdu d'avance car la voix dans sa tête c'était elle. Son foutu pessimisme qu'elle ne parvenait que difficilement à cacher. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit sans bruit. _Le calme avant la tempête._ Le Grey Sloan lui avait tellement manqué qu'elle ne put retenir une larme.

 **-tout va bien se passer. Ne t'inquiète pas.** Elle tenta de répondre à Ben mais en fut tout bonnement incapable. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur.

* * *

 **-Wilson!** April s'était jetée dans ses bras sans que Jo ne puisse rien faire. **Tu n'es pas morte!**

 **-heu...non.** Si April continuait de la serrer si fort sa colonne vertébrale finirait par se fissurer.

 **-tout le monde pensait que tu étais morte. C'est si cool que tu ne sois pas morte!** Kepner n'avait pas changé du tout. Elle s'écarta doucement d'elle tandis que d'autres médecins, curieux venaient voir ce qu'il se passait.

 **-Jo...** Elle se tourna et remarqua que c'était Stéphanie qui avait murmuré son nom.

 **-bonjour Steph...**

 **-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?** Sa voix était glaciale.

 **-j'attends de savoir si le conseil veut bien me reprendre comme résidente.**

 **-ça ça risque pas... Bon je retourne à mes patients, vous devriez faire pareil,** dit-elle de façon méprisante aux docteurs qui ne perdaient pas une miette de la conversation. Quand tout le monde reprit son travail, April qui était la dernière encore là voulut la réconforter.

 **-elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait... Elle est juste un peu en colère que tu n'aies appelé personne.**

 **-si. Elle pensait ce qu'elle disait mais ça m'est égal. Son avis ne compte pas... Tu ferais mieux toi aussi de reprendre** continua-t-elle en désignant de nouveaux patients qui arrivaient.

 **-oui... Bailey a réunis les membres du conseil, je suppose que c'est pour toi...?**

 **-oui... Je vais attendre leur décision.** Elle se dirigea vers la salle de réunion où elle savait qu'il se trouvait trois chaises dans le couloir avant de se retourner une dernière fois. **Comment va ton bébé?**

 **-elle va bien. Très bien,** se réjouit April. Pendant quelques secondes sa joie fut communicative. Seulement quelques secondes.

* * *

Quand Bailey entra dans la salle de réunion ils étaient déjà tous les 6 là: Webber, Grey, Robbins, Avery, Karev qui avait remplacé Torres depuis son départ et Pierce qui devait avoir remplacé Shepherd.

 **-pourquoi nous avoir tous rassemblés?** demanda Meredith.

 **-pour savoir si oui ou non le docteur Joséphine Wilson peut revenir travailler ici...** Elle avait parlé vite et sans trembler. Devant l'absence de réaction elle continua; **j'ai pensé que voter serait la meilleure chose à faire.**

 **-je vote pour,** dit Arizona avec enthousiasme.

 **-le docteur Wilson est ici?**

 **-oui Richard. Elle attend notre décision dans le couloir.** Ils commencèrent tous à poser des questions à Bailey en même temps.

 **-elle est vivante...** Alex avait parlé doucement mais sa voix était si froide que tous se taisent et le regardèrent surpris. **Je vote contre. Elle n'a rien à faire ici.**

 **-Alex, tu ne peux pas voter avec ton c** **œur. Elle t'a fait souffrir mais il faut rester objectif.**

 **-Meredith... Elle s'est enfuie et n'a plus donner signe de vie pendant 3 mois...**

 **-et alors? Je suis partie pendant 8 mois et on m'a r** **éattribué mon post à mon retour.**

 **-on t'a suivie pendant plusieurs semaine pour savoir si tu étais apte,** se souvient Jackson.

 **-oui! On peut faire pareil avec Wilson. On devrait faire pareil avec Wilson,** approuva Webber.

 **-ce n'est pas pareil!**

 **-et en quoi?** demanda doucement Arizona.

 **-elle...** Il n'avait en réalité pas réellement d'arguments.

 **-laissons la s'exprimer. On prendra notre décision après,** continua Bailey qui avait déjà prévu le désaccord. **Je vais la faire entrer.** Là dessus Bailey alla chercher Jo. Il y eut comme un froid dans la pièce. Elle se sentit directement mal à l'aise tant ils la regardaient fixement. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même: elle devait avoir perdu 10kg, elle qui était déjà assez fine, ses yeux ne renvoyaient aucune expression alors qu'ils avaient tous l'habitude de les voir pétiller. La première chose que remarqua Meredith, bien avant ses yeux ou son amaigrissement fut sa posture. Joséphine aurait préféré être partout ailleurs plutôt qu'ici Meredith l'aurait parié.

* * *

 **-tu peux prendre ma place si tu le souhaites,** dit Bailey en montrant son siège vide.

 **-non c'est bon merci. Je vais rester debout.** _Elle est en position de défense, elle veut pouvoir s'enfuir à tout moment_ pensa Meredith. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

 **-très bien. C'est le moment de tout nous dire Dr Wilson.**

 **-mais je n'ai rien à dire soupira la jeune femme.**

 **-rien à dire?** s'emporte Alex. **Regarde moi Jo! Regarde moi dans les yeux et ose répéter que tu n'as rien à dire!** Il était furieux. _À quoi tu t'attendais?_

 **-calme toi Alex!** Maggie venait de prononcer ses premières paroles depuis le début de la réunion.

 **-roh allez, tu vas encore me sortir l'histoire du quiproquo? Que ce n'est pas ce que je crois? Que je ne les ai pas trouvés chez moi? Que c'est un malentendu?**

 **-DeLuca la ramenait chez elle! Edwards a confirmé! Arrête de t'acharner contre lui!** Ça tournait au règlement de compte entre Alex et Maggie. _Tu fais du mal à tout le monde Joséphine. Tout le monde._

 **-la ramenait chez elle? Il était sur elle! Il...**

 **-STOP!** Cria Jo aussi fort que sa voix paralysée par la peur lui permettait. **DeLuca n'a rien fait de mal! Il voulait m'aider...**

 **-t'aider? Mais t'aider à faire quoi?** rétorqua Alex en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

 **-j'en sais rien du tout... Il était juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.** Elle secouait la tête compulsivement.

 **-alors raconte tout depuis le début!**

 **-il n'y a rien à raconter... J'ai eu peur... Tu sais très bien de quoi et de qui... À quoi bon le répéter ici. Ça ne regarde que nous.**

 **-ne remets pas la faute sur moi.**

 **-ce n'est pas ce que je fais! J'ai eu peur...et sur le moment partir le plus loin possible m'a semblé être la meilleure option.**

 **-ça l'était?** demanda Meredith qui se doutait de la réponse.

 **\- oui bien sûr, il fallait que je parte... Que j'oublie tout.**

 **-que tu l'oublies? Que tu oublies la demande en mariage? Que tu oublies tout ce qu'on a construit depuis 4ans?**

 **-que j'oublie absolument tout. Que j'oublie Seattle, que j'oublie l'hôpital, que j'oublie le nombre incalculable d'erreurs commises par Jo Wilson. J'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à personne... Et regarde DeLuca? Regarde Jason? Il fallait que je parte loin, que je m'enfuie avant que tout...que tout m'explose à la gueule.**

 **-pourquoi es-tu revenue alors?** demanda finalement Arizona après quelques instants de silence.

 **-parce que la chirurgie... C'est tout ce qu'il me faut. C'est la seule chose dans laquelle j'ai l'impression d'être douée et de faire plus de bien que de mal... Si vous ne voulez pas que je revienne ici c'est d'accord. Je comprendrais très bien mais alors licenciez moi ou donnez moi une lettre de recommandation. C'est tout ce que je veux... Pouvoir opérer à nouveau que ça soit ici ou ailleurs. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur deux fois de suite. Il faut que je parte officiellement de cet hôpital d'une manière ou d'une autre pour espérer être embauchée autre part.** _Comme il aurait fallu que tu divorces pour te remarier à nouveau_ pensa-t-elle tristement.

 **-alors que fait on?** dit simplement Bailey quand Jo fut sortie.

 **-on vote à main levée? Je suis toujours pour qu'elle revienne,** dit Arizona en levant la main. Jackson et Webber l'imitèrent assez vite. De toute façon le Grey Sloan manquait de médecin ces derniers temps. Meredith et Maggie levèrent à leur tour la main tout en regardant Alex.

 **-je n'ai quand même pas le droit de veto de toute manière,** persifla le jeune homme en se levant.

 **-Alex... Ne vas pas...**

 **-je fais ce que je veux Mer'.** Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

* * *

Jo était assise sur la troisième chaise, la tête baissée. Elle ne l'avait pas vu et il en profita pour l'observer. _Qui es-tu Jo Wilson? Qu'as-tu fait?_ Il l'aimait. Il était raide dingue de cette fille. Il aurait voulu pouvoir ne pas l'aimer, pouvoir la laisser là mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il lui en voulait terriblement de tout le mal qu'elle lui avait causé.

 **-j'ai eu tellement peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose.** Elle le fixa de ses yeux noisette avant d'articuler un pitoyable _pardon._ **Tu peux revenir travailler ici mais essaye de ne pas trop traîner en pédiatrie... Attends quelque temps que ma rancoeur disparaisse.** Elle ne répondit rien alors la colère l'emporta et il continua: **tu es partie... Tu n'as même pas donner un coup de fil! Comment...? Comment t'as pu me faire ça? Tu...** Il la regarda si méchamment que cela mît Jo en rogne.

 **-et moi? Tu te fiches de ce que je ressens? Je t'ai fait souffrir, je t'ai fait mal, et bla-bla-bla... T'as frappé DeLuca! Sans rien savoir! Tu dis toujours "tu dois me faire confiance"...**

 **-c'est ce que tu devrais faire! DeLuca te connaît mieux que moi!** le coupa-t-il furibond.

 **-non! C'est faux. Je suis censée te faire confiance et la première chose que tu fais en me trouvant avec DeLuca c'est... Tu as pensé que je te trompais...?** Elle tremblait encore.

 **-non... J'ai cru qu'il... Je voulais te protéger...** Il pensait que ça la détendrait mais ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. Cela conforta Jo dans son idée: Alex ne devait jamais apprendre qu'elle était mariée. _Hors de question qu'il ait des problèmes._

 **-et bien... C'est réussi.**

 **-Jo.**

 **-quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?** s'emporta Jo.

 **-comprendre... Tu étais où?**

 **-peu importe.** Elle évitait de le regarder.

 **-3 mois... Tu t'es enfuie pendant 3 mois...**

 **-je devais... Ça n'a pas d'importance...** Encore un fois elle baissa les yeux.

 **-comment ça, ça n'a pas d'importance? Tu es ma copine, tu me dois des explications...** _Tu me dois le respect! Nous sommes mariés...tu es à moi. Dois-je te rappeler où tu en serais sans moi? Tu n'es rien! Tu m'es redevable! J'ai tout fait pour toi..._ Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs.

 **-je ne te dois rien du tout! Je ne t'appartiens pas! Je n'appartiens à personne! Personne tu m'entends personne.** Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était au bord des larmes, ça le rendit furieux sans vraiment qu'il sache contre qui sa rage se dirigeait.

 **-je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tu déformes tout comme ça t'arrange.**

 **-Alex... Arrête. Arrête de me regarder comme si j'avais fait une erreur.**

 **-tu as fait une erreur. Tu aurais** **dû rester et m'expliquer...**

 **-je... Je peux pas... C'est...** Encore une fois elle restait coite.

 **-tu n'as pas confiance... C'est bien ce que je disais.**

 **-c'est pas une question de confiance...**

 **-alors quoi? Je pensais que tu m'aimais... Que tu me parlerais en cas de souci... Pas que tu décamperais.**

 **-c'était la seule chose à faire** Il n'en pouvait plus de ses excuses qui n'en étaient pas. Il l'agrippa et sans s'en rendre compte la plaqua contre le mur impulsivement.

 **-parce que tu te sens mieux maintenant? Tu tiens à peine debout, t'as perdu quoi 5-10 kilos? Ta petite fugue t'a fait du bien? T'as pu redevenir la gamine sdf que t'étais? Tu aimes ça? N'être personne? C'est ça? C'est ça?** Il vit avec effroi toute la crainte qu'il lui insufflait. Elle avait peur de lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait.

 **-Alex... Lâche moi... S'il te plait...** C'est ce qu'il fit. Elle partit presque en courant et sans se retourner.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Dr Wilson? C'est vous?** _Il ne manquait plus que ça._

 **-bonjour Dr DeLuca.** Il la prit dans ses bras si tendrement qu'elle sursauta de surprise.

 **-j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi... J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.** Le fait qu'il passe directement au tutoiement la fit légèrement paniquer.

 **-je suis désolée... C'était ma faute. À cause de moi il t'a cassé le nez.** _Arrête de trembler Jo... Tu es pitoyable._

 **-oh ça? Ce n'est pas grave. C'était un malentendu.** Il lui sourit. Peut-être qu'il ne lui en voulait pas au final. _Non, impossible._

 **-non. J'ai mal agi et... J'avais trop bu et je sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris.**

 **-tu avais besoin de lâcher ce que tu avais sur le cœur. C'est compréhensible.** Jo soupira.

 **-tu... Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un?** Elle ne savait pas si elle attendait un "oui" ou en un "non". Peu importe la réponse, le seul fait que DeLuca soit au courant la mettait dans l'embarras.

 **-non. J'ai seulement expliqué le comment du pourquoi je me suis retrouvé chez Karev et toi...**

 **-putain de soirée,** rit elle doucement.

 **-tu l'as dit. Je voulais juste prendre un hamburger et rentrer dormir.**

 **-et tu t'es retrouvé avec une fille bourrée et les poings de son copain dans la gueule...** Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

 **-putain de soirée,** confirma Andrew. **Je suis si soulagé que tu sois revenue.**

 **-toi aussi tu penses que j'ai agi égoïstement?**

 **-je ne dirai pas le contraire mais je peux comprendre. Il n'aurait pas dû te frapper...** Non. Il n'aurait pas dû en effet.

 **-comment ça s'est passé? Ici je veux dire, depuis cette nuit là?**

 **-si tu veux on peut manger ensemble à midi? On a du travail.**

 **-ok. À toute à l'heure.** Elle le regarda partir en continuant à penser que la journée serait longue.

* * *

Elle passa la matinée en compagnie du docteur Parker en orthopédie. Il devait avoir dans les cinquante ans et remplaçait Callie pendant son année à New-York. Au moins il ne la connaissait pas. Elle aimait toujours autant l'ortho mais sans le Dr Torres ce n'était plus pareil. _Rien n'est plus pareil de toute manière._

 **-allez manger quelque chose... Il est déjà presque 14h,** lui fit Parker à la fin d'une opération. Elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer et se dépêcha de rejoindre la cafétéria. Avec chance elle verrait DeLuca. Jo avait l'intime conviction que l'interne serait son seul allié. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement en le voyant dans la salle. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule. Andrew était toujours là mais son plateau était pratiquement vide. Elle sortit les 10$ qu'elle avait trouvé dans son casier et s'acheta vite fait un plat de pâte et un grand café.

 **-longue opération?** demanda DeLuca en souriant.

 **-mais c'était intéressant donc ça va.**

 **-pas trop fatiguée?**

 **-un peu... Et toi? Tu passes une bonne journée?** Elle essayait de changer de sujet. Elle ne voulait pas parler d'elle.

 **-tout le monde ne parle que de ton retour.** _Raté_.

 **-je ne suis pas vraiment surprise. Que disent ils?** En faite elle s'en fichait.

 **-la plupart se demande juste pourquoi.**

 **-et le reste?**

 **-j'étais en pédiatrie ce matin.** _Génial._

 **-Alex ...**

 **-ouais... Il était plutôt remonté contre Arizona. Tu sais elle essaye de te défendre depuis le début. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.**

 **-au moins ça fait une personne.** _C'est déjà ça._

 **-deux avec moi. Je sais ce que tu as traversé et ce que...cette nuit là t'a rappelé.** Elle ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. _Mon Dieu, pourquoi lui ai-je dit?_

 **-je n'ai pas d'excuse DeLuca... Ce que tu sais sur moi, ce que je t'ai dit ne peut pas... C'est entièrement ma faute.** Ça l'était en effet. Elle avait été stupide, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

 **-la seule chose que tu as mal faite est de ne rien dire au docteur Karev. Il t'aime. Il aurait compris.** Jo secoua la tête.

 **-j'ai passé tant de temps à mettre cette histoire derrière moi... J'ai cru à tord que l'oublier la ferait disparaître.**

 **-ce type... Tu sais où il habite?** Il la mettait mal à l'aise.

 **-n'essaye pas de le retrouver...** Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle n'avait rien dit à Alex.

 **-tu es revenue... La dernière fois, tu as fui, changé de nom, d'État,... Tu n'as jamais fait demi tour alors qu'aujourd'hui, tu es ici. C'est pour Alex que tu es là...?** C'était une question rhétorique.

 **-pour le boulot. C'est pour travailler que je suis rentrée à Seattle.**

 **-tu n'y crois même pas toi-même!** Pour la cinquantième fois de la journée elle se mit à trembler.

 **-Alex me manque mais je n'essayerai pas de me faire pardonner et de me remettre avec lui.** _Je ne peux pas lui faire ça._

 **-pourtant tu es revenue cette fois-ci.** Jo n'aimait pas ce qu'il insinuait.

 **-Alex et...mon mari** -on sentait tout le dégoût que lui inspirait ce mot- **ne se ressemblent pas... En rien. Alex est doux, gentil, affectueux,... Il ne me ferait jamais mal...** DeLuca avait réussi à la mettre en colère.

 **-pourtant il l'a fait...et tu lui en veux pour ça.**

 **-j'aime Alex... Lui aussi m'aimait mais maintenant c'est trop tard...** _Trop tard._

 **-il n'est jamais trop tard... Il est quatre tables derrière toi avec Grey et Pierce. J'ai fini de manger mais pas toi. Je vais partir et tu seras seule... Lève toi et vas lui parler.**

 **-je ne peux pas faire ça...**

 **-pourquoi? Pourquoi?** Répéta-t-il plus fort devant son manque de réaction. Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser les yeux encore une fois. **Si tu as besoin, je serai toujours là. Prends soin de toi Joséphine.** Il partit sans se retourner.

* * *

 **-de quoi parlent-ils à votre avis?** demanda Meredith à Maggie et Alex.

 **-je n'en sais rien... J'essaye de lire sur les lèvres d'Andrew mais...** commença Maggie en se contorsionnant.

 **-on ne peut pas parler d'autre chose?**

 **-ne me dis pas Alex que tu n'es pas heureux de son retour.**

 **-j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne me mente pas et qu'elle ne traine pas avec DeLuca.** Il était en colère, colère qui ne le quittait plus depuis ce matin. Il avait tant angoissé pour elle, tant espéré qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

 **-tu es jaloux? Alex est jaloux?** rit Meredith en continuant de regarder Jo et DeLuca.

 **-contrairement à Pierce je n'apprécie que moyennement de les avoir trouvés tous les deux dans mon loft.**

 **-c'est aussi celui de Jo je te signale et tu sais très bien que...**

 **-je la connais depuis 4 ans, je sors avec elle depuis 3 ans, DeLuca la connaît depuis moins d'un an et elle lui a parlé de sa vie d'avant...** ** _Elle vous expliquera tout quand elle reviendra_** **. Tu parles...**

 **-au moins elle est revenue,** fit laconiquement Maggie.

 **-elle était à moitié nue,** marmonna Alex

 **-Andrew s'énerve...** constata Meredith.

 **-c'est censé me faire quelque chose?** Quelque part ça le faisait jouir, il prenait un plaisir malsain à savoir que Jo puisse souffrir ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il ne les voyait pas car il était de dos mais en fixant attentivement Meredith, il pouvait presque ressentir la tension entre sa petite amie ou ex petite amie, il n'en savait rien, et l'interne.

 **-elle est seule... Vas-y!**

 **-je vais rejoindre Andrew... Je te dis quoi ce soir.** Maggie se mit brusquement debout et traversa le self-service.

 **-elle se lève... Vas-y Alex! Tu dois lui parler.**

 **-pas question... Je l'ai déjà fait.**

 **-tu ne me laisses pas le choix.** Elle soupira et partit à son tour. _Tu es tout seul Alex... Ils sont tous de son côté maintenant._

* * *

 **-tout va bien Wilson?** Jo sursauta avant de se retourner et de marmonner.

 **-oui oui. Merci Dr Grey.** Meredith voyait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Jo était si pâle et tremblait si fort qu'on l'aurait plutôt prise pour une malade que pour une résidente.

 **-tu me fuis?**

 **-non... Je dois... Le Dr Parker m'attend.** L'angoisse la gagnait.

 **-c'est faux. Contrairement à toi il n'a pas pris 5 minutes pour manger...**

 **-vous m'observez?**

 **-je veux comprendre,** lâcha Meredith d'un soupir.

 **-tout le monde veut comprendre... Ça ne regarde que moi.**

 **-Alex souffre par ta faute et malheureusement pour toi, il est mon ami.** Il fallait qu'elle la fasse réagir, qu'elle lui ôte son air froid, qu'elle la provoque.

 **-la meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour lui est de déguerpir.** Ça ne marchait pas. _Elle ne ressent rien. Tout lui est égal. Elle s'en fiche._

 **-alors pourquoi tu es là?**

 **-laissez moi tranquille s'il vous plaît...** _La coquille se brise._

 **-tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux Wilson. Tu aimes Alex et tu veux le protéger mais te rends-tu compte que ce que tu es en train de faire lui fait plus mal qu'autre chose? Je sais pas qui tu es, ce que tu as fais mais une chose est sûre, tu veux qu'il soit heureux.**

 **-pourquoi toujours penser que je suis la coupable? Que c'est à moi de me faire pardonner? Qu'Alex souffre uniquement par ma faute? Tout le monde ici me fait des reproches, sans rien savoir! C'est si facile de sauter sur des conclusions hâtives!** En quelques phrases seulement Jo venait passer d'une fragilité résiliante à une colère mal contenue. _Sur la défensive. Encore._ Pensa Meredith en contrant:

 **-alors donne moi ta version! Tu agis comme une coupable sans remord! Et maintenant tu joues la victime? Alex est immature mais il t'aime aussi alors pourquoi vous faire souffrir mutuellement encore et encore? Il suffirait seulement que vous parliez! C'est pas compliqué.**

 **-on l'a déjà fait...** _La coquille se referme._

 **-c'est faux! Tu ne lui as jamais dit pourquoi tu refusais de te marier.**

 **-personne n'a intérêt à ce que je lui explique. Personne.**

 **-pas même lui? Ou toi? Tu as donné tes raisons à DeLuca?**

 **-j'avais bu! Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais!** Jo se voilait-elle la face à ce point?

 **-l'alcool à bon dos... Ça ne t'a pas fait du bien? Je suis sûre que si. Les secrets nous pourrissent la vie. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir.**

 **-non! Ce qui me pourrit la vie c'est qu'un tas de personne qui n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire s'en mêle. J'ai pas éprouvé de soulagement lorsque je me suis rendue compte qu'Andrew savait.**

 **-donc tu lui as bien dit la raison pour laquelle tu refuses d'épouser Alex.**

 **-qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?** s'énerva Wilson à nouveau.

 **-fais en de même avec Alex!**

 **-pour qu'il ait des ennuis? Pas question! Je sais comment il est... Je ne le laisserai pas...** Si elle lui avait parlé, Karev aurait cherché à en savoir toujours plus et il aurait réussi... C'est à ce moment là que Meredith comprit ou pensa comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Jo protégeait Alex. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire.

 **-tu ne le laisseras pas te venger?**

 **-vous ne savez pas ce dont il est capable...**

 **-Alex saura écouter et se retenir.**

 **-avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jason et DeLuca... J'ai quelques doutes.** Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

 **-il n'a pas frappé Jason Myers...**

 **-si je ne l'avais pas fait moi-même il l'aurait fait... Il ne faut pas se mentir, Alex est aussi impulsif que moi.** _Aussi violent..._ Elle écarta ses pensées. Alex n'était pas quelqu'un de violent. _Pas comme lui en tout cas._

 **-il se bat pour te protéger, Wilson.**

 **-j'en ai pas besoin! Je ne veux pas...** _qu'il le retrouve, qu'il me venge puis qu'il soit emprisonné..._ Voulut-elle ajouter mais se retient. Elle avait déjà apporté trop de problèmes à tant de monde. **Pas question. Pas question!**

 **-tu ne pourras pas éternellement fuir. Un jour tu craqueras.** Meredith espérait que ce jour arriverait bientôt.

 **-il faut que j'aille travailler.**

 **-ça tombe bien tu es dans mon service...**

 **-super...**

 **-tu sais Wilson, on a tous des problèmes. J'ai eu un tas d'emmerdes tout au long de ma vie...**

 **-ne la jouez pas:** ** _je sais ce que c'est et bla-bla-bla_** **. C'est faux! Nos deux histoires sont différentes.** Jo était vraiment bizarre, elle changeait si facilement d'humeur.

 **-je sais mais peu importe le drame que c'est, l'horreur que j'ai traversée, que TU as traversée le principal c'est d'avancer et toi tu fais du surplace. C'est pas en essayant par tous les moyens d'oublier tes problèmes qu'ils disparaîtront...** Jo la regarda fixement pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de répondre froidement.

 **-quand je pense qu'au début votre indifférence totale à mon sujet me faisait de la peine... Si j'avais su...**

Elles ne parlèrent plus pendant le reste de la journée, quand Jo était au bloc rien ne lui importait plus que le patient. Elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait, elle oubliait l'espace de quelques heures tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie. _Si seulement je pouvais être dans cette pièce le restant de mes jours._

* * *

 **-tu retournes chez toi?** DeLuca l'intercepta alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter l'hôpital.

 **-non.** Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle voulait juste être seule et pouvoir se reposer.

 **-tu ne lui as rien dit...** Jo secoua la tête. **Où vas-tu dormir?**

 **-Bailey m'a donné la clef d'une salle de repos. Là je vais juste un peu dehors, j'ai vraiment besoin d'air... C'est dur de résister dans un hôpital.** Il la regarda quelques secondes cherchant à lire en elle mais c'était peine perdue, le visage de la jeune femme se ferma un peu plus puis elle chercha à partir. Elle voulait juste prendre l'air.

 **-tu comptes rester ici combien de temps?** _Si intrusif._

 **-tu comptes me poser beaucoup de questions?**

 **-autant que nécessaire jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que tu ailles bien.** Elle détestait ça, elle détestait qu'on la prenne pour une petite fille fragile. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était, ce n'était plus ce qu'elle était.

 **-pourquoi tu fais tout ça? Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi? Avant cette soirée c'est à peine si l'on se parlait.**

 **-ouais mais tu m'as parlé...**

 **-super...** _Et soudain Jo Wilson redevient une pauvre victime._

 **-tu as le droit d'être aidée.** _Non! Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait._ Elle secoua la tête.

 **-j'ai pas besoin d'aide Andrew.** Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle mentait. Elle était en train de couler et si personne ne lui sortait la tête de l'eau, elle finirait par se noyer.

 **-je demanderai à Arizona si elle peut t'offrir le premier mois de loyer, le temps que tu reçoives ta première paye.**

 **-non,** dit-elle catégoriquement.

 **-tu comptes vivre éternellement dans cet hôpital? Il reste une chambre dans l'appartement et ça nous ferait plaisir.**

 **-tu ne peux pas parler en son nom...**

 **-si je la convaincs, tu deviendrais notre colocataire?** _As-tu vraiment un autre choix?_

 **-elle ne va pas faire ça, je te rappelle qu'elle travaille dans le même service qu'Alex... C'est quand même gentil de ta part.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lundi 30 mai 2016. 

**-tu peux venir habiter chez moi avec plaisir!** s'écria Arizona quand elle la vit le lendemain.

 **-heu...merci.**

 **-viens. Tu travailles dans mon service aujourd'hui.** _Merde..._

 **-je ne peux pas... Je dois éviter la pédiatrie...**

 **-pourquoi?** Arizona n'avait vraiment pas l'air de comprendre.

 **-c'est un peu tendu... Vous voyez?**

 **-Karev ne peut pas t'empêcher de travailler en pédiatrie...**

 **-je préférais quand même pas... S'il vous plaît.** Elle voulut faire semblant de pleurer mais n'en eut ni le courage ni la force.

 **-bon d'accord je vais t'échanger avec Edwards mais tu ne pourras pas éviter la pédiatrie indéfiniment.**

 **-oui. Merci Dr Robbins.**

 **-tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Arizona... Tu le faisais avant.**

 **-tout à changé, je suppose.**

* * *

 **-bonjour Dr Shepherd.**

 **-oh Wilson? Tu es revenue?... En faite Meredith m'avait prévenue... J'avais oublié...désolée...** Jo n'aimait pas trop la façon que la neurochirurgienne avait de la toiser.

 **-nan c'est pas grave. Je suis dans votre service aujourd'hui.**

 **-c'est pas Edwards?** _Insignifiante._

 **-j'ai switcher avec elle...**

 **-non! Tu peux pas faire ça Jo! La neuro est mon service! C'est pas parce que t'as des problèmes avec Karev que tu dois demander à Robbins de me prendre à ta place! T'as pas le droit! Tu ne devrais même pas être là!** Son _amie_ était arrivée comme une furie, elle était rouge de colère et crier dans les couloirs n'avait pas l'air de la déranger.

 **-Steph...** murmura Jo.

 **-dégage! Le Dr Shepherd est à moi!**

 **-pitié Steph...**

 **-nan! Tu t'es cassée et maintenant que t'es réapparue comme par magie tu me piques...**

 **-Edwards! La ferme! Vas en pédiatrie... Ça te fera du bien,** fit froidement Amelia d'un ton qui n'attendait aucune réponse.

 **-bien... Tu me le payeras Joséphine.**

 **-Ouh là là! Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté? Je pars une semaine avec Owen et en rentrant...la déserteuse est là et la pétillante Stéphanie pète un cable... Cet hôpital est génial!**

 **-vous étiez en congé?** N'importe quel sujet pourrait faire office de diversion.

 **-voyage de noce. Les Seychelles... Owen voulait absolument y aller...moi je m'en fichais un peu.**

 **-c'est cool.** Elle essayait vraiment de s'y intéresser mais malgré tous ses efforts elle n'y parvenait pas.

 **-tu me fais un topo?**

 **-alors... Ce matin on a trois patients...**

 **-nan! Entre toi et les autres... Edwards, Alex, DeLuca, Arizona,...**

 **-je suis obligée de répondre à ça?**

 **-tendu?** lui fit malicieusement Amelia.

 **-le premier patient doit être opéré** **à 9h45** **,** répondit froidement Jo.

 **-on va être en retard si on ne se presse pas alors.**

 **-ouais.** Le reste de la journée se passa lentement et sans vague. Jo faisant son travail sans accro. Malgré cela Amelia ne put s'empêcher d'observer chacun de ses gestes. Jo agissait bizarrement et la neurochirurgienne avait peur de savoir pourquoi. _Pitié, Wilson... Pas ça._

* * *

 **-Wilson travaille dans quel service** **demain** **?** demanda Amelia en entrant le soir chez sa soeur sans frapper. Son mari était de garde toute la nuit alors elle en profitait pour revenir passer quelques heures dans son ancienne maison.

 **-hum...** Meredith consulta son téléphone, **traumato avec Owen. Elle va un peu partout cette semaine.** Elle leva les yeux de son écran pour voir celle qu'elle considérait comme sa soeur.

 **-ok...** Amelia était perdue dans ses pensées.

 **-tu veux me demander quoi Amy?**

 **-je voudrais l'avoir dans mon service toute cette semaine.** Elle releva la tête et toisa Meredith.

 **-d'accord... Pourquoi?**

 **-il faut que je vérifie quelque chose?**

 **-tu veux la surveiller?**

 **-elle... Elle est bizarre. Je...** Elle s'arrêta de parler, consciente qu'elle pouvait attirer des problèmes à Joséphine et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. _C'était il y a seulement quatre ans. Qu'est-ce que je serais devenue sans eux?_

 **-Amelia?** La voix de sa soeur la ramena sur terre.

 **-je sais pas si je devrais en parler.**

 **-Amelia?** répéta Meredith plus fermement.

 **-elle agit comme une toxico en manque...** _Ça y est c'est dit._

 **-tu crois qu'il faudrait...**

 **-nan! Nan!** s'écria Amelia en faisant de grands gestes. **Elle est super au bloc! L'empêcher d'y aller...**

 **-ok ok! Ne t'énerve pas. Que comptes-tu faire?** Pendant quelques secondes les deux femmes se regardèrent sans rien dire.

 **-j'en sais rien,** lâcha-t-elle en soupirant.

 **-je dois faire un contre rendu à...**

 **-ne fais pas ça! Elle se ferait radier!** Elle se sentait proche de Jo. Elle ne la connaissait pas réellement mais pourtant la jeune femme qui avait travaillé avec elle toute la journée lui rappelait cruellement celle qu'elle-même était il y a quatre ans.

 **-qui se ferait radier?** demanda Maggie en entrant dans la cuisine.

 **-Wilson. Amy pense que c'est une toxico.**

 **-en manque! Je suis certaine qu'elle n'en prend plus!** _J'aurais dû me taire._

 **-j'ai raté quelque chose?**

 **-Meredith, ne la dénonce pas! Je sais même pas... Je me trompe peut-être.** Elle était pourtant sûre d'elle.

 **-je l'ai remarqué aussi,** fit Meredith en s'asseyant.

 **-ça expliquerait...** Maggie se servit du café et tira à son tour une chaise.

 **-quoi?** Amelia et Meredith avaient parlé en même temps.

 **-Wilson a dit à Andrew "c'est dur de résister dans un hôpital"**

 **-elle a vraiment raison.** _Tant de drogues légales dans cet endroit,_ pensa tristement Amelia.

 **-donc elle a un problème avec la drogue...**

 **-pas forcément! Laissez-moi une semaine.**

 **-en une semaine elle a largement le temps de tuer quelqu'un...**

 **-la seule personne pour qui elle représente un risque est elle-même. Si elle se fait virer... Croyez-moi, ce serait la pire chose à faire...et je sais de quoi je parle.**

 **-ne la laisse pas faire d'erreurs,** fit Meredith d'un ton catégorique.

 **-elle n'en fait pas... Pas au bloc en tout cas. Pour le reste...**

 **-bien. Maggie? Qu'est-ce que t'a dit DeLuca?**

 **-qu'elle agissait bizarrement, c'est à peu près tout. "Le reste n'appartient qu'à elle...et par confidences à moi"**

 **-il ne dira rien.** _Il est trop loyal._

 **-il ne veut pas trahir sa confiance. Il ne m'en a pas parlé quand on ne savait même pas si elle était vivante alors maintenant qu'elle est là...** Elle leva les yeux en l'air et but une grande gorgée.

 **-Jo se sent coupable vis-à-vis de lui...**

 **-il y a de quoi. Karev...** Meredith la coupa.

 **-est impulsif. Jo est coincée.**

 **-comment ça?** demanda Amelia en la fixant.

 **-je sais pas si je devrais en parler.**

 **-c'est juste un échange d'informations entre soeurs... Rien ne sort de cette maison.**

 **-elle veut protéger Alex. C'est ce qu'elle a toujours voulu mais elle s'y prend mal. Elle a peur qu'Alex réagisse impulsivement...**

 **-si elle lui dit qu'elle se drogue?** Maggie ne comprenait décidément rien.

 **-non. Non. Je pense que quelqu'un, à un certain moment lui a fait du mal... beaucoup de mal. Peut-être même quelqu'un qu'on connaît ou qu'Alex connaît et...vu ce qu'il a fait à Jason et DeLuca...**

 **-Jason?** _Bien sûr... Elles n'étaient pas là en 2013._

 **-roh! Vous suivez rien. Jason Myers. Il y a trois ans, il sortait avec Wilson et ils se sont disputés et il y a eu des coups...**

 **-Alex l'a tabassé?**

 **-nan. Elle l'a fait. Il a failli mourir et on a jamais vraiment su ce qu'il s'était passé. Alex a menacé Jason pour qu'il ne porte pas plainte.**

 **-ok. Elle a peur qu'Alex se venge de la personne qui l'a fait souffrir?** Tout commençait à s'emboîter.

 **-elle ne veut pas qu'il ait d'ennuis.**

 **-mais elle aggrave son cas! C'est débile! Pourquoi elle ne lui dit pas tout cela?**

 **-c'est ce que je lui ai demandé.**

 **-et?** Maggie était curieuse.

 **-elle ne m'a pas répondu...**

 **-elle fuit tout le temps. Comme est-on censé pouvoir résoudre le problème si elle passe son temps à fuir?** _Depuis quand Amelia se préoccupe des problèmes des résidents?_ s'interrogea Meredith.

 **-elle ne veut pas d'aide... L'orgueil.**

 **-Amelia, je la laisse une semaine en neuro. Essaye de lui parler et de briser cette putain de coquille dans laquelle elle se réfugie. Je vais dormir.**

 **-j'essayerai de mon côté d'avoir plus d'info via Andrew.**

 **-pas sûr qu'elle lui reparle un jour...**

 **-elle emménage avec lui... Enfin, Arizona et lui.** Elle ne semblait pas être dérangée par le fait que son petit ami vive avec Jo.

 **-Alex ne va pas être content.**

 **-je m'occupe de lui.**

 **-il est de garde aujourd'hui?**

 **-je m'en fiche. Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit.**

 **-bonne nuit Mer'.**

* * *

 **-tu peux t'installer ici,** lui dit Arizona en lui montrant une pièce où se trouvait simplement un matelas. **On t'achètera un lit plus tard. C'est... C'était la chambre de Sofia donc...on changera le papier peint.**

 **-le rose me va très très bien,** fit Jo en souriant. C'était déjà beaucoup pour elle d'être acceptée chez quelqu'un. **Sofia dort où?**

 **-avec moi.**

 **-c'est pas un problème car si...** Elle ne voulait surtout pas déranger.

 **-non! Bien sûr que non. Tu es la bienvenue ici,** lui sourit la blonde.

 **-merci Dr Robbins.**

 **-Arizona. Si tu veux habiter avec Andrew et moi tu me tutoies et tu m'appelle Arizona.**

 **-d'accord...** Elle détourna les yeux et posa son sac à dos dans un coin.

 **-tu n'as pas plus d'affaire?**

 **-je suppose que je devrai un jour aller chercher des affaires dans le loft mais...**

 **-je peux y aller avec toi si tu veux.**

 **-vous feriez ça?** _Pourquoi cherche-t-elle à m'aider?_

 **-Jo!** la réprimanda Arizona.

 **-tu ferais ça?**

 **-évidemment. Allez viens.** Elle l'emmena dans sa voiture.

 **-merci.** Pendant plus de quinze minutes aucune des deux femmes ne parla.

 **-ça fait plaisir de te ravoir parmi nous,** dit Arizona en rompant le silence.

 **-tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis.** C'était vrai.

 **-Alex est juste un peu remonté. Ça passera.** Jo la regarda et vit qu'elle y croyait réellement.

 **-je pense pas. Il y a un point de non retour, des erreurs qu'on ne peut pas se faire pardonner.**

 **-j'ai connu ça avec Callie.**

 **-et elle a déménagé à l'autre bout du pays.**

 **-je l'ai trompée... Alex et toi c'est juste un malentendu.** Si seulement le problème venait uniquement de ce jour-là. Elle avait tout fait foirer avec Alex, DeLuca n'avait été que la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Elle avait perdu Alex depuis longtemps, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

 **-il me déteste. C'est fini et il faut que je m'y fasse.** Ça lui fit un pincement au cœur.

 **-tu sais...le jour où tu es partie, enfin le lendemain matin car j'ai pas dormi chez moi j'ai retrouvé Andrew en sang dans notre salon. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'était battu alors que...c'est ridicule.** Elle rit nerveusement avant d'ajouter: **c'est Andrew quoi! Il m'a finalement expliqué que c'était Alex qui lui avait fait ça. Je t'avoue que j'ai pensé pendant quelques instants que vous... Enfin tu vois. Ça aussi c'est ridicule! T'es pas une fille comme ça.** Elle s'arrêta brusquement et regarda Jo fixement. **Tu crois que je suis une fille comme ça?** Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. **C'était absurde, Andrew sort avec Pierce et t'es raide dingue de Karev.**

 **-et alors?**

 **-je lui ai téléphoné l'air de rien et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit en premier?**

 **-non,** dit-elle laconiquement.

 **-"elle est chez toi? Jo est chez toi?"**

 **-il voulait juste savoir si j'étais avec DeLuca...** Elle faisait preuve de mauvaise foi, Alex ne pensait pas qu'elle le trompait mais que DeLuca était en train de... Elle secoua la tête.

 **-non car il a paniqué encore plus quand je lui ai répondu négativement. "Elle est partie! Je sais pas où elle est? Elle a pas son téléphone! Elle n'a pas ses papiers! Elle n'a pas d'argent! Tu sais pas où elle est?" Il a passé toute la journée à te chercher... Il se sentait coupable...** _Pas autant que moi._

 **-peut-être mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça peut s'arranger.** Devant l'air triste de sa nouvelle colocataire, Arizona préféra changer de sujet.

 **-tu étais où?**

 **-partout et nulle part. La semaine dernière j'étais dans l'Oklahoma, le moi dernier j'étais dans la Dakota du sud... J'ai été à San Francisco aussi...** _Super endroit. Tout est si facile à trouver dans cette ville libertine._

 **-tu as fait combien d'États?**

 **-hum... Washington, Oregon, Californie, Nevada, Arizona, nouveau Mexique, Colorado, Wyoming, Dakota du sud, Iowa, Nebraska, Kansas, Oklahoma... Ça fait 13.**

 **-ça en fait une sacrée aventure. 13 États en 3 mois. 1 État toutes les semaines.** Elle semblait impressionnée.

 **-ouais...**

 **-c'était bien?**

 **-j'ai pu voir du pays, de la route et des gens de partout. Oui c'était bien mais on peut pas fuir toute une vie. On peut?** _D'un côté c'est ce que je fais depuis six ans..._

 **-nan. On peut pas.** Jo regarda la route par la fenêtre et voulut se taire mais fini par dire dans un soupir:

 **-tu sais j'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à Alex.**

 **-oui je sais.**

 **-parce que tout le monde à l'hôpital pense que j'ai déserté et... Je savais pas trop où j'en étais et je devais... Je devais prendre...**

 **-tu n'as pas à te justifier Jo,** la coupa Arizona.

 **-mais j'ai...**

 **-peut-être que si j'avais été dans ta situation, j'aurais fait pareil.** Elle profita d'un feu rouge pour la regarder. **Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler si tu n'en as pas envie. Laisse jaser les gens de l'hôpital.**

 **-oui mais...**

 **-il n'y a pas de mais. On a tous nos problèmes personnels, notre part d'ombre. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je me suis dis "putain Arizona! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait!"** Elle rit légèrement. **Il faut apprendre à laisser couler.**

 **-il s'est inquiété pour moi... Kepner pensait que j'étais morte. Steph m'en veut tellement. C'était pas une erreur...** Elle frappa son siège rageusement. **J'arrive pas à me dire "putain Jo! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait!" J'arrive pas à me sentir coupable.**

 **-et tu te sens coupable pour ça?**

 **-ouais...** Elle éclata de rire ce qui fit sursauter Arizona. **Je culpabilise de ne pas culpabiliser. J'ai tout fait foirer mais je vois pas ce que j'aurais dû faire autrement à part...**

 **-à part...?**

 **-je suppose que j'aurais dû être honnête avec Alex mais...ça fait trop mal.**

 **-tu seras honnête avec lui quand tu seras prête. Je connais bien Alex, il est loyal il saura t'écouter à ce moment-là.** _Ce moment-là._

 **-il va devoir être patient...**

 **-il le sera. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour. Quand j'ai perdu ma jambe, j'ai été horrible avec Callie pendant des mois et des mois mais elle a su m'aider, me réapprendre à être moi-même. Elle m'aimait et je la haïssais pour cela. Je ne me sentais pas digne de son amour. Je me disais qu'elle finirait par partir et me laisserait seule dans ma merde. Je sais que tu as fait, que tu es en train de faire exactement la même chose avec Alex.** Jo n'étais pas sûre de comprendre.

 **-inconsciemment, je le fais me détester car je ne mérite pas qu'il m'aime? Je fais tout foirer car au fond je sais qu'Alex mérite mieux que moi?**

 **-oui. C'est toujours ce qui arrive quand on vit un traumatisme. C'est un psy qui me l'a dit.** Jo secoua sa tête.

 **-vous...** devant l'air réprobateur de sa conductrice elle se rattrapa **tu as survécu à un crash d'avion... J'ai pas vécu ça...**

 **-regarde moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu n'as vécu aucun événement traumatisant.** Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à ça.

 **-tu devrais regarder la route. On est bientôt arriver.**

* * *

 **-tu as tes clefs?**

 **-non mais je connais Alex... Il en a cachés et je crois savoir où.** Jamais il ne la laisserait seule dehors sans moyen de rentrer. Il avait dû espérer qu'elle finisse par faire demi-tour.

 **-les parents d'enfants fugueurs laissent toujours des clefs dehors avec l'espoir qu'ils reviennent.**

 **-je ne suis pas une enfant,** fit-elle durement.

 **-nan. Tu as raison, tu es une femme forte qui va réussir à passer à travers cet océan de merde.** _Jolie métaphore._

 **-on verra ça.** Jo inspira et fit coulisser la porte.

 **-c'est joli chez toi.** Elle essayait d'être gentille.

 **-on ne reste pas trop longtemps, hein?** Elle n'était pas à l'aise, ça se voyait tout de suite.

 **-tu veux que je t'aide?** demanda Arizona en la voyant s'agiter.

 **-non c'est bon.** Elle alla chercher une valise et ouvrit son armoire en grand. **Je prends juste mes vêtements...sous-vêtements...chaussettes... Je vais aussi prendre mon sac à main.** _Comment s'est il retrouvé là? Je l'avais pourtant perdu. Tant pis._ **Je dois prendre autre chose? Ha oui! Elle ouvrit un placard et en sortir un vieux carnets.**

 **-journal intime?** fit Arizona en souriant.

 **-nan. Carnet de compte.** Elle avait tellement de dettes. **Autre chose?**

 **-un plat à salade...** Jo s'arrêta de remplir sa valise et la regarda comme si Arizona était devenue folle. **On n'a pas de plat à salade chez nous... DeLuca aime beaucoup la salade,** ajouta-t-elle en rigolant. Jo rit avec elle de bon cœur. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien.

 **-je crois pas qu'on a ça ici... C'est à peine si on a des poêles. La cuisine c'est pas trop notre truc... Sans moi Alex n'aurait peut-être même pas acheté de meuble.** _Oh Alex!_ Il lui manquait tant. Elle fixa tristement la petite bibliothèque qu'Alex avait promis de lui

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Arizona rompe le silence.

 **-Alex est retourné vivre dans la maison de Meredith. Il a pris la chambre qu'Amelia a quittée.**

 **-elle vit avec Hunt?**

 **-il vaut mieux... Ils sont quand même mariés.**

 **-c'était une question débile.** Elle regardait par la fenêtre, tout en décomptant les minutes qui lui restaient jusqu'à son lit.

 **-nan. Tu veux que je te raconte ce que tu as manqué?**

 **-pourquoi pas.** Ça avait le mérite de la détendre.

 **-alors déjà Amelia et Owen se sont mariés... C'était mal parti. Elle s'est enfuie mais elle est revenue à temps. Heureusement.**

 **-je sais. Ils sont partis au Seychelles... J'ai travaillé avec Shepherd aujourd'hui,** ajouta-t-elle.

 **-April et Jackson ont eu leur fille, elle s'appelle Gabrielle.** Ça aussi elle le savait.

 **-c'est joli.**

 **-à part ça... Meredith et Ribbs, tu sais le beau-frère d'Owen sortent plus ou moins ensemble. Là il est en mission mais il devrait rentrer dans quelques semaines. Hum... Maggie et Andrew continuent à se voir mais c'est plutôt tendu... Alex et Maggie habitent quand même ensemble et...** Elle s'arrêta et se maudit, elle était censée aider Jo à penser à autre chose.

 **-ouais j'imagine.**

 **-il est différent... Tu sais, tu lui as terriblement manqué.** _Je m'enfonce..._

 **-il me déteste... Il me l'a bien fait comprendre hier. Soit...quoi d'autre?** Elle reprenait un air froid et hautain.

 **-hum...Callie aime bien New-York. Sophia est dans une bonne école...**

 **-tu n'avais pas obtenu sa garde exclusive et définitive?**

 **-si mais Sophia a besoin de ses deux mamans. C'est important que ses mères soient heureuses.**

 **-c'est vrai. Elle a de la chance.** Arizona eut envie de se frapper, elle savait que Jo, elle n'avait jamais eu cette chance. Elle voulait la détendre mais ne faisait que l'enfoncer.

 **-je suis désolée...**

 **-pourquoi?**

 **-tous les enfants devraient avoir au moins un parent.**

 **-je pense plutôt que chaque enfant devrait avoir des parents qui l'aiment. J'ai pas eu de parents ou de famille mais au moins...** Elle voulut continuer mais sa voix se coupa. Elle repensait à Alex, il avait des parents mais ça avait été bien pire pour lui.

 **-tu penses à Alex?**

 **-il a eu une enfance merdique. Personne ne m'a jamais aimée comme une mère ou un père, personne ne s'est jamais battu pour avoir ma garde c'était même plutôt l'inverse...mais ça aurait pu être pire. Bien pire. Ne sois pas désolée pour moi car tu aimes ta fille.** Elle n'aimait pas le tour que prenait la discussion.

 **-mon père était militaire, j'ai passé toute mon enfance à déménager sans jamais vraiment le voir. J'ai souffert de son absence mais au moins je savais qu'il serait toujours là. Tu n'as pas eu cette chance. C'est pas parce que ça aurait pu être pire que ta vie n'aurait pas pu être meilleure.** Jo évitait de regarder Arizona, elle détestait parler de son enfance, elle haïssait paraître faible. Elle ne l'étais pas. _Tu ne l'es plus._

 **-c'était pas si nulle que ça...**

 **-ne me fais pas rire!** _Pourquoi?_

 **-nan. Mon père a été successivement peintre, avocat, chirurgien, homme politique, PDG, musicien,... Je me suis inventée un tas d'origine anglaise, russe, belge, néerlandaise, danoise,... Je pouvais être qui je voulais. C'était génial.** Elle ne parvenait même plus à jouer la comédie. Elle était si fatiguée.

 **-c'est pas ce que je lis sur ton visage.**

 **-j'ai pas envie de parler de ma vie... On est arrivée. On peut rentrer.**

 **-ok. Tu veux manger quelque chose?**

 **-non merci... Je veux juste dormir.**

 **-mange quand même un peu de pain ou un fruit... Si tu ne manges pas tu vas...** Elle savait très bien se qu'elle risquait si elle continuait à ne pas d'alimenter. Sa graisse allait continuer de fondre, puis ses muscles suivraient et enfin ses organes. À ce moment-là elle risquerait l'arrêt cardiaque mais elle se promit qu'elle n'irait jamais jusque là.

 **-je suis exténuée...** Elle se forcerait à manger plus tard.

 **-d'accord.** Elle était inquiète mais n'avait pas réellement son mot à dire, Joséphine était une grande fille.


	5. Chapter 5

Samedi 4 juin 2016.

La semaine se passa lentement pour Joséphine. Elle avait travaillé les six derniers jours en neuro, ce qui l'avait au début étonnée. Elle s'était attendue à changer de service tous les jours mais il semblait que le Dr Shepherd la voulait personnellement. Ou alors Amelia était punie. Même si leur dimanche à toutes les deux se passa très bien, l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit l'espace d'un instant: peut-être que la neurochirurgienne avait perdu un pari et devait se la coltiner toute la semaine? Elle devenait parano. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez Arizona quand Amelia la rattrapa.

 **-tu es en jour de repos** **demain** **.** Ce n'était pas une question.

 **-non. J'ai demandé à Bailey pour travailler...** Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

 **-tu dois te reposer, hein? Depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas dormi?** Amelia était-elle en train de l'analyser?

 **-j'ai besoin d'argent...** Pourquoi devrait-elle se justifier? **On s'en fout non? Je fais ce que je veux.**

 **-tu as raison. Tu...** Amelia cherchait ses mots et cela énerva Jo. La seule chose que la jeune femme voudrait serait que tout redevienne comme avant alors si le Dr Shepherd se mettait à chercher ses mots, elle qui était si directe, si franche... Ils se comportaient tous si différemment avec elle, elle n'en avait pas envie. Être traitée autrement que les autres avait toujours été ce qu'elle haïssait le plus. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'Amelia change sa manière d'être pour elle. _Je n'ai besoin de personne. Personne._ Elle refoula quelques larmes de rage.

 **-je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ou de votre pitié. Je sais pas pourquoi vous êtes gentille avec moi ni pourquoi j'ai dû bosser avec vous quatre jours consécutifs alors que franchement Edwards le...**

 **-je vais à une réunion maintenant. Tu m'accompagnes?** Si elle s'était attendue à cela.

 **-une réunion?** fit elle pour gagner un peu de temps.

 **-bon... J'avais promis à Meredith d'être douce et de ne pas te brusquer mais...c'est pas mon caractère.** Elle redevenait elle-même, la colère de Jo disparut presque instantanément. **Je vais être directe: je sais que tu te drogues.**

 **-non! C'est faux.** Elle n'avait pas la force, elle savait qu'elle finirait par avouer. Peut-être qu'au moins la honte disparaîtrait? _On dit que se confier est important, que ça soulage._

 **-viens avec moi.**

 **-si je refuse...?** _Quand les gens connaissent ton passé, ils s'en servent contre toi. Ne l'oublie pas,_ pensa Jo amèrement.

 **-je te signale au comité.**

 **-vous feriez ça?** Si elle faisait ça, tout ce qu'elle avait construit depuis six ans s'effondrerait.

 **-oui...** Jo vit qu'Amelia n'en serait pas capable. **non... J'ai été à ta place et je sais que si tu te fais virée...**

 **-ce serait la fin.** _Fini, fini, fini._

 **-tu ne nies plus?**

 **-j'ai pas envie d'y aller.** Les deux femmes se regardèrent pendant plus de dix secondes, cherchant à savoir laquelle des deux était la plus détruite, la plus brisée.

 **-je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu n'es pas obligée de parler, juste être là avec moi.**

 **-pourquoi vous faites ça pour moi?** murmura-t-elle.

 **-t'aider?**

 **-vouloir à tout prix que j'ai un "problème"? J'ai pas de souci avec la drogue.** Après tout, elle n'avait jamais réellement été accro. C'était en tout ca ce qu'elle croyait.

 **-tu gères?** dit très ironiquement Amelia.

 **-j'ai craqué, ok mais c'est tout. Je ne me drogue plus.**

 **-moi non plus mais parfois parler de ça à des gens qui savent ce que c'est... Ça te fera du bien.** Que risquait-elle de toute manière? Sa vie pouvait difficilement être pire.

 **-j'ai vraiment le choix?**

 **-nan,** lui sourit Amelia. _Charlotte serait ravie que je prenne son exemple._ Elle s'était toujours sentie redevable envers elle.

* * *

 **-bonsoir Amelia,** prononça un homme d'une quarantaine d'années quand elles arrivèrent devant l'endroit où devait avoir lieu la réunion.

 **-salut Micha,** répondit elle en souriant.

 **-tu as ramené de la compagnie?** Il la regardait comme de la viande. Jo haïssait ça plus que tout. Combien de fois avait-elle dû supporter ce genre de regards dans son adolescence? Souvent elle s'en était servie... _Quand on sait ce que les gens veulent et comment ils fonctionnent, on peut absolument tout faire d'eux._

 **-Joséphine,** lui dit-elle en souriant entre ses dents.

 **-c'est un très joli prénom.**

 **-laisse couler, elle est prise...** rit Amelia. Jo ne broncha pas devant le mensonge.

 **-pourquoi toujours me donner des intentions graveleuse, ma belle?**

 **-je suis mariée maintenant.** Jo était mal à l'aise. Son instinct lui disait de s'enfuir mais même pour ça elle n'avait pas la force. Elle allait se contenter de survivre à cette journée.

 **-ok, d'accord. Je respecte. Alors...** Il se retourna vers elle et ajouta avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur: **Joséphine, c'est sérieux avec ton copain?**

 **-en faite... Je suis mariée aussi.** _Foutue pour foutue._

 **-il faudrait penser à porter une bague. C'est pas cool.**

 **-je l'ai perdue...à New-York.** Elle en avait assez de mentir.

 **-une authentique new-yorkaise. J'adore.**

 **-je suis pas née à New-York mais dans l'Indiana... Enfin, je crois.** C'était là qu'on l'avait trouvée en tout cas. Micha dut comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle et finit par s'en aller.

 **-tu n'étais pas obligée de mentir, Micha est lubrique mais ne ferait pas mal à une mouche.**

 **-j'ai pas menti et j'ai plutôt tendance à me méfier des mecs** ** _qui ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche_** **,** dit-elle en détournant le regard. Elle appréhendait la réaction d'Amelia. Elle essayait de se convaincre que de toute façon DeLuca était au courant, que ça ne changeait rien si Shepherd apprenait pour son mariage.

 **-t'es mariée?** L'étonnement et l'excitation la trahissaient. _Elle aime ça. Elle prend un plaisir pervers à voir les autres souffrir ou être dans la merde. Jo_ sentit la colère et la rancoeur l'envahir. _Amelia ne souhaitait pas m'aider mais satisfaire sa curiosité._ En réalité elle se trompait lourdement. **Mere a raison! Ben merde alors.** _Oui, ben merde alors._

 **-Meredith?** _Quoi? Comment?_ Là par contre ça changeait tout. _Si Grey est au courant, elle finira par le dire à Alex et là..._ Tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'aurait servit à rien.

 **-ouais. J'en reviens pas!** Encore un peu et elle sautillait sur place.

 **-comment...?** _Putain, je fais quoi maintenant?_ Jo se souvient de la discussion qu'elles avaient eue. _Tu aimes Alex et tu veux le protéger... Tu veux qu'il soit heureux... Les secrets nous pourrissent la vie...Tu ne le laisseras pas te venger...Il se bat pour te protéger Wilson... Un jour tu craqueras..._ Jo était consciente que si Meredith savait pour son époux, elle était vraiment dans la merde. _Putain, ça craint._

 **-"elle est peut-être mariée? C'est possible,non?" Je sais pas si elle était sérieuse,** continua Amelia joyeusement.

 **-pourquoi pense-t-elle ça?**

 **-DeLuca a dit à Maggie que t'avais une bonne raison de ne pas épouser Alex. Être déjà marier...c'est une bonne raison.**

 **-donc elle a juste dit ça car ça correspondait bien? Elle n'en sait rien du tout.** _Ouf..._ Le soulagement fut de courte durée.

 **-quand je vais lui dire...**

 **-je pensais que le principe de cet endroit était la discrétion et l'anonymat?** _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas simplement fermé ma gueule?_

 **-on est pas encore à l'intérieur. Je peux tout répéter jusqu'à ce qu'on ait passé cette porte.** Jo paniqua à nouveau. C'était devenu son quotidien: panique-indifférence-fatigue-désespoir et puis on recommençait. Encore et encore.

 **-tu feras pas ça, hein?** Elle laissa transparaître plus d'angoisse qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

 **-directement le tutoiement? On devient intime.**

 **-on a pratiquement le même âge et je commence à en avoir marre. Je pars.** Elle voulut s'en aller mais Amelia la rattrapa.

 **-non, reste. Allez je plaisante, tutoie moi et ramène tes fesses ici.** Elle voulait vraiment que Jo puisse aller à la réunion. C'était peut-être la seule chance qu'avait Jo de s'en sortir.

 **-tu la fermeras?**

 **-j'ai pas le choix. De toute façon mon but n'est pas de te foutre dans la merde.**

 **-parfois on dirait...**

 **-t'es pas obligée de prendre la parole aujourd'hui. Si t'as pas envie de parler quand je suis là, tu peux regarder sur internet les heures et les lieux des réunions.** _C'est pas par curiosité... Pourquoi font-ils tout ça pour moi._

 **-pourquoi? Pourquoi vous essayez de m'aider?**

 **-alors... Soit tu me vouvoies à nouveau, soit tu parles des gens en général.** Elle était perspicace au moins.

 **-j'ai jamais eu autant de personnes sur le dos que cette semaine...** Jo ne savait pas très bien si ça la touchait ou si ça l'ennuyait. Un peu des deux sûrement. Amelia repensa à Charlotte, à Addison et à tous les autres médecins de l'Oceanside qui l'avaient épaulée quand elle en avait eu besoin.

 **-ça me soûlait aussi au départ mais maintenant ça va bien mieux. Il est l'heure on peut y aller.**

 **-ok... J'écoute mais je dis rien.** Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle se tut et écouta la vie d'inconnus. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans le portrait que ces gens faisaient d'eux-mêmes. Des drogués, accros faisant tout pour des cachets ou pour un rail de coca _ïne._ Ce n'était tellement pas elle. Ok, elle avait consommé un tas de trucs ces trois derniers mois mais elle se sentait très bien. _Bien mieux que les deux premières fois..._ Elle se voilait la face et le pire était qu'elle s'en rendait douloureusement compte. Se sevrer, peu importe le contexte n'était jamais facile.


	6. Chapter 6

Mercredi 15 juin 2016.

 _La panique l'envahit sans qu'elle ne parvienne à savoir pourquoi. Elle se trouvait pourtant dans un endroit calme et paisible. Une courette derrière une école. Elle ne distinguait rien mais elle savait exactement l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Peu à peu sa vision devient plus clair et elle parvient à voir le visage de l'adolescent en face d'elle._

 _-allez Juju! Tu vas encore te dégonfler? Elle prit la cigarette que lui tendait Gale et en tira un bout. Gale... Le prénom continuait à résonner dans sa tête quand elle entendit Kayla et Ryan discuter derrière son dos. Elle se retourna sans réussir à comprendre ce dont ils parlaient. Elle sentait sa tête tourner. Au loin elle aperçut deux garçons qui accouraient vers eux. Léo et Mason. Là encore leurs prénoms lui étaient apparut inconsciemment. Elle les voyait courir au ralentit mais ça ne devait qu'être une impression car en vingt secondes ils étaient là._

 _-Angie n'est pas encore là?_

 _-elle devrait arriver dans cinq minutes, s'entendit-elle lui répondre. Ils la regardèrent tous les cinq fixement et méchamment. Ils ne l'aimaient pas mais ça ne la dérangeait ni ne la blessait. Elle devait avoir l'habitude. Elle crut entendre les cloches de l'église retentirent quatre fois. Un brouillard épais l'entoura et un instant plus tard Angie était là, en train de bécoter Mason. Elle détourna les yeux, cherchant les autres adolescents mais elle ne distingua qu'une ombre. Il y eut des coups de feu et des cris... Un goût qu'elle connaissait trop bien inonda sa bouche, le goût du sang... Le goût de la mort. L'horreur s'abattit sur elle sans qu'elle ne réussisse à faire quoi que ce soit. Ses muscles étaient crispés, son cerveau réfléchissait au ralentit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer. L'ombre se meut et se retourna vers elle. Elle savait que cette ombre allait mettre fin à sa pitoyable existence. Tout allait se terminer dans cette courette... Soudain, elle reconnut qui était l'ombre. C'était un ange. Il allait la tuer mais au lieu de ça il déploya ses ailes et s'envola. Elle hurla aussi fort qu'elle put. La douleur était insupportable. Elle étouffait._

 **-Jo! Jo!** Elle revient péniblement à elle. **Réveille toi! Réveille toi!** Elle se débattit, cherchant désespérément à fuir. Elle était en sueur. **C'est un cauchemar... C'est fini.** Elle reconnut difficilement la voix d'Arizona. **C'est fini...** Celle-cila serait dans ses bras et tentait de la calmer, de la détendre. **La la...** Jo se mît à pleurer à chaudes larmes. **Ça va, tout va bien... Respire, respire...Tout va bien.** Peu à peu, ses muscles se détendirent. **Tu es en sécurité ici. C'est bon...** Ça lui avait semblé si réel. Elle continuait de pleurer, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Piégée entre passé et présent. **Je suis là, tu ne risques rien. Ne panique pas.** Elle remarqua avec soulagement qu'elle se trouvait sur son matelas, dans sa chambre chez Arizona. Elle n'était pas dans cette courette du Michigan. Elle était loin d'eux. **C'est ok... Tout est ok...** Jo ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la voix douce d'Arizona. **Respire, Jo...** Elle réussit peu à peu à reprendre ses esprits et son cœur battit de moins en moins vite. **Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, il est parti maintenant.** Arizona continua de la bercer une dizaine de secondes avant que Jo ne la repousse gentiment et se lève pour aller vomir le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait ingérée quelques heures auparavant. Sa montre indiquait 3h42. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et se rinça la bouche. Elle était couverte de sueur et la seule chose qui la rassura fut de voir son visage dans le miroir. Elle n'était plus une adolescente vivant dans le Michigan. Elle était _elle_. En sortant de la salle de bain elle percuta sa colocataire qui la regardait inquiète. Jo avait trop peur et trop chaud pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit alors sans réfléchir elle alla se coucher sur un banc sur le balcon. Elle était épuisée. Elle s'endormit directement, sans faire de rêve cette fois. Elle se réveilla quatre heures plus tard couchée au même endroit mais sous une couverture. Sa position n'était pas très confortable mais elle ne ressentait aucune courbature. Elle ne ressentait rien. Arizona l'attendait dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Jo l'interrogea du regard.

 **-tu veux du jus d'orange? Tu dois être assoiffée après la nuit que tu as vécue.**

 **-qu'est-ce que...?** Elle but entièrement le verre que lui tendait Arizona.

 **-tu ne te souviens pas?** On ne lisait aucune curiosité malsaine sur son visage, juste de la douceur et l'envie de l'aider.

 **-j'étais dans mon lit, enfin sur mon matelas et...oh!** Elle se souvient brusquement de tout, du rêve, de leurs voix, de _lui_. Il lui manquait tellement. _Pardonne-moi._ Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Arizona voulut s'approcher mais Jo leva la main devant elle pour lui faire signe de s'arrêter. Tout ce dont avait besoin Joséphine était d'oublier. _Il me suffirait de... Non!_ Elle luttait intérieurement, il ne fallait pas qu'elle abandonne. C'était un combat déjà perdu, elle le savait.

 **-tu as fait un cauchemar, une crise de panique et tu es allée dormir sur le balcon.**

 **-excuse-moi.** Elle n'osait pas la regarder. _Si pitoyable._

 **-non. Tu sais j'ai fait vivre la même chose à Callie...** Pendant longtemps, la nuit Arizona avait revécu le crash et son amputation. Ses nuits passées à pleurer, à hurler et à se battre contre elle-même avait été horribles. Heureusement que Callie avait été là pour elle. **Comment tu vas?**

 **-je me sens vide... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit et fait?**

 **-tu criais... Tu hurlais le prénom "Nolan" et tu te débattais.** En faite Jo lui avait pratiquement mis un pain mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle sera les poings. Elle avait si mal mais sa fierté l'empêchait de sombrer totalement. _Sois forte et tais-toi._

 **-tu m'as aidée à me calmer... Merci beaucoup.**

 **-qui est Nolan?** Elle se rendit compte à la seconde où elle posait sa question qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

 **-Nolan...** Elle aurait voulut l'oublier mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il la hanterait toujours.

 **-si tu ne veux pas en parler ce n'est pas grave.** Jo préféra être honnête, c'était une douleur trop insupportable pour rester seule sur ses épaules.

 **-Nolan était mon frère, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapproche le plus.**

 **-il est mort?**

 **-ouais...** Sa mort était si injuste, si douloureuse mais elle avait appris à vivre avec. **Ça fait longtemps, ce n'est pas grave.**

 **-ce n'est pas parce que c'est vieux que ce n'est pas grave.**

 **-Nono n'a tout simplement pas su gagner sa bataille. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.** _Des choses qui ne devraient pas arriver._

 **-j'ai aussi perdu un frère... Il était dans l'armée.** Elle soupira tristement. **La peine est absolument insupportable. Les années passent mais on n'oublie jamais.**

 **-ton frère est mort pour son pays, c'est un héros, Nolan était un monstre égoïste.**

 **-c'est ce que tu crois?**

 **-nan...** Elle se remplit son verre de jus d'orange et le vida d'une traite avant de continuer. **Nolan était profondément gentil avec moi, j'ai pas su le sauver...** Elle secoua la tête. **J'ai pas réussi à rétablir son honneur. Pour la postérité, il restera un monstre égoïste.**

 **-on se fiche de la postérité, tant que tu te souviens de ton frère en bien, comme tu l'as connu, c'est tout ce qui importe.**

 **-merci Arizona. Le 18 ça fera quinze ans. On ne m'a jamais laissé faire mon deuil...** Les larmes redoublèrent. **J'aurai pu l'aider. J'aurais pu l'empêcher...** Cette histoire n'était définitivement pas derrière elle.

 **-tu avais quel âge? 14? 15ans? Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.**

 **-vous ne savez même pas ce qu'il s'est passé...**

 **-tu comptes te rendre sur sa tombe samedi?** Jo secoua la tête.

 **-nan.** Ça faisait plus de six ans qu'elle n'y était plus retournée. _Il aurait réussi à me retrouver._

 **-je crois que tu devrais y aller. Quel État?**

 **-Michigan.** Avait-elle seulement la force de refuser? Elle savait bien qu'elle devrait faire face à tous ses problèmes un jour ou l'autre. Un à la fois. Peut-être que samedi tout irait mieux? De toute façon elle n'avait pas de quoi se payer un billet d'avion.

 **-si tu ne veux pas aller travailler aujourd'hui... Je peux dire que tu es malade.** Arizona savait exactement à quel point les crises de paniques pouvaient être épuisantes, tant physiquement que psychologiquement.

 **-je préfère être utile, qu'être ici à me morfondre...** Si elle restait ici, aurait-elle seulement le courage de résister? **Je ne travaille que jusqu'à 15h de toute manière.**

 **-mange ça, alors.** Elle lui tendit un pancake.

 **-merci.** Arizona l'observa et attendit pour être sûre qu'elle l'ait avalé en entier avant de se mettre en route.

* * *

Jo était dans le service de Maggie. Au début, elle l'évitait mais avait fini par comprendre que celle-ci savait qu'elle s'était droguée, qu'elle logeait chez Andrew mais ne semblait pas en tenir compte. Elle faisait son boulot et Jo l'assistait tout en apprenant de la chirurgienne. Elle était revenue depuis deux semaines et les choses redevenaient peu à peu normales. Peut-être qu'elle parviendrait un jour à parler ou simplement être dans la même pièce qu'Alex? Elle était aller chercher l'échographie cardiaque que lui avait demandée le Dr Pierce et lui avait rapportée sans rien dire. Elles analysèrent l'écho sans parler.

 **-tu n'es pas très bavarde aujourd'hui,** fit Maggie pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle voyait bien que Jo était bizarre. Encore plus que d'habitude. La peau pâle, les cernes, ses doigts amaigris, son regard anxieux, sa démarche hésitante,... Wilson faisait peine à voir. _J'espère qu'Amelia n'est pas en train de se tromper. J'espère que Jo ne va pas finir par s'autodétruire ou pire: tuer quelqu'un._

 **-je n'ai pas grand chose à dire... Hum...** Andrew avait beau dire qu'elle allait de mieux en mieux, Maggie ne le percevait pas comme ça. Si elle avait connu ne serait-ce qu'un peu l'univers de la drogue, elle aurait pu voir et comprendre que sa résidente était en pleine bataille contre le manque. Malheureusement Maggie ignorait tous les signes alors elle se dit juste que Wilson était vraiment bizarre.

 **-tu as bien dormi?** Ça la fit presque rire. C'était évident qu'elle manquait de sommeil.

 **-heu... Non.** Soudain elle remarqua quelque chose d'anormale. **La valve cardiaque ne devrait pas être plus grande? Il fait...**

 **-une sténose. On va devoir l'opérer d'urgence,** compléta le Dr Pierce.

 **-chouette...** C'était légèrement inapproprié. **Enfin je veux dire zut.**

Au bloc, elle posa plein de questions. Elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'aller dans le service de chirurgie cardiaque. Elle voulait en profiter un maximum. Jo parvient presque à oublier Nolan. Presque. Maggie , elle parvient presque à oublier l'impression que Jo lui avait fait trente minutes plus tôt. Presque.

* * *

 **-Wilson!** Arizona lui fit de grands signes du fond de la cafétéria. Elle était assise avec April et Jackson. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

 **-vous vouliez me voir?**

 **-assis toi,** fit-elle surexcitée.

 **-qu'est-ce qui se passe?** demanda-t-elle méfiante.

 **-elle veut t'offrir un cadeau,** dit Kepner en souriant.

 **-d'accord...mais c'est pas mon anniversaire.**

 **-tadam!** Elle tenait une enveloppe de laquelle elle sortit deux billets d'avion.

 **-quoi?** Elle essaya de paraître surprise, étonnée ou déconcertée mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle ne ressentait rien.

 **-Seattle-Lansing! Deux allers-retours.** Elle paraissait vraiment emballée, bien plus que Jo qui paraissait au bout du rouleau.

 **-pourquoi?** Arizona soupira. **Enfin je vois bien pourquoi mais... Je n'arriverai jamais à te rembourser.**

 **-laisse tomber. Tu sais c'est pas grand chose...** Ce n'était pas vrai. Les billets de dernières minutes coûtent une petite fortune. _Encore des dettes, toujours des dettes._

 **-non! Je ne peux pas accepter, déjà que je vis chez toi sans payer de loyer pour l'instant.** Elle cherchait désespérément de l'aide du côté d'April et Jackson mais ils restaient muets.

 **-tu me payeras quand t'auras l'argent et puis... Quand ça n'allait pas avec Callie, j'ai bien squatté chez Alex et toi non?**

 **-je peux pas. C'est impossible.** Trop dure, elle n'était pas préparée à ça.

 **-j'en ai acheté deux. Tu n'as pas à prendre congé, je me suis arrangée avec Bailey.** Elle était piégée.

 **-pourquoi deux?**

 **-pour que tu ailles avec Alex,** intervient April.

 **-non!**

 **-ce serait un bon début... Il faut que tu lui parles.** Jo était vraiment piégée.

 **-vous ne savez même pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Michigan... Je ne peux pas en parler à Alex!** Trop traumatisant. Trop honteux. **J'apprécie Dr Robbins mais... Pas question.** Elle secoua la tête.

 **-alors j'irai avec toi...** Elle fixa Jo dans les yeux avant d'ajouter: **tu as besoin d'y aller, ne dis pas le contraire. Jo...**

Soudain celle-ci se rappela de la présence des deux autres médecins.

 **-je pensais que je pouvais avoir confiance en vous! Vous êtes la seule à qui j'en ai parlé...**

 **-on n'est au courant de rien.** Jo se retourna et vit que Jackson était sincère. _Pourquoi ils sont là alors?_

 **-Arizona avait juste peur que tu refuses,** renchérit April.

 **-tu dois le faire. Tu ne peux pas éternellement fuir. Tu sais très bien au fond de toi que tu dois aller voir N...**

 **-ne prononcez pas son nom,** dit-elle durement.

 **-ok...** Un ange passa. **Sinon ta journée s'est bien passée?** Le reste du repas fut animé, Arizona avait un cas difficile. Elle était en désaccord avec Alex sur le traitement d'un enfant leucémique et demandait des conseils. Jo ne pouvait pas aider mais les avis divergents d'April et Jackson étaient intéressants et captivants. La médecine était décidément ce qu'elle préférait au monde.

 **-est-on vraiment obligé de s'acharner jusqu'au bout? Les traitements ne fonctionnent pas,** demanda Jackson soucieux.

 **-ça améliore un peu son état.** Arizona n'avait pas envie d'abandonner son petit patient.

 **-mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse vivre une vie décente... Arrêter les soins et le laisser profiter de ses derniers instants avec ses parents serait le mieux.** Jackson ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rapprocher d'April et de lui tenir la main. Ils se rappelaient de leur fils. C'était toujours douloureux, ça le serait jusqu'à leur mort. _On ne guérit jamais complètement de la mort de son enfant,_ pensa Jo tristement.

 **-les parents ne veulent pas,** dit Arizona en soupirant. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

 **-alors il n'y a rien décider,** dit April froidement.

 **-ça ne fait que prolonger la souffrance de ce gosse...** Jackson n'était pas d'accord avec sa femme.

 **-Alex voudrait convaincre les parents et comme...** Arizona ne finit pas sa phrase car Kepner la coupa.

 **-on a été confronté au même problème avec Samuel...**

 **-tu voudrais savoir si on regrette parfois? Si parfois on se dit qu'on aurait dû faire de l'acharnement thérapeutique?**

 **-oui,** fit elle laconiquement.

 **-non. Pas moi. On a pu l'aimer passionnément pendant les courts instants de sa vie. Je suis sûre qu'il a été plus heureux que s'il avait vécu plusieurs mois branché à une machine.** Jo ne participait pas à la conversation mais se sentait concernée. Ce n'était pas facile de trancher: lutter pour que l'enfant puisse vivre un peu plus longtemps ou le laisser partir en douceur?

 **-ton enfant leucémique...** Jackson chercha ses mots. **Tu sais très bien Robbins que ça n'est pas le même chose.**

 **-ouais...** Arizona but une grande rasade de café et continua en soupirant. **On ne peut pas aller à l'encontre de l'avis des parents de toute façon.**

 **-il a quel âge?**

 **-9 ans. Il était en rémission d'une leucémie depuis 4 ans... La deuxième est toujours pire que la première.** Elle se retourna vers sa colocataire qui était silencieuse depuis dix minutes. **Qu'en penses-tu Jo?**

 **-il faudrait lui demander à lui. Lui exposer ce que l'on peut faire et ne pas faire et lui demander ce qu'il préfère. Il a le droit de savoir.**

 **-il n'a que 9 ans...**

 **-"je sais que je vais mourir. Tout le monde va mourir. Je veux pas qu'ils me fassent survivre pour repousser ce moment. Moi je veux juste vivre. J'ai pas envie de survivre deux ans, s'il vous plaît laissez moi juste vivre trois mois"...** Ils la regardèrent interrogatifs. **Ce sont les mots de Nina, dix ans. Parfois penser qu'un enfant n'a pas l'intelligence, le droit de décider comment il veut passer le peu de temps qui lui reste est une insulte.** Pendant quelques instants, personne ne dit rien. Ils méditèrent sur la question.

 **-tu as raison! Je vais lui demander. Merci Wilson.** Elle se leva et partit en courant.

 **-de rien. Bonne chance.**

 **-c'est toujours injuste quand un enfant meurt,** soupira April.

 **-ouais...** Jo fit la moue.

 **-tu n'as pas l'air d'accord Joséphine,** dit Jackson.

 **-nan... Certains...** Elle inspira profondément. **Certains le méritent plus que d'autres...** Devant leur manque de réaction elle ajouta plus pour elle que pour eux. **Des gens pensent que j'aurais dû mourir quand j'étais jeune.** April chercha à la comprendre dans son regard mais Jo était loin. Sa concentration était centrée sur les deux billets qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. _C'est vraiment ce que je dois faire?_

 **-toi? Toi tu le penses?** Elle prit quelques seconde de réflexion avant de répondre.

 **-nan.** _Je ne pouvais rien faire._ **Enfin bon, c'est la vie. J'y vais, bon appétit.** Elle les laissa seuls.

 **-Wilson est vraiment bizarre...**


	7. Chapter 7

Il était 13h30, il lui restait donc nonante minutes avant que sa journée ne se termine. Peut-être qu'avec chance un patient ayant besoin d'être opéré d'urgence serait admis? Évidemment ce ne fut pas le cas et après une heure et demi à avoir surveillé les post-op du Dr Parker, elle put rentrer chez elle.

La maison était vide. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner _là-bas._ Elle ne voulait pas aller dans le Michigan. Elle se servit un grand verre d'eau mais ça ne changea rien. L'image de Nolan était gravée dans sa tête. Elle le revoyait gisant à ses pieds les yeux, ses si beaux yeux révulsés. _Pourquoi? Pourquoi Nolan?_ Elle éclata en sanglot et lança rageusement son verre sur le mur. Il explosa en mille morceaux mais ça ne lui procura aucun plaisir. Elle se laissa tomber contre l'armoire et continua de pleurer. Elle pleurait silencieusement, elle pleurait en tremblotant, elle pleurait de désespoir. Sa vie n'était qu'un suite sans fin de douleurs, de souffrances et d'abandons. Tous ceux qu'elle aimait étaient morts, partis ou la détestaient. Ses seuls amis l'étaient car il avaient pitié d'elle. Avait-elle seulement un jour de sa vie entièrement heureuse? Entièrement sereine? Elle n'avait jamais eu foi en l'avenir, elle avait toujours espéré être abattue. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même elle s'avouerait avoir été dépressive et suicidaire une grande partie de sa misérable et inutile vie merdique. Elle avait toujours fait semblant, fait comme si elle était forte mais ce n'était pas vrai.

Changer de prénom n'avait rien changé, rien n'avait changé, encore aujourd'hui elle était celle qui avait regardé sans rien dire ses camarades mourir, celle qui n'avait pas défendu son frère, celle qui aimait un bourreau, celle qui fuyait, celle qui était trop égoïste pour être appréciée, celle que personne ne connaissait ou n'essayait de comprendre, celle qui se contentait de se lever et de survivre à sa journée. _Je_ _voudrais juste vivre et pas survivre. Laissez moi vivre! Pitié, faites que toute cette farce s'arrête._ Elle ramassa un morceau de verre et releva sa manche jusqu'à son coude. Elle regarda longuement la cicatrice encore visible qu'elle s'était faite en s'enfonçant une seringue d'héroïne quatre semaines plutôt. Ça la dégoûtait, elle se dégoûtait alors elle s'enfonça profondément le bout de verre et se coupa.

La douleur physique fut si intense qu'elle ne parvient plus à respirer pendant plusieurs secondes mais au moins les horreurs dans sa tête avaient disparues. Elle pleurait de joie, de soulagement, de peine et de honte. _Comment j'en suis arrivée là..._ Le sang coulait le long de son bras mais elle s'en fichait. Ça lui faisait tellement du bien. Elle se sentait mieux. Elle resta là, assise contre le lave-vaisselle, couverte de son sang et tremblant de froid. Elle n'avait que la peau sur les os.

La douleur physique finit par disparaître et tout le reste revient. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire mal à nouveau, ça ne serait pas assez puissant comme analgésique. Elle se leva, ramassa les morceaux de verre, rabaissa ses manches et alla mettre un pull. Elle se coucha sur son matelas et tenta de dormir un peu, elle était si fatiguée. Parfois elle avait juste envie de dormir jusqu'à ce que tout aille mieux. Dormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Une fois encore le sommeil ne vient pas. Sa montre indiquait 17h47. Andrew dormait chez Maggie. Il travaillait tôt le lendemain et ne revenait pas à la maison. Arizona était de garde jusqu'à au moins 22h. Elle avait le temps.

Elle alla lentement dans la cuisine et essuya une dernière goutte de sang, témoin de sa crise, de sa faiblesse. Elle tourna en rond dans la maison sans parvenir à se calmer. Les billets d'avion revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Tel un zombie elle prit sa veste et s'enfuit. Elle marcha longuement puis se mît à courir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où aller mais ça lui fit du bien. Elle ne sentait plus son corps, son bras la faisait horriblement souffrir.

Après plus d'une heure à marcher, courir, trottiner sans but elle finit par arriver devant un vieil immeuble désaffecté. Elle entra en forçant un peu la porte et monta les escalier sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était comme possédée. Elle arriva tout en haut et s'assit au bord mécaniquement. Au fond elle avait toujours su qu'elle finirait comme ça.

Elle regarda au loin le traffic s'écouler et le concert de Klaxon qui allait avec. _"Tu aimes ça? N'être personne? C'est ça? C'est ça?"_ Elle n'était personne. Juste la gamine qui aurait dû mourir. Elle gâchait tout, elle faisait mal à tout le monde. Elle évalua qu'elle était à quinze ou seize mètres au dessus du sol, si elle sautait elle toucherait le sol dans... Hsol _=-1/2*g*t2+H ... 0=-1/2*10*t2+15... Hum... Dans 15/3=t2. Donc dans racine de cinq secondes. Dans racine de cinq secondes je pourrais être morte._

L'idée lui plut tellement que ça lui fit peur. Comment elle, la femme qui se voulait si forte en était arrivé là? Elle avait beau essayer de ne pas y penser mais tout lui revenait. Ces nuits entières où enfants elle était terrorisée. Toutes ces journées où elle s'était sentie seule, abandonnée, misérable, nuisible, inutile. Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se rappeler elle avait toujours été en colère, elle allait de foyer en foyer sans jamais recevoir de l'amour ou même de l'affection. Elle donnait des coups et elle s'en prenait, sa vie était régie par la violence. Personne ne l'avait jamais félicitée, ne l'avait jamais grondée, ne lui avait jamais témoigné une quelconque attention pendant tellement longtemps. Elle les haïssait tous alors ils ne l'approchaient pas la laissant seule dans ses livres sans se douter qu'elle voulait juste être aimée. On lui avait fait tellement mal.

 _Si je sautais? Qui se souviendrait de moi? Qui serait triste? Peut-être Alex?_

Repenser à lui fut comme un coup de poignard. Il avait été si gentil avec elle. C'était le premier homme à qui elle avait fait entièrement confiance après Lionel. Là encore elle fit un bond dans le temps pour retourner à ses années à Princeton. Elle avait bosser dur pour y aller... Ç'avait été un cauchemar. _Pourquoi? Qu'ai-je bien pu faire de mal?_

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par tous les sentiments négatifs, tous ses souvenirs. La douleur était intenable, parfois il fallait avoir le courage de changer tout ça. Elle ne savait pas si se tuer soi-même relevait du courage mais au moins elle débarrasserait la Terre d'une femme qui n'aurait même jamais dû naître.

 _Enfin..._

Elle avait souvent eu affaire à des personnes suicidantes à l'hôpital. Elle espérait juste ne pas en faire partie, la honte serait alors si atroce. Elle ne se raterait pas. Elle était là meilleure, elle n'échouait jamais. _Peut-être croiront-ils que je suis partie à nouveau?_ Au fond elle s'en voulait d'être aussi égoïste. Elle avait toujours espéré que quelqu'un la tue pour ne pas à avoir à le faire elle-même. Tout allait enfin prendre fin.

 **-ne sautez pas m'dame!** Il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle soupira. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était bien quelqu'un prêt à la sauver. Elle se sentait très bien, là assise à écouter les voitures et à repenser à sa vie, se trouvant sans cesse de nouvelles raisons de sauter. Elle se retourna et soupira à nouveau. L'adolescents devait avoir 17 ou peut-être 18 ans et était assurément SDF. **Je sais pas pourquoi vous êtes là mais ça résoudra pas vos problèmes.**

 **-j'ai pas de problèmes et je me débrouillais très bien avant que tu n'arrives.** C'était presque convainquant. L'inconnu éclata de rire.

 _Génial... C'est un tordu._

 **-excusez moi mais c'est la chose la plus hilarante que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui. Vous ne voulez pas venir ici pour qu'on puisse discuter?** L'idée de se relever et de quitter le bord lui paraissait insurmontable. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être sauvée, plus maintenant. Elle prit une grande inspiration et dit d'une voix aussi froide qu'elle le pouvait.

 **-pourquoi toi tu ne viendrais pas ici, t'asseoir avec moi?** Il n'hésita pas et vient se mettre juste à côté d'elle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait et il dut le lire sur son visage.

 **-j'ai pas réellement le vertige.** Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer une fois de plus le trafic. **C'est beau...**

 **-ouais... Toutes ces couleurs sont magnifiques.** Elle s'écarta un peu de lui mais ça ne sembla pas l'offusquer.

 **-je m'appelle William mais tu peux m'appeler Will.** Là encore elle préféra se taire. **Je ne t'avais jamais vue dans le coin... Tu n'es pas d'ici, hein?**

 **-qui sait? Personne ne sait d'où je viens, pas même moi.** Elle sentait sa voix défaillir alors elle se força à garder un visage neutre.

 **-hum... Accouchement sous X? Adoption? Abandon devant une égli...?**

 **-station essence.**

 **-tu as grandi en foyer?**

 **-ce ne sont pas tes affaires! On ne se connaît pas!**

Elle s'écarta encore un peu plus de lui, il devait maintenant être assis à plus d'un mètre d'elle. Si elle sautait, il ne ferait rien de stupide pour la sauver. Se tuer n'était pas une idée atroce mais emporter un gosse avec elle... Jamais elle ne se le permettait.

 **-pas encore.** Elle soupira de découragement et de colère.

 **-écoute... Je ne sais pas qui tu es, quel âge tu as, et quelle est ton histoire... Je m'en moque. Laisse moi tranquille et oublie moi ok? Je me sentais parfaitement bien avant que t'arrives que tu me déranges!** Elle se pencha dans le vide alors Will paniqua.

 **-j'essaye juste de t'empêcher de faire la plus grosse connerie que tu pourrais faire de ta vie.** Elle le dévisagea froidement.

 **-ma vie EST une connerie.**

 **-ne dis pas ça.** Elle se remit à pleurer.

 _Pourquoi ne part-il pas? Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être simple une fois dans ma vie?_ Elle leva les yeux au ciel. _Tu ne crois pas Dieu que t'as assez fait de dégât? J'ai presque trente ans, il est tant pour moi de te retrouver. J'ai aidé des gens... J'ai accordé la miséricorde alors sois au moins de mon côté... Au moins une fois, pour toute les moments où tu m'as abandonnée._

 **-je t'en prie... Vas-t-en... Laisse moi tranquille.** À nouveau sa coquille s'était brisées. Elle en avait juste marre. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête.

 **-je peux pas faire ça... Je peux pas vous laisser sauter. Vous avez encore la vie devant vous...** Il essayait de paraître calme mais sa voix trahissait sa peur.

 **-tu sais... Tu seras pas la première personne que j'aurai déçu...** Will réfléchit à comment il pourrait l'aider.

 **-donnez-moi votre téléphone...**

 **-c'est vrai qu'avec la chute... Au moins qu'il soit utile à quelqu'un.** Elle lui lança son téléphone sans rien ajouter.

 **-le code?** Elle voulut lui demander pourquoi mais après tout elle s'en fichait. Il pouvait lire ses messages, regarder ses photos,...ça lui était égal.

 **-3238.**

 **-ok...** Elle n'était même pas curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. **j'appelle Alex?** Elle se retourna avec horreur.

 **-quoi? Non! Pas question!**

 **-d'accord... C'est le seul contact dont son nom est suivi de coeur... J'ai cru que... Soit, j'appelle qui?** Il lui sourit, conscient qu'il jouait la vie d'une femme.

 **-qu'est-ce que tu fiches?** Ses yeux étaient toujours remplis de larmes et elle détestait ça.

 **-je tente de sauver une vie...** Elle détourna le visage de lui et resta muette. **Tu as beaucoup de numéro de docteur...**

 **-des collègues.**

 **-tu es docteur?** Le fait qu'il soit étonné l'irrita.

 **-chirurgienne...** _Cette conversation n'a aucun sens. Comme si le fait que je sois médecin change quelque chose._

 **-donc... Qui?**

 **-roh... Appelle Andrew. Andrew DeLuca et casse toi! Tu m'énerves Will!** Il se leva et s'éloigna quelques minutes pour téléphoner.

 _C'est maintenant où jamais. Saute et tout sera fini dans racine de cinq secondes._

Elle s'avança jusqu'au bord mais ses muscles l'empêchèrent de se jeter dans le vide. Elle en avait envie, tellement envie mais elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. _Comment peut-on être si pitoyable? Si nulle? J'aurais dû crever avec eux._

* * *

DeLuca finit de travailler au alentour de 18h, soit pratiquement au moment où Jo sortait de la maison. _Et dire que je dois revenir ici dans à peine dix heures._

 **-tu viens toujours ce soir?** lui demanda Maggie en le prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

 **-bien sûr,** dit-il en haussant les sourcils. **Pourquoi je ne viendrais pas?**

- **parce que tu es déjà resté dormir hier...**

 **-oui... Et alors?** Il ne voyait pas vraiment où sa petite amie voulait en venir.

 **-tu es sûr que tout va bien chez toi?** Vraiment pas.

 **-oui.** Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à sa voiture. Andrew s'installa au volant.

 **-tu es en bon terme avec Wilson?** Finit elle par dire en entrant à son tour dans l'habitacle.

 **-oui... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maggie?** Celle ci soupira.

 **-elle avait vraiment l'air bizarre aujourd'hui.**

 **-comme d'habitude...**

 **-non... C'était pire...** Arizona avait vaguement informer DeLuca pour la crise de panique de Jo.

 **-elle n'a pas eu une nuit facile...** Il savait que Maggie était curieuse. Il soupira à son tour. **Je ne sais pas trop si je devrais t'en parler.**

 **-roh! Andrew, on n'est pas censé se cacher des trucs.**

 **-tu ne dis rien de compromettant sur tes colocataires, je ne dis rien de compromettant sur les miennes... C'est comme ça que ça marche.**

 **-Meredith et Amelia sont mes soeurs...** Il rit et elle l'accompagna volontiers.

 **-Grey est ta demi-sœur et Amelia la soeur du mari de ta demi-sœur.**

 **-c'est toujours un lien mieux que rien du tout,** bouda-t-elle.

 **-de toute façon je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier. La seule chose qu'Arizona m'ait dit est que Jo a dormi dehors...**

 **-elle a dormi dehors!**

 **-sur le balcon... Je sais pas pourquoi juste "ça ne te regarde pas DeLuca... Juste entre elle et moi".** Il respectait ça. Il respectait trop Jo pour savoir que jamais elle ne se confierait entièrement à une seule personne. _Elle a trop peur qu'on s'en serve contre elle._

 **-au final chaque personne de cet hôpital sera au courant d'une partie de sa vie, tout en ignorant totalement les autres. Ensemble on pourrait presque résoudre l'énigme.** Ce n'était pas faux.

 **-Jo n'est pas une énigme, juste une femme qui n'a pas eu de chance. On changer de sujet? Je sais qu'elle déteste qu'on parle d'elle.**

 **-ok. On peut aussi...ne pas parler du tout...** dit-elle lascivement en sortant de la voiture.

 **-c'est bien aussi.**

Ils montèrent en haut et s'amusèrent jusqu'à ce que Meredith, excédée leur dise que le diner était prêt.

 **-tu viens manger maintenant?** demanda Maggie en de rhabillant. **Si tu veux, on peut attendre et descendre plus tard. Alex est là...**

 **-ce n'est pas un problème. Pas pour moi en tout cas.** Leur relation avait été tendue mais commençait tout juste à s'améliorer. Ils n'étaient pas ce qu'on peut appeler ami mais ils savaient se supporter.

 **-ce nigaud à enfin compris que tu n'essayais pas de piquer sa copine.**

 **-il n'a jamais cru ça.** Andrew avait fini par comprendre qu'Alex avait cru qu'il voulait faire mal à Jo. _Au moins il a toujours eu confiance en elle. Peut-être que ça finira par s'arranger?_ Les deux amants descendirent et prirent place à table. Ce n'était pas le diner le plus élaboré qu'ils aient jamais vu mais c'était bon.

 **-Alex tu as un problème?** demanda Meredith.

 **-si c'est moi je peux partir.** Andrew ne voulait surtout pas déranger. Au moins Jo et lui avaient ça en commun.

 **-nan... C'est Robbins.** Meredith connaissait Alex. Il mentait.

 **-qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?** le questionna Maggie.

 **-elle a demandé à un patient de 9ans s'il préférait qu'on prolonge son traitement contre la leucémie ou qu'on le laisse mourir sans rien faire...** Il haussa le ton. **Le gosse a choisi de mourir!** Il n'était pas sincère, en réalité, Jackson lui avait parlé des billets d'avion et rien que l'idée que Jo puisse partir le rendait malade. Ils ne se parlaient pas et essayaient de s'éviter mais la savoir à l'hôpital, en sécurité était la seule chose qu'il désirait.

 **-il a préféré renoncer à l'acharnement thérapeutique,** fit laconiquement Maggie.

 **-contre l'avis de ses parents!** Il avait lui même insisté au près d'Arizona pour essayer de convaincre les parents. **Il va mourir.** Il s'énervait à nouveau.

 **-elle a prit la bonne décision, celle que le patient veut. C'est pas pour ça que tu es énervé... Je te connais Alex.** Il soupira, se détendit et prit une grande inspiration.

 **-elles partent samedi...**

 **-qui ça?**

 **-Arizona et Joséphine.** Les quatre médecins se tairent quelques secondes. Maggie se retourna vers son copain.

 **-et toi tu m'as rien dit!**

 **-je...je savais pas.** _Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé._

 **-tu savais pas que les deux personnes qui vivent avec toi partaient en vacances?** _Au moins elles ne partent pas définitivement._ Il y avait cru un instant.

 **-no...non. Elles vont où?** _Peut-être qu'elle va divorcer? Peut-être que tout va réellement s'arranger?_ Il reprit espoir.

 **-à Lancing.** Il écarquilla les yeux. _Pourquoi irait-elle là-bas? Son mari est sur la côte est..._

 **-le Michigan...** Il avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas. Alex reprit la parole.

 **-je vois à ta tête que t'as aucune idée de ce qu'elles vont foutre dans le Michigan.**

 **-absolument aucune idée...** Il soupira et Maggie triomphale ajouta en souriant.

 **-tu vois...? J'avais raison... On sait tous des choses différentes sur elle... Et personne ne peut en parler... C'est génial. Cette fille est une énigme, dites pas le contraire.**

 **-je dirai pas le contraire.** Alex ne paraissait ni énervé, ni en colère, ni triste juste résilient. Il avait perdu Jo depuis longtemps de toute manière. _À quoi bon?_

 **-t'es sûrement la personne qui la connaît le mieux, Alex.**

 **-plus les jours passent et plus je sais que non.**

 **-arrête...** commença Meredith.

 **-nan, tu crois que j'ai pas vu que Maggie, Amelia et toi vous savez quelque chose et que vous ne m'en parlez pas? DeLuca sait autre chose. Arizona encore autre chose. Ça fait trois choses de trop que j'ignore.**

 **-le problème Alex c'est que ce que l'on sait on ne peut décemment pas te le dire.**

 **-et pourquoi?** _Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait?_

 **-parce qu'elle perdrait le peu de confiance en elle qu'il lui reste.**

 **-ne sois pas naïve Maggie... Jo est sûre d'elle... Elle a réussit à me mentir pendant trois ans.** Il n'y croyait pas mais c'était la seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir: se convaincre que Jo, la femme qu'il aimait, était une manipulatrice sans scrupules.

 **-elle a une bonne raison...** dit DeLuca doucement avant de se raviser. **Enfin, non... Elle aurait dû vous en parler mais...je suppose que c'était trop dur et qu'elle pense que maintenant c'est trop tard.** Il espérait secrètement qu'Alex lui dise le contraire, que c'était pas trop tard et que ça allait s'arranger.

 **-pourtant à toi elle a parlé...** _Raté._

 **-elle était bourrée, savait ou en tout cas pensait vous avoir déjà perdu et n'avait aucun frein vis-à-vis de moi.**

 **-quoi?**

 **-elle s'en fichait un peu de ma réaction. J'aurais pu partir, rire, l'engueuler,... Elle s'en fichait. Vous... C'était plus important, plus stressant je suppose.**

 **-elle est quand même partie pendant trois mois...** Que pouvait-il répondre à ça?

 **-ouais... Au moins cette fois-ci elle est revenue.**

 **-cette fois-ci? Elle l'a déjà fait?** _Merde._

 **-voilà pourquoi elle veut que je me taise...**

 **-comment elle va?** demanda Meredith pour briser le silence. **Objectivement?**

 **-bien... C'est compliqué comme question. Pour être honnête, j'en sais rien. Parfois ça va, parfois elle fait juste semblant que ça va...** _Peut-être que parfois elle arrive juste à mieux faire semblant?_ **Ça dépend un peu de sa journée aussi.**

 **-elle ne fait rien de bizarre?** Il pensa d'abord au fait qu'elle dorme sur un matelas sans lit, puis à sa nuit sur le balcon.

 **-non... Pas que je sache. Il faudrait voir avec Arizona.** Il reléguait le problème, il ne voulait pas être celui qui parlerait de trop. Jo avait confiance en lui, il ne risquerait pas de perdre ça.

 **-vu qu'elles vont en vacances ensemble maintenant...** Alex avait toujours estimé le Dr Robbins mais ces derniers temps, elle le fuyait comme si elle s'était définitivement mise du côté de Jo. _C'est absurde. Il n'y a pas de côté, de camp. Elle peut être amie avec Jo. Ils peuvent tous être amis avec Jo, je m'en fiche._ Il se mentait à soi-même. Il ne supportait pas de savoir qu'il ignorait une grande partie de la vie de celle avec qui il voulait partager le reste de ses jours alors que d'autre savait.

 **-tu es sûr de ça?**

 **-Jackson et Kepner étaient à leur table... Robbins s'est servi d'eux pour que Jo ne puisse pas refuser.**

 **-donc ça n'a pas l'air d'être des vacances...**

 **-on peut juste parler d'autre chose?** soupira Pierce.

 **-évidemment Maggie.** Le reste du repas se passa silencieusement. Maggie et Meredith avaient bien essayé de discuter mais rien n'y faisait. L'atmosphère était tendue. Andrew avait presque fini quand son téléphone sonna.


	8. Chapter 8

**-pardon, excusez-moi.** Il le sortit de sa poche en se demandant qui l'appelait.

 **-c'est elle?** fit Maggie en regardant vivement le nom du contact qui s'affichait. **Oui c'est elle.** Andrew ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

 **-je...**

 **-ben... Réponds.** Il se leva et s'éloigna un peu de la table. Il allait devoir faire attention à tout ce qu'il dirait.

 **-allo Joséphine?**

 _ **-elle s'appelle Joséphine?** _ C'était la voix d'un homme. Jo avait sûrement des problèmes. Il angoissa.

 **-heu... Qui..?**

 ** _-Will... Il faut que vous veniez immédiatement!_ ** Son interlocuteur paniquait complètement. _Putain Jo!_

 **-quoi?** Il tentait de paraître calme, conscient qu'il était observé.

 _ **-elle va sauter! Jo va sauter! Vite.** Merde, Jo!_ Il ne put réprimer un sursaut de terreur. _Putain non!_

 **-attendez, attendez. Expliquez-moi tout.**

 ** _-j'ai pas vraiment le temps._**

 **-d'accord.** Il reprenait constance mais en relevant la tête et en voyant le visage d'Alex, il se mit à trembler légèrement.

 _ **-j'ai trouvé votre amie tout en haut d'un immeuble désaffecté... Pour l'instant j'arrive à la faire parler et à l'empêcher de sauter mais...** Pas plus longtemps... Jo a besoin de moi. _

**-où?**

 ** _-au croisement de Clay street et de la deuxième avenue._**

 **-j'arrive tout de suite.** Il raccrocha. Maggie l'apostropha directement.

 **-que se passe-t-il Andrew?**

 **-je dois y aller.** Il ne les regardait pas et se précipita dans l'entrée prendre son manteau.

 **-il y a un problème?** Il se retourna et vit qu'ils le fixaient tous les trois. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire et le temps pressait. Découragé, il leva les bras devant lui puis les baissa brusquement en soupirant.

 **-j'en ai aucune idée... Sans doute pas grand chose... Je t'appelle,** ajouta-t-il en souriant à Maggie. **Il faut absolument que j'y aille.**

* * *

DeLuca avait roulé aussi vite que possible. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. _Ça ne peut pas se reproduire. Pas encore. C'est pas possible. Ne fais pas de bêtise Jo._ Il vit directement de quel immeuble il s'agissait. C'était le seul des environs suffisamment haut pour faire une chute mortelle. _Pitié..._ Il monta les escaliers et trouva le garçon qui devait l'avoir appelé.

 **-Dr DeLuca? Vite! Je crois que...**

 **-où?**

 **-là-bas,** fit il en montrant le toit.

 **-ok... Merci.**

 **-j'appelle une ambulance?**

 **-non. Merci. Je vais la ramener. Ça va le faire.** Il ne savait même pas s'il cherchait à rassurer le jeune homme ou lui-même.

 **-d'accord, je vais en bas... Si elle saute j'essaierai de ralentir sa chute.**

 **-ne fais pas ça, tu risquerais d'en mourir... Maintenant laisse moi y aller et vas t'en. Ne reste pas ici.** Il n'était pas question que ce gamin assiste à ça. Quel âge avait-il? 17ans? Peut-être moins.

 **-oui.** Andrew courut sur le toit. Joséphine était assise sur un petit muret, les jambes dans le vide.

 **-Jo... Ne fais pas ça.** Il tremblait. _Pourquoi? Pourquoi?_

 **-j'en ai marre que tu te mêles de mes affaires.** Elle ne s'était même pas retournée.

 **-ce n'est pas ma faute si ton ami m'a appelé.** Il regretta directement d'avoir dit ça. Il s'avança lentement vers elle. **Je peux venir m'assoir à côté de toi?**

 **-la vue est magnifique...** Il essayait de lire en elle mais elle était fermée, se contentant de fixer le paysage. _Vide... Elle est vide._

 **-tu as raison.** Il s'assit à son tour sur le muret et regarda le sol. _Si elle tombe, elle meurt. Ou peut-être tétraplégique. Si elle saute c'est fichu._ **Que comptes-tu faire?** Il essayait d'être calme mais c'était dur.

 **-roh arrête, tu le sais très bien.** Elle tremblait de rage et de désespoir. Elle ne plaisantait pas, elle voulait se jeter dans le vide. Elle voulait mettre fin à son existence.

 **-parfois on pense que c'est la meilleure solution mais...** Il respira profondément. **Ça ne l'est jamais.**

 **-alors quoi? Je suis censée faire quoi?** Elle se mit à pleurer. **Attendre et espérer que ça aille mieux? Tu sais quoi Andrew? J'ai plus espoir. Ça ne sert à rien...** Elle le regarda tristement. **Ça sert à rien.**

 **-tu crois vraiment que te suicider arrangera les choses?** Elle détourna les yeux.

 **-si je sautais, je pourrais être morte dans racine de cinq secondes.** Il n'essaya même pas de comprendre le nombre.

 **-c'est pas la solution... Tant que tu es en vie, tu peux te battre. C'est pas fini, tu as la vie devant toi.** Que pouvait-il faire? Que pouvait-il dire?

 **-quelle vie?** Elle regarda le vide envieuse. _C'est si facile._ Andrew retient son souffle. _Pitié..._

 **-n'importe. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.** Elle ne répondit d'abord rien. Après plusieurs secondes elle ouvrit la bouche et dit fermement.

 **-comme partir? Je suis piégée Andrew. Qu'est-ce que ça change de toute manière?** _Tout... Le suicide change tout._ Elle se pencha dangereusement.

 **-non!** Il voulut se jeter sur elle mais elle l'en empêcha. **Je t'en prie. Tu ne peux pas faire ça!**

 **-pourquoi?** Sa voix se cassait à nouveau. _Faible... Si faible._

 **-t'es une super personne Jo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et comment tu es arrivée ici mais sache que...je suis là. Sois tranquille, je suis là.**

 **-j'ai fait tellement de mal... Quand je ferme les yeux...c'est insupportable.** Elle revoyait défiler les images encore et encore. Comment avait-elle survécu aussi longtemps? Pourquoi?

 **-raconte moi...** Andrew essayait d'être doux et rassurant. **C'est à propos de ta crise de panique hier?**

 **-tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit? "Je suis désolée Ju' mais c'est pas possible, j'abandonne, j'y arrive plus. Rien n'est de ta faute, ne l'oublie pas. Je t'aime" puis il s'est mis une balle dans la tête... C'est insupportable.** Il savait trop bien ce qu'elle ressentait.

 **-recule d'un mètre... Il faut que je te prenne dans mes bras...** Elle en avait besoin mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas reculer. _Saute!_

 **-non! Laisse moi tranquille.** Elle se décala de cinquante centimètres.

 **-je ne peux pas te laisser te tuer. Je suis médecin, je suis censé sauver des vies. Écoute... Je ne sais pas qui, je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas où... Enfin, si ça je sais. Le Michigan?**

 **-ouais...** Elle sortit les billets de sa poche et les lui tendit. **Tiens, dis à Arizona que je ne peux pas.** Il les prit et en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle.

 **-ça va aller...**

 **-quand?!** Elle le regarda fixement. **Dis moi quand!** Il eut un pincement au cœur. _Tant de souffrance._ **J'en ai marre... Je fais toujours tout foirer... Tout sera tellement plus facile...**

 **-ah oui? Parce que tu penses que sauter... Tu crois que ce sera mieux? Je sais pas qui s'est mis une balle...** Il tenta le tout pour le tout. **Tu veux vraiment que je te voie te tuer?**

 **-tu es médecin, tu t'en remettras.**

 **-ma soeur s'est pendue quand j'avais 9ans... Je me suis toujours demandé ce que j'aurais pu faire pour l'aider... J'ai pas réussi à la sauver mais toi je peux. Perdre quelqu'un par suicide est horrible.** Elle resta stoïque avant de répondre froidement.

 **-n'essaye pas de m'attendrir... Je suis insensible et égoïste.**

 **-nan...** Il secoua la tête. **T'es juste brisée. Ça prendra du temps mais tu finiras par aller mieux. Je t'en prie, recule.** Elle n'en avait pas envie.

 **-je ne referai pas la même erreur.**

 **-raconte moi la première fois...**

 **-non...** Elle ferma les yeux et revécut une nouvelle fois ces quelques instants de sa vie.

 **-tu comptes mourir dans les minutes qui viennent... Permets nous de comprendre...** Il tenta une autre approche. **Si tu meures, je raconterai à propos de ton mari.**

 **-c'est du chantage?**

 **-non. Mais Alex a le droit de savoir. Tu ne veux pas lui dire et je respecte. Si tu manques suffisamment de respect à toi-même...** Elle était orgueilleuse donc peut-être que s'attaquer à son amour-propre serait une meilleure solution. **Je peux en faire autant.**

 **-je ne me manque pas de respect!** Ça avait plutôt l'air de fonctionner.

 **-bien sûr que si. Ça fait pratiquement quatre mois que tu t'annihiles... Regarde toi?** Elle soupira.

 **-je suis pitoyable, hein?**

 **-oui.**

 **-triste vie.**

 **-raconte moi... On a le temps.**

 **-Will est toujours là?**

 **-nan. C'est un bon gamin. Il a compris.** Elle n'aurait pas réussi à sauter s'il était resté là. _Je peux pas faire ça à Andrew. Tant pis._

 **-la dernière personne à m'avoir sauvée du naufrage était mon mari...**

 **-je ne compte pas t'épouser.** Sans le vouloir elle éclata de rire.

 **-bêta!**

 **-tu as raison... Meredith me tuerait à main nue...** Andrew détendait l'atmosphère.

 **-Médusa n'est pas si terrible.** Pour la première fois depuis le début, il voyait une minuscule lueur dans son regard.

 **-oh que si! Avec ses petits yeux qui lancent des éclairs "je vais te tuer".**

 **-en faite, son regard est plutôt pétrifiant.**

 **-je vais me transformer en pierre. Ce serait triste...** Il s'imagina changé en statue et il dut faire une drôle de tête car Jo rigola à nouveau.

 **-je suis certaine qu'elle mettrait ta statue dans son salon.**

 **-Maggie et Alex dessineraient aux feutres indélébiles... Tu crois qu'une moustache m'irait?** C'était absurde mais ça leur faisait du bien à tous les deux.

 **-hum...pas sûre. Alex est vraiment nul pour dessiner. Je sais pas pour Maggie...**

 **-je ne l'ai jamais vue peindre de moustache...** Elle fronça les sourcils.

 **-ce serait étrange...** Elle semblait plus légère mais parfois ce n'était qu'une impression. _Le calme avant la tempête._

 **-j'ai pas envie de finir en trophée dans un salon mais je vais quand même prendre le risque de te sauver.**

 **-j'avais 15 ans et il m'a aussi dit que j'avais la vie devant moi...** Elle inspira profondément. **Après il m'a fait vivre un enfer...**

 **-je ne te ferai jamais mal... Alex non plus tu sais?**

 **-je sais.** Elle se refermait à nouveau. _Bordel..._

 **-qu'est-ce que je lui dirai?**

 **-qu'il se trouve une fille qui n'est ni folle, ni mourante, ni psychopathe...**

 **-tu n'es pas folle, Jo...**

 **-il mérite le meilleur et c'est ce que je lui souhaite.** Elle parlait comme une mourante. _Merde..._

 **-tu es la meilleure personne qu'il puisse trouver...** Il était sincère.

 **-laisse moi tranquille Andrew.**

 **-pas tant que tu es ici.** La lueur qu'il avait vu deux minutes plus tôt venait de disparaître entièrement.

 **-j'abandonne. Je me démène pour survivre, pour vivre au jour le jour depuis... tellement longtemps. Je suis fatiguée, ce monde me fatigue. Je pensais qu'en devenant chirurgienne j'irais mieux, qu'en devenant la meilleure je parviendrais à oublier... En réalité on n'oublie jamais.** Elle avait eu du mal à finir. _Elle craque._ Il se rapprocha si lentement qu'elle ne le remarqua pas. _Peut-être que si j'arrive à..._

 **-on apprend juste à vivre avec. Quand Arya est morte...je pensais que ma vie était finie, j'avais neuf ans, des parents présents, des amis mais... On n'oublie jamais. On peut t'aider... Laisse moi t'aider Jo.**

 **-à quoi bon poursuivre cette farce? Je sais même pas comment j'en suis arrivée là... Peut-être que c'est ce qu'on appelle destin ou fatalité... Peut-être que...**

 **-non! Le destin n'existe pas.**

 **-le jour... Le jour où je me suis enfuie...** Elle se retourna mais ne vit pas qu'il était tout près d'elle, trop près. **Je veux dire de Princeton quand j'ai changé d'identité. C'était un mardi, je me rappèlerai toujours de ce jour là. Je vais sûrement mourir alors... Enfin, ce mardi Lionel m'avait frappée si fort que j'ai cru l'espace d'un instant que j'étais morte. C'était une sensation incroyable...** Elle sourit et ferma les yeux. **Je me sentais bien.**

 **-je suis désolé...**

 **-non. Tu sais quand on se réveille et qu'on constate que ce cauchemar est réel... C'est ça le pire. Je l'ai regardé dormir et je me suis dit c'est ça ta vie? C'est comme ça, avec lui que tu veux passer le reste de ton existence? Pendant de longues années il m'a fait comprendre que j'étais nulle, que je ne valais rien, que je n'étais rien,... je voulais vraiment être quelqu'un...**

 **-tu es quelqu'un...**

 **-j'étais quelqu'un, j'étais Joséphine Wilson.** Elle souriait toujours. _Tout va se terminer._ Elle le sentait.

 **-tu l'es toujours!**

 **-j'ai gâché cette chance. J'ai pourri Joséphine Wilson comme j'avais pourri J...** Elle fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. **Je suis fatiguée, tout ça ne rime à rien.** Elle regarda le sol, se sentant partir.

 **-stop!** Elle revient en arrière.

 **-c'est fini...** Ses jambes s'engourdissaient, sa tête tournait, elle finirait par tomber de toute manière.

 **-non... Ne fais pas ça...** Il parvenait presque à la toucher.

 **-Andrew... Merci.** Il vit avec horreur qu'elle basculait.

 **-hé... Jo! Non!** Il se jeta sur elle et ils tombèrent ensemble.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Andrew... Merci.** Il vit avec horreur qu'elle basculait.

 **-hé... Jo! Non!** Il se jeta sur elle et ils tombèrent ensemble. En arrière. Jo gémit quand elle se retrouva plaquée au sol, sur le toit. _Toujours sur ce putain de toit._ **Jo? Ça va?** dit le jeune homme en se relevant. _J'ai réussi._

 **-putain... Tu fais vraiment chier.** Il la souleva et alla l'asseoir, à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'occasion de sauter à nouveau. Elle se laissa faire. _À quoi bon?_ Il s'installa à ses côtés et ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Andrew remarqua qu'un téléphone trainait à moins de trois mètres de lui. _Will a même laissé le téléphone de Jo. Gentil garçon._ Il le ramassa.

 **-je suis désolé...**

 **-je** **suis pitoyable... C'est pas mieux.** Elle articulait difficilement.

 **-nan.** Elle se mit à pleurer et il la serra dans ses bras. Elle n'avait que la peau sur les os.

 **-j'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit.**

 **-je sais.** Elle s'écarta de lui et il remarqua le sang qui suintait sur sa manche. _Qu'est-ce que...?_ Elle se laissa faire quand il enleva délicatement son pull. _Ses bras sont si maigres. Combien pèse-t-elle?_ La blessure n'était pas belle à voir. _Et merde..._

 **-ce...** commença Jo sans pouvoir le regarder tant elle se sentait honteuse.

 **-chuuut calme toi... Tout va bien.** Il lui fit un garrot. **Je dois t'emmener à l'hôpital.**

 **-non... Pas ça...** Il vit la panique luire dans ses yeux.

 **-pas le Grey Sloan... Un autre.** Ça la détendit à peine. **Tu dois te faire recoudre.**

 **-je suis pitoyable...**

 **-arrête de dire ça. Tu sais marcher?** Elle se leva vivement.

 **-évidemment,** dit-elle avec orgueil.

 **-fais attention...** Il dut l'aider à descendre les escaliers. Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle plus manger de vrai repas?

 **-c'est ok. Ça va.**

 **-Joséphine...**

 **-je suis vraiment désolée...** Elle ne parvenait pas à le regarder.

 **-ne le sois pas. Ça arrive à tout le monde de craquer.**

 **-donne moi le nom d'une personne qui s'est retrouvée en haut d'un immeuble prête à sauter?** Elle rit douloureusement.

 **-triste vie?**

 **-triste vie.** Elle soupira doucement entre rire et larme. **Tu crois vraiment que ça va s'arranger?**

 **-je pourrais dire oui mais en réalité je n'en sais rien. Tu sais? En mourant tu ne résoudras rien non plus.** Elle en était bien consciente.

 **-je sais... J'aurais pas dû faire ça.**

 **-nan. Tout va bien maintenant. Ça va aller.** Il essayait d'être positif. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre?

* * *

 **-que puis je faire pour vous?** demanda l'infirmière à l'accueil.

 **-un bilan complet pour mon amie.** Jo roula les yeux.

 **-c'est bon Andrew, j'ai seulement besoin d'être recousue.**

 **-ne l'écoutez pas. Bilan complet.** Elle n'aimait pas qu'on prenne des décisions qui la concernaient à sa place.

 **-je suis une grande fille DeLuca!** Il se pencha et lui dit à l'oreille.

 **-indique Amanda DeLuca sur le dossier.** Elle le regarda curieuse.

 **-et pourquoi ça?**

 **-je te le dirai plus tard,** dit il malicieusement.

 **-ok.**

 **-donc...** reprit la standardiste un **check-up?**

 **-oui,** fit laconiquement Jo.

 **-à quel nom?**

 **-Amanda DeLuca.** Elle interrogea une dernière Andrew d'un coup d'œil avant de suivre l'infirmier. DeLuca savait bien qu'un bilan médical durait plus de deux heures alors il alla tranquillement s'installer dans le hall. Il ferma les yeux et pleura silencieusement pendant moins de trente secondes. Il était si soulagé et si inquiet en même temps. _Que va-t-il se passer maintenant?_ Il essaya de lire un magazine qui traînait mais comment parvenir à se concentrer? Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur Jo. Il ne sentit presque pas son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir mît en mode avion juste avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Il le sortit pour constater que c'était le téléphone de Jo et non le sien. C'était Arizona qui appelait.

 **-allo?**

 ** _-Andrew?_** Arizona était surprise. **_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec le téléphone de Jo? Oh merde!_** Elle se mît à paniquer et à parler rapidement, soumise au stresse. **_Elle va bien? C'est pas vrai!_**

 **-stop! Oui elle va bien. Elle est avec moi.** Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il voulait juste rentrer et dormir.

 ** _-tu me la passes?_**

 **-elle n'est pas à côté de moi...**

 ** _-Ben trouve là et rends lui son téléphone!_** _Putain. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire?_

 **-je ne peux pas...**

 ** _-DeLuca! Où êtes vous?_**

 **-à l'hôpital...**

 ** _-non vous n'y êtes pas. J'y suis et pas vous. Qu'est-ce que..._** Il soupira d'énervement.

 **-pas au Grey Sloan... Dans un autre hôpital...**

 ** _-bordel Andrew! Dis moi comment elle va!_**

 **-elle va bien... Enfin je crois. C'est ok, ce n'est rien.**

 ** _-alors pourquoi Meredith m'a appelé pour me dire qu'après avoir reçu un appel de Jo ou plutôt d'un inconnu, tu t'es enfui en courant! Je suis rentré chez nous et j'y ai trouvé des traces de sang dans la cuisine... Et toi t'essayes de me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien?_**

 **-ouais... Elle va bien, tu peux les prévenir si ça te fait plaisir.** Il n'avait aucune envie de se justifier maintenant.

 ** _-explique-moi!_**

 **-pas maintenant Arizona... J'ai demandé à ce qu'elle passe un bilan médical complet.**

 ** _-c'est une bonne chose... Tu es sûr qu'elle va bien? À midi déjà, elle..._**

 **-tais-toi!** Il raccrocha.

* * *

Il passa l'heure suivante à faire le point. _J'ai réussi à la sauver aujourd'hui. Mais la prochaine fois..._ Il allait tout faire pour qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois. _Oh! Arya..._ Penser à sa soeur lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Elle était morte depuis pratiquement vingt ans mais la douleur était toujours là, Tapie au fond de lui. _Jo a vécu la même chose._ Il se sentait proche d'elle. _Un de ses proches se suicide, elle sombre. Un homme la sauve de cette souffrance puis l'épouse. Ça commence à s'arranger et ensuite il la bat pendant des années._ Il soupira. _Le sort s'acharne contre elle._ Il remarqua à peine quand Jo s'assit sur le siège à côté de lui.

 **-les analyses devraient arriver dans dix minutes... Je dirais quinze parce que...** Elle chuchota. **Ici, les médecins sont pas très rapides.** Il la regarda dans le fond des yeux, lui passant l'envie de faire de l'humour.

 **-tu devrais voir quelqu'un...** finit-il par dire d'un souffle.

 **-tu veux dire un psy?** Andrew ne savait pas dire si elle éprouvait plutôt de la colère ou de la frustration.

 **-je... Je sais pas comment réagir Jo... Je veux t'aider mais...mais je sais pas quoi faire.** Elle détourna le regard.

 **-je suis désolée, Andrew. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de...** Elle allait se remette à pleurer. _Si fragile..._ Jo n'avait jamais accepter sa faiblesse et ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

 **-non. C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas.** Elle détestait la façon dont il lui parlait. Sa condescendance l'insupportait.

 **-j'irai pas voir de psy...**

 **-Joséphine...** Elle soupira bruyamment.

 **-samedi je partirai dans le Michigan avec Arizona... Je verrai ensuite.**

 **-tu comptes rester là-bas?** Elle rit.

 **-quoi? Non! Le Michigan c'est...l'enfer...** Elle ne riait plus du tout. **Nolan est mort là-bas.**

 **-tu veux aller sur sa tombe?** Elle mît plusieurs secondes à répondre.

 **-ouais. La dernière fois que j'y suis allé c'était en 2009.** _Ça fait un bail._

 **-sept longues années...**

 **-je considérais Nolan comme mon frère mais...** Elle prit une grande inspiration. **Il fallait pas qu'il me retrouve. Tu vois? C'est le premier endroit où il serait allé...**

 **-ton mari...** Ce mot était horrible à entendre.

 **-ne l'appelle pas comme ça.** Andrew vit qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise.

 **-Arizona est au courant?**

 **-non. Elle sait juste pour Nolan. Vous êtes les deux seuls à savoir...** _Même pas Alex._

 **-ma soeur Arya s'est elle aussi tuée. T'es la seule à le savoir. Je n'en parle jamais.** C'était douloureux. Jo passa la main sur son front. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_ Elle s'en voulait de lui faire remonter des souvenirs pénibles.

 **-comment elle était?**

 **-elle était super...** Jo resta silencieuse alors il continua. **Elle a fait un tas d'erreurs mais elle était super. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je me demande comment j'aurais pu faire pour la sortie de là...** Que pouvait elle répondre? Elle choisit de répéter ce qu'Arizona lui avait dit le matin même. _Ce matin? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles..._

 **-tu avais neuf ans, tu n'aurais rien pu faire...**

 **-elle se faisait mal...** Il regarda tristement le bras de Jo.

 **-je suis désolée.**

 **-non** , le coupa-t-il. **Elle se droguait.** Jo détourna les yeux en grimaçant. Il comprit directement. **Toi aussi?**

 **-pas depuis deux semaines... J'ai vraiment eu envie de craquer tout à l'heure mais... Toute façon j'avais pas de fric.** Que ce serait il passé si elle avait eu de l'argent? Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

 **-est-ce que...?**

 **-Amelia, Meredith et Maggie savent... Enfin pour Maggie je ne suis pas sûre. Amelia et Meredith oui.**

 **-ok.**

 **-ne t'inquiète pas Andrew...** Elle posa la main sur son épaule. **Je ne suis pas ta soeur, ne m'identifie pas à elle.**

 **-Arya voulait paraître forte elle aussi, elle n'aurait jamais demandé d'aide. J'étais au courant... Je l'ai laissé s'enfoncer.** Ils avaient la même culpabilité. Elle secoua la tête.

 **-j'ai abandonné Nolan... On n'était que des gosses, on n'aurait rien pu faire.**

 **-elle m'a fait jurer de ne pas en parler à nos parents et je l'ai fait...** Il la regarda fermement. **J'ai pas envie de revivre ça, tu comprends?**

 **-je ne me drogue plus. Fais moi confiance...** _Comment le pourrait-il?_ **Si tu veux tout balancer à Arizona tu peux,** ajouta-t-elle.

 **-merde! Arizona!** Il se frappa le front et sortit son téléphone pour l'appeler.

Elle décrocha directement.

 ** _-putain DeLuca! Je te jure que si tu me raccroches encore une fois au nez..._** Il préféra la couper.

 **-ok. J'ai pas envie de me disputer.**

 ** _-alors bordel, dis moi ce qui ne va pas avec Jo!_** s'énerva Arizona.

 **-rien du tout.**

 ** _-change de disque._**

 **-attends.** Il tendit son téléphone à Joséphine.

 ** _-tu fais chier Andrew._**

 **-Arizona...** murmura-t-elle.

 _ **-Jo? Est-ce que ça va? Que s'est-il passé?**_ Jo se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir inventer.

 **-oui oui. Je vais bien...**

 ** _-où êtes vous?_**

 **-hum... À l'hôpital...** Elle entendait Arizona trépigner de l'autre côté du fil, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter alors elle dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête. **J'ai essayé de faire la cuisine et je me suis un peu brûlé... C'est pas grave.**

 ** _-mouais..._** fit Arizona peu convaincue. **_Il y avait du sang dans le cuisine..._**

 **-oui...** Elle regarda Andrew désespérée qui ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, l'air de dire _débrouille toi._

 ** _-Jo?_** s'impatienta Arizona.

 **-j'ai tué personne!** Elle rit nerveusement devant l'air incrédule d'Andrew.

 ** _-idiote._** Arizona esquissa un sourire et soupira.

 **-je rentre bientôt, j'attends...**

 ** _-le bilan médical._**

 **-exact.** DeLuca reprit son téléphone et dit froidement.

 **-tu vois? Tout est ok.** Il raccrocha

Arizona soupira encore une fois avant de mettre son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle était toujours au Grey Sloan. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle attendait des nouvelles de Jo. Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée.

 **-alors?** lui demanda Meredith. **Elle va bien?** Arizona haussa les épaules en lâchant un nième soupir.

 **-j'en sais rien... Je suppose que oui.**

 **-qu'est-ce qu'ils ont raconté?**

 **-Jo s'est brûlée en essayant de faire la cuisine mais ce n'est pas grave...** Elle ajouta en riant. **C'est la pire excuse que j'ai jamais entendue de ma vie.**

 **-t'as une hypothèse?**

 **-non... Enfin cette nuit elle a fait... Non je ne peux rien dire.**

 **-tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas?**

 **-disons qu'elle m'a parlé d'une certaine partie de sa vie ce matin et... J'avais peur que ça ait un rapport.** _Je n'aurais pas dû acheter de billets d'avion. Elle n'est peut-être pas prête._

 **-oh tu es au courant.** Elles se regardèrent attentivement, cherchant à savoir ce que l'autre savait.

 **-toi aussi?...** Arizona secoua la tête. Non, elle m'a dit que j'étais la seule à qui elle en avait parlé... Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de demander perplexe. **Tu es au courant de quoi?**

 **-je ne peux rien dire...** Meredith rit légèrement.

 **-tu sais pourquoi elle ne voulait pas épouser Alex?**

 **-nop.** Elle se retourna vers Arizona et l'interrogea du regard.

 **-moi non plus.**

 **-donc votre petit voyage dans le Michigan n'a rien avoir avec ça?** Elle haussa les épaules en secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

 **-nan... Andrew lui il sait.** Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. **Il sait pourquoi elle ne veut pas épouser Alex.** _Enfin, sûrement._

 **-ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir a peut-être un rapport avec ça?** _Ou peut-être par rapport à son addiction._ Meredith espérait juste que Jo n'ait pas craqué. _Si elle s'est droguée, je devrai faire un signalement... Fichue, Jo sera fichue._ Elle repensa à sa soeur. Amelia voulait tellement aider cette fille, imaginer perdre Jo serait insupportable pour elle...et pour Alex. _Pitié Jo, ne fais pas de bêtises..._ Arizona dut remarquer son trouble.

 **-ne compte pas sur moi pour lui demander.** Elle soupira. **Il ne dira rien.** Elles entendirent des bruits de pas derrière elles.

 **-tout le monde est au courant d'une partie de sa vie sauf moi à ce que je vois.**

 **-Alex... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Tu devrais être...** Il la coupa.

 **-comme vous, je suppose... Savoir ce qu'il se passe.**

 **-Alex...** commença Arizona.

 **-quoi?** s'énerva-t-il.

 **-tu t'inquiètes pour elle...**

 **-évidemment! T'as pas vu le visage de DeLuca quand Jo l'a appelé...** Il se retourna vers sa meilleure amie. **Toi Meredith tu l'a vu... Est-ce que tu sais où ils sont?** On pouvait lire la panique sur son visage.

 **-elle va bien, Alex...**

 **-sûre?** Il savait que Jo était au bord de l'implosion. Jackson lui avait parlé de leur conversation à midi. Ses mots résonnaient dans son esprit. _Elle semblait vraiment ne rien ressentir... Ça se voit qu'elle ne va pas bien Alex. Parle lui. Tu vas la perdre..._ Il lui avait répondu froidement qu'il l'avait déjà perdue. Maggie n'avait fait que confirmer son impression. Elle était au courant de quelque chose mais n'avait pas voulu lui dire. Il ne la connaissait pas. Il ne connaissait pas la femme qu'il voulait épouser. Ça le tuait intérieurement.

 **-je les ai eu tous les deux au téléphone.**

 **-quand?**

 **-hum... J'ai appelé Jo il y a une heure... C'est Andrew qui a répondu puis m'a raccroché au nez...**

 **-faut croire qu'elle n'aime pas son téléphone...** Il se demandait bien qui pouvait être la personne avec qui DeLuca avait parlé. **T'es sûre qu'elle n'a rien?**

 **-Andrew m'a appelé il y a 20 minutes... C'est Jo qui m'a parlé.**

 **-tout ça est très logique...** ironisa-t-il.

 **-tu sais Alex...** commença Meredith.

 **-je dois appeler Maggie...** Il sortit son propre téléphone et composa le numéro. **DeLuca ne l'a pas fait...** Il n'était pas le seul à se sentir trahi. Il partit lentement.

 **-il est inquiet...**

 **-et en colère,** termina Arizona. **Je vais retourner chez moi... Je te dirai** **demain** **si j'en sais plus.**

 **-non. Parle lui mais ne me dis rien. J'essayerai d'arranger les choses avec Alex. Je vais faire ce que je peux.**


	10. Chapter 10

**-au faite pourquoi m'avoir dit d'indiquer Amanda DeLuca? Qui est Amanda DeLuca?** demanda Jo, curieuse malgré tout.

 **-personne.** Il sourit devant son air interrogatif. _C'est si bon de la voir expressive._

 **-pourquoi alors?**

 **-pour que tu ne poses pas de questions. Ce n'était pas dans ton intérêt d'indiquer "Joséphine Wilson". Tu es bien trop intelligente pour risquer...** Il rit légèrement. **J'ai dit le premier prénom qui me passait par la tête pour piquer ta curiosité et que tu y ailles sans broncher.** Jo rigola à son tour.

 **-et après c'est moi la manipulatrice...**

 **-qui a dit ça?**

 **-si seulement tu savais Andrew...** ajouta-t-elle en redoublant de rire. Elle se forçait, il le voyait bien. Elle s'arrêta de bouger et demanda tristement. **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Tu vas faire quoi?** Elle était dans la merde. _Dans la merde profonde._

 **-déjà pour l'instant, on attend les résultats du bilan. Après...** Il réfléchit. _Que suis je censé faire?_ **on verra. Ok?... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.**

 **-merci Andrew...** Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Jo ne rompe le silence. Une question la taraudait. **Je ne comprends pas, ils vont bien...** Elle voulait savoir si les médecins ne chercheraient pas à savoir qui elle était. _Ils sont obligés de le faire normalement._

 **-les médecins savent bien que tu ne t'appelles pas Amanda mais ici...dans cet hôpital ils s'en fichent...** Elle le regarda sans comprendre. **La plupart des médecins, des infirmières, du personnels qui travaillent ici sont des retraités qui continuent bénévolement par amour du métier ou des gens qui se sont retrouvés ici par dépit... Il y en a aussi qui travaillent ici en échange du gîte et du couvert...** En effet, cet hôpital n'était pas comme le Grey Sloan. Ce n'était pas un hôpital habituel.

 **-je ne pige pas bien Andrew...**

 **-ici, on vient sans rendez-vous, on ne paye pas et l'hôpital garantit l'anonymat.**

 **-pourquoi?...** Elle s'arrêta car elle comprenait très bien pourquoi. _Ils veulent soigner les gens sans assurances et sans argents._ **Comment font-ils pour se financer si les patients ne payent pas?**

 **-la ville leur attribue des aides au sinon c'est grâce aux dons de particuliers... Ici personne n'est bien payé, regarde autour de toi...** Il fit de grands gestes mais Jo ne détourna pas les yeux de lui. **Pas de luxe inutile.** Elle hocha la tête.

 **-un hôpital pour les gens de la rue, hein? Je ne savais même pas qu'il en existait un à Seattle.**

 **-la plupart des patients sont des toxicomanes, des prostituée, des immigrés illégaux, des sans-papiers, des ados fugueurs, des femmes battues,... qui n'ont pas d'argent ou ne veulent pas être retrouvés. Cet hôpital pratique beaucoup d'analyses: sida, gonococcies, syphilis, hépatites, carences,... C'est le meilleur endroit où je pouvais t'amener.** Il espérait ne pas s'être trompé.

 **-tu as raison. Comment tu connais cet endroit?**

 **-j'aime bien connaître la ville où j'habite...** Il ajouta en souriant. **Quand je déménage quelque part, j'apprends par coeur tout ce que je peux... C'est bizarre mais c'est comme ça.**

 **-oh, t'inquiète. C'est bien d'être bizarre.**

 **-au moins on est bizarre à deux.** Il détourna le regard. Cette fille lui rappelait tant Arya.

 **-merci.**

 **-ne me remercie pas.** Ils attendirent en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ils furent interrompu quand une vieille dame arriva, tenant dans ses mains un dossier. _Mon dossier._

 **-mademoiselle DeLuca? J'ai les résultats de vos analyses. Veillez me suivre dans mon bureau.** Andrew ne laissa pas le temps à Jo de protester.

 **-je suis médecin. Je peux les lui lire.** La doctoresse ne chercha même pas à le vérifier. Elle tendit le dossier.

 **-bien. Bonne soirée alors. Prenez soin de vous.** Elle s'en alla.

 **-merci. Vous aussi.** **Cette endroit est étrange... Étrange et magique.** Elle voulut s'emparer de son dossier mais Andrew l'en empêcha. **T** **u me passes le dossier? Je te rappelle que je suis moi-même médecin et de plus ta supérieure. Donne le moi.** Il soupira et le lui passa. Avait-il seulement le choix.

 **-au moins comme ça on sera fixé. Je peux quand même regarder?**

 **-si tu as envie.** Elle tourna lentement les pages. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Jo était consciente que ces derniers temps elle ne se nourrissait et ne dormait pas assez mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à avoir autant de carences. Fer, vitamines B, D, magnésium, calcium, potassium,... Ce n'était pas tant les carences qui inquiétaient DeLuca mais plutôt son indice de masse corporel. _Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Mon Dieu, Jo..._ Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce qu'Andrew lui prenne le dossier des mains et se lève.

 **-rentrons... Ok?**

 **-oui.** Elle le suivit silencieusement. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Pourquoi?_

Andrew pensait que cette soirée ne pouvait pas être pire mais il fallait croire que si.

 **-j'ai plus d'essence...** dit il en se tapant le front. _Je devais faire le plein. Voilà ce que j'ai oublié._

 **-c'est une blague?**

 **-j'aimerais... Je vais garer ma voiture sur ce parking.** Il tourna sur sa droite et utilisa le peu d'essence qui restait pour ranger sa voiture.

 **-on fait quoi?** Elle le regarda et pendant quelques secondes il eut une furieuse envie de rire. _Quelle soirée..._

 **-la maison est à moins de deux kilomètres. J'appelle un taxi?** Jo secoua la tête.

 **-on marche.** Andrew réfléchit.

 **-il y a une pompe à essence trois kilomètres à l'est... Je prendrai ta voiture pour me rendre à l'hôpital** **demain** **...**

 **-ouais.** Jo continua: **je commence en même temps qu'Arizona, j'irai avec elle. Tu finis** **à 17h** **?**

 **-affirmatif.**

 **-moi aussi. on partira ensemble chercher de l'essence à ce moment-là.**

 **-ça me parait être un bon plan.** Il sourit. **Tout problème a une solution.**

 **-s'il n'y a pas de solution c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème?**

 **-ouais.** Ils marchèrent le reste du chemin sans parler. Ça leur fit du bien à tous les deux.

 **-enfin!** Arizona était surexcitée. _Encore_ pensa Jo en se demandant comment elle faisait pour avoir autant d'énergie au milieu de la nuit. **Vous m'avez vraiment fait peur tous les deux.** Elle se tourna vers Jo et la transperça de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. **J'ai vraiment eu peur Jo...**

 **-je sais... Je suis désolée.**

 **-je peux regarder?** dit-elle en voulant prendre le dossier des mains d'Andrew mais celui-ci l'en empêcha et chercha à avoir l'accord ou le désaccord de Jo. Celle-ci paraissait ailleurs. Ça lui fit peur à lui aussi. **Tu peux dire non, hein? Je ne t'en voudrais pas,** continua la blonde plus calmement.

 **-non. Vas y.** Arizona lut attentivement les pages en retenant parfois un petit gémissement. _Bordel, Jo... Comment as-tu pu laisser toute cette merde arriver?_

 **-carence, carence et encore carence...** Il n'y avait que ça. Contre toute attente Joséphine releva la tête et plaisanta.

 **-j'ai jamais raté aucun test quel qu'il soit.** C'était grisant pour elle, presque jouissif. Elle avait la confirmation de ce qu'elle préssentait depuis qu'elle était enfant: elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien. Travailler, bosser, se dépasser n'avaient servi à rien. Elle était nulle et faible, elle le savait et rien ne la rendait plus enthousiaste que la perspective de son propre échec. Au fond elle avait toujours su qu'elle finirait par se planter et ça lui faisait étonnamment du bien. Plus de pression, plus d'attente, juste le néant. Elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti ce sentiment aussi fort qu'était la sensation de n'avoir rien à prouver à personne. **C'est la première fois... C'est presque risible.** Ni Arizona, ni Andrew ne comprenaient sa joie. Elle avait tord... Elle n'était pas seule au monde, elle les avait eux. Elle devait se montrer digne de leur intérêt pour elle. Ils ne la laisseraient pas s'autodétruire. DeLuca l'avait empêcher de sauter. Elle sentait la colère mais surtout la honte l'envahir. Les paroles d'Arizona ne firent qu'accroître ce sentiment.

 **-par contre t'as réussi le test du Diazepam et de la méthadone... et du secorbarbital...**

 **-oui...** Que pouvait-elle bien dire? _Arizona sait. Andrew sait. Amelia sait. Meredith sait. Maggie sait. Tout le monde sait. Je ne suis plus personne. Je suis pitoyable et rien d'autre._

 **-t'as fait le tour de combien de drogues en faisant le tour des Etats-Unis?** s'énerva la femme en face d'elle devant son apathie. Elle était consciente que ces trois substituts étaient les drogues restant le plus longtemps dans le sang. _Qu'a-t-elle pris d'autre?_

 **-Arizona!** Andrew essayait encore une fois de protéger Jo. Ça la touchait mais ça la peinait en même temps. Elle n'avait besoin de personne. Elle tentait vainement de s'en persuader depuis toujours. Elle avait fini par croire à son propre mensonge. _Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je me sers d'eux, c'est tout._

 **-non... D'accord. J'ai consommé un peu tout et n'importe quoi mais maintenant ça va... Ça va.**

 **-t'es sûre?** demanda Arizona d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. **Parce que ce soir...**

 **-ça n'avait rien à voir avec...ça,** l'interrompit Andrew.

 **-si... Un peu quand même...** L'après-midi, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle vaut ressenti les effets du manque. _Encore plus que d'habitude._ **Est-ce que je peux aller dormir? Je suis crevée.** Elle devait s'allonger. C'était urgent.

 **-oh non! Tu restes ici! Je me suis demandée toute la soirée si je ne t'avais complètement braquée avec mes billets d'avion et...** Elle s'arrêta, consciente qu'elle faisait une erreur.

 **-Andrew est au courant...** fit-elle lasse. **Il sait pour Nolan...**

 **-oh!** _Putain, que s'est il passé?_ Arizona avait peur de comprendre. Elle avait remarqué les traces de sang dans la cuisine ainsi que celle sur la manche gauche du pull de Jo. Elle n'était pas bête, elle savait ce que cela signifiait. _Que s'est il passé?_ Elle secoua la tête d'impuissance. Andrew et elle était en train d'assister au naufrage de leur amie et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. _On peut lancer une bouée à la mer, mais si le noyé n'a pas envie de l'attraper..._ Jo sombrait mais ne semblait pas capable de se saisir de la bouée de sauvetage. _A-t-elle seulement envie d'être secourue?_

 **-on a ça tous les trois en commun... Vous avez toutes les deux perdu un frère, j'ai perdu une soeur... Au moins on se comprend.** Elle n'était pas au courant. Elle était sur le point de pleurer et vit dans les regards de ses colocataires et amis qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

 **-je suis désolée Andrew.**

 **-je n'en parle pas car ça fait mal mais je veux plus de secrets.** Il se retourna vers Joséphine.

 **-je peux pas Andrew, je peux pas...** Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle s'en rende réellement compte. Ça lui paraissait si irréel.

 **-ce n'est pas grave Jo. Je ne t'obligerai jamais à parler de ce dont tu n'as pas envie...** Arizona s'arrêta avant de continuer en choisissant ses mots. **Tu vas quand même devoir t'expliquer pour...** Tout devient claire dans sa tête. **Meredith est au courant? C'est ça qu'elle sait?** Elle ne posait pas vraiment la question, c'était plus une constatation. **Elle sait que t'es une toxicomane.**

 **-ex-toxicomane...** corrigea Jo en tremblant. **J'ai pas craqué. Nan.** Elle n'avait pas craqué.

 **-comment elle l'a su?**

 **-Amelia lui a dit... Tu sais, elle m'a déjà emmenée deux fois à des réunions.** C'était donc ça les sorties avec des amis. Tout s'expliquait.

 **-c'est bien, c'est bien que tu parles,** dit Andrew qui pensait toujours qu'une thérapie était sa seule chance.

 **-je parle pas. J'écoute juste. C'est plus simple d'écouter... Je peux aller dormir... S'il te plait...** Les larmes redoublèrent. Elle était au bout du rouleau, complètement lessivée.

 **-d'abord tu manges.** Le ton d'Arizona était impitoyable, presque sadique.

 **-Ari...** protesta Jo.

 **-tu as vu le nombre de carence que tu as? Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça... Tu es au courant que tu es en train de te laisser mourir?** Elle ne voulait pas être méchante mais ça semblait être la seule solution.

 **-laisse moi tranquille... J'ai presque 30 ans, je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi...** Andrew lui attrapa le bras et la secoua. _Reviens sur Terre Jo! Tu as besoin de nous._

 **-Jo. C'est faux! Will ne sera pas toujours là.**

 **-je sais. C'était une erreur...** Il vit dans son expression avec effroi qu'elle ne le pensait pas. _Elle a sauté. Je l'ai arrêtée mais elle s'était laissée tomber._ **Il faut que je dorme.** Elle tremblait de partout. Elle était trop faible pour rester debout. Andrew la tira vers une chaise de la cuisine.

 **-assis toi. Bois ça! Mange ça.** Elle devait se réveiller. Si elle ne faisait rien, Arizona avait raison elle finirait par en mourir.

 **-ça me donne envie de vomir.**

 **-alors juste la moitié,** dit Arizona stoïque et ferme. Jo avala sans plaisir le demi-carré de chocolat qu'elle lui tendait.

 **-contente?** Elle se sentit partir vers l'avant mais Andrew la rattrapa.

 **-hé! Attention... Ça va?**

 **-lâche moi.** Elle se débattit mais il était plus fort qu'elle.

 **-tu vas tomber alors,** dit Arizona d'un souffle.

 **-tomber...encore et encore. Je n'ai même pas été capable de tomber du bon côté...**

 **-Joséphine...**

 **-Vas t'en, DeLuca! Vas retrouver Pierce.** Elle l'avait déjà privé de son diner, elle n'avait pas envie de le priver de sa nuit chez sa petite amie. Elle avait trop souvent jalousé Meredith pour faire la même chose.

 **-pas question, tu as besoin de moi.**

 **-je n'ai besoin de personne. Tu m'entends? Personne.** Elle ne se convainquit même pas elle-même.

 **-Andrew... Vas-y. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Il ne lui arrivera rien, ne t'en fais pas.**

 **-ok.** Il partit non sans se retourner une dernière fois. _Ne tente rien Jo. Si tu fais ça tu auras affaire à moi._


	11. Chapter 11

**-il faut que tu te rafraîchisses.** Jo était trempée de sueur.

 **-d'accord.**

 **-viens avec moi sous la douche.**

 **-c'est...**

 **-étrange? Oui c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... Tu dois te laver...**

 **-je sens si mauvais?** Jo soupira, consciente qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

 **-hum...oui. Tu sens quelque chose entre la sueur et le désespoir... Je ne veux pas de l'odeur du désespoir dans cette maison.**

 **-d'accord.** Elle n'avait pas la force de protester, de plaisanter ni même de faire une phrase.

 **-je vais juste t'enlever ton pantalon et ton pull... C'est ok.**

 **-oui...** Arizona les retira lentement en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Elle était si maigre, si chétive. _Qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu lui faire en trois mois? Une SDF, junkie, sans argent... Ça finit toujours mal._ Elle déglutit difficilement. Jo dut l'entendre car elle détourna la tête.

 **-voilà. Maintenant... Ta chemise.**

 **-ok.** Elle avait un bandage sur ma moitié de l'avant bras gauche. Elle l'emmena sans un bruit ni un geste brusque jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle alla sous la douche avec elle, essayant de ne pas se faire trop mouiller.

 **-ferme les yeux et laisse toi aller... C'est bon, tout va bien...** L'eau froide devait lui faire du bien. Enfin c'est ce qu'Arizona pensait.

 **-non. Tout ne va pas bien...** Elle renifla et eut un hoquet douloureux. **Rien ne va et rien n'ira jamais. J'ai tout gâché... Alex... Alex...** Son corps entier était couvert de spasme.

 **-chuuut, calme toi... Écoute le son de ma voix... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne veux pas savoir... Si tu ne te sens pas capable d'aller à Lansing... Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ok...** Elle sentait le poids de son amie tomber sur elle. **Hé! Encore un petit effort, c'est presque terminé, tu vas bientôt pouvoir dormir...** Elle la sortit de la douche et l'emmitoufla dans un grand essuie. **Voilà. Tu es propre maintenant... Je vais te conduire à la chambre, d'accord? Tu n'es pas obligée d'ouvrir les yeux.** Elle la déposa sur son lit. **J'ai une culotte propre... Tu m'autorises à retirer celle que tu as sur toi?** Jo ne semblait incapable de faire quoique ce soit. C'était la deuxième nuit de suite qu'elle montrait si intensément cette partie d'elle même qu'elle devait cacher depuis tellement longtemps. **Je ne te ferai pas mal, ok? Tu as un beau petit cul mai tu n'es pas trop mon genre...**

 **-votre genre c'est Callie...** Arizona laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Cela la rassura un peu, au moins Jo parvenait à plaisanter.

 **-ouais... Je peux?**

 **-vous m'avez déjà vue nue de toute manière...**

 **-ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai déjà vue nue que j'ai le droit de te l'imposer...** _Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? À quel point...?_

 **-je vais le faire... Je vais retirer ma petite culotte.**

 **-tiens, voilà la nouvelle.**

 **-merci.** Elle l'enfile rapidement. Arizona lui apporta ensuite un grand et large t-shirt qu'elle mit sans broncher.

 **-couche toi maintenant... Tu peux dormir. Il ne t'arrivera rien ici. Tu es en sécurité avec moi.** Elle essayait de la détendre. _La nuit va être longue._

 **-c'est ce qu'il disait toujours... et c'était faux,** murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Arizona.

 **-moi c'est vrai.**

* * *

Andrew avait pris son temps. Il n'avait pas envie de retrouver Maggie. La seule chose qu'il voulait était de rester avec Jo, la protéger et l'aider. Il n'avait pas su sauver sa soeur de ses démons. Entre temps, il avait grandi et était devenu chirurgien. Il ne laisserait pas tomber Jo. Il avait confiance en Arizona mais il s'inquiétait quand même. _Andy? Mon chéri, que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi tu pleure? Ary...Ary..._ Sa mère était montée à l'étage et avait hurlé. Il était resté caché dans un placard à sangloter. Il refoula ses pensées. Il ne devait plus y penser. Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. Il allait devoir les affronter.

 **-Andrew?** Maggie paraissait vraiment étonnée. **Que fais-tu ici?**

 **-hey... Je voulais t'appeler mais...**

 **-Jo avait besoin de toi...** Elle hocha la tête et le fit entrer dans la maison.

 **-je suis désolé Maggie.**

 **-DeLuca?** dit Alex en le voyant arriver. Il s'attendait au pire.

 **-rebonsoir Dr Karev.**

 **-et Joséphine?** Alex s'attendait presque à ce qu'Andrew réponde: _elle est morte, je suis désolé._ Il le regarda pour essayer d'anticiper au maximum mais DeLuca lui sourit.

 **-elle est à la maison...avec Arizona.**

 **-il s'est passé quoi?**

 **-elle s'est brûlée en faisant la cuisine... C'est pas grave.** _Cette excuse est vraiment pourrie._ Là encore il se retrouva des années en arrière. _Le plus important Andy dans l'art de mentir c'est de ne pas se contredire. Tu peux inventer un truc absurde sur le moment à cause du stress mais...alors n'y revient pas même si tu trouves quelque chose de plus crédible. La plupart de gens ne pourront pas souligner ton mensonge même s'ils savent que c'est faux. Si tu te contredis, là...boum. T'es fichu. Compris p'tit frère?_ Il avait toujours détester qu'elle l'appelle ainsi. Aujourd'hui, il aurait tout fait pour le réentendre son _p'tit frère._

 **-et c'est pour ça que tu es parti aussi paniqué?** Il secoua la tête embêté. Il ne dirait rien.

 **-écoutez, c'est compliqué...**

 **-qui t'a appelé?** Il soupira doucement.

 **-hum... Will...**

 **-Will?** demanda Maggie curieuse.

 **-William... C'est un de ses...amis.** Il réfléchit quelques instants. **Enfin je suppose.**

 **-super...**

 **-tu es jaloux Alex?** dit Maggie en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

 **-ne le soyez pas, Will est un gosse.**

 **-depuis quand tu vouvoies les grosses?** _Karev 1 Andrew 0. Punaise._

 **-on est obligé de parler de ça?** Maggie et Alex voyaient bien que ça le gênait et le dérangeait. Pour la millième fois ils se demandèrent ce qui avait bien pu se passer cette nuit.

 **-tu ne devrais pas être avec elle?** Alex fronça les sourcils, Andrew était l'ami de Jo et il l'abandonnait... _C'est toi qui l'a abandonné, idiot!_ Il chassa cette idée. _Jo est partie, pas moi._

 **-non... Elle m'a un peu forcé à venir ici...** Alex sourit en comprenant.

 **-au moins elle est cohérente avec elle-même...**

 **-quoi?** lui demanda Maggie.

 **-l'année dernière elle m'en a beaucoup voulu quand je passais mon temps à m'occuper de Meredith.** Il se tourna vers DeLuca. **Elle ne veut pas que tu fasses pareil.** Il ne répondit rien.

 **-c'est gentil,** dit Maggie pour rompre le silence pesant.

 **-elle est surtout trop fière pour... Nan rien.** _Je n'ai besoin de personne! Combien de fois Jo a-t-elle répéter cette phrase?_

 **-on va se coucher?** Maggie lui agrippa le bras. Exactement comme il avait attrapé Jo à peine vingt minutes plus tôt. Alex remarqua son trouble et lui demanda gentiment s'il voulait boire quelque chose avant.

 **-je vais me prendre un verre d'eau.** Il se détacha de Maggie et alla seul ce le chercher. Alex le regarda et se dit qu'il semblait vraiment perdu.

 **-cuisine le,** dit il brusquement à Maggie.

 **-ne compte pas sur moi Alex!** Il s'en serait douté. Elle le fixa avec un air de défit. **Appelle la!** Il secoua négativement la tête.

 **-non! Elle...**

 **-parle lui! Vous en avez besoin tous les deux. Elle est dans mon service** **demain** **... On peut échanger si tu veux.** Que pouvait-il faire d'autre?

 **-d'accord... Bonne nuit Maggie.** Il partit se coucher, lui aussi était crevé.

* * *

Arizona avait couché Joséphine puis s'était installée à ses côtés. Elle voyait bien que son amie avait besoin d'aide. _Elle n'arrête pas de le nier mais elle en a besoin, elle a besoin de nous._ Jo ne pleurait plus mais restait figée. Elle regardait le plafond presque sans bouger.

 **-essaye de dormir un peu Joséphine...** lui dit Arizona en essayant de la détendre.

 **-j'ai peur.** Elle se mit à trembler et Arizona attrapa sa main pour la rassurer.

 **-ne sois pas effrayée, il ne t'arrivera rien dans cette maison, je te le promets.** Jo tourna la tête et la fixa quelque instant.

 **-j'ai peur de moi-même. Peur de ce que je pourrais faire.** Jo se releva pour être assise sur le lit. Arizona en fit de même.

 **-quoi?**

 **-j'ai failli tuer Andrew aujourd'hui...** _On aurait pu tomber tous les deux._ Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal. **Pas intentionnellement mais... Je suis dangereuse...** Les larmes se remirent à couler.

 **-ne dis pas ça...**

 **-tu ne me connais pas...** Elle hoqueta. **Personne ne me connaît.** _Elle va finir par craquer._ Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

 **-reste tranquille.**

 **-Sofia rentre la semaine prochaine... Tu veux vraiment qu'elle...**

 **-j'ai travaillé suffisamment longtemps avec toi pour savoir que ma fille ne risque rien ici, même si tu es là.** Jo secoua la tête cursivement.

 **-je suis une toxicomane, impulsive, instable et violente...** _C'est comme ça qu'elle se voit? Elle se voit comme une personne horrible..._ Arizona la prit dans ses bras.

 **-t'es juste brisée... Arrête, je ne te mettrai pas dehors... Tu vas rester à la maison jusqu'à vendredi, d'accord? Il faut que tu te reposes et que tu reprennes des forces. Samedi, on ira sur la tombe de Nolan... Tu en as besoin.** Elle sembla se calmer ou du moins Jo ne s'agitait plus.

 **-et après?** demanda-t-elle craintivement.

 **-après?** Arizona réfléchit quelques instants. **Tu reprendras ton travail et tu te battras jusqu'au bout.**

 **-mouais.** _Comme si ça pouvait être aussi simple._

 **-tu me promets de faire un effort? De ne pas te laisser mourir de faim?**

 **-oui.** Arizona lui tendit le petit doigt.

 **-parole d'honneur?**

 **-parole d'honneur,** fit-Jo en saisissant le doigt d'Arizona.

 **-on va essayer de dormir, d'accord?**

 **-ouais... Merci Arizona.**

 **-pas de quoi.** Jo mit longtemps avant de trouver sommeil, elle se tournait et se retournait sans parvenir à trouver une position confortable. Après plus d'une heure, elle finit par s'endormir à bout de force. Arizona qui n'arrivait pas non plus à dormir soupira et ferma les yeux. Ça n'allait pas être facile mais elle arriverait à aider Joséphine. Elle se le promit.

Jeudi 16 juin 2016.

Quand le réveil sonna le lendemain Arizona l'éteignit rapidement, espérant ne pas avoir réveillé Jo. Elle se retourna et ouvrit grand les yeux. Jo n'était plus là. Arizona courut à la fenêtre pour constater qu'elle n'était pas non plus sur le balcon. _Putain!_ Elle se précipita à la porte et vit avec horreur que la voiture de Jo n'était pas là non plus. Elle commença à avoir peur. _Bordel, Jo!_


	12. Chapter 12

Jeudi 16 juin 2016.

Quand le réveil sonna le lendemain Arizona l'éteignit rapidement, espérant ne pas avoir réveillé Jo. Elle se retourna et ouvrit grand les yeux. Jo n'était plus là. Arizona courut à la fenêtre pour constater qu'elle n'était pas non plus sur le balcon. _Putain!_ Elle se précipita à la porte et vit avec horreur que la voiture de Jo n'était pas là non plus. Elle commença à avoir peur. _Bordel, Jo!_ Elle était en train de paniquer quand elle entendit une porte claquer.

 **-qu'est-ce que tu fais?** demanda Jo suspicieuse.

 **-dieu soit loué,** dit Arizona en se jetant dans ses bras.

 **-heu...j'ai loupé quelque chose?**

 **-t'étais plus dans le lit et...** Jo la coupa durement.

 **-tu as cru que je m'étais enfuie. Encore.** Elle se détacha de son amie, en colère.

 **-oui...**

 **-tu n'as pas confiance en moi? Je ne suis qu'une déserteuse?** Elle était furieuse et triste. Ça lui faisait mal.

 **-Jo...**

 **-non.** _Arizona a raison. J'aurais très bien pu partir. C'est ce que je fais toujours._ Elle ajouta tristement. **C'est bon, désolée. Je me suis emportée.**

 **-je n'aurais pas dû sauter sur des conclusions hâtives...** Jo opina la tête sans enthousiasme. **Où est ta voiture?** Jo réfléchit quelques secondes.

 **-c'est Andrew qui l'a prise.** Elle se rappelait vaguement la panne d'essence.

 **-mais...et la sienne?** Arizona vit bien que Jo était mal à l'aise.

 **-elle est juste à quelques blocs d'ici.**

 **-quoi?... Nan rien.** Elle lui sourit. _Pas question que je la braque._

 **-on doit se dépêcher. On va être en retard...**

 **-tu n'es pas en état de travaillé Joséphine.** Un coup de poignard ne lui aurait pas fait plus mal. _Pas en état._ Les mots résonnèrent longtemps dans sa tête.

 **-quoi? Non. Je...je...** _Putain, Jo arrête de trembler_ pensa-t-elle.

 **-j'irai à l'hôpital. Je ne te veillerai pas comme un bébé, d'accord?**

 **-je dois y aller. Qu'est-ce que je ferais de mieux ici? Laisse moi y aller,** supplia Jo

 **-il faut te reposer. Écoute...tu tiens à peine debout. Tu dois reprendre des forces... C'est nécessaire que tu manges et que tu dormes. Tes analyses sont...**

 **-merdiques, je sais.** Elle rit. **D'accord.**

 **-d'accord?**

 **-je reste ici.** Arizona n'y croyait pas. Elle pensait que Jo serait plus difficile à convaincre.

 **-oh! Cool. Je préviendrai Bailey que tu es malade.**

 **-ok,** dit Jo laconique.

 **-viens manger avec moi.** Arizona prit sa main et l'entraîna dans la cuisine.

 **-j'ai pas réellement le choix.**

 **-nope.** Jo se força à ingurgiter deux tartines sous le regard scrutateur d'Arizona.

 **-tu peux aller à l'hôpital. Je ne ferai rien de mal.**

 **-d'accord. Repose toi bien.** Elle partit et Jo éclata en sanglot. _Putain de vie._ Elle se rendit au toilette et remit tout son petit-déjeuner. Le goût infecte rempli sa bouche tandis qu'elle sentait l'acidité du vomi lui brûler l'oesophage. Ses larmes redoublèrent. _Pardon Arizona._ Elle se brossa longuement les dents avant de retourner se coucher.

* * *

Arizona arriva en retard à l'hôpital. Elle détestait ça.

 **-bonjour docteur Robbins.** Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement.

 **-oh! Bonjour Alex. Ça va?**

 **-oui. Et vous? Vous avez passé une bonne nuit?** ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement. Arizona soupira lourdement.

 **-n'y pense même pas Karev...**

 **-j'ai demandé à Maggie pour changer de résident avec elle.** Alex ne sourcilla même pas en disant ce mensonge. Arizona, elle, ouvrit grand la bouche.

 **-mais...mais...**

 **-Joséphine travaillera avec nous aujourd'hui. Tu sais où elle est?** Elle mit quelques temps avant de s'en souvenir.

 **-elle ne viendra pas aujourd'hui.** Alex la regarda droit dans les yeux.

 **-j'ai vu sa voiture dans le parking... Elle est où?**

 **-chez moi. Anddrew a pris sa voiture.** Il rit ironiquement.

 **-je suis censé avaler ça? C'est vraiment naze comme excuse.** Il voulut ajouter qu'elle mentait mieux avant mais se contenta de demander pourquoi il aurait sa voiture?

 **-ça j'en sais rien...**

 **-je suppose que tu ne diras pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir...** Arizona rit à son tour.

 **-tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à ne rien comprendre.**

 **-tu vis avec elle...**

 **-et alors? Tu as bien vécu avec elle près de trois ans.** Elle avait parlé trop vite. _Réfléchis avant de parler, idiote._

 **-cette fille est une menteuse.**

 **-elle est malade,** soupira Arizona.

 **-tu l'as dit... Une grande malade,** fit-il en haussant les sourcils.

 **-Alex...**

 **-elle est dépressive docteur Karev,** les interrompit Andrew en arrivant derrière eux. Arizona le regarda interrogative.

 **-DeLuca...?**

 **-il faut arrêter de se voiler la face, Dr Robbins... On est probablement les trois seules personnes à pouvoir l'aider à sortir de tout ça.**

 **-tout ça?** demanda Alex.

 **-je l'ai obligée à passer un bilan médical complet hier soir...** Il secoua la tête tristement. **Elle pèse 41kg... C'est seulement la partie émergée.**

 **-Andrew!** s'exclama Arizona. _Jo ne voudrait pas qu'on parle d'elle._

 **-non Arizona! On veut tous les deux l'aider et la protéger mais... On peut pas...** Il montra Alex du doigt. **Lui, il peut.**

 **-lui est là je te signale.**

 **-je sais... Je ne vous demande pas de...** Il chercha ses mots. **Rien ne peut redevenir comme avant mais...** Il le regarda dans les blanc des yeux et Alex vit à quel point Andrew était inquiet. **Essayez juste d'être gentil et...et compatissant avec elle. Ok? Elle s'en veut beaucoup...** Il rit tristement, encore plus qu'Arizona quelques minutes plus tôt. **Ouais, c'est le cas de le dire. Ne dites pas d'elle qu'elle est folle, d'accord?**

 **-je n'ai jamais dit ça.**

 **-vous venez juste de le sous-entendre... Ne le faites plus. Plus jamais... Juste, je ne sais pas... Oui. Soyez gentil avec elle. Sans plus.** Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air pitoyable. Il manquait de sommeil et savoir Jo loin d'ici, de lui, lui faisait peur. Il ne pourrait pas éternellement être là pour elle, c'était pour ça qu'il devait l'aider à aller mieux.

 **-tu tiens vraiment énormément à elle,** dit doucement Alex.

 **-je la considère comme ma soeur.** Arizona le regarda méchamment.

 **-Jo n'est pas ta soeur, Andrew...** _Ne joue pas à ça._ Jo n'allait pas bien et il était hors de question qu'Andrew suive son chemin.

 **-je sais. Pas d'inquiétude Arizona. Jo et Arya sont très différentes.** Il semblait sincère mais ça ne la rassura pas réellement.

 **-ok. Ok.** Elle lui sourit et voulut partir quand Alex l'interpella.

 **-elle va si mal que ça?**

 **-ça ira mieux quand elle aura été à Lansing... Enfin je l'espère...** En réalité elle n'était pas certaine de faire le bon choix.

 **-qu'est-ce que vous allez foutre là-bas?** Arizona ouvrit grand les yeux.

 **-oh je sais!** Elle souriait si étrangement qu'Alex et Andrew eurent légèrement peur. **Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec elle! Je prendrai tes patients.** Sur le coup ça lui paraissait être une bonne idée.

 **-je pensais qu'elle ne voulait pas et que vous n'alliez pas à l'encontre de ses désirs?** dit Alex sarcastiquement.

 **-quoi?**

 **-Jackson...**

 **-on peut pas compter sur lui,** dit-elle en rigolant.

 **-Kepner aurait été suffisante pour convaincre Jo de t'accompagner dans le Michigan...**

 **-elle aurait tout répéter à Jackson qui te l'aurait dit...** Elle n'avait pas tord.

 **-je n'irai pas avec elle... Je veux bien essayer d'être gentil mais...non.**

 **-pas de problème,** dirent Andrew et Arizona en même temps.

 **-Maggie m'a dit qu'elle travaillait en pédiatrie aujourd'hui...** continua Andrew.

 **-Jo est à la maison.**

 **-ah...** Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. **Bon ben on avait prévu un super plan pour récupérer ma voiture... Tant pis. Je me débrouillerai.**

 **-quoi comme super plan?** demanda Arizona.

 **-elle était censée arriver avec toi, bosser en cardio, partir avec moi chercher de l'essence puis me ramener à ma voiture...** Il réfléchit un peu pour chercher sa meilleure alternative. _La pompe à essence est à quatre kilomètres de la maison, ma voiture à trois kilomètres de là..._ **C'est pas grave, j'irai faire un petit footing toute à l'heure.** Ça lui ferait sans doute du bien. **J'y vais.** Il s'apprêta à partir quand Alex l'arrêta.

 **-on peut y aller ensemble.**

 **-quoi?**

 **-j'ai des choses à te dire...en privé.** _Oh oh,_ pensa Arizona.

 **-mais...** Il y avait quand même un problème de voiture. DeLuca en avait marre de se creuser la tête pour une stupide panne d'essence.

 **-je suis venu avec Meredith.**

 **-ok... D'accord.** Il partit pour de bon. Il était déjà assez en retard.

 **-ça promet...** murmura Arizona en le regardant s'éloigner.

 **-je parlerai aussi à Jo.**

 **-tu es sûr?** l'interrogea-t-elle suspicieuse.

 **-non**.

* * *

La journée se passa très lentement pour Andrew. Il était crevé, inquiet et surtout curieux. _Que me veut Karev? Tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Ou peut-être que non. Peut-être que ce sera une bonne chose?_ Quand il arriva à la voiture de Jo, Alex y était déjà. Il le regarda en souriant.

 **-tu veux que je conduise? T'as vraiment l'air au bout de ta vie...** DeLuca rit et bailla pour confirmer ses propos.

 **-je suis exténué. Je travaille depuis plus de treize heures...** Il bailla à nouveau.

 **-et t'as pas eu une super nuit...**

 **-nan.** Il s'installa sur le siège passager et boucla sa ceinture.

 **-tu t'inquiétais pour Jo,** continua Alex. Andrew secoua la tête.

 **-nan. Elle était avec Robbins, elle ne risquait rien.** Il essayait de paraître convainquant mais il voyait bien qu'Alex ne le croyait que moyennement.

 **-là ça fait...à peu près neuf heures qu'elle est toute seule.** Il ne répondit rien et se contenta d'indiquer le chemin au Dr Karev.

 **-vous pouvez tourner à gauche là.** Alex se gara devant la pompe et Andrew en profita pour lâcher en soupirant. **Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous êtes venu avec moi? Je croyais que vous aviez quelque chose à me dire en privé? Si c'est pour me soutirer des informations...**

 **-nan!** le coupa-t-il brusquement. **C'est pas pour ça... C'est à elle de me parler... Si elle ne veut pas, tant pis.**

 **-ok.** Andrew s'attendait à ce qu'Alex développe mais il ne rajouta rien. Finalement il parla.

 **-je vais remplir un bidon d'essence et en profiter pour faire le plein. Ce serait con que sa voiture tombe elle aussi en panne.**

 **-ok...** Andrew remplit un bidon et laissa Karev payer.

 **-je suis désolé DeLuca...** dit-il en reprenant le volant.

 **-hum...** Il ne comprenait pas.

 **-de t'avoir frapper... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.**

 **-nan. C'est pas grave, c'était juste une soirée de merde.** Ça c'était sûr. Une soirée de merde.

 **-j'aurai pas dû.** Andrew regarda attentivement Alex. _Il se sent coupable?_ C'était bien la première fois en trois mois qu'il voyait de la culpabilité dans son comportement. _Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu finalement._

 **-je ne vous en veux pas.** Alex soupira lourdement.

 **-j'ai pensé que tu lui faisais du mal, que tu... Pardon.** _D'accord, il s'en veut de m'avoir accuser._ En réalité, Alex était extrêmement gêné. Ça faisait trois mois qu'il le dénigrait alors que tout ce qu'Andrew avait fait était de protéger Jo. _C'était à moi de le faire,_ pensa-t-il douloureusement.

 **-ah. Ben...ok.**

 **-j'ai pas réfléchi et te voir... J'essaye de contrôler ma colère et mon impulsivité mais...** _Putain, ressaisis-toi._

 **-vous vouliez la protéger et c'est normal. Vous aimez Joséphine. C'est compréhensible.**

 **-merci de ne pas avoir porté plainte.**

 **-de rien.**

 **-merci pour ce que tu fais pour elle.**

 **-c'est normal.** La conversation tournait en rond et Alex se sentait pitoyable.

 **-non vraiment... Parle moi du bilan médical.**

 **-elle est carencée.** Andrew ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait le droit de dire et ce qu'il devait taire.

 **-tout ça c'est ma faute.**

 **-non! C'est la faute de personne. Enfin...** Andrew savait que c'était faux. Il bouillit intérieurement. _Le responsable de toute cette merde est son mari. Son connard de mari._ Malheureusement, il ne serait probablement jamais inquiété. Andrew savait pourtant que Jo devrait un jour l'affronter si elle voulait être heureuse.

 **-tu connais le coupable?** la question le désarçonna. Il avait trop parlé. _Je suis tombé dans le panneau comme un abruti._

 **-je ne sais pas son nom!** C'était faux, il avait passé la nuit à chercher sur Internet. Il avait cru que ça prendrait du temps mais en quelques clics il avait trouvé. _Pas étonnant qu'elle ait peur de lui._ **Et puis de toute façon, je ne la trahirai pas.**

 **-roh aller DeLuca.** Cela refroidit Andrew. _Il m'a manipulé. Karev ne veut pas se faire pardonner, il veut juste savoir._

 **-ma voiture est là-bas,** dit-il sans émotion.

 **-ok. Je ramène la voiture de Jo chez vous.**

 **-si vous voulez, je pourrai vous reconduire chez...**

 **-nan, Arizona m'a invité à manger chez vous.**

 **-ça m'étonnerait...** Arizona n'aurait jamais fait ça.

 **-ok. Je me suis invité moi-même. Je dois lui parler.** Encore une fois Andrew se dit que ce serait peut-être une bonne chose pour Jo.

 **-soyez...**

 **-gentil et compatissant, je sais. Moi aussi je souhaite qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle soit heureuse, hein?**

 **-d'accord.** Alex claqua la porte de la voiture, laissant Andrew seul sur le parking. Celui-ci soupira avant de rejoindre sa propre voiture, d'y verser l'essence et de rentrer à l'intérieur. Revoir l'habitacle lui rappela tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il conduisit lentement jusqu'à chez lui. _Pourvu que Karev ne fasse pas de bêtises._


	13. Chapter 13

**-hey! Vous ne vous êtes pas entretués!** s'exclama Arizona qui était arrivée exactement en même temps qu'eux.

 **-nan,** rigola Alex. **T'inquiète Robbins, je ne ferai pas de mal à ton petit protégé. Par contre,** ajouta-t-il en chuchotant **il pourrait conduire plus vite.** Arizona les amena à la porte et y introduisit sa clef. _Étrange...la porte n'est pas fermée à clef._ Elle était pourtant sûre de l'avoir verrouillée.

 **-Jo! On est rentré!** cria-t-elle en entrant.

 **-maman!** hurla joyeusement une fillette en se jetant dans ses bras.

 **-Sofia? Mais qu'est-ce que...?** Elle leva les yeux et aperçut son ex-femme.

 **-hey! Arizona,** dit-elle gaiment. **On était censées arriver samedi mais j'ai pris congé et Sof' n'a plus école alors je me suis dit "j'ai qu'à rentrer plus tôt". Et me voilà.** Arizona ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Callie était triste. Elle tentait de le dissimuler mais elle la connaissait trop bien. _C'est louche..._ pensa-t-elle.

 **-je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir Torres.** Alex alla lui faire un câlin puis recula quelques pas.

 **-pas autant que moi Karev. Toi aussi tu vis ici? J'ai vraiment raté un tas de chose. Déjà que j'ai été accueillie avec une barre en métal...** Callie se tourna et sourit. De là où ils étaient, il ne voyait pas à qui même s'ils le savaient tous: Jo.

 **-en général les gens frappent avant d'entrer dans une maison.** Elle apparut dans leur champ de vision mais continuait de regarder Callie en riant. _Un si beau rire_ ne put s'empêcher de constater Alex.

 **-je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne. Pas de voiture...** continua Callie sur le même ton.

 **-je deviens un peu parano...** Elle se tourna enfin et son regard croisa celui d'Alex. Son sourire disparut instantanément. **Alex? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?** _Dépressive. Carencée. 41kg. Malade._ Les mots de ses amis résonnaient dans sa tête. _Oh! Jo, comment a-t'on pu en arriver là?_ Il se sentait si triste et en même temps si furieux. Elle l'avait abandonné. Il s'était juré que jamais il ne laisserait la possibilité à une autre fille de lui faire autant de mal qu'Izzie. C'était raté. _Elle se sent coupable_ avait dit DeLuca. _Elle se fait souffrir autant qu'elle me fait souffrir._ _Je ne lui pardonnerai pas pour autant._ Ils continuaient de se fixer. Il voyait de la peur dans ses yeux. Elle, elle voyait de la colère. Aucun des deux n'aimait ce qui reflétait dans les yeux de la personne qu'il aimait. L'atmosphère était soudainement devenue très tendue.

 **-il va manger avec nous,** dit finalement Andrew en se débarrassant de sa veste.

 **-d'autres personnes doivent arriver car la nourriture n'est pas extensible à l'infini,** rit Callie en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Peine perdue. Alex se dit qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de partir mais s'il faisait ça ce serait comme admettre qu'il avait tord. _Je n'ai rien fait de mal! Je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable de ce qu'il lui arrive. C'est de sa faute..._ Il n'y croyait même pas lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Jo. Il la connaissait, elle devait forcément avoir une bonne raison d'avoir disparue pendant plus de trois mois.

 **-non personne.**

 **-très bien. Qui veut à boire?** dit joyeusement Callie en entrainant Jo avec elle chercher des verres.

 **-tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il serait là!** chuchota Callie à Jo quand elles furent dans la cuisine.

 **-parce que j'en savais rien!** murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. **Je suis vraiment dans la merde.**

 **-ça va aller.** Jo haussa les sourcils, peu convaincue. **Alors?** Ajouta la jeune femme suffisamment fort pour qu'elle puisse être entendue de l'entrée. Elle ouvrit un tiroir sans hésiter. L'alcool devrait être là. **On a du whisky, du bourbon,... Oh! De la vodka, ça c'est intéressant! Et puis un tas de bouteilles de vin mais...** Arizona la bouscula et sortit les trois bouteilles d'alcool du tiroir et prit cinq verres dans l'armoire. Jo, elle, alla prendre la bouteille de jus d'orange dans le frigo. En la tenant, elle eut un flash, lui rappelant le matin de la veille. Arizona lui avait servi du jus d'orange et elle lui avait parlé de Nolan. _Nolan... Oh mon dieu Nolan!_

 **-Jo?** demanda tendrement Callie.

 **-pour Sofia!... Pas d'alcool pour les enfants...**

 **-tu as raison.** Elle lui prit la bouteille des mains et rempli un gobelet qu'elle donna à sa fille.

 **-tu veux quoi?** Elle eut du mal à savoir si Arizona s'adressait à elle ou non. **Jo? Ça va?** Quand Joséphine revient à elle, Arizona avait déjà servi un verre à chacun d'entre eux et attendait impatiemment sa réponse.

 **-whisky.** Elle prit son verre mais ne but rien. Elle le reposa sur la table et profita du fait que Callie explique à l'aide de grands gestes son retour à Seattle pour prendre Sofia par la main et lui chuchoter.

 **-tu veux terminer ton dessin?**

 **-oui!** s'exclama la petite qui commençait à s'ennuyer face aux cinq adultes. Jo l'entraina dans le salon et elle regarda longuement la petite fille terminer le dessin qu'elle avait commencé avant que les trois docteur ne rentrent.

* * *

 **-...et là comme il n'y a pas de voitures, je me dis: zut, il n'y a personne, ce n'est pas grave je sais où Arizona cache sa clef d'urgence. J'entre et tombe face à face avec Wilson, tenant une barre en fer dans sa main. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle habitait ici...** Alex avait remarqué que Jo était partie discrètement au salon. Il se décida à la rejoindre. Elle était assise sur le canapé en train de regarder Sofia dessiner, perdue dans ses pensées.

 **-je suis désolé.**

 **-quoi?** Elle se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois...** Elle ferma les yeux. **J'étais en colère...**

 **-je sais... Écoute Alex...** commenca-t-elle.

 **-non. Ne gâche pas cette soirée. Ne me dis pas toi aussi un pitoyable "je suis désolée je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre".**

 **-je ne fais que des conneries,** soupira Jo.

 **-tu es pourtant sortie avec moi pendant trois ans...**

 **-ça c'était pas une connerie.** Sans le vouloir elle sourit mais en repensant à la demande en mariage elle perdit immédiatement son sourire. _Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais me marier avec Alex et je l'ai fait..._ **Enfin...si.**

 **-merci!** répondit-il froidement.

 **-c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je... Je savais depuis le début que...** Elle secoua la tête et retient ses larmes. **Je gâche tout ce qui m'arrive de mieux. C'est pas nouveau et... J'avais pas le droit de sortir avec toi.**

 **-le droit?** Elle préféra en premier lieu ne rien dire. _Allez Jo parle moi! Ouvre toi._

 **-je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut.** Alex détourna la tête en grognant doucement. _Pourquoi ne me fait-elle pas confiance? Pourquoi se ferme-t-elle autant sur elle-même?_

 **-je mérite mieux? Mieux que toi?** Il sentait la colère monter alors il se concentra sur Sofia. _Ne t'énerve pas Alex... Pas devant une enfant._

 **-tu l'as dit toi-même: plus de drames, plus de pertes, plus de folles,...** Il voulut lui rétorquer qu'elle n'était pas folle mais il préféra se taire. **Je peux pas t'offrir ça. Je ne peux pas t'offrir la famille que tu veux... Je ne peux pas te rendre heureux Alex...** Elle allait pleurer.

 **-pourtant c'est toi que je veux...** Il la fixa longuement dans les yeux et vit que c'était réciproque. Il était prêt à parier que Jo l'aimait encore.

 **-Alex...** Il détestait le ton de sa voix.

 **-tu ne me diras rien. Tu l'as pourtant fait avec DeLuca, avec Arizona, avec Amelia, avec Meredith...** Elle sentait de la rancoeur dans sa voix.

 **-pitié Alex. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Si c'est pour me dire que je ne suis qu'une menteuse et que tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en moi... Merci mais je le sais.**

 **-ce n'est pas ça.**

 **-alors quoi?** Il soupira. _Comment peut-elle être à la fois si intelligente et si stupide._

 **-je veux savoir si tu vas bien.**

 **-arrête ça, Alex. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège. Je sais... Je sais que tu tiens à moi mais...tu n'as pas à faire ça.** Elle voulut se lever mais il l'arrêta.

 **-je le ferai quand même.**

 **-je vais bien.** Il eut envie de rire.

 **-c'est pas ce que dit Andrew...**

 **-parce que maintenant tu l'appelles par son prénom?**

 **-pitié Jo... Ne fais pas ça. Ne change pas de sujet...** Elle détourna une nouvelle fois le regard et ne répondit rien. _Elle se referme encore._ Il voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien et qu'elle était mal à l'aise de sa présence alors il tenta une autre approche. **Tu m'as manqué Jo.**

 **-toi aussi Alex.**

 **-tu étais où? Dis moi ça au moins. Je le mérite non?** Elle sembla réfléchir.

 **-j'étais dans l'Oklahoma... C'est de là que j'ai appelé Bailey.** Il n'était pas certain qu'elle racontait la vérité mais ça lui fit quand même plaisir.

 **-ok. Merci.**

 **-de?**

 **-de me le dire. D'être sincère.** Elle rit tristement.

 **-c'est pas ça qui rattrape tout le reste.**

 **-je n'ai jamais dit ça.** Ils restèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes sans rien se dire.

* * *

 **-Sofia, Alex, Jo on mange...** Jo s'installa en face d'Andrew. Elle essaya d'ignorer son regard insistant. Elle finit par lui envoyer un regard noir en buvant une gorgée de whisky. L'alcool lui brûla l'oesophage. _Au moins je n'ai pas le goût âcre du vomi._

La conversation tourna surtout autour de Callie et de Penny. Elle essayait de persuader ses amis qu'il n'y avait aucun problème entre elles deux mais personne n'était dupe. Ils avaient tous compris que si Callie était là ce n'était pas que par nostalgie de Seattle.

 **-ça fait tellement de bien de revenir ici,** s'extasia-t-elle. **Quatre mois c'est beaucoup trop long!**

 **-ça c'est sûr,** ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Jo.

 **-ah oui?** dit-elle en la fixant curieuse. **Raconte nous Jo! Comment c'était?** rit Callie. Joséphine se figea. _Et merde._

 **-tu n'es pas obligée de répondre,** lui chuchota Arizona qui s'était assise à côté d'elle. _Elle empeste l'alcool._ Elle rit ironiquement. Elle n'était pas la seule à souper avec son ex. _Elle l'aime encore... C'est tendu._

 **-nan, c'est bon. Tu as raison Callie... Seattle est une superbe ville.**

 **-t'as été où?**

 **-hum... Portland, Olympia, San Francisco, LA, Las Vegas,...** Elle s'arrêta, pas certaine de vouloir raconter la suite. **Tulsa, Oklahoma City...** Elle soupira en baisant les yeux. **Rien ne vaut Seattle...**

 **-même pas Los Angeles?** demanda Alex en ricanant. Elle ne le regarda même pas.

 **-nan. La cité des anges n'en a que le nom. Klaus et Martin étaient déçus aussi.**

 **-Klaus et Martin?** Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis finit par parler lentement, consciente qu'elle allait devoir mentir. _Qu'est-ce que ça change? Je mens déjà en permanence._

 **-des amis... J'ai tellement déménagé quand j'étais petite que j'ai des amis un peu partout dans ce pays... J'ai fait un bout de route avec eux.**

 **-13 États...** marmonna Arizona à côté d'elle. Elle _a trop bu... C'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout._

 **-j'espère que tu t'es bien amusée...** persifla Alex.

 **-c'est jamais facile de partir, de tout quitter.**

 **-c'est pas facile non plus pour ceux qui restent...** Elle sentait son regard pesant mais continuait de fixer un point devant elle. _Ne pas le regarder. Ne surtout pas le regarde_. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle éclaterait en larmes et le supplierait de la pardonner. _Pas question de lui faire ça._

 **-je ne suis pas morte Alex.**

 **-comment j'étais censé le savoir? T'as pas donné de nouvelles.**

 **-Dr Karev! Stop.** C'est à ce moment-là que Jo se rendit compte qu'elle fixait Andrew. Elle détourna le regard gênée.

 **-et sinon Callie, tu restes ici combien de temps?** demanda Alex l'air de rien après s'être resservi un verre de vodka.

 **-hum... Une semaine.**

 **-et Sof'?**

 **-jusque août!** dit la fillette enthousiaste.

 **-c'est Zola qui va être contente. Tu lui as beaucoup manqué.** Il se concentra sur Sofia pour oublier Jo. Cela fonctionnait très bien, il arrivait presque à se faire croire que ce diner était joyeux. Un repas entre bons amis.

 **-moi aussi! On ira** **demain** **, hein maman?**

 **-bien sûr ma chérie.**

 **-est-ce que je pourrai la garder** **demain** **?** demanda doucement Arizona. **Je ne suis pas là samedi.**

 **-d'accord. Pas de problèmes.** Pendant les dix ou quinze minutes suivantes, ils ne parlèrent presque pas. Callie puis Arizona avaient bien tenté de lancer une discussion mais personne n'était d'humeur bavarde. Jo était en train de se demander si l'ambiance tendue était de sa faute ou de celle d'Alex quand elle intercepta une nouvelle fois le regard d'Andrew. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. De la pitié? De la peur? De l'inquiétude? Elle haïssait ça plus que tout.

 **-tu peux pas arrêter de me dévisager Andrew?!** dit-elle sèchement. Il baissa les yeux, recula sa chaise et se leva presque en silence.

 **-c'est bon. Je suis crevé, je vais dormir. Bonne nuit tout le monde, à** **demain** **.** Il avait parlé et s'était rendu dans sa chambre froidement, sans émotion. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun ne réagit, trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit. Finalement Jo se leva à son tour.

 **-bon... Je vais voir ce que j'ai fait comme connerie cette fois.** _Putain... Je peux pas passer une bonne soirée? Une bonne nuit?_ Elle monta à l'étage et toqua à sa porte. **Excuse moi. Je suis désolée, je peux entrer?** Il ne répondit rien alors elle se décida à ouvrir doucement la porte.


	14. Chapter 14

**Excuse moi. Je suis désolée, je peux entrer?** Il ne répondit rien alors elle se décida à ouvrir doucement la porte. **Je peux venir m'asseoir près de toi?** Il opina.

 **-Karev n'aurait jamais dû venir ici...** dit-il quand elle s'installa à ses côtés.

 **-c'est Alex le problème?**

 **-nan. C'est juste... C'est trop tôt pour toi... T'essayes de te reconstruire et lui... Il vient et...et il détruit tout.** _Quoi?_

 **-il n'a rien détruit.**

 **-tu trembles... Depuis qu'il est entré dans cette maison tu es mal à l'aise et sur la défensive.**

 **-je vais très bien. Ne t'en fais pas.**

 **-non!** s'énerva DeLuca. **Tu peux pas dire que tu vas bien! Tu peux pas... I peine 24 heures tu t'es laissé tomber... T'as abandonné, Jo.** Elle recula apeurée.

 **-je sais. Je...**

 **-j'en veux pas de tes excuses... Personne n'en veut ici, tu sais? Tu refuses toute aide. C'est pas comme ça que ça va aller mieux... Je sais même pas ce que ça t'a coûté d'appeler Bailey... Je suis prêt à parier que tu t'es sentie honteuse quand Will m'a téléphoné?** Effectivement elle baissait les yeux. **C'est pas une tare d'être faible. T'as le droit d'être moins bien, de ne pas être au top tout le temps...**

 **-de là où je viens si! Si t'es pas la meilleure t'es rien. Rien que de la merde... Si tu te bats pas contre tout le monde, tu te fais exploser.**

 **-t'es plus à la rue... T'es plus une gamine Jo.** Elle mit du temps avant de parler à nouveau, se contentant d'écouter la respiration de son ami.

 **-qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire?**

 **-parler... Ne pas te cacher derrière un "je vais bien, je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne..."**

 **-j'irai pas voir de psy... Hors de question,** dit-elle catégoriquement.

 **-pourquoi? Pourquoi?** Elle soupira tristement.

 **-le dernier psy que j'ai vu m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une menteuse, que je voulais juste avoir de l'attention avant de me renvoyer en enfer... Je veux pas revivre ça... Je peux pas...** Les larmes de mirent à nouveau à couler mais elle s'en fichait. _À quoi bon nier? À quoi bon faire semblant? Andrew sait._

 **-ok... S'il te plait si tu as envie de craquer à nouveau, appelle moi ou Arizona je m'en fiche... On ne t'en voudra pas, tu sais?** Il pleurait aussi.

 **-Andrew...**

 **-c'est moi qui ais trouvé le corps d'Arya...** Elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

 **-je ne suis pas ta soeur...**

 **-je sais. Tu lui ressembles pourtant.**

 **-je ne me pendrai pas. Je te le jure.** Il la repoussa doucement.

 **-ne fais pas de promesse en l'air.**

 **-je vais me battre. J'y arriverai, je sais que je suis plus forte que toute cette merde.**

 **-pourtant tu n'as encore rien mangé...** Elle rit douloureusement.

 **-Alex me stresse.**

 **-tu devrais lui dire...**

 **-pour mon mariage?**

 **-et pour Nolan... Tu pourrais commencer par là?** _Oui mais comment? C'est impossible._ Elle secoua la tête.

 **-comme si Maggie savait pour Arya?**

 **-c'est différent.**

 **-ouais t'as raison... Arya n'a tué personne...** Comment expliquer à Alex qu'elle aimait profondément un tueurs de masse? _Comment?_

 **-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?**

 **-je suis pas sûre de vouloir parler de ça...** Même quinze ans après, la douleur et la culpabilité étaient toujours là. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû mourir avec eux ce jour-là. _Sauf que je suis vivante..._ Elle n'était même pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose.

 **-c'est pas grave... Tu devrais vous laisser une chance... Je veux dire entre Karev et toi.** _Ce serait la pire chose à faire._ Jamais, elle ne continuerait à lui faire mal.

 **-nan. C'est mort... T'es sûr que toi ça va?**

 **-j'ai mis longtemps à me remettre du suicide de ma soeur... Je pensais qu'après 18 ans j'étais passé à autre chose mais...**

 **-tout t'explose à la gueule...** Elle lui prit la main. **Je connais ça...**

 **-triste vie.**

 **-triste vie,** répondit elle.

 **-on va s'en sortir quand même?**

 **-affirmatif... Dors maintenant, je dois aller me nourrir. Ce serait stupide de mourir de dénutrition après avoir réchappé à tant d'emmerdes.**

 **-vas-y.** Il la poussa du lit et se coucha sous la couette. En revenant à table elle constata qu'il ne restait qu'Alex, Callie et Arizona. _Ils rient. Ce n'est pas Alex le problème mais moi._

 **-tout va bien?** demanda Callie en voyant qu'elle avait pleurer.

 **-ouais. Il va bien. Je vais bien. Tout le monde va bien.** Elle s'assit en soupirant. _Le problème c'est moi._ **On peut pas juste terminer ce repas?** _Ça a toujours été moi... Toujours._

 **-c'était à propos d'A...** commença Arizona.

 **-ne prononce pas son prénom!**

 **-ok...** Elle avait bu. Beaucoup trop bu. Jo espérait juste qu'elle se retiendrait un minimum.

 **-j'ai été coucher Sofia,** dit Callie en fixant Arizona. _Elle est trop curieuse,_ se lamenta Jo... _Et merde._

 **-tu l'as mise dans quelle chambre?**

 **-dans la mienne,** répondit vivement Arizona. **Tu sais dans le petit lit que j'ai dû déménager.** _T'es qu'une parasite Jo..._

 **-d'accord mais toi tu vas dormir où?** demanda-t-elle à Callie pour faire taire sa conscience.

 **-c'est une bonne question...**

 **-tu n'as qu'à dormir dans mon lit, j'irai sur le canapé.**

 **-ton lit? Ton matelas tu veux dire?** proféra Arizona en riant à gorge déployée. **Elle dort sur un matelas à même le sol! Avec Andrew on a bien essayé de lui acheter un lit mais madame ne veut pas... Elle préfère même dormir dehors...** Jo aurait voulu disparaître tant elle sentait peser sur elle les regards d'Alex et de Callie. _Par pitié..._

 **-Arizona, tais-toi...** dit-elle en tremblant. Une fois de plus ce qu'elle aurait préféré gardé pour elle ne l'était plus.

 **-mais c'est vrai...**

 **-pourquoi vous l'avez laissée boire autant?**

 **-elle réagit mal à l'alcool... C'est pas de notre faute!** dit Alex doucement. Elle eut le malheur de croiser son regard. Elle sentit son coeur raté un battement. _N'essaye pas de m'aider..._ Elle tenta de sourire mais à la place elle se mit une nouvelle fois à pleurer. Elle était fatiguée, faible et triste.

 **-je peux dormir sur le canapé moi-même Jo.** Callie lui sourit. Ça lui rendit un peu de force.

 **-nan. C'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas.**

 **-ce canapé est tout sauf confortable tu sais?**

 **-c'est pas grave.** Elle faillit ajouter qu'elle avait l'habitude mais se retient.

 **-ou alors elle peut encore dormir avec moi, déjà qu'on prend notre douche ensemble...** Jo plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Arizona. _Mais merde, qu'elle la ferme._ Comme si elle n'avait déjà pas assez de problèmes...

 **-ah oui?** s'enquirent les deux autres chirurgiens en même temps.

 **-c'est pas ce que vous croyez!** Ses yeux passaient d'Alex à Callie rapidement. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus.

 **-t'étais vraiment...** commença Arizona mais Jo ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

 **-chut! Tais-toi!**

 **-nan laisse la, c'est intéressant.**

 **-j'étais habillée et elle aussi!** _Je creuse._

 **-c'est faux t'avais...** Jo lui plaqua à nouveau, plus fortement la main sur la bouche.

 **-chuuut!... Je retire ma main seulement si tu me promets de la fermer!**

 **-hum hum,** opina-t-elle.

 **-ok.**

 **-je ferai mieux d'aller la coucher elle aussi,** fit Callie en se levant et en obligeant Arizona à faire de même. **T'inquiète, ce que vous foutez sous la douche...** ajouta celle ci lascivement. **Je m'en fiche.** Callie soupira et Jo put voir que ce n'était pas vrai. Au moins elle n'était pas la seule à mentir. Elle les regarda s'éloigner.

 **-et bien... Il n'y a plus que nous deux.**

 **-et ouais...** Alex voyait bien qu'elle était plus que mal à l'aise et décida d'en rire.

 **-donc... Toi et Robbins... Sous la douche...**

 **-pitié Alex, ne me mets pas l'image en tête s'il te plait...** Elle ferma les yeux et rigola doucement. **Voilà c'est trop tard.**

 **-alors? Comment c'était?** demanda-t-il joyeux. _Elle se détend enfin..._

 **-bizarre...** Elle se reprit et devient toute rouge. **Enfin... Non! Pas ça!**

 **-je te fais marcher... Je sais que t'es pas lesbienne... Tu ne pourrais pas faire semblant à ce point la...** Son sourire disparu. _Tout ce qu'on a vécu n'est qu'une illusion._ **Enfin...**

 **-je ne jouais pas la comédie avec toi Alex... Jamais.** Elle releva les yeux et soutient son regard.

 **-pourtant tu m'as menti pendant 3 ans...** Une nième larme coula et elle se maudit d'être aussi pitoyable.

 **-je sais... Tu... Tu ferais mieux de partir...** Elle sortit son téléphone. **Je vais t'appeler un taxi. Ok?** Alex lui prit des mains avant qu'elle n'ait même pu le débloquer.

 **-non. Je vais d'abord m'assurer que tu manges...**

 **-tu vas pas t'y mettre... Pas toi. T'es censé me détester et m'ignorer...**

 **-c'est ce que tu voudrais?**

 **-oui,** dit-elle catégorique.

 **-t'aimes vraiment ça? N'être rien pour personne?**

 **-oui,** dit-elle à nouveau.

 **-arrête...** Elle se contenta de soupirer puis s'attela pendant les dix minutes suivantes à manger la nourriture qu'il restait dans son assiette. Elle n'avait pas faim mais au moins elle ne devait pas affronter le regard scrutateur de son ex-petit-ami. Le repas était bon même froid mais les aliments lui faisaient mal. Elle devait se forcer à mâcher et à avaler. C'était horrible. Elle finit néanmoins à manger quasiment l'entièreté de son assiette.

 **-tu es content?**

 **-tu ne vas pas tout vomir, hein?** Elle secoua la tête.

 **-stop. Laisse moi tranquille.** Elle se leva, espérant qu'il fasse de même et qu'il s'en aille. _Je t'en prie... Arrête de me faire souffrir._

 **-Joséphine...** Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ils ne résistèrent pas longtemps et s'embrassèrent intensément. Ça leur avait tellement manqué. Les bras d'Alex et notamment ses mains commencèrent à descendre le long de son dos pour l'agripper à la taille. Elle prit soudain conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle cessa de l'embrasser et se dégagea.

 **-Alex...non.** Il ne l'écouta pas et continua. **Non... Alex.**

 **-chuuut.** Il lui attrapa l'avant-bras et elle ressentit une intense douleur se répandre en elle. Elle ne se souvient d'abord pas de la veille.

 _Reste la mon coeur! Où crois-tu aller? Tu es à moi... Arrête un peu de chialer, tu fais pitié. Allez..._ La douleur était insupportable.

 **-arrête, non...** Elle essayait de se détacher d'Alex mais il s'accrochait. **Je ne peux pas...**

 _Le poing lui était arrivé en pleine tempe. Elle était tombée violemment par terre. Sous le choc, elle avait essayé de se relever mais l'une de ses jambes n'avait pas tenu. Elle était retombée et avait commencé à crier. Tais-toi! lui avait-il dit en bloquant sa bouche. Elle avait cru s'étouffer._

 **-tais-toi.** Elle avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas son mari, qu'elle était à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de Princeton mais ça ne changeait rien. La souffrance était la même.

 **-lâche moi, Alex! Lâche moi!** Ce n'est pas ce qu'il fit, trop occupé à serrer ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Jo se débattit plus violemment et finit par réussir à le faire basculer en arrière. Alex tomba à terre et la regarda en colère.

 **-mais qu'est-ce que tu fous!** Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle avait perdu la tête. Elle l'embrassait puis l'instant d'après elle le poussait brusquement.

 **-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?** demanda Callie en arrivant rapidement, alertée par le bruit.

 **-elle est totalement folle! Voilà ce qu'il se passe!** cracha Alex avant de se relever et de partir en claquant la porte. Jo sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna lentement.

 **-par pitié, dis moi qu'Andrew et Arizona dorment...** Callie chercha désespérément une trace de Jo, de _sa_ Jo, de la femme qui aimait casser des os, qui était de bonne humeur quasi en permanence, la femme qu'elle connaissait. _Mon dieu... Comment en quatre mois a-t-elle pu changer à ce point? Où est passé Joséphine Wilson?_

 **-oui... Arizona est bourrée et DeLuca dort trop profondément...**

 **-Sofia?** Elle baissa la tête honteuse. **J'espère qu'elle...** _Elle vient de se disputer et traiter de folle par l'homme qu'elle aime et tout ce qu'elle veut savoir c'est si Sofia va bien? Qu'avez-vous fait de Wilson?_

 **-non! Tout est ok pour elle.**

 **-dieu merci.** Elle se dirigea vers la porte du jardin.

 **-tu comptes dormir dehors?** s'enquit Callie.

 **-j'ai besoin d'air...**

 **-je t'accompagne.**

* * *

Les deux femmes ne parlèrent pas. Jo fermait les yeux et Callie, assise à côté d'elle attendait qu'elle se confie. _Jo ne dira rien._

 **-est-ce que ça va?** demanda Callie doucement. Jo ouvrit les yeux et la regarda en souriant. On y croirait presque. _Presque_.

 **-on va dire que oui... Et toi?**

 **-oui,** soupira-t-elle.

 **-c'est ok avec Penny?** Elle mit du temps à répondre. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Callie ne voulait pas mentir, elle savait par expérience que si elle le faisait Jo ferait de même.

 **-on va dire que oui.** Jo rit tristement alors Callie continua. **Notre couple bat de l'aile... Je sais pas quoi faire.** Callie n'était même pas sûre de vouloir faire quelque chose. _Ai-je vraiment envie de sauver mon couple?_ Là encore Jo se tut pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement parler.

 **-je ne suis pas celle qui faut pour donner des conseils. Je suis désolée.** En réalité elle ne l'était vraiment pas. Pire que ça, elle avait toujours été nulle pour réconforter les gens. Elle l'avait bien vu toute à l'heure avec Andrew.

 _'Tain passe à autre chose No'. Fais pas ton fragile..._

Si elle avait pu être plus douce et plus compréhensive, tout aurait été différent. Mais elle n'était pas douce, elle était une enfant de la rue, une enfant rejetée et haïe. Une enfant en colère. Elle l'était toujours, peu importe là où elle allait et ce qu'elle faisait pour oublier, elle était toujours la même. Jo sentit une larme monter. _Une putain d'erreur. Tout aurait dû être différent. Absolument tout._ Jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait. Jamais. C'était sa faute. _Tout a toujours été de ma faute._

 **-tu n'es pas folle, Wilson,** dit Callie, la sortant de ses pensées.

 **-je sais.**

 **-n'écoute pas Karev.**

 **-c'est pas grave. C'est même pas important...** articula-t-elle lentement. **Je m'en fiche,** finit-elle en soupirant.

 **-la plupart du temps les gens qui disent "je m'en fiche" en soupirant ne s'en fiche pas du tout.** Callie la regarda et Jo en profita pour lui sourire.

 **-donc tu ne t'en fiches pas qu'Arizona prenne sa douche avec quelqu'un?**

 **-touché... Tu sais quand on a été mariée à quelqu'un, c'est compliqué...**

 **-je sais.** Elle était bien placée pour le savoir. _Si difficile._ Elle sentit ses yeux devenir humide mais elle ne se laisserait pas pleurer. _Pas cette fois. Pas devant Torres._

 **-je suis sûre que c'est dure pour elle que je sorte avec Penny...** Elle s'arrêta, se rendant compte de quelque chose. **Merde...** Elle réfléchit encore quelques instants. **Tu crois que j'aime encore Arizona?**

 **-oui. Sans aucun doute...**

 **-mais...**

 **-t'es revenue à Seattle car elle te manquait...**

 **-on peut dire pareil dans l'autre sens: tu es revenue à Seattle car Alex te manquait... Ne dis pas le contraire.** Jo se demanda pourquoi ils pensaient tous qu'elle était revenue pour Alex. _Comme si j'avais besoin d'un mec. Comme si les femmes avaient besoin d'hommes pour être heureuses._ Elle était consciente qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle secoua la tête.

 **-c'est trop tard.** Elle retient encore une larme. _Putain, Jo tu es pitoyable,_ se dit-elle.

 **-c'est faux.**

 **-je lui ai menti pendant 3 ans, je l'ai abandonné, je l'ai repoussé... C'est trop tard.**

 **-pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas tout? Je veux dire, tout ce que tu lui caches...** _Arizona, Meredith, Andrew et maintenant Torres... Ils ont tous la même idée... Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre._

 **-car ce ne serait pas une bonne idée... Un problème à la fois.**

 **-le problème suivant est dans le Michigan?**

 **-yep...** Ça allait être horrible. Une nouvelle fois ses pensées dévièrent vers Nolan.

 _T'es con! Moi aussi je les déteste mais c'est le seul moyen d'être tranquille... Si tu veux toute ta vie être médiocre, continue comme ça! Moi, je veux être quelqu'un et je m'en fou comment. J'y arriverai c'est tout._

Tout aurait dû se passer différemment. _Pardonne moi Nolan, j'aurais voulu être une meilleure soeur._ Elle intercepta le regard curieux de Callie et l'invita silencieusement à poser sa question.

 **-qu'est-ce que tu faisais sous la douche avec Arizona?**

 **-je... Elle m'obligeait à me laver... Je sentais quelque chose entre "la sueur et le désespoir"... Elle veut pas de l'odeur du désespoir ici.** Là elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

 **-d'accord...**

 **-et voilà... Je me remets à pleurer...** dit-elle en riant ironiquement.

 **-tu n'aimes pas ça, hein?**

 **-qui aime paraître faible sans pouvoir en tirer parti?** Les larmes avaient toujours été sa meilleure alliée pour sortir d'une mauvaise situation ou obtenir une faveur. C'était leur unique utilité. _Pleurer ne sert à rien d'autre._

 **-c'est vrai... Tu es fatiguée, tu devrais rentrer.**

 **-ouais,** répondit elle sans pour autant se lever.

 **-t'as vraiment dormi sur ce banc?**

 **-seulement quelques fois! Quatre ou peut-être cinq c'est tout!**

 **-en seulement deux semaines c'est beaucoup...** Jo soupira bruyamment. _Et merde_ se dit Callie _je l'ai énervée._ Néanmoins Jo lui fit un grand sourire.

 **-hier j'ai dormi avec Arizona.**

 **-tu dis ça pour m'ennuyer?**

 **-je dis ça car c'est la vérité.** Callie ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, elle reconnaissait enfin _sa_ Jo. Celle qui aimait la taquiner affectueusement. Elle décida de ne pas entrer dans son jeu. _Ce serait trop simple et autant se comporter normalement._ Callie était peut-être la seule à avoir compris que Jo ne voulait pas être traitée différemment. Celle-ci désirait que tout redevienne comme avant, pas avec Alex bien sûr. Elle ne voulait pas de leurs regards compatissants.

 **-ça ne fonctionnera pas... Je ne te jalouserai pas.**

 **-tant pis...** Elle haussa les épaules. **Bon... Bonne nuit, Dr Torres.** Elle rentra et alla s'allonger sur le canapé.

Callie avait raison, celui-ci n'était vraiment pas confortable mais elle avait l'habitude. Elle s'endormit en moins de trente secondes, épuisée par ses deux derniers jours.


	15. Chapter 15

Vendredi 17 juin 2016.

 **-tu étais où hier soir?** demanda Meredith à Alex quand celui-ci entra dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

 **-je te l'ai dit... Je buvais des bières chez Joe avec des amis.** Il s'assit et se servit une grande tasse de café. Meredith soupira et posa un téléphone devant lui.

 **-donc t'expliques ça comment?**

 **-quoi?** dit il sans comprendre.

 **-c'est celui de Jo...** Alex le prit dans ses mains en cherchant à se souvenir. Il se rappela finalement.

 **-bon d'accord, j'ai été diner chez Robbins. J'ai dû me tromper de téléphone.** Meredith, curieuse ouvra grand les yeux.

 **-t'as mangé chez eux...**

 **-Callie et Sofia sont rentrées...** tenta-t-il mais elle n'était pas dupe, Alex n'avait pas été chez Arizona car Callie et Sofia y étaient. _Il y était pour Jo._

 **-oui. Arizona m'a appelé. Elle fait baby-sitter aujourd'hui.**

 **-elle est en repos?** demanda Alex surpris. Il se demandait surtout comment allait il rendre le téléphone à Jo. _ll ne reste que DeLuca._

 **-elle a prit congé aujourd'hui et demain... Elle passera sa journée ici avec Sofia...** Il hocha vaguement la tête. _Problème réglé._ Meredith le regarda essayant de comprendre ce qui le dérangeait. **C'était bien?**

 **-j'ai appris un tas de choses...** Il détourna le regard mais Meredith voyait toujours son aire maussade.

 **-Que s'est il passé Alex?**

 **-rien,** répondit-il laconique.

 **-rien?** fit elle en souriant.

 **-oui.**

 **-je le savais!** s'exclama Meredith en souriant encore plus. **T'as couché avec elle?! Il soupira.**

 **-qui?** demanda Maggie en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

 **-Joséphine.**

 **-quoi?!** Elle regarda Alex la bouche bée.

 **-non! J'ai pas couché avec elle! Elle est folle!** Il but sa tasse de café et se leva furieux.

 **-ne dis pas ça Alex!**

 **-on s'embrassait et puis d'un coup sans prévenir elle m'a poussé violemment en arrière...** Elles ne répondirent rien alors il lâcha en pestant. **Maintenant, au moins, je sais que Belle gueule avait raison...**

 **-Alex...** commença Meredith doucement mais celui-ci n'écoutait pas et se retournait déjà vers Maggie.

 **-toi, tu ferais bien de parler avec ton mec car il devient aussi bizarre qu'elle...** Il partit en claquant la porte.

 **-j'ai pas compris... Il s'est passé quoi?**

 **-aucune idée...** répondit Meredith en soupirant tristement.

 **-c'est le téléphone de qui?** demanda Maggie en s'asseyant à table.

 **-merde... Il l'a oublié...**

 **-c'est à Alex? Pas très viril...**

 **-regarde le fond d'écran...** Elle l'alluma et fit la moue.

 **-une photo d'Alex et Wilson... Pourquoi le téléphone de Wilson est ici?**

 **-j'en sais rien. Je l'ai trouvé dans l'entrée...**

 **-ok.**

 **-juste ok?** _Que cache-t-elle?_

 **-je pars, je suis déjà en retard. Tu attends Arizona?**

 **-ouais,** dit elle tout bas mais Maggie était déjà sortie. _Bizarre._

* * *

 **-j'ai fait des œufs!** s'exclama Jo de bonne humeur en voyant Arizona entrer dans la cuisine. **J'espère que Sofia aime les œufs...**

 **-heu...oui...** Elle bailla. **Tu es réveillée depuis quand?**

 **-depuis trente minutes, j'arrivais plus à dormir... Tenez.** Elle lui donna une assiette.

 **-merci.** Arizona observa attentivement sa collègue. _Elle est embarrassée et oppressée_ constata-t-elle. En effet Jo bougeait nerveusement et ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

 **-cool! Des œufs!** s'écria Sofia.

 **-c'est gentil Wilson,** dit Callie en s'asseyant à table. **Vraiment gentil,** continua-t-elle quand Jo lui servit une assiette.

 **-Jo!** dit Arizona prestement. **Ici, pas de nom de famille!**

 **-ok... Donc je disais merci Jo.**

 **-de rien,** répondit elle en souriant.

 **-allez viens Sof', on va voir Zola.**

 **-ouais!** Jo et Callie l'interrogèrent du regard.

 **-je fais baby-sitter chez Meredith aujourd'hui...**

 **-ok.** C'est le moment que choisi Andrew pour passer en vitesse dans la cuisine.

 **-salut tout le monde.**

 **-tu veux un œuf?** lui demanda Jo gaiment.

 **-non merci, je suis déjà en retard.**

 **-en retard?** Callie jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. **Il n'est que 7h34.**

 **-à ce soir.** Il partit à son tour et Callie constata que Jo était soudainement devenue moins joyeuse. _Il y a quelque chose entre eux deux mais quoi?_ Les deux femmes finirent leur petit-déjeuner dans le calme. Jo se leva et débarrassa la table quand elles eurent fini.

 **-tu veux qu'on discute d'hier soir?** dit finalement Callie pour briser le silence.

 **-c'était bizarre?** Elles rirent joyeusement.

 **-ouais. Je m'attendais pas à ça en rentrant à Seattle.** L'image de la barre en métal traversa l'esprit de Jo.

 **-désolée** , marmonna celle-ci.

 **-nan. C'est cool de te revoir.**

 **-hmm.** De nouveau le silence fut pesant.

* * *

 **-bonjour Meredith,** dit Arizona en arrivant chez sa collègue.

 **-bonjour Arizona, entre.** Elle referma la porte et l'invita à s'assoir dans le salon. **C'est vraiment gentil de les garder.**

 **-je suis en jour de repos de toute manière et tu aurais vu Sofia dans la voiture... Ses yeux pétillaient.** Voir sa fille heureuse suffisait à faire son bonheur. **Zola lui a vraiment manqué.**

 **-en plus Callie est chez toi, elle peut donc surveiller Wilson...**

 **-je ne babysitte pas Jo!** la contredit Arizona. **Je lui fais confiance...** Meredith remarqua qu'elle baissait les yeux honteusement. _Elle n'est pas ici car elle fait confiance à Jo mais car elle culpabilise_ se dit-elle. Elle était curieuse, elle voulait savoir pourquoi.

 **-ça va?** Arizona leva la tête et soupira.

 **-j'ai vraiment merdé.**

 **-il s'est passé quoi?**

 **-j'ai trop bu...** Elle soupira un peu plus fort. **Tu sais le retour de Callie...**

 **-stressant?** dit malicieusement Meredith.

 **-un peu oui... J'ai trop bu et trop parlé... J'ai vraiment vraiment merdé.** Elle semblait extrêmement gênée et cela piqua un peu plus la curiosité de son amie.

 **-qu'est-ce que tu as dit?**

 **-en plus Alex était là. Tu savais qu'Alex était là?**

 **-oui. Donc...** s'impatienta-t-elle.

 **-j'ai dit des trucs vrai...mais sorti de leur contexte. Elle a dû être terriblement mal à l'aise.** _Pauvre Jo! Elle qui essaye juste d'avancer._

 **-Arizona?**

 **-j'ai dormi avec elle avant hier...et je lui ai fait prendre une douche... Je sais même pas ce qu'ils ont pu s'imaginer...** Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette nuit.

 _Je suis dangereuse avait dit son amie. Personne ne me connaît..._

Arizona se demanda pour la nième fois si son voyage dans le Michigan était une si bonne idée. _Elle a déjà une si piètre estime d'elle même..._

 **-ok d'accord. Je comprends que Jo ai été mal à l'aise.**

 **-bordel... Dans quelle merde je l'ai fichue?** Elle espérait juste qu'Alex n'ait pas cru que Jo était lesbienne et s'était foutue de lui pendant trois ans. Égoïstement elle souhaitait aussi que Callie n'ait pas pensé qu'elle la trompait. Elle eut envie de rire. _Je ne sors plus avec elle. Je suis censée pouvoir faire ce que je veux de mon cul sans me sentir coupable vis-à-vis d'elle..._ Elle aimait toujours Callie. Elle l'avait toujours aimé. _J'ai gâché ma plus belle histoire d'amour. J'ai tout fait foirer._ Elle observa Meredith et vit que celle-ci faisait de même, cherchant sans doute à lire en elle. **Je sais ce que tu sais,** déclara Arizona lentement. Meredith écarquilla les yeux, marquant son incompréhension.

 **-moi, je ne sais pas?**

 **-pour la drogue... Ce qu'il s'est passé avant hier...** s'empressa d'ajouter Arizona. **Ça n'avait rien à voir. Elle m'a assurée... Ils me l'ont assurée avec Andrew. Je les crois.**

 **-moi aussi... Bon j'y vais.** Meredith avait complètement oublié l'histoire du téléphone de Jo. Elle n'avait même pas demandé à Arizona ce qu'il s'était passé entre Alex et Jo. _De toute évidence elle était trop saoul, elle n'a aucune idée pour le baiser entre Jo et Alex. Tant mieux._

* * *

 **-tu veux qu'on aille faire un peu de shopping?** demanda Callie à Jo. **J'en ai marre de rester ici à ne rien faire...** Jo leva les yeux de son livre avant de faire la moue.

 **-je suis complètement fauchée.** Callie lui sourit.

 **-c'est pas grave, je t'invite...**

 **-on invite quelqu'un au restaurant... Pas à faire les magasins.**

 **-allez, viens.** Jo remarqua que Callie était mal à l'aise. _Elle n'aime pas être ici._

 **-j'ai vraiment plus d'argent.**

 **-Jo...** fit Callie doucement. **Tu ne peux pas continuer à porter tes vêtements...**

 **-pourquoi? Ils sont si affreux?** Jo n'était pas stupide, elle voyait parfaitement où son amie voulait en venir.

 **-tu flottes dedans... On dirait une clodo.** Jo rit tristement. _Elle n'a pas tord._

 **-ça va s'arranger.** Callie alla dans l'entrée et revient, **vêtue de sa veste.**

 **-j'ai vraiment besoin de sortir d'ici... J'ai vécu trop de choses dans cette maison.** Jo hocha lentement la tête.

 **-je comprends.**

 **-tu as la même sensation quand tu vas au loft?**

 **-c'est pour ça que je n'y vais pas...** Elle soupira. o s'indigna-t-elle.

 **-Karev y vit?** demanda Callie en sachant déjà la réponse.

 **-non... Il habite chez Meredith.**

 **-pourquoi vous ne vendez pas le loft alors?**

 **-non!** Callie sourit joyeusement.

 **-donc tu comptes te remettre avec Alex?**

 **-quoi? Non...non.** Jo rit nerveusement. _Ils pensent tous ça..._

 **-vends le loft!**

 **-j'ai vécu trop de choses là-bas... Si Arizona ne vivait pas ici, tu vendrais cette maison?**

 **-si Arizona ne vivait pas ici, j'habiterais ici.**

 **-tu y crois? Réellement?** Callie préféra lui attraper la main et l'entraîner vers la porte d'entrée.

 **-on peut y aller.**

 **-ok. Je vais prendre mon téléphone.**

 **-tu le trouves?** la questionna Callie alors que Jo retournait la maison à la recherche de son téléphone.

 **-nan... Tant pis.**

* * *

Maggie attendait nerveusement son petit ami depuis dix minutes. _Que me veut-il?_ Elle se trouvait ridicule d'être aussi stressée. _On dirait une collégienne amoureuse..._ Elle essayait de se calmer mais quand elle l'aperçut elle paniqua deux fois plus. Il avait l'air fatigué et tendu.

 **-tu voulais me voir Andrew?** demanda-t-elle doucement.

 **-oui. Je dois... Je dois absolument te dire quelque chose.** Elle opina et attendit mais il ne disait rien et se contentait de baisser les yeux, essayant de gérer ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais été de ceux qui raconte tout en détail. La plupart du temps il gardait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. _Comme Jo..._ En réalité il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec Maggie. Il se sentit un peu bête, il répétait à Jo que parler de soi et de ses problèmes soulageait et aidait à avancer. _Quel bel hypocrite je fais..._ Maggie remarqua son air malheureux.

 **-ok... Tu me fais peur, tu sais?** Elle avait peur de savoir de quoi il voulait parler.

 **-je... Je sais pas comment en parler.** C'était beaucoup pour lui, i peine quatre mois, il vivait tranquillement. Ensuite il avait été le confident involontaire de Jo... Après ça avait foiré, il était devenu un témoin privilégié de la chute de son amie. Il ne savait pas quoi faire exactement pour l'aider. Il supposait qu'être là avec elle n'était déjà pas si mal mais... Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, il ne voulait pas. Elle avait le droit d'être heureuse, elle le méritait bien après toutes les merdes qu'elle avaient vécues... Tout comme lui, il méritait d'être heureux et d'être en paix avec lui-même et avec Arya.

 **-ça avait l'air vraiment important.**

 **-oui. Ça l'est.**

 **-Alex m'a dit que tu étais bizarre hier soir...**

 **-ouais...** Il baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois après avoir croisé ceux plein d'inquiétude de Maggie.

 **-Andrew... Regarde moi. Que se passe-t-il?** Il leva les yeux et inspira fort.

 **-il faut que je te parle d'Arya...**

 **-Arya?... Tu veux rompre c'est ça? Tu as trouvé...?** Il secoua la tête et l'interrompit.

 **-non! Arya est ma soeur... était ma sœur en faite.**

 **-tu avais une soeur?**

 **-ça fait deux semaines que je répète encore et encore à Jo de tout dire à Alex et... Je ne le fais même pas moi-même...** _Hypocrite!_

 **-tu veux lui montrer l'exemple, c'est ça?** Il secoua à nouveau la tête.

 **-je veux être honnête avec toi.**

 **-comme ça elle le sera avec Alex?**

 **-non. Je ne fais pas ça pour elle... De toute façon Jo ne se confiera pas à Karev... Sa vie craint. Vraiment.**

 **-je sais.** Pendant quelques instants, ils se turent.

 **-ma soeur est morte... C'est... Je n'en parle jamais.**

 **-si tu ne veux pas...**

 **-si...** Il fallait qu'il en parle, qu'il puisse affirmer que sa soeur existait, pour ne pas l'oublier. **Arya s'est pendue quand elle avait seize ans. J'en avais neuf et c'est moi qui...qui ait ouvert la porte de sa chambre.**

 **-Andrew...** Elle le prit dans ses bras et il se mit à pleurer.

 **-j'aimais Arya... C'était ma grande sœur. Du genre de celle qu'on appelle quand on a un souci, celle qui t'aide et te soutient la plupart du temps devant les parents, celle qui te refile ses vieilles game boy, celle qui mange le dernier carré de chocolat, celle qui se moque de toi, celle qui te donne la main pour aller à l'école, celle qui te refile dix dollars pour que tu l'aides à faire le mur, celle qui t'apprend à dire des gros mots, à mentir, à tricher, à faire des grimaces, celle qui te fait des coups dans le dos mais que tu finis toujours par pardonner, celle qui t'ennuie mais dont tu ne saurais pas te passer,...** Il inspira profondément avant de continuer. **Arya était censée être celle qui m'apprendrait à conduire, celle qui me consolerait de mon premier chagrin d'amour, celle qui me coifferait et me prendrait en photo lors de mon premier bal, celle qui m'encouragerait et me soutiendrait peu importe le contexte,...** Il s'arrêta alors Maggie continua pour lui.

 **-celle qui t'emmènerait à l'autel, celle qui serait la marraine de tes enfants,...**

 **-oui...?**

 **-Amelia... à son mariage... Derek lui manquait.** Andrew opina.

 **-Arya me manque. C'était il y a dix-huit ans mais... Je ne peux pas faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.**

 **-dis moi... Dis moi comment elle était?** Il leur restait moins de dix minutes alors il lui raconta tout ce qu'il pouvait. Ça lui fit vraiment du bien. _Pourvu que Joséphine puisse faire pareil avec Alex..._

* * *

Callie commençait à s'impatienter. Elle avait forcé Jo à prendre une robe et attendait qu'elle sorte de la cabine pour lui montrer le résultat.

 **-ça fait une heure que t'es là dedans... Sors de là!...** Le rideau bougea, laissant apparaître une Jo que Callie ne connaissait pas. Évidemment elle avait remarqué qu'elle avait maigri mais pas à ce point... **Mon Dieu...** chuchota Callie en mettant la main devant sa bouche. Jo soupira et Callie remarqua le bandage qu'elle avait sur le bras gauche.

 **-oui je sais. Je suis en état de "dénutrition". C'est pour ça que je suis en congé imposé.** Jo parlait gaiement. _Elle sourit... Pourquoi elle sourit?_ Callie s'approcha de son amie et l'obligea à rentrer dans la cabine pour s'assoir. _Elle tient à peine debout..._

 **-est-ce que je peux regarder?...** Elle vit que Jo détournait le regard. _Le masque tombe..._ **Je voudrais voir si tes muscles en souffrent?**

 **-pour l'instant, seule ma graisse s'est évaporée... Je ne crois pas que mes muscles ou mes organes soient déjà touchés.** Callie tâtait ses bras et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle détestait paraître aussi faible, aussi pitoyable.

 **-je n'ai pas les mêmes certitudes...** Elle fixa son amie jusqu'à ce que celle-ci lâche en soupirant.

 **-c'est pas grave.** Callie rit ironiquement.

 **-pas grave?**

 **-je me débrouille depuis que je suis toute petite avec presque rien. Jusqu'à présent je m'en suis toujours sortie alors que franchement...parfois...c'était perdu d'avance...** Elle rigolait pour dissimuler son malaise et son stresse. **En faite, ma vie c'est un peu comme le cycle économique... J'alterne crise et croissance... Là c'est juste une mini-crise. Il y a toujours la croissance après... Toujours.**

 **-tu as une très drôle façon de philosopher, Jo.**

 **-où alors je suis réellement maniaco-dépressive...**

 **-réellement? On t'a déjà diagnostiquer bipolaire?** Ça devient intéressant. Elle essaya d'intercepter le regard de Jo mais celle-ci levait les yeux en l'air et gesticulait.

 **-on m'a déjà collé un tas d'étiquettes... Tu ne t'imagines même pas...**

 **-comme quoi?**

 **-la liste est longue...** Elle s'arrêta de bouger et regarda Callie fixement. **Je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans cette robe... Je vais me changer. Tu peux sortir?**

 **-d'accord.**


	16. Chapter 16

Il était presque quatorze heure lorsque Callie et Jo rentrèrent pour manger.

 **-je crois... Il faut qu'on parle d'hier soir,** commença Callie doucement. Jo inspira bruyamment.

 **-Arizona m'a aidée à prendre ma douche car j'étais au fond du trou et trop faible. Elle voulait que je dorme avec elle car elle avait peur... Peur d'une nouvelle crise de panique je suppose. Rien d'autre...** répondit elle rapidement sans reprendre sa respiration.

 **-heu... Ok. Je voulais dire à propos de ta dispute avec Alex...**

 **-ha... Merde.**

 **-tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, hein?**

 **-je n'ai rien à dire...**

 **-tu semblais si... si terrifiée... Comme si... Comme si tu essayais de te protéger...** Jo détourna le regard.

 _Arrête, Lionel! Tu me fais mal! La ferme! Ferme ta gueule petite salope!_

Elle secoua la tête.

 **-je n'ai pas peur d'Alex...** C'était la vérité, Alex n'était pas comme Lionel. Bien sûr il l'avait frappé mais c'était de sa faute. _Jamais je n'aurais dû m'interposer entre lui et Andrew._ **Je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais mal mais...**

 **-pourtant c'est arrivé? C'est déjà arrivé qu'un type te batte? Myers n'était pas le premier, hein?**

 _C'est quoi cette merde? Tu te fiches de moi? Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas cette sauce! Je ne peux pas compter sur toi!_

Encore une fois elle chassa ses pensées.

 **-quand on grandit dans la rue... Ce sont des choses qui arrivent...**

 **-Des mauvais souvenirs sont remontés?** Jo détestait la façon qu'avait Callie de la fixer.

 **-on fait ce qu'on peut pour oublier mais... Ouais parfois ça revient...**

 **-c'est arrivé combien de fois? Je veux dire que tu te fasses battre?** Jo ferma les yeux et fit ce qu'elle aimait le plus: calculer.

 **-depuis ma naissance? Hum... J'ai presque trente ans soit... 30X365=10950 +9 pour les années bissextiles... -les 113 jours qu'il me reste avant mon anniversaire... 10846. À raison d'une fois...**

 **-stop!** la coupa Callie excédée. **On arrête là. J'ai compris.**

 **-c'est arrivé un paquet de fois... J'ai aussi tabassé un tas de mecs, hein? Donnant-donnant.**

 **-tu ne te laisses pas faire... Je te reconnais bien là.**

 _Je t'aime Lionel... Je t'en prie pardonne moi!_

Elle soupira. _Je n'ai même pas essayé de me défendre... Jamais._

- **la plupart du temps... Quand on y pense, ça fait trois ans que je n'ai cogné personne et que personne ne m'a cognée non plus... Énorme...**

 **-depuis que tu es avec Alex...**

 **-ah oui... Ça fait moins longtemps que ça alors.** _Merde... Tais toi Jo!_

 **-Alex t'a déjà frappée?**

 **-c'est pas ce que j'ai dit... On peut... On peut parler d'autre chose...**

 **-c'est encore douloureux...** fit Callie en sortant deux assiettes.

 **-foutu syndrome du stress post-traumatique...**

 **-c'est pour ça les crises de paniques?** Jo se leva et alla chercher les couverts.

 **-nan... Plus on a de SSPT, mieux c'est...** Elle ne regardait pas Callie. **C'est juste que j'ai un peu de mal à retrouver ma vie à Seattle. J'ai fait une croix sur toutes les merdes qui me sont tombées dessus et entrant au Grey Sloan... Et hop! Ça va mieux et... là je suis plutôt perdue alors toutes les merdes reviennent me hanter.**

 **-tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point j'aimerais être dans ta tête...** Jo disposa les couverts et se rassit.

 **-c'est dommage qu'on t'ai retiré les subventions... Tu sais, pour la machine révolutionnaire que tu tentais de mettre au point avec Shepherd...** Callie grimaça et Jo eut peur d'avoir parlé trop vite.

 **-ouais... C'est injuste... Il n'aurait jamais dû mourir... Il avait encore tant de choses à vivre! Il était censé révolutionner la neurochirurgie, voir ses enfants grandir... Il ne connaîtra jamais Ellis...** s'emporta-t-elle.

 **-la mort est la plupart du temps injuste... Des gens biens meurent tandis que les pires salopards vivent tranquillement... On finit par s'y faire.** Elle ferma les yeux. _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Jo? Pourquoi avoir parlé du Dr Shepherd? Tu es stupide!_ Elle s'en voulait. Elle voyait bien que ça attristait Callie. _Ils étaient amis, c'est normal._

 **-c'est toujours aussi révoltant... Georges est mort, Mark est mort, Lexie est morte, Dereck est mort,... Reeds est morte, le bébé Avery est mort, Heather est morte... Tout le monde meurt...**

 **-c'est vrai mais toi et Sofia avez survécu à un accident de voiture, Arizona à un accident d'avion, Alex à une fusillade, Webber à une ligne à haute tension, Meredith à à peu près tout,... Je crois qu'on est condamné à avancer coûte que coûte...** Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et l'ouvrit à nouveau. Le mot hypocrite revenant sans cesse dans son esprit. **Peu importe à quel point c'est dur... On peut pas leur faire ça. On peut pas les rejoindre...**

 _Jo... Ne fais pas ça,_ lui avait crié Andrew avant de la sauver.

 **-on ne peut pas perdre. On ne peut pas abandonner...** Elle, elle l'avait fait. _J'ai sauté... J'ai abandonné._

 **-et toi? Tu as survécu à quoi?** Jo ne répondit d'abord pas et profita du blanc pour aller chercher les casseroles et éteindre les plaques. Elle soupira tristement.

 **-j'ai survécu à la Futilité. Je me suis sentie inutile pendant si longtemps. Ça finit par te tuer... Vraiment. Quand je suis arrivée à Seattle... Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais utile, j'avais le pouvoir d'aider des gens...** Sa voix se cassa et elle dut inspirer profondément avant de continuer. **J'ai pas pu les sauver eux mais maintenant je pouvais en aider d'autres. À chaque fois... À chaque fois que je voyais un patient guérir, c'était... magnifique. Pour la première fois je me sentais à ma place, moi la gamine abandonnée, sans prénom et sans date de naissance, j'étais devenu quelqu'un. J'étais devenue Jo Wilson... Des gens comptait sur moi... Des gens avaient confiance en moi... L'hôpital n'est pas pour moi un endroit maudit où les personnes meurent mais un endroit magique où la souffrance disparaît...** Elle baissa les yeux pour que Callie ne remarque pas qu'elle était au bord des larmes. **J'ai si souvent été dans des hôpitaux quand j'étais petite pour savoir qu'il n'y a pas meilleur endroit. Les gens s'en sortent ou meurent... En tout cas la souffrance disparaît. Car en mourant aussi la douleur s'en va... Moi, je m'étais habituée à avoir mal, à être seule, méprisée et détestée. J'ai survécu à Moi-même... J'étais personne et je suis devenue Moi. Il y avait tant de patients dont les proches espéraient désespérément la guérison et quelque part je les jalousais... Si je crevais, personne ne s'en rendrait même compte... Je suis arrivée à surmonter cette impression le jour où Alex a voulu tabasser Jason pour moi... Parce que j'étais importante à ses yeux... Heather est morte, elle avait une famille. Pas moi. Une mère pleurait sa fille... Si j'étais morte Alex aurait été attristé. Ma petite vie avait de la valeur pour au moins une personne...** Elle sourit en repensant à ce jour là. **Évidemment il y a eu des hauts et des bas... Des moments où j'avais l'impression d'être une merde incapable. Des moments où je plaquais un sourire sur mon visage pour dissimuler ma colère et mon dégoût. Des moments où comme hier le passé que j'ai oublié me fracasse à nouveau, où toutes les scènes horribles de mon enfance se rejouent dans mon esprit sans que je ne puisse y échapper... J'ai pas survécu à un accident d'avion ou de voiture... Je me suis contentée de survivre tout court et j'ai réussi. J'ai survécu à ma vie. J'ai montré à tous ces gens qui me dénigraient, qui essayaient de me coller une étiquette d'enfant anormale... C'est plus simple de dire qu'une enfant est cinglée parce que c'est comme ça plutôt que de dire qu'on a forcé une enfant à s'enfermer dans une carapace car on a pas été capable de faire les bons choix.** Elle osa lever la tête. Callie la fixait bouche bée.

 **-wahou... Wilson, c'était...**

 **-bizarre? Je suis un peu sur les dents alors je dis un peu tout ce qui me passe par la tête et parfois c'est... étrange.**

 **-nan. C'était émouvant.** Jo rit doucement.

 **-pitié... Il n'y a rien d'émouvant la dedans.**

 **-j'ai toujours su que tu te battais contre quelque chose.**

 **-quoi?** demanda Jo curieuse.

 **-t'étais toujours là, toute souriante et enthousiaste... Tu disais bonjour à tout le monde que ce soit un médecin, un infirmier ou un simple agent d'entretien...**

 **-et alors?**

 **-t'es une belle personne Joséphine.**

 **-et alors?** répéta-t-elle ne voyant pas très bien où Callie voulait en venir.

 **-t'avais toujours envie de briller, d'être la meilleure, d'être appréciée par tout le monde,...**

 **-comme tous les internes...**

 **-tu respectais les autres et attendais qu'ils te respectes en retour.**

 **-je ne vois toujours pas le rapport...**

 **-et pourtant tu pouvais avoir une attitude bulldozer...**

 **-ok.**

 **-t'étais à la fois douce et rentre dedans.**

 **-ok?** Jo ne comprenait vraiment pas.

 **-trop impulsive. Trop énergique. Tu fuyais, ça se voyait... Tu utilisais la colère pour détruire ta peur... Et comme tu es une belle personne, tu savais contenir ta violence et t'en servir en ortho... Maintenant je sais ce qui te faisais peur: l'Insignifiance, la Futilité. Tu ne voulais plus n'être personne... Tu sais trop bien ce que c'est? Tu sais ce que ça fait de se sentir seule, perdue et inutile?** Ce n'étaient pas réellement des questions.

 **-j'ai toujours été rien pour personne... Avant le Grey Sloan, je peux dire que seuls quatre personnes m'ont connue et appréciée à ma juste valeur ou juste accordée de la considération. Aujourd'hui, deux sont morts, un est un connard profond et la dernière est l'une de mes profs que je n'ai plus vue depuis deux ans. Ici, il y a au moins Alex, Andrew, Arizona, Amelia et toi...?** Elle vit que Callie opinait en souriant... **et toi qui faites plus que me prendre en considération. Vous essayez de m'aider et de me comprendre et ça... C'est perturbant. Je n'avais jamais réellement eu d'amis avant. Juste des connaissances qui finissaient par me laisser tomber ou que je finissais par laisser tomber moi-même.**

 **-alors qu'ici, tu les as laissé tomber en t'enfuyant et ils étaient encore là quand tu es revenue.**

 **-je crois qu'une partie de moi se demande toujours pourquoi... C'est vrai quoi, j'ai déjà fait des trucs vachement moins grave et on m'a abandonnée comme une merde alors que là...** Callie lui sourit.

 **-des gens sont toujours là...**

 **-Arizona m'a acheté des billets d'avion car elle pense qu'aller dans le Michigan me soulagerait, Andrew s'est prit des coups de poing à cause de moi et pourtant il m'a sauvé la vie, Amelia prend des risques pour m'aider, Meredith me couvre alors qu'elle ne m'aime pas,...**

 **-Meredith t'aime bien, tu sais.** Jo ne prit même pas en compte la remarque.

 **-Pierce m'a souri hier matin alors que... La plupart des femmes ne supporterait pas que leur copain... C'est pareil avec Arizona... Tu pourrais m'en vouloir à mort et pourtant tu m'invites à faire du shopping... J'adore Seattle. J'adore le Grey Sloan, j'adore mon métier. J'emmerde tout le monde et pourtant on essaye de me secourir.**

 **-tu n'emmerdes personne Jo...**

 **-ouais pas emmerder mais inquiéter. Pour moi c'est le même chose...** Callie allait dire quelque chose mais Jo ne lui laissa pas le temps. **Il faut qu'on mange... Ça va être froid.**

* * *

Quand Alex rentra il remarqua directement que le téléphone de Jo était toujours sur la table de la cuisine. _Je pensais que Meredith l'aurait donné à Arizona..._ Il le prit négligemment en se demandant quoi en faire. Il entendit la porte claquer alors il le mit rapidement dans sa poche.

 **-salut,** dit il à Maggie.

 **-salut...** Elle semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées?

 **-quelque chose ne va pas?**

 **-non... Tout va bien. Tu avais raison... Je devais parlé à Andrew...**

 **-aïe...?** dit Alex en pensant qu'ils avaient rompu.

 **-nan. Il m'a parlé d'Arya...** _Arya?_ Alex se souvient de l'avant-veille. _Jo n'est pas ta soeur!_ avait grogné Arizona. Andrew lui avait répondu que Jo et Arya n'étaient pas pareil.

 **-sa soeur?** Maggie le regarda bizarrement.

 **-comment tu sais ça?** Il ne lui répondit pas. **Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une soeur... C'est une terrible histoire.** Son air s'assombrit et elle se demanda ce qu'Andrew avait dit à Alex. _Ils ne sont même pas amis... Que...?_

 **-rien,** l'interrompit il. **Je ne connais pas Arya.**

 **-d'accord... Bon bonne nuit...** Elle se servit un verre d'eau et monta se coucher. Alex en fit de même. Une fois allongé sur son lit, il sortit le téléphone de sa poche. _Qui es-tu Jo?_ Le fond d'écran de celle-ci l'émut. La photo datait de noël, de leur dernier noël. _On était heureux._ Il déverrouilla le téléphone sans vergogne. _Après tout, elle n'a même pas changé son code..._ Il se rendit compte qu'il éprouvait des scrupules. _Je ne peux pas faire ça..._ Il soupira et appuya sur l'icône des messages. Il n'y trouva rien d'intéressant. Que des sms de boulot sans importance. Quelque part ça le rassura. Même en remontant avant sa disparition, aucun sms n'était suspect. _Elle était sincère..._ Il continua en allant voir ses photos. Aucune n'avait été prise depuis quatre mois. _On était vraiment heureux_ sourit-il tristement. La très grande majorité des photos les représentait. Seules quelques-unes montraient Jo avec quelques autres internes ou résidents, souvent Stéphanie mais pas toujours. _Elles n'étaient même pas réellement amies..._ Alex savait qu'Edwards avait été la première à discréditer et dénigrer Jo après sa disparition. _Elle n'avait que moi..._ Il soupira tout en continuant à faire défiler les images. _J'ai tout gâché... J'avais tout pour être heureux et j'ai foiré._ Évidemment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas l'épouser et ça lui faisait mal mais au lieu d'être en colère contre elle il aurait dû l'aider et la protéger. _Elle n'a fait que me mentir!_ La rancoeur revenait, depuis son retour il lui avait laissé de l'espace, avait même essayé de faire le premier pas hier mais elle l'avait repoussé. _Pourquoi ne me fais tu pas confiance Jo?_ Elle s'était confiée à DeLuca, à Arizona, même à Meredith et pas à lui. Ça le rongeait. Il était arrivé à la fin des photos alors il ouvrit un nouvel album photos téléchargées. Celui-ci ne contenait que six images. _Elles datent..._ Il regarda longuement chacune des photos. La plus récente devait avoir été prise à Princeton. _Au moins elle a réellement été là-bas..._ Jo devait avoir 22 ou 23 ans et était entourée de six autres jeunes dont un qui lui tenait la main. Elle souriait mais il lui trouva un regard triste. La deuxième photo était une photo de classe. _Année scolaire 2000-2001... Jo avait quatorze ans._ Il eut beau la chercher et analyser chacun des visages il ne la reconnut pas. Il ne l'identifia pas plus sur l'image suivante. Aucun des sept adolescents tout sourire n'était Jo. Il en était certain. Il remarqua cependant qu'ils étaient tous les sept sur le cliché précédant. _Qui sont-ils?_ Il s'interrogea davantage en passant à la photo suivante. Elle montrait deux adolescents collés l'un à l'autre devant un musée. La fille était Jo, il l'identifia directement. Elle paraissait vraiment heureuse. _Flint institute of art._ Une rapide recherche sur internet situa Flint dans le Michigan. _Tout nous ramène au Michigan..._ Le garçon au côté de Jo était lui aussi sur la photo de classe. _Peut-être que Jo est là?_ se demanda-t-il en analysant plus longuement un des visages. _Peut-être...?_ S'il avait cherché Flint 2000-2001 et non simplement Flint localisation sur Internet, il aurait tout compris. Tout serait devenu clair et tout aurait été différent. Il préféra passer à la cinquième photo. Une fillette d'à peine dix était couchée dans un lit d'hôpital. S'il en croyait le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou elle devait s'appeler Nina. _Nina..._ Il soupira doucement. _Elle ne m'a jamais parlé d'une certaine Nina._ La dernière photo lui fendit le coeur. Quatre fillettes de quatre ou peut-être cinq ans étaient assises, serrées les unes contre les autres dans un canapé. Elles étaient sales et chétives. Celle le plus à gauche fixait l'objectif et on pouvait aisément lire de la peur dans son regard. _Pauvres gamines..._ L'une d'elle était peut-être Joséphine mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Il chercha mais ne se rappela pas même d'une fois où Jo lui ait parlé de sa petite enfance. _Pas de son enfance non plus..._ En réalité, Jo ne disait jamais rien de son passé. Ça ne l'avait jamais choqué car lui aussi préférait se taire. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il était préférable de laisser un passé pourri derrière soi. _Plus si derrière elle..._ se dit-il en repensant au voyage que Jo allait faire aujourd'hui. Il envoya les six photos sur son propre téléphone et continua à fouiller sans trop savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Il finit par tomber sur un dossier protégé d'un mot de passe ce qui éveilla sa curiosité. _Elle ne protège pas ses messages et ne change jamais de code mais elle met un mot de passe sur un dossier? Sur un seul dossier de surcroît._ Il essaya une bonne dizaine de combinaisons avant d'abandonner. _Jo est trop intelligente pour avoir mis un mot de passe facile à trouver._ Il cogita encore une dizaine de minutes avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 **-raconte moi un truc...** dit Callie qui commençait à s'ennuyer. Jo ferma son livre.

 **-tu veux savoir quoi?**

 **-ce que tu caches.**

 **-toi aussi tu veux l'exclusivité d'une part de ma vie?** demanda Jo en rigolant. Callie la regarda curieusement.

 **-comment ça?**

 **-Je dissimule tellement de choses que... J'ai l'impression que chaque personne de l'hôpital en connaît une toute en ignorant toutes les autres...** Elle fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant. **Enfin, c'était vrai jusqu'à avant hier...**

 **-tu m'expliques?**

 **-ben... Amelia connaît une partie de ma vie.** _La drogue..._ **Meredith et Maggie aussi du coup... Là Andrew et Arizona l'ont aussi appris... Arizona est au courant d'une autre histoire.** _Nolan._ **C'est pour ça notre voyage au Michigan... Andrew sait... Andrew sait tout bordel... Enfin, pas tout... Ça craint.**

 **-tu n'aimes pas qu'on connaisse ta vie, hein?** Jo haussa les sourcils en souriant ironiquement.

 **-les gens se servent de nos faiblesses pour nous détruire...**

 **-DeLuca ne le fera pas... Arizona non plus tu sais?** _J'avais confiance en lui et... On ne peut avoir confiance en personne._ Encore une fois ses pensées déviaient sur Lionel.

 **-Andrew connaît autre chose?**

 **-ouais... Amelia sait pour ça aussi enfin non... Pas totalement... Je peux utiliser une métaphore de matheuse?**

 **-si tu m'expliques calmement avec des mots simples...** Jo s'anima. Les maths avaient toujours été un certain refuge.

 **-ok. Il y a deux ensembles...** _mariée et maltraitée..._ **avec une partie commune.**

 **-d'accord...** Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que son amie disait mais ça n'était pas grave. _Jo parait presque heureuse._

 **-Andrew connaît la partie commune... Amelia seulement un ensemble... En y réfléchissant bien Meredith et toi vous connaissez l'autre ensemble...**

 **-moi?**

 **-que Jason n'était pas le premier gars à me frapper...** Elle perdit toute trace de son sourire.

 **-je crois comprendre... Andrew sait qui est cet homme et ce qu'il t'a fait tandis qu'Amelia sait uniquement qui est cet homme...?**

 **-à peu près oui... Trop de gens sont au courant maintenant...** Elle s'était toujours débrouillée pour ne rien laisser paraître et là... _Putain, ça craint._

 **-et c'est grave? C'est une mauvaise chose?**

 **-j'en sais rien... Avant... Avant j'enfouissais tout pour que personne ne puisse s'en servir contre moi.**

 **-pour tout contrôler? Pour contrôler ta vie?** Elle opina.

 **-ouais... Je suppose. En entrant à Harvard j'ai volontairement supprimé mon passé... J'ai fait table rase pour recommencer tout à zéro. Enfin...** Un autre souvenir lui revenait en mémoire. Elle rit doucement.

 **-quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?**

 **-tu veux ton exclusivité?** lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

 **-évidemment.**

 **-un jour j'ai tenté de cambrioler un commissariat...**

 **-sérieusement?**

 **-ouais... Je voulais voler un dossier...**

 **-et tu t'es planté?**

 _Les mains en l'air! Que faites-vous là? Qui êtes-vous? Pas de gestes brusques..._

 **-j'avais tout prévu, j'étais bien organisée et tout...**

 _Hé... Je suis l'officier Mils. Tu peux m'appeler Eva. Et toi? Tu t'appelles comment? Je peux peut-être t'aider?_

 **-mais?**

 **-je me suis faite prendre... J'ai passé la nuit en cellule.** _C'était toujours plus confortable qu'un banc public._

 **-et après?**

 **-j'ai amadoué l'officier qui m'a arrêtée et on a été prendre un café ensemble... Elle m'a même offert le dossier.**

 **-tu veux dire que tu n'as pas eu...** s'étonna Callie.

 **-nan, mon cassier est toujours vierge... La policière ne m'a pas dénoncée... Dans tous les trucs qu'on m'a diagnostiqué il y avait "manipulatrice sociopathe" ou quelque chose comme ça...**

 **-c'était quoi comme dossier?**

 _Pourquoi celui-là...? Je... Je pensais pouvoir l'ouvrir... Je pensais être prête..._ Triste vie.

 **-une vieille affaire... Je voulais savoir ce qui leur était arrivé... J'ai jamais réussis à lire la deuxième page de toute manière. J'étais curieuse mais ça ne me regardait pas... C'est tout.**

 **-qu'as-tu fait du dossier? Tu l'as brûlé?**

 _Je vais t'en faire une copie, ok? Merci beaucoup officier Mils._

 **-non. Bien sûr que non, il est toujours sur mon téléphone...** Elle soupira doucement. **Téléphone qui est je ne sais pas où...**

 **-comment tu as fait pour que la policière ne te dénonce pas? Ça m'intrigue, tu sais?**

 **-j'avais vraiment une bonne raison de le voler...** Callie était de plus en plus intriguée.

 **-une bonne raison de cambrioler un commissariat? Punaise...**

 **-une jeune femme en septième année de médecine à Harvard qui se fait coincer en train d'essayer de dérober un dossier vieux de près de vingt ans dans le Missouri... Tu parles que j'avais une excellente raison.** Torres savait qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus.

 **-ouais... J'imagine. Je ferais tout pour savoir ce qu'il y a sur ton téléphone...**

 **-crois-moi tu n'aimerais pas.**

 **-arrête de piquer ma curiosité Wilson!**

 **-je me demande ce qu'elle devient... La policière. Eva.**

 **-tu ne lui as jamais reparlé?**

 **-en général je fuis les personnes qui commencent à trop me connaître...**

 _J'ai changé de prénom... En entrant à Harvard. C'est dur à porter vous savez... À cause de Flint?_ Elle avait regardé Eva surprise. _Comment le savait elle?_

 **-tu comptes fuir? Encore, d** it durement Callie, la sortant de ses pensées.

 **-honnêtement je n'en sais rien... Je suppose que je vais suivre Arizona demain... Ouais, après on verra.**

* * *

Alors voilà, après 16 chapitre j'interviens pour plusieurs raisons.

Deja merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment vraiment plaisir et c'est cool de voir que mon histoire peut plaire.

Ensuite, j'essayerai de poster plus régulièrement (la plupart des chapitres sont déjà écrits mais je dois les agencer et les corriger ( et le faire prend du temps et m'ennuie pour être honnête).

Pour finir, je vous remercie encore d'avoir déjà lu jusqu'ici. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Samedi 18 juin 2016.

 **-Jo? Tu viens? Le taxi est là.** Arizona paraissait ennuyée. Jo se demandait si sa colocataire ne devrait pas plutôt rester à Seattle avec Sofia. _Pourquoi m'accompagne-t-elle?_ Elle soupira et chercha à chasser ses pensées. _Si elle ne voulait pas y aller avec moi, elle n'irait pas..._

 **-tu n'aurais pas vu mon téléphone?** finit elle par demander. **Je ne le retrouve plus depuis hier matin.**

 **-oh merde...** marmonna sa colocataire.

 **-quoi?**

 **-il est chez Meredith.**

 **-quoi?** répéta-t-elle. _Qu'est-ce que mon téléphone...?_ Elle se rappela soudain l'avant veille. _Alex me l'a prit..._

 **-j'étais censée le ramener hier mais je l'ai oublié...**

 **-d'accord.** Arizona la regarda curieuse.

 **-pourquoi...?** Jo la coupa en haussant les épaules.

 **-Alex a dû le reprendre sans faire exprès... Je voulais lui appeler un taxi mais il voulait être sûr que je mange...**

 **-mmh...** sourit Arizona. Elle était si contente que les choses s'arrangent entre eux deux. Un coup d'œil à Jo lui fit comprendre son erreur. _Rien n'est simple..._

 **-on y va?** s'impatienta Jo.

 **-j'envois d'abord un message à Alex.**

* * *

 **-tu veux que j'y aille?** demanda Arizona quand le taxi s'arrêta devant la maison de Meredith. **Après tout, c'est de ma faute j'ai totalement oublié.** Jo secoua la tête.

 **-non. C'est bon, j'y vais. Qu'est-ce que je risque?** Elle rit légèrement. **C'est pas comme si je comptais passer une bonne journée...**

 **-tu me désespères,** soupira Arizona.

 **-je sais.** Jo sortit du taxi et se dirigea vivement vers la porte d'entrée. _Faites que ça se passe bien..._

 **-bonjour Jo,** la désarçonna-t-il. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de préparer son speech. _Ça craint..._

 **-bonjour Alex...**

 **-tu as passé une bonne nuit?** Elle percevait très bien l'ironie et ça l'embarrassa énormément.

 **-est-ce que je peux récupérer mon téléphone... S'il te plait.** Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder.

 **-bien sûr vu que tu es uniquement là pour ça...** _De l'ironie et de la colère... Misère._

 **-pitié Alex.** Il soupira puis fini enfin par lui tendre.

 **-tiens.**

 **-merci.** Elle se tourna et voulut partir.

 **-amuse toi bien à Flint.** Elle tressaillit et se retourna. _Comment? Comment sait-il?_ **Profite en bien.**

 **-je... Arizona m'attend.** Alex voyait bien qu'elle tremblait et ça l'amusait. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais elle était déjà partie. Arizona remarqua directement que ça c'était mal passé.

 **-hé... Jo?** lui dit elle doucement.

 **-il sait... Alex sait!** Arizona lui prit la main pour la calmer.

 **-il sait quoi?**

 **-je... Je sais pas.** _Que sait-il exactement?_ Elle n'avait pas vu de défiance dans le regard d'Alex. _Il ne sait pas pour Nolan... Comment l'aurait il su?_ Ça la rassura un peu. Elle ne parvenait pourtant pas à chasser ses angoisses. _Comment a-t-il pu savoir pour Flint? Comment?_ Le reste du trajet se passa silencieusement. Jo n'aimait pas être déconcertée, alors elle s'évertuait. _Comment a-t-il pu découvrir pour Flint? Et plus important encore: que sait-il exactement?_

 **-tu es sûre que ça va?** dit finalement Arizona dans la zone d'embarquement. **Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis qu'on est parties...**

 **-c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça...**

 **-si tu veux parler de l'avion... J'ai surmonté ce traumatisme depuis longtemps... J'ai déjà pris plusieurs fois l'avion depuis et ça c'est toujours très bien passé.**

 **-je sais,** lui sourit Joséphine.

 **-tu devrais en faire de même...**

 **-je l'ai fait aussi! J'ai souvent été voir Nolan!** Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle allait retourner là-bas.

 **-mais tu n'as jamais fait ton deuil...** Jo soupira tristement.

 **-peut-être, je suis surtout en colère... C** **ontre lui, contre moi, contre eux... Contre tout le monde... Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.** Sans le vouloir elle haussait la voix.

 **-il faut que tu passes à autre chose.**

 **-oui mais comment? Comment?** Arizona la regarda tendrement, dieu qu'elle haïssait ce regard empli de pitié.

 **-déjà en allant le voir et en lui rendant hommage. Ça va bien se passer.** _Non! Ils vont sûrement commémorer la tragédie eux aussi..._

 **-tu ne sais pas. Tu n'en sais rien.** _Que vas-tu penser de moi quand tu sauras?_ eut elle envie de lui dire. _Elle aussi va me détester..._

 **-de quoi as tu peur Jo?** lui demanda doucement Arizona. L'espace d'un instant elle voulut tout lui dire mais c'était au dessus de ses forces.

 **-je l'aimais... Nolan était plus que mon meilleur ami, il était comme mon frère... Tu sais, je l'appelais frérot et il m'appelait sœurette. Je l'aimais...** Elle devrait le haïr mais elle en était incapable.

 **-et alors? Tu en as le droit.** Jo détourna le regard. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la façon dont ils l'avaient traitée.

 **-non...**

 **-pourquoi?** Arizona analysa plus attentivement son amie. _Pourquoi se sent-elle coupable d'aimer son frère?_

 **-parce que...** Arizona comprit.

 _Ton frère est mort pour son pays, c'est un héros, Nolan était un monstre égoïste,_ lui avait dit mot pour mot Jo quelques jours plus tôt.

 **-parce que les gens pensent que Nolan était un monstre?** Elle remarqua que Jo allait pleurer, ou du moins avait les yeux humides.

 **-et si c'était vrai? Et si Nolan était un monstre? Et s'ils avaient tous raison? Si j'étais horrible moi aussi?** Arizona secoua la tête.

 **-tu n'es pas horrible Jo... Tu es une belle personne.**

 **-Callie m'a dit la même chose,** dit elle lentement.

 **-c'est que ça doit être vrai.**

 **-c'est sûr. Si c'est Callie qui le dit...** rit Jo.

 **-ne joue pas à ça avec moi.**

 **-tu lui manques...**

 **-Jo...** Arizona n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de son ex-femme.

 **-c'est vrai.**

 **-tu es fantastique... Ne laisse personne te faire croire le contraire,** continua-t-elle.

 **-même si ce personne est une ville? Un État?**

 **-personne,** répondit Arizona vivement.

 **-attends toi à entendre des choses formidables à mon sujet... J'espère juste qu'ils ne me reconnaîtront pas.**

 **-pourquoi Jo...?** Elle se doutait de la réponse mais voulait l'entendre.

 **-Nolan a fait beaucoup de mal là-bas. Et Nolan... Nolan était comme moi...** Elle s'arrêta alors Arizona l'encouragea à poursuivre. **Il était le seul à me comprendre. Il savait... Il savait ce que ça fait d'être abandonner. On n'avait pas la même histoire... J'ai toujours vécu en foyer ou en famille d'accueil alors que lui il connaissait au moins son père.** Elle ne savait pas si Nolan aurait apprécié qu'elle raconte son histoire mais elle s'en fichait. **Les services sociaux lui ont retiré la garde de Nolan quand celui-ci avait quatre ans... Il s'est barré. Il a quitté le pays et n'a plus jamais donné de ses nouvelles... Nolan attendait chaque noël avec impatience... Quelle désillusion.** Elle secoua la tête tristement. **Il s'est fait adopter et puis ils l'ont abandonné. Encore...** Jo soupira. **Retour en foyer.**

 **-pourquoi?... Je veux dire: pourquoi des parents adoptifs...?** Ça n'avait pas de sens.

 **-parce que Nolan était détraqué... Moi aussi je l'étais.** Elle rit tristement. **On était fait pour s'entendre.**

 **-Jo...**

 **-nan. On a vraiment été détraqué. C'est comme ça qu'on qualifiait cette période... Tu sais, cette période où on a été fort trop longtemps et qu'on s'écroule... On n'avait pas réagi de la même manière, j'avais fait face au problème par la violence et le mutisme alors que Nolan lui ça avait plutôt été l'insomnie, l'anorexie et l'automutilation...et sûrement un tas d'autres trucs dont il ne m'a pas parlé parce que... Je suppose que quand on est enfant on fait tout pour s'adapter et survivre. Tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi...**

 **-je ne comprends pas...** dit Arizona.

 **-son père était négligent...** expliqua Jo. **Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il lui a fait. En tout cas, dans sa famille adoptive... il était détraqué... Je suppose que ses nouveaux parents en ont eu marre... Tous les parents voudraient avoir des enfants parfaits. Nolan ne l'était pas...** Là encore Arizona remarqua son sourire triste. **Moi non plus. On était les mêmes...** _Deux monstres._

 **-ça ne veut pas dire que tu es horrible...**

 **-alors pourquoi?** s'indigna-t-elle. On pouvait sentir toute sa souffrance, son amertume et sa rancoeur. **Pourquoi ma propre mère m'a-t-elle laissée...**

 **-Jo, tu sais très bien que peu importe quel bébé tu aurais été, ta mère aurait fait le même choix...**

 **-qui sait? J'ai quand même vécu environ deux semaines avec elle...**

 **-tu n'étais qu'un bébé...**

 **-tu sais Arizona, à l'âge de huit ou neuf ans, à l'école on m'a demandé quelle personne m'inspirait. J'ai répondu enfin plutôt écrit parce qu'à cette période j'étais non verbal: Herta Oberheuser.** Jo rit tristement en fixant Arizona dans les yeux. **Mademoiselle Flessel ne la connaissait pas alors elle a été lire sa page Wikipedia... Qu'une gosse donne le nom d'une femme médecin nazi n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle a commencé à me faire un sermon, à élever la voix et moi je faisais rien. J'attendais sagement sur ma chaise. Elle m'a engueulée, m'a rappelé les horreurs des nazis et quelques gosses ont pleuré. Pas moi. Je ne comprenais pas... Après tout un de mes camarades avait cité George Washington alors qu'il a violé des traités et a fait massacrer des dizaines et de dizaines d'autochtones iroquois... En détruisant leurs cultures, il s'est arrangé pour laisser mourir de faim des dizaines d'autres... Enfin... Mademoiselle Flessel a fini par m'obliger à aller au coin et à m'agenouiller la tête face au mur. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que j'étais horrible. J'ai su que c'était pour ça que ma mère m'avait abandonnée...** Jo détourna le regard. **Elle le savait. Je n'étais qu'un bébé mais elle devait le savoir.***

 **-est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras?** Arizona se sentait si inutile. _Comment l'aider à s'aimer? À faire son deuil? À pardonner le mal qu'on lui a fait?_

 **-on va bientôt embarquer.**

 **-allez, viens!** Elle l'enlaça affectueusement. **Ça va bien se passer.**

 **-promets moi de ne pas les écouter... Peu importe ce qu'ils disent.**

 **-ok.**

 **-ne cherche pas à savoir... Ne cherche pas à comprendre...**

 **-je te le promets. Je n'essayerai pas de savoir ce qui est arrivé.** Jo la repoussa lentement.

 **-ça tu le sauras.** _Dans quelle merde je me suis mise?_ Jo craignait qu'Arizona en apprenant la vérité sur Nolan ne se mette elle aussi à l'exécrer. _Après tout c'est ce que tous ont toujours fait..._ Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre. Elle avait déjà perdu trop de monde.

 **-alors?**

 **-je ne veux pas que tu fasses de recherches sur moi... Parce que...** Sa voix se coupa. _Parce que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Personne ne peut aimer quelqu'un qui a tant foiré... Personne sauf Lionel,_ ne put-elle pas s'empêcher de penser.

 **-c'est d'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas Jo. Je suis curieuse mais je ne ferais rien qui te rende mal à l'aise.** Jo avait vraiment de la chance, jamais elle n'aurait espérer avoir une amie aussi déférente. Personne ne lui avait jamais témoigné autant d'attention. Arizona n'était pas pour autant intrusive.

 **-merci Arizona**

* * *

L'avion se posa sans problème à Lansing. Arizona avança sa montre de deux heures.

 **-on ne reste qu'un jour,** rit Jo. **Tu n'auras pas l'occasion de t'adapter au décalage horaire!**

 **-il est presque 12h ici. Notre avion décollera à 19h.**

 **-c'est vrai que ce serait con de revenir ici à 19h heure de Seattle,** ironisa Jo.

 **-allez go. C'est parti!** Arizona espérait vraiment que Jo passerait une bonne journée. Elle l'entraîna dehors et la regarda se rendant soudainement compte qu'elle ne savait même pas où était enterré Nolan.

 **-à Flint...** répondit Jo devant son air interrogateur.

 **-...et c'est où?**

 **-à près de 100km d'ici.**

 **-ok.** Elle sortit son téléphone. **J'appelle un taxi.**

 **-pas question!** _Pas de frais supplémentaires_. **Regarde et apprends.** Jo se dirigea vers le parking de l'aéroport.

 **-qu'est-ce que tu fiches.**

 **-chut.** Jo était en train de regarder attentivement les voitures garées.

 **-tu ne comptes quand même pas voler une voiture?!** s'insurgea Arizona.

 **-calme-toi... Je n'ai plus volé de voitures depuis...** Elle dut réfléchir. **Quatre ans. Une Pontiac...** En réalité, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment volée mais plutôt empruntée. Son propriétaire ne s'en était peut-être même pas rendu compte.

 **-quatre ans!**

 **-avant que je n'arrive à Seattle, rassure toi.**

 **-je pensais que tu faisais des conneries quand t'étais gosse! Pas à...**

 **-vingt-six ans... Les gens ne changent pas Arizona.**

 **-Jo...**

 **-fais moi confiance.** Son regard s'arrêta sur un jeune couple qui tiraient deux grosses valises. **Quand je te fais un clin d'œil, tu t'énerves.**

 **-quoi?** demanda Arizona mais Jo l'entraînait déjà vers les deux jeunes gens.

 **-excusez-moi?** dit Jo doucement en interrompant le couple.

 **-oui?** demanda le jeune homme.

 **-on peut vous aider?** continua la femme.

 **-peut-être... Savez-vous où se trouve la ville de Flint?**

 **-bien sûr. C'est à 100km au nord-est.** Jo se tourna vers Arizona et lui fit un clin d'œil.

 **-je te l'avais bien dit!** mima-t-elle de s'énerver.

 **-je ne pouvais pas savoir que nos valises seraient perdues...** Arizona soupira.

 **-que se passe-t-il?** demanda la jeune femme. Jo ouvrit la bouche mais Arizona qui se prenait au jeu fut plus rapide.

 **-tais-toi Jo ne t'enfonce pas.**

 **-comme si c'était ma faute!** dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Arizona soupira une nouvelle fois et expliqua brièvement.

 **-Joséphine ici présente m'a assuré que Flint se trouvait à moins de trente kilomètres de Lansing et qu'il serait préférable de laisser notre argent liquide dans les valises...** Elle ajouta en colère. **C'est réussi!**

 **-ne vous énervez pas Dr Robbins, on va trouver une autre solution...** Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme. **Savez-vous où se trouve le distributeur le plus proche?**

 **-heu... Il doit y en avoir dans les stations services.**

 **-vous n'avez qu'à nous accompagner...** dit l'homme en demandant confirmation à sa copine qui opina. **On doit faire la plein.**

 **-vous feriez ça?** Jo mimait très bien le soulagement.

 **-bien sûr. Montez.**

 **-c'est gentil. Je m'appelle Joséphine mais appelez-moi Jo.**

 **-Laurel et mon mari Éric.** Elle montra fièrement sa bague. Ils devaient revenir de voyage de noce.

 **-Arizona, comme le bateau.** Une fois dans la voiture Jo serra le poing et leva le pouce. Arizona avait assuré.

 **-qu'allez-vous faire à Flint si ce n'est pas indiscret?**

 **-une conférence...** commença Jo et donnant un léger coup de coude à son amie. _Voyons voir ce qu'Arizona en menteuse manipulatrice vaut._

 **-je suis chirurgienne en pédiatrie et Jo est ma résidente... On a une conférence à Flint. Un long truc un peu ennuyant...**

 **-cinq jours... J'espère vraiment que la compagnie aérienne va nous rendre nos valises,** continua Joséphine en voyant qu'Arizona était en manque d'idées.

 **-oh, c'est cool. Je suis certaine que vous retrouverez vos valises.** Arizona était mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas du tout mentir. _Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Jo..._ En faite, elle s'amusait même. Pendant les dix minutes suivantes Laurel raconta aux deux femmes son voyage de noce. Une semaine paradisiaque en Europe. Malheureusement ils n'allaient pas dans la même direction alors ils durent se séparer à la pompe à essence.

 **-tu peux m'expliquer?** dit Arizona.

 **-c'était amusant non?**

 **-on a menti. Je déteste ça!**

 **-bof...** fit Jo en haussant les épaules. **La plupart du temps je mens plus. On continue?**

 **-fais ce que tu veux... Ça m'est égal.** Jo alla chercher un bout de carton et revient après quelques minutes.

 **-tadam!** Elle semblait contente d'elle. _Au moins elle va bien..._ ne put s'empêcher de sourire Arizona.

 **-Flint,** lut-elle. **On ne va qu'en même pas faire du stop?**

 **-c'est mieux que le taxi... Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais fait.**

 **-je me suis toujours débrouillée pour faire autrement...**

 **-je vais y remédier.** Jo marcha lentement et se plaça à la sortie.

 **-combien de temps?**

 **-de quelques minutes à quelques heures... Attendons.** Arizona secoua la tête.

 **-on n'a pas quelques heures...**

 **-ben alors espérons que ça prenne quelques minutes.** Arizona la regarda désespérée alors Jo éclata de rire. **ll faut que tu souries! Personne ne s'arrêtera si tu fais la tête.** Ça leur prit moins d'une demi-heure pour trouver une femme prête à les emmener jusqu'à Flint. Elles y arrivèrent un peu après 14h.

 **-je commence à avoir faim. Tu connais un bon endroit?** ironisa Arizona. Jo prit peur. _Elle a l'air de m'en vouloir._

 **-je n'aurais pas dû t'obliger à faire du stop avec moi... Pardon.** Son amie secoua la tête en soupirant.

 **-nan c'était bien.** Jo haussa les sourcils. **Enfin... Tu m'as fait entrer dans ton univers et j'apprécie...**

 **-parce que mon univers c'est l'auto-stop et le mensonge?** _Et merde..._ pensa Arizona. _Je l'ai froissée._

 **-je suis désolée... Excuse-moi.**

 **-nan c'est bon... Viens avec moi, je connais un bon petit snack.** Pour être petit, il était petit. À peine cinq tables. Jo n'hésita pas et s'assit à la dernière. Une serveuse vient rapidement à leur rencontre. Elle devait avoir une petite quarantaine d'années.

 **-que puis-je...** Elle s'arrêta de parler et regarda fixement Jo.

 **-salut Cassie,** dit celle-ci en souriant.

 **-J...** commença Cassie.

 **-Joséphine,** la coupa-t-elle. La serveuse continua à la regarder quelques instants et finit par comprendre. _La femme qui l'accompagne ne sait pas..._ Elle lui sourit.

 **-ça fait longtemps que tu n'es plus venue.** Ce n'était pas vraiment un reproche mais plutôt une constatation.

 **-ouais je sais... Je te présente Arizona Robbins ma patronne, supérieure, colocataire, amie, et cetera... Arizona je te présente Cassandra Dalson, une amie de longue date.** Elles se sourirent poliment.

 **-t'es venue pour Nolan? Pour la commémoration?** continua Cassie. **Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée?**

 **-je ne pouvais pas louper ça... Quinze ans, ça se fête!**

 **-tu l'as pourtant fait pendant sept ans.** Là Jo sentait du reproche.

 **-j'avais mes raisons Cassie...**

 **-à cause de...** Jo soupira bruyamment. _Bordel! Pas devant Robbins._

 **-ouais à cause de Nel'.**

 **-quel pauvre...**

 **-ne l'insulte pas!**

 **-ok... Bon que puis-je vous servir?** Cassie souriait mais l'envie n'y était pas. **La même chose que d'habitude?**

 **-on ne change pas,** dit lentement Jo. **Personne ne change réellement.**

 **-ok et pour vous?** fit Cassie en regardant Arizona.

 **-pareil. Je te fais confiance Jo. Je te fais plus que confiance.**

 **-ce sera prêt dans moins de dix minutes.** La serveuse s'éloigna et Jo donna quelques explications.

 **-Nolan et moi nous venions souvent ici. Cassie a toujours habité Flint, ce snack appartenait à ses parents avant qu'elle le reprenne...** Elle sourit. **Elle nous couvrait quand on restait ici des heures. Notre seule et unique alliée... La seule qui remarquait notre pitoyable existence.**

 **-qui est Nell?** demanda finalement Arizona après quelques dizaines de secondes silencieuses. Jo se demanda comment elle pourrait bien s'en tirer cette fois.

 **-ma colocataire de Princeton.** C'était un demi mensonge. Jo n'en culpabilisa pas moins. **Je squattais sa maison pour être honnête.**

 **-elle ne voulait pas que tu viennes ici? Non. C'est absurde...** Elle fronça les sourcils. _Comment sa colocataire d'il y a plus de quatre ans peut-elle l'empêcher de venir ici?_ **Tu...**

 **-rien n'est simple dans ma vie Arizona.**

 **-d'accord... J'espère que ce que tu nous as commandé est bon.**

 **-le meilleur risotto de tout le Michigan. C'est en tout cas ce que disait Nono.** _Une tuerie..._ Elles mangèrent en silence. Jo sentait l'angoisse monter. _Pitié, qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas._ Elle avait mis tant de temps, tant d'énergie pour parvenir à se reconstruire. Finalement elles durent bien s'en aller.

 **-on y va directement où tu veux qu'on passe acheter des fleurs ou quelque chose?** demanda Arizona en lui souriant.

 **-c'est des produits d'entretien qu'il faudrait,** dit Jo en se levant. **C'est parti.** Le cimetière n'était pas loin, à peine six ou sept cents mètres.

 **-tu veux que je t'attende ici?** demanda Arizona devant le petit portail. Jo fit la moue. _S'ils sont cohérents ils viendront à l'heure exacte..._ Elle regarda au loin l'église la plus proche. _Beaucoup de voitures, de belles voitures... Les gens ne changent décidément pas. Des bourges restent des bourges._

 **-pas vraiment, non.** Arizona comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule. La tombe de Nolan n'était pas ce qu'Arizona aurait qualifié de jolie. Un peu en retrait et peu entretenue elle faisait peine à voir. _Nolan Hers. 13 octobre 1986-18 juin 2001. Pauvre gosse..._ Jo sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et entreprit la difficile tâche de rendre la tombe plus présentable. Elle réussit à enlever la mousse pour y découvrir une inscription. _Slut!_ Arizona se demanda vaguement pourquoi quelqu'un avait écrit salope. _Pourquoi salope?_ Elle eut peur de comprendre. Jo rit ironiquement.

 **-je suppose que j'ai toujours mon fan club...** Arizona vit qu'elle évitait de la regarder. _Elle a mal..._ Elle se trompait, Jo n'avait pas mal mais honte. Elle continuait de frotter durement et en silence.

 **-je vais te chercher de l'eau.**

 **-merci...** murmura Jo.

* * *

(*nda: passage hautement inspiré de la série Skins)


	18. Chapter 18

Arizona trouva rapidement un seau qu'elle rempli. Elle alla jusqu'à piquer du produit d'entretien dans ce qui devait être la cabane du jardinier. Quand elle revient vers son amie elle eut un pincement au cœur. _Mon Dieu, Jo..._ Arizona l'aida à rendre la tombe propre. _Qu'est-ce que...?_ Elle s'avança et ramassa à terre un cadre photo.

 **-c'est Nolan et toi, hein?** Jo se stoppa et prit le cadre en main.

 **-on a pris cette photo à noël... Je l'ai toujours sur mon téléphone.** Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. _Mon téléphone! Alex! C'est comme ça qu'il sait..._

 **-quoi?** s'alarma Arizona devant son air prostré.

 **-on était heureux...** Jo ne savait même pas elle-même si elle parlait de Nolan ou d'Alex.

 **-je vais te laisser un peu seule.** Arizona s'écarta lentement.

 **-Tu sais Nolan, même après quinze ans je t'en veux toujours,** commença Jo. **Je t'en veux terriblement de m'avoir abandonnée, de m'avoir laissée endurer ça toute seule, de m'avoir fait mal, de m'avoir rendue si triste et effrayée. Plus que ça...** Elle sentit les larmes coulées mais elle s'en fichait. Ça lui faisait si mal. **Je m'en veux. J'aurais dû comprendre, j'aurais dû anticiper, j'aurais dû voir, j'aurais dû agir mais...** Elle s'énerva. **Tu aurais dû me parler, me confier quelle connerie tu planifiais... Je pense que je méritais plus qu'un "ne va pas à l'école aujourd'hui". Bon Dieu Nolan! Tu sais très bien que jamais je n'aurais raté un jour d'école. Tu me connaissais mieux que ça...** Jo retient un sanglot et sortit un mouchoir pour se moucher. **Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je me demande pourquoi? As-tu seulement essayé? On aurait pu être heureux nous deux...** Elle rit tristement, elle pouvait presque entendre Nolan crier un non catégorique. **Si c'est vrai. Tu sais quoi? J'ai réussi, moi. Je m'appelle Joséphine maintenant et je suis chirurgienne. Je sauve des gens. Enfin, j'essaye. Pas mal pour une gamine Perdue? Tu pouvais t'en sortir Nolan.** Elle sentit à nouveau la colère l'envahir. _Tu utilise la colère pour camoufler ta peur,_ lui avait dit Callie. **J'y suis arrivé... Pourquoi pas toi? Tu as tout gâché... Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, je ne peux pas te ramener à la vie et je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir pour ça. Ce n'était pas ma faute, peu importe ce qu'ils en pensent... Je ne suis pas coupable, je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu ne m'as pas détruite...** Elle soupira. **Bordel, je n'arrive même pas à me le faire croire. Comment tu as pu me faire ça? À moi? À ta soeur? Peut-être qu'au final tu es réellement la personne qu'ils décrivent... Après tout, on était bizarre. Trop sombre. On n'était pas comme eux, on ne venait pas du même monde... Le leur était rempli de luxe, de bonheur superficiel et de pouvoir alors que le nôtre était pourri...** Elle s'arrêta quelques instants avant de continuer. **À cause de toi, J'étais à New-York quand les Tours sont tombées... Je pense que tu aurais aimé ça. Ce matin là la mort flottait partout, plus seulement dans mon cœur. Tu aurais sans doute aimé l'atmosphère. Moi, j'ai apprécié... Ce sentiment de vide, de futilité, d'horreur permanente,... L'impression que plus rien ne serait jamais plus pareil. Le pays était en deuil, j'étais en deuil. Le monde courait à sa perte, c'était risible... Tout s'effondrait, pas seulement les Tours mais... Tout. Ça s'est confirmé. Tu adorerais notre époque Nolan... La guerre. Les inégalités, les injustices, les attentats, la faim, le réchauffement climatique,... Le monde est pourri. On avait raison frangin. On a toujours eu raison. Pourtant il faut se battre parce qu'un jour on comprend pourquoi. On comprend pourquoi on est né. On naît pour donner un sens au monde des autres... Tu pensais peut-être que ta vie ne valait rien, que tu finirais par mourir de toute manière alors tu as préféré prendre les devants? C'était faux... Pour moi, tu avais de la valeur, tu donnais un sens à toute cette merde. Tu es mort et mon monde s'est effondré comme les Tours...** Elle se tourna et vit qu'Arizona était trop loin pour entendre. **Avant hier moi aussi je me suis dit que ça ne servait plus à rien. Autant tout stopper... Cette vie n'a pas de sens, je ne suis rien pour personne. J'avais tord, tout comme toi... Des gens comptent sur moi comme je comptais sur toi. Maintenant mon monde est Seattle... Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour le faire tourner. Je t'aime Nono. Ils ne comprendront jamais à quel point. T'étais mon équilibre... Mon frère. J'espère que tu es heureux là où tu es. Je ne les laisserai pas faire... Je te promets que dans mon cœur tu seras toujours le Nolan que j'ai connu. Je n'oublierai jamais la personne que tu étais. Je t'aime tellement tu sais? Merci pour tout.** Elle entendit les cloches de l'église retentir quatre fois. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa quelques larmes couler. **Voilà ça fait exactement quinze ans... Il est temps pour moi de te pardonner, de me pardonner. J'ai vraiment été heureuse de te connaître. Tu resteras toujours mon frère... Je t'aime.** Elle ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, ne pouvant pas détacher son regard du cadre photo. C'était Cassie qui devait l'avoir mis là. L'idée lui parut pourtant absurde, elle savait que la serveuse ne venait jamais sur la tombe de Nolan. Jo ne lui en voulait pas, Cassie pouvait perdre beaucoup de clients si elle le faisait. Jo pouvait comprendre, les habitants de Flint éprouvaient tant de rancœur et de dégoût pour son frère. Elle reposa le cadre sur la tombe et murmura: **merci de ne pas m'avoir tuée. Cette vie que tu as épargnée... Tu en seras fier. Tu peux et pourras être fier de moi.** Jo se tourna et constata qu'Arizona l'attendait à une quinzaine de mètres. En la rejoignant, Jo entendit avec horreur le bruit de plusieurs voitures, de plusieurs grosses voitures...

 **-c'est la commémoration?** lui demanda Arizona gentiment.

 **-partir sans se faire voir ou rester écouter?** Arizona haussa les épaules.

 **-c'est à toi de choisir, Jo.**

 **-fuir comme une lâche encore une fois ou rester me battre?** Arizona ne répondit rien. **Me battre même si c'est perdu d'avance?**

 **-rien n'est jamais perdu d'avance...** Jo soupira.

 **-je m'apprête à faire une très grosse connerie alors...**

 **-je peux m'en aller si tu veux.** Jo secoua la tête. _Ils seront déjà tous contre moi._

 **-par pitié reste avec moi... J'ai pas envie d'être seule.**

 **-d'accord.** Arizona lui sourit.

 **-essaye de ne pas tenir en compte ce qu'ils pourront dire.** Elle opina. Jo se tourna et se rendit là où déjà un petit groupe se tenait. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années était positionné devant et s'animait. Jo le reconnut rapidement.

C'était leur ancien proviseur. L'homme qui avait ri quand elle était arrivée apeurée dans son bureau en disant que Nolan était en train de se faire passer à tabac par une dizaine de jeunes. _C'est un grand garçon, il doit apprendre à régler ses problèmes lui-même. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas besoin d'une fille pour gérer ses affaires._ Il avait prononcé le mot fille si péjorativement qu'elle s'était mise en colère. _Tu veux bien arrêter ton caprice!_ Elle était partie en pleurant de rage. C'était si injuste. Qu'avaient-ils pu faire pour être autant méprisés? Ils n'étaient juste pas nés dans la bonne famille. Nolan était resté plus d'une semaine à l'hôpital et les jeunes en question n'avaient rien eu. _Il serait fâcheux de compromettre l'avenir de si brillants gamins pour une petit erreur._ Quand elle avait entendu ça malencontreusement, Jo avait ri. Il l'avait entendu et elle avait été punie mais elle s'en fichait. Elle, elle savait. Elle savait que Nolan était brillant et pas eux. Eux ils étaient riches et venaient de bonnes familles. C'était injuste mais elle s'était promis que son frère et elle deviendraient de grandes et belles personnes. Eux, ils se contenteraient de la fortune de papa maman. Ils se noieraient dans leur propre médiocrité... Elle pensait vraiment pouvoir inverser les choses mais au final rien ne changeait jamais.

La rancœur l'envahit et elle écouta le discours de l'homme qui avait eu le pouvoir de sauver son frère. _S'il m'avait écoutée, aidée et comprise Ils seraient tous en vie._ Au final la vie de Jo n'était remplie que de ça: elle souffrait et puis elle finissait par tendre la main en espérant qu'on lui attraperait mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas alors elle avait appris à se débrouiller seule... Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Andrew avait saisi sa main. Arizona aussi... _Alex l'a fait._ Elle repensa à Jason et à la façon dont Alex l'avait protégée. Elle secoua la tête. Elle allait devoir trouver le courage de dire enfin et une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle allait devoir défendre Nolan et probablement se défendre elle-même.

 **-Gale, Mason, Ryan, Angela, Léo et Kayla n'avaient que quatorze ou quinze ans lorsqu'ils ont été lâchement assassinés dans leur école, plongeant toute notre ville adorée dans une douleur effroyable. Peine que nous supportons tous vaillamment depuis ce lundi 18 juin 2001. Nous sommes tous ici pour honorer la mémoire de ces six merveilleux jeunes, privés à tout jamais d'un avenir qu'ils méritaient. Et pourquoi? Pourquoi six vies innocentes ont-elles été arrachées? Pourquoi six familles ont-elles été détruites? À cause d'un fou, d'un dérangé qui n'a pas su s'intégrer, qui a préféré par jalousie...** Il renifla bruyamment. **Excusez-moi même après quinze ans je ressens toujours autant de colère en repensant à ce jeune monstre...**

 **-Nolan n'était pas un monstre!** cria-t-elle pour que tous l'entendent. Elle attendit que le moment de surprise passe pour continuer plus calmement. **Il était doux, gentil, intelligent,... Lui aussi avait un avenir. Il n'était ni fou ni dérangé! Vous parlez comme si vous le connaissiez, vous ne savez même pas quel adolescent il était. Vous N'en savez strictement rien...**

 **-qui êtes vous?** demanda le proviseur froidement.

 **-c'est elle!** hurla une femme que Jo identifia comme étant la mère de Mason. _Personne ne change._

 **-comment oses-tu venir ici? Tu ne crois pas que tu ne nous as pas déjà assez fait du mal?** Jo s'écarta pour s'éloigner de l'homme qui tentait de l'approcher.

 **-ces enfants dont vous pleurez tous la mort depuis quinze ans étaient des tortionnaires. Ils ont intimidé, humilié, harcelé Nolan pendant des mois et des mois. Il a été poussé...**

 **-tais-toi!** lui ordonna le proviseur, rouge de rage. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fit. Elle se devait de rétablir la vérité même si elle savait d'avance que ça ne servirait à rien. Ils étaient trop aveuglés par la tristesse.

 **-ils ne méritaient pas de mourir si jeunes mais ils ont poussé Nolan à bout.**

 **-comment oses-tu venir ici, salir leur mémoire?**

 **-comment osez-vous salir la mémoire de Nolan? Ça fait quinze ans que vous médisez...** Elle sentit sa voix défaillir alors elle se força à les regarder droit dans les yeux les uns après les autres.

 **-il a tué froidement. Il a abattu mon fils!** pleura la mère de Mason. Jo se rappela April.

 _C'est toujours injuste quand un enfant meure._

 **-et je suis désolée pour ça.** Elle le pensait vraiment, elle n'avait jamais réellement pu leur en vouloir. Elle ne les aimait pas mais ils n'étaient que des adolescents bêtes, immatures, sans sens morale.

 **-évidemment! Tu n'as jamais rien eu toi.** Jo eut presque envie de rire. _On voit bien qu'ils n'ont pas eu à vivre dans la rue._ **Tu vis ta vie tranquillement alors que nous on vit un cauchemar depuis quinze ans.** Elle, elle vivait un cauchemar depuis trente ans.

 **-parce que vous pensez que Nolan ne vivait pas un cauchemar? Abandonné, humilié, agressé dans une complète indifférence. Il était un meurtrier mais il n'était pas responsable. C'était une victime lui aussi.**

 **-comment oses-tu...?** reprit un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle le regarda froidement.

 **-ils le harcelaient... Ils se servaient de moi. J'ai souffert autant que vous, moi aussi je vis avec ce drame depuis quinze ans... Je vis avec leurs morts depuis si longtemps. Nolan m'a tuée aussi ce jour-là.**

 **-pourtant t'es là, à essayer de nous donner la leçon en disant que nos enfants étaient des tortionnaires...** _Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre et voir la vérité en face? C'est sans doute ça l'amour inconditionnel que portent les parents à leurs enfants._ Elle, elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'amour. _J'étais horrible..._

 **-ils l'étaient...** reprit elle doucement. **Vous ne pourrez jamais savoir à quel point ils nous ont fait mal à Nolan, à moi et à tant d'autres élèves. Ils nous martyrisaient mais ils ne devaient pas mourir. J'ai été dévastée quand ils sont morts mais je ne vous laisserai pas salir Nolan plus longtemps. Il a été poussé à bout et quand quelqu'un est poussé à bout, il finit par craquer. Soit en tuant soit en se tuant. Nono a fait les deux. Six adolescents ne sont pas morts par la faute d'un fou mais sept adolescents sont morts car personne dans cette ville n'avait de considération pour nous. Pour les enfants à problèmes. Pour ceux dont personne ne veut. Je n'ai pas su empêcher mon frère de galère de faire ça mais...vous vous n'avez pas réussis à éduquer vos enfants... J'avais quatorze ans et j'étais seule, vous vous étiez adultes, vous étiez censés enseigner l'amour à vos enfants, pas la violence et le rejet. Nolan n'était pas un monstre, il n'était qu'un enfant. Eux aussi n'étaient que des enfants... S'il faut à tout prix trouver un coupable... Ce n'était pas Nolan ni même moi mais vous.** Elle avait parlé lentement et sans bafouiller pour être certaine qu'ils comprennent bien. En premier lieu, ils ne dirent rien et elle pensa que peut-être il y aurait une prise de conscience générale mais elle se trompait. Elle se reçut une première pierre sur la joue.

 **-dégage... Vas-t-en et ne reviens pas! Tu n'as rien à faire ici!** La deuxième pierre lui arrivait droit dans les yeux alors elle se protégea avec son bras.

 **-allez y... Continuez à me jeter des pierres... C'est moi le monstre... Ce que vous faites est digne et juste...** Soudain d'un seul coup la quasi totalité des personnes présentes se baissa pour ramasser des petits cailloux. Jo soupira, consciente de ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Quand elle se mit à courir elle s'était déjà pris plusieurs projectiles et elle pouvait sentir quelques gouttes de sang couler le long de ses bras et de son visages. Elle courut plus que nécessaire tant la douleur psychique était atroce. Elle avait l'impression d'être le monstre de Frankenstein de Mary Shelley... Haïe, meurtrie, humiliée et surtout incomprise. Ils ne voulaient même pas l'écouter.

 **-Jo! Attends!** lui cria Arizona qui était à ses trousses. Jo finit par s'arrêter devant un bâtiment à l'abandon. Elle attrapa la main d'Arizona et l'emmena dans celui-ci. _Après tout c'est mon univers..._ Jo finit par s'adosser à un mur et s'asseoir à terre, les jambes repliées. Arizona se mit à côté d'elle et passa son bras derrière les épaules de Jo. **Tu peux pleurer... Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.** Jo l'écouta et se laissa aller. Ça lui fit tant de bien. Elle relâchait la pression. **Je suis fière de toi, Joséphine.** Arizona continuait de lui caresser le dos tendrement. Jo...

 **-ils ont raison?** dit-elle tristement.

 **-bien sûr que non,** répliqua Arizona du tac au tac.

 **-j'aime Nolan... C'est un meurtrier mais...je l'aime toujours.**

 **-ça va aller...** Arizona profita du fait que Jo relève la tête pour frotter à l'aide d'un mouchoir les tâches de sang sur les joues de son amie. _Comment peut-on être si cruel...?_

 **-je lui ai dit... J'ai dit à Nolan que je restais avec mes amis ce lundi là...** Arizona secoua lentement la tête.

 **-tu ne pouvais pas savoir.**

 **-il m'a dit de rester au foyer... Je... J'aurais...** Les larmes redoublèrent. Elle avait mis tant de temps pour mettre toute cette histoire derrière elle. C'était toujours douloureux de se souvenir qu'une ville entière la détestait. Peut-être pas les cent mille habitants mais une grande partie.

 **-tu étais là, hein? Tu étais là quand il les a tués...** Jo hocha la tête.

 **-il les a exécutés les uns après les autres puis...** Elle déglutit. **Il a pointé son arme sur moi mais... Il n'a pas tiré. Pourquoi? Pourquoi?** Les souvenirs revenaient sans cesse.

 **-il ne voulait pas ta mort... Je ne connaisais pas ton frère mais je suis sûre qu'il t'aimait aussi.**

 **-alors pourquoi?** Arizona détourna le regard et soupira tristement.

 **-il n'y a parfois pas de réponse Jo.**

 **-je l'ai abandonné. Il fait croire que j'abandonne tout le monde.**

 **-ces gens ont tord... Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.** Jo posa les mains sur ses genoux et fixa une toile d'araignée qui pendait un peu plus loin.

 **-je ne les aimais pas... Je trainais avec eux pour m'intégrer, pour faire comme les autres... J'étais censée faire quoi?** Elle se targuait d'être logique, plus cohérente que la plupart des gens qu'elle avait eu à rencontrer. Elle était rationnelle et depuis toute petite elle agissait avec logique. Jo n'avait pas fait que des bons choix, elle en était consciente mais ce qu'elle faisait lui avait toujours semblé raisonné. Pas toujours raisonnable mais raisonné. Elle avait beau chercher depuis des années et des années elle n'avait jamais trouvé son erreur. Elle avait dans son enfance toujours essayé d'être ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Si elle comprenait qu'elle se trompait, elle changeait radicalement et si ça n'allait pas non plus, elle finissait par trouver le juste milieux. Pourtant les malheurs s'étaient enchaînés les uns après les autres. Elle devait forcément être quelqu'un d'horrible si elle ne parvenait même pas à trouver ses fautes. **J'étais censée faire quoi?**

 **-je ne sais pas...**

 **-j'ai été odieuse avec Nono... Des fois... Avant, quand j'étais petite... Je... J'étais violente et ça marchait pas... Alors après, je me laissais faire et ça marchait pas non plus... Je croyais qu'être comme eux, si... Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi? Pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas? J'aurais pas dû vouloir obliger Nolan à faire pareil. C'est vrai quoi, on s'autosuffisait. On était nous deux et c'était bien... Pourquoi j'ai cherché à m'intégrer? Pourquoi?**

 **-tu voulais qu'on t'apprécie... C'est normal. Tous les adolescents ou en tout cas la plupart veulent avoir des amis et être avec les autres. Personne ne veut être exclue.** Jo avait été longtemps proscrite et ça ne l'avait pas dérangée.

 _Le problème c'est les autres,_ lui répétait sans cesse son frère. _Ce ne sont que des abrutis superficiels sans talent et sans personnalité._

 **-j'avais pourtant Nolan.**

 **-Jo... Tu n'es pas fautive. Ils ont tord... Tu n'as rien d'un monstre. Absolument rien.** Elle voulut protester.

 **-mais...**

 **-chut!** Jo se tut pendant plusieurs minutes.

 **-je me suis enfuie... Je les ai laissée là. Je me suis enfuie pendant six mois... Six mois.**

 **-oh... Jo.**

 **-la rue, la drogue, l'alcool, la violence,...** Jo sourit. **La liberté aussi. Je n'étais personne. Je ne dépendais de personne.** Arizona comprit que quelque part son amie aimait ça. _Elle aime n'être personne. Jo doit avoir une piètre image d'elle-même..._ C'était la réalité, Joséphine était persuadée qu'elle n'apportait jamais rien de bon aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

 **-c'est aussi ce que tu as ressenti en février?**

 **-ouais... Tu pars et tu te contentes de vivre au jour le jour. Tu fuis... Toujours plus loin. Tu t'occupes plus de rien. Il n'y a plus de souffrance, plus d'horreur, plus de sang,... Juste la faim, le froid, la peur et le manque. Tu deviens quelqu'un d'autre. Tu mens mais tu ne ressens aucune culpabilité parce que tu n'es plus toi. Tu peux dire la vérité aussi, qu'est-ce que ça change? Il y a encore un mois je m'appelais Ana et je venais de Louisiane... Pendant trois mois je suis devenue cette Ana.** Arizona hocha la tête.

 **-et tu l'aimais...? Tu aimais être Ana?**

 **-je pense que oui mais... Ana devait mourir. Ma plus belle identité restera toujours Joséphine Wilson.** Arizona chercha le regard de son amie mais Jo fixait toujours la toile d'araignée.

 **-c'est pas ton vrai nom...** Jo soupira en souriant tristement.

 **-je n'ai pas de vrai nom, juste une identité choisie au hasard dans un ordinateur. Un prénom et un nom qu'on a collés à un bébé abandonné. C'était pas une bonne identité...**

 **-une identité pourrie? Celle qui te raccroche au Michigan?** demanda lentement Arizona.

 **-et à tout le reste... Elle me raccroche à mon enfance, à mon adolescence, à ma vie de jeune adulte...** dit-elle d'une voix énigmatique.

 **-tu n'as même pas trente ans... Depuis quand n'es-tu plus cette personne?** s'enquit Arizona dont la curiosité était piquée.

 **-depuis que j'ai dit stop et cesser de me laisser me faire martyriser. Je suis Jo Wilson. Personne d'autre... Personne tu m'entends?**

 **-tu ne peux pourtant pas effacer les deux tiers de ta vie.** Jo haussa les épaules. **T'as essayé quand même...**

 **-ça a fonctionné presque six ans... Les six meilleures années de ma vie.** Elle avait vécu plus de moments de joie en six ans que pendant ses vingt-quatre premières années. **Toute bonne chose a une fin.**

 **-Joséphine Wilson n'a pas forcément de date d'expiration.**

 **-tout le monde a une date de péremption.** _Jo Wilson est censée être une femme forte qui transforme sa peur en colère qu'elle parvient à contenir... Définitivement pas celle que je suis depuis trois semaines._ Elle se devait de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. _J'ai gâché toutes mes identités, pas question de faire la même chose avec Joséphine Wilson._ Si elle partait maintenant, peut-être que ses collègues pourraient garder un bon souvenir du Dr Wilson? Elle savait pourtant que c'était trop tard.

 **-que comptes-tu faire?** demanda Arizona comme si elle lisait en elle. Jo n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

 **-Callie m'a posé la même question hier.**

 **-que lui as-tu répondu?**

 **-que je verrais le lendemain.** _Pas la moindre idée._

 **-tu voulais d'abord venir ici avant de prendre une décision?**

 **-une partie de moi sait que je ne peux pas rester à Seattle, pas après ce que j'ai fait à Alex... J'ai pourri Jo Wilson. Le plus simple et le plus logique serait de partir et de recommencer tout à zéro.** Elle l'avait déjà fait. Ce n'était même pas compliqué.

 **-et l'autre partie?** Arizona voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie de commencer une nouvelle vie sous un autre nom.

 **-je suis heureuse... Je sais que jamais je ne retrouverai quelque chose de semblable ailleurs... Ou alors, oui mais je finirais par m'empêtrer dans le mensonge à nouveau et...**

 **-c'est pas ce que tu veux...**

 **-on ne peut pas fuir éternellement. Un jour il faudra bien que j'arrête.**

 **-tu n'as pas fuit que deux fois.** Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

 **-ça fait six ans que je suis partie sans me retourner. Si ça se trouve je suis toujours portée disparue... Enfin, les autorités savent que je suis vivante... J'ai fait beaucoup de conneries mais...** Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, rit nerveusement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. **Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Arizona?**

 **-il faudra un jour que tu racontes tout à Alex... Tu sais très bien que c'est la seule chose qui pourrait t'aider sur le long terme.**

 **-tu ne comprends pas. Alex voudrait que...** Jo ferma les yeux et elle se mit à pleurer. C'était au moins la dixième fois aujourd'hui. _Alex voudrait que je divorce..._ C'était pourtant impossible.

 **-ça va aller.** Arizona voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais Jo la repoussa gentiment.

 **-j'avais envie de le rejoindre... J'en avais assez de souffrir alors j'ai sauté...**

 **-je sais...** murmura Arizona.

 **-il te l'a dit?** s'étonna Jo.

 **-non. Je ne suis pas bête, je l'ai compris moi-même...** Jo se prit la tête entre les mains.

 **-super...** Si Arizona l'avait compris, qui d'autre était susceptible de le savoir?

 **-Jo, n'ai pas...**

 **-Andrew m'a retenue. J'ai failli le tuer...**

 **-je...** Arizona secoua la tête. **Si je savais quoi dire je te le dirais mais je n'en sais rien...**

 **-c'est pas grave... On peut rentrer? À Seattle... Mon univers se trouve là-bas.** Jo se leva et tendit la main à Arizona. Celle-ci la saisit et s'en aida pour se mettre debout.

 **-j'ai bien peur qu'on ne doive appeler un taxi cette fois-ci.**


	19. Chapter 19

**-vous êtes rentrées!** s'exclama Callie quand Arizona et Jo passèrent la porte d'entrée.

 **-je suis crevée...** fit Jo en baillant. Arizona lui tapa affectueusement le dos et lui dit d'aller se coucher.

 **-tu l'as bien mérité.** Callie la regarda s'effondrer dans le canapé, consciente que Jo avait dû passer une dure journée.

 **-elle va bien?** demanda-t-elle doucement à Arizona.

 **-je crois oui.** Elle soupira. **Ça a été une journée éprouvante... Mon Dieu...** Arizona secoua la tête et Callie eut l'impression qu'elle retenait une larme. **Tu aurais dû la voir... Elle a assuré.**

 **-Jo assure tout le temps.**

 **-on lui a fait tant de mal...** Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la pluie de cailloux. _Comment peut-on être aussi méchant?_

 **-pourtant elle continue de se battre.**

 **-mouais...** Arizona ne paraissait pas convaincue et Callie eut peur de comprendre.

 **-elle a tenté de se suicider, hein?**

 **-je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler...** Ça ne faisait que confirmer.

 **-je crois qu'elle s'en veut beaucoup pour ça...** Callie inspira. **Hier, elle m'a fait un grand discours: il faut se battre, on peut pas les rejoindre, c'est dur mais il faut avancer et bla-bla-bla. Elle essayait plus de se convaincre elle-même que moi.**

 **-Andrew l'a retenue quand elle a sauté... Elle se sent responsable de l'avoir mêlé à ça.** Callie hocha la tête et entraîna son ex femme dans la cuisine. Si elles continuaient de discuter dans le salon il y a avait des chances que Jo les entende. Callie préférait ne pas prendre le risque de lui faire mal ou de la culpabiliser. Malheureusement, Jo ne dormait pas et avait tout entendu. Elle se retourna dans le canapé et ferma les yeux, essayant de tout oublier.

 **-elle va y arriver Arizona** continua Callie dans la cuisine. **Il faut croire en elle, elle va réussir à s'en sortir.**

 **-je sais...** Arizona était pâle et triste. _Elle a déjà tant souffert._

 **-ne t'inquiète pas Ari.**

 **-ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça...** fit celle-ci froidement. Callie l'interrogea du regard mais Arizona ne dit rien.

 **-Ari?** demanda Callie lentement. _Je l'ai souvent appelée comme ça et il n'y a jamais eu de problèmes..._

 **-ouais.**

 **-d'accord... Et Zona'?**

 **-tu peux.** Elle rit. **C'est très laid mais tu peux.**

 **-je peux savoir pourquoi?**

 **-pour Andrew.** _Pour Arya_ **.**

 **-tes colocataires...** Arizona ne la laissa pas continuer.

 **-ont tous les deux vécu des trucs** **pas cool.** C'était le cas de le dire.

 **-et** **tu veux les aider,** dit-elle en hochant la tête. Ils avaient tous leur lot de problèmes et de traumatismes.

 **-je les aime beaucoup. J'espère vraiment qu'un jour tout ira bien pour tout le monde dans cette maison...** Arizona se mit à pleurer alors Callie l'attira vers elle.

 **-viens ici.**

 **-ils me manquent tellement... Mark me manque, mon frère me manque, Sofia et toi m'avez manqué...**

 **-c'est ok, je suis là.** Arizona aussi lui avait manqué. Plus que Callie ne voulait bien se l'admettre.

 **-je sais pas ce que je ferais si je vous perdais...** Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée pour relâcher la pression à ce point. _Ce n'est pas ça..._

 **-tu ne nous perdras pas... Les images du crash reviennent, hein?**

 **-merci d'être là... Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi. J'ai été horrible et toi, tu...** Arizona n'arrivait presque pas à reprendre sa respiration.

 **-chuuut. C'est normal.** _Foutu SSPT...comme dirait Jo._ **Je devais être là.**

 **-c'est ce que je pensais mais... Jo, elle, était toute seule...** Callie continuait de lui caresser le dos et peu à peu Arizona se calmait. **Elle, elle n'avait personne... Elle s'est faite abandonnée si souvent.**

 **-nous, on ne la laissera pas tomber.** _Peu importe ce qu'elle a fait,_ pensa-t-elle en se rappelant la tentative de cambriolage de Jo. Elle secoua la tête. _C'est stupide, Jo n'avait pas le choix._ En réalité elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Jo avait essayé de voler dans un commissariat. Elle ne savait pas combien de personnes l'avait battue, pas plus qu'elle ne savait combien Jo en avait elle-même battues. Elle s'en fichait. Elle l'appréciait, peu lui importait ses secrets et ses mensonges. _Jo est juste une belle personne. Rien d'autre. Pas une faible. Pas une victime. Pas une folle... Juste une belle personne dont la vie n'a jamais été facile._ Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se surprit d'avoir des palpitations en reconnaissant le parfum d'Arizona. Elle avait furieusement envie de l'embrasser...

 **-merci Callie, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Je suis désolée de tout le mal...**

 **-tais toi Arizona, c'est passé. J'ai fait des conneries moi aussi... Tu n'as pas le monopole de la culpabilité.** Elle avait quand même emmené leur fille à l'autre bout du pays.

 **-je sais,** répondit Arizona. Callie mit fin à leur câlin, gênée. _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?_ Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Penny.

 **-je vais te faire réchauffer à manger... Après on ira dormir.**

 **-elle est si maigre...** soupira Arizona qui ne semblait pas remarquer le trouble de son ex femme.

 **-ne t'inquiète pas Zona', il y a toujours la croissance après une crise...** Arizona rit tristement ne cherchant même pas à comprendre. Quand elle eut fini de manger Callie la conduisit à son lit en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Sofia. Elle embrassa Arizona sur le front et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupait normalement Jo et s'endormit. Quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer légèrement Joséphine se leva du canapé et sortit dehors. Il fallait qu'elle aille marcher un peu.

Dimanche 19 juin 2016.

Quand Callie se réveilla elle constata qu'Arizona était à côté d'elle.

 **-je n'arrivais pas à dormir...** Callie lui sourit.

 **-il est quelle heure?** Arizona lui montra son poignet où se trouvait la montre que Callie lui avait offerte trois ans auparavant. **Il est presque quatre heure...** lut-elle. Arizona soupira.

 **-désolée de t'avoir réveillée.** Callie lui sourit.

 **-c'est pas grave.** Elle serra à nouveau Arizona dans ses bras et cette fois-ci ne résista pas. Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ça n'alla pas plus loin car Arizona mit fin au baiser.

 **-je... J'aurai pas dû faire ça... J'aurai pas dû venir...** Callie la regarda sans comprendre.

 **-quoi?**

 **-ne fais pas à Penny ce que je t'ai fait...** Arizona se leva brusquement et manqua de tomber. Callie la vit partir et s'assit sur le matelas. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. _Bordel... Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire..._ Callie voulut d'abord aller s'excuser auprès d'Arizona mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle n'était pas désolée de l'avoir embrassée. Elle se rendit donc dans la cuisine et se servit un grand verre d'eau. Elle le but d'une traite et se le remplit à nouveau. Elle soupira lourdement avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle passa bien une demi-heure à se demander ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire. Depuis plusieurs semaines rien n'allait plus avec Penny et elle devait reconnaître que Seattle lui manquait terriblement. Elle n'aimait pas New-York. _Je peux rompre avec Penny et demander mon transfert?_ C'était ce qui lui semblait le plus logique. Mais avait elle seulement le droit de faire ça? Elle avait vendu définitivement la maison à Arizona. Elle secoua la tête. _Ma vie est à New-York maintenant... Ma maison est là-bas, je travaille là-bas, Sofia va à l'école là-bas, ma vie est vraiment là-bas..._ Ses pensées divaguèrent et elle pensa à Jo? À quel point ça avait dû être dur de rentrer. _Merde! Jo!_ Elle sauta du canapé. _Putain! Elle est où?_ Elle posa la paume de sa main sur son front et réfléchit. _Sur le balcon!_ Elle se précipita mais elle n'y était pas. Elle voulut aller prévenir Arizona mais elle décida de faire confiance à Jo. _Si elle avait voulu s'enfuir sa voiture ne serait plus là..._ Elle n'en avait pas la certitude vu qu'en février elle était partie sans rien. _Une chemise, une veste et son pantalon dans les bras_ lui avait dit Arizona. _Pas de téléphone, pas de papiers, pas d'argent..._ Jo était partie sans rien. Curieusement ça l'a détendit. _Jo sait se débrouiller. La rue n'a pas de secret pour elle._ Elle fit couler le café et attendit. Jo ouvrit discrètement la porte à cinq heure trente. Elle parut surprise en voyant Callie dans la cuisine mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

 **-bonjour** dit-elle joyeusement. **Bien dormi?** Callie ne répondit pas alors Jo soupira. Celle-ci enleva sa veste et Callie remarqua qu'elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille.

Jo alla chercher de l'isobetadine et se rendit à l'évier.

 **-qu'est-ce que tu fais?** lui demanda Callie.

 **-je nettoie mes plaies, j'aurais dû le faire hier.** Callie s'approcha et vit que les bras de son amie étaient couverts de petites plaies. Elle vit aussi que l'intérieur de son coude gauche avait été recousu récemment.

 **-merde alors...** Jo rigola de bon cœur.

 **-les sentiers des cimetières devraient être en sable,** dit-elle sans s'arrêter de rire. **Je devrais déposer le concept** dit-elle malicieusement.

 **-j'ai plusieurs hypothèses en tête mais elles me paraissent un peu foireuses...**

 **-si l'une d'elles est: des gens lui ont jeté des pierres,** **alors elle n'est pas foireuse.** Jo souriait et semblait même s'amuser. Callie ne savait pas si elle devait s'en inquiéter ou pas.

 **-et pourquoi?**

 **-la vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre.** Callie hocha la tête. Elle comprenait. _C'est entre Arizona et elle, personne d'autre._

 **-c'est vrai, si tu ne veux pas en parler, je respecte.**

 **-non. Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai dit la vérité et ils l'ont mal pris...** Callie ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle réfléchit quelques instants en essayant de comprendre.

 **-donc on t'a lapidée...dans un cimetière...**

 **-techniquement si on m'avait lapidée je serais morte...** Jo éclata encore de rire. **Remarque on n'aurait pas eu à aller loin pour m'enterrer.**

 **-c'est glauque.**

 **-très... Arizona a bien veillé sur moi.** Elle s'essuya lentement les bras et partit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

 **-tu vas à l'hôpital aujourd'hui?** demanda Callie quand elle réapparut deux minutes après.

 **-désolée de te laisser seule encore une fois...** dit Jo en faisant la moue.

 **-nan, c'est pas grave... On pourra se rattraper ce soir chez Joe?**

 **-heu... Ne le prends pas mal mais ton avion n'est pas censé décoller cet après-midi?**

 **-ouais...** marmonna-t-elle.

 **-tu ne veux pas retrouver Penny...**

 **-New-York craint.** Jo rit tristement.

 **-tu ne m'apprends rien...** Elle avait vécu les pires années de sa vie là-bas.

 **-Seattle me manque... Le Grey Sloan me manque... Ma vie ici me manque... Toi tu sais ce que ça fait.** Jo secoua la tête.

 **-c'est pas pareil... J'ai fui... Toi tu as déménagé pour suivre la femme que tu aimes...**

 **-c'est pas grave. Toi aussi tu l'as ressenti? Ce manque...**

 **-je le ressens tout le temps...** _En manque... Je suis en permanence en manque._

 _- **Jo...**_ commença Callie qui voyait qu'elle se refermait.

 **-t'as raison... Cette ville est magique. Tu n'as qu'à déposer Sofia chez Grey et venir à l'hôpital?**

 **-je ne crois pas...**

 **-il n'y a pas assez de chirurgiens...** dit Jo en souriant. **Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils m'ont réembauchée?** Elle se servit une tasse de café. Elle en aurait bien besoin.

 **-je vais tenter le coup alors.**

* * *

 **-Dr Wilson!** s'exclama Amelia en la voyant arriver.

 **-hé! Dr Shepherd. Vous allez bien?** Jo souriait toujours, consciente qu'Amelia était capable de lire en elle. _Pitié, qu'elle ne remarque rien._

 **-ça fait plaisir de te revoir.**

 **-je n'ai été absente que trois jours. Je ne savais pas que je vous étais indispensable à ce point là,** la taquina Jo.

 **-disons que c'est plus chouette de travailler quand tu es là.** Amelia n'était pas aussi amical en général. C'était louche.

 **-ok... Toi aussi tu es plus rassurée quand je suis dans ton chant de vision?** Sans le vouloir, elle s'emportait légèrement.

 **-Wilson...**

 **-non, c'est ok... Celle que je suis maintenant te rappelle celle que toi, tu étais avant et ça...** Un coup d'œil à la neurochirurgienne confirma son impression. **Si j'échouais, ça voudrait dire que toi aussi, tu aurais pu échouer... C'est terrible, je suppose.** Amelia ne répondit rien et Jo pensa qu'elle se trompait peut-être. **J'ai tord?**

 **-heu... Non. C'est très...perspicace.**

 **-ça a l'air de t'étonner...** C'était vrai que Jo n'avait jamais été très douée pour comprendre les émotions des autres. Elle ne comprenait déjà pas les siennes alors celles des autres...

 **-Jo... Je voudrais te demander... d'être... ma...filleule.** Jo écarquilla les yeux. _Quoi?_

 **-tu veux être ma marraine d'abstinence...?** Amelia fit la moue.

 **-ça me paraissait être une bonne idée... Je me suis peut-être trompée.**

 **-nan... Enfin...** commença Joséphine.

 **-donc tu acceptes?** Amelia lui sourit et une nouvelle fois Jo eut peur qu'elle ait compris.

 **-ben...heu...oui. Pourquoi pas.**

 **-parce que de toute évidence, tu n'aimes pas trop parler à des inconnus...** Jo rit de bon cœur.

 **-problème de confiance.** Même si depuis quelques jours ça lui semblait plus facile. Elle s'était tant ouverte devant Arizona, Andrew et Callie. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait autant auparavant. _Sauf avec Nolan. Et Lionel..._ Ça lui rappela cruellement pourquoi elle ne faisait plus confiance à personne.

 **-je suis passée par là, je sais ce que tu vis.** Jo secoua la tête.

 **-ah oui? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà insultée par tombe interposée? Est-ce qu'on a déjà essayé de te lapider? Est-ce que tu as même jamais dû justifier ton amour pour Derek?** Amelia secoua la tête et l'interrogea du regard. **C'est ce que j'ai vécu hier... Une journée parmi tant d'autres...**

 **-ça craint.** C'était le cas de le dire.

 **-je me sens quand même bien mieux maintenant. Robbins est vraiment cool.**

 **-si tu veux...** commença Amelia mais Jo l'arrêta.

 **-nan, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une marraine et... Arizona, Callie et Andrew... surtout Andrew ne peuvent pas comprendre.**

 **-ils sont au courant, hein? Pour la drogue.** Jo opina tristement. _Dans quelle merde je me suis mise..._

 **-Arizona et DeLuca... Pas Callie. Je suis prête à parier qu'elle finira par l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il fait croire que je ne suis pas très douée pour cacher ça.** Elle l'avait pourtant fait pour tout pendant quatre ans. Six ans si on comptait ses deux années à Harvard.

 **-tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Jo.** Celle-ci hocha la tête.

 **-on peut en parler plus tard?**

 **-tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi après le boulot.**

 **-d'accord mais ne le mentionne pas devant Edwards. C'était déjà assez dur de devoir subir ses crises de jalousie pour en rajouter une couche. J'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus.**

 **-tu veux que je t'envoie dans un autre service? Que je la prenne à ta place?** devina Amelia.

 **-perspicace,** rit Jo.

 **-elle est à la mine...**

 **-super...** Elle fit une grimace avant de se diriger vers les urgences. Stéphanie était accompagnée du docteur Cross et semblait s'ennuyer à mourir. **Dr Edwards?** dit-elle en essayant de paraître souriante.

 **-qu'est-ce que tu veux?** lui répondit Stéphanie froidement. Jo soupira, elle n'avait pas mais alors pas du tout envie de se disputer avec elle.

 **-vas en neuro.**

 **-quoi?** Elle était surprise et Jo crut la voir sourire.

 **-ma proposition expire dans 3...2...**

 **-on n'est pas quitte pour autant.** En partant, Steph lui tapa néanmoins le dos et ça lui mit du baume au cœur. _Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça._

 **-bonjour Dr Cross,** dit-elle toujours en souriant.

 **-heu... Bonjour Dr Wilson. Ça va?** bredouilla l'interne mal à l'aise.

 **-oui.** La journée se passa plutôt bien même si Jo était sur les nerfs. Elle avait beau se dire que tout était en train de s'arranger pourtant elle avait aussi la désagréable impression que le pire n'était pas derrière elle. C'était absurde. _J'ai enfin pu dire ce que je ressentais à propos de Nolan. Je devrais être heureuse._ Elle ne l'était pourtant pas. Si rendre justice à son frère la soulageait, ça ne la rendait pas heureuse. En tout cas pas entièrement. Elle avait réglé le problème Michigan. Maintenant elle devait régler tous les autres. Alors à ce moment là peut-être qu'elle pourrait être heureuse? Elle n'y croyait même pas elle-même.


	20. Chapter 20

À midi Jo mangea à la table de Callie qui était un peu le centre de l'attention. Ils voulaient tous savoir comment elle allait, où elle vivait, comment était New-York,... Jo cru défaillir en voyant Alex et Meredith s'installer à leur table. Elle voulut se lever mais Callie posa sa main sur sa jambe et lui murmura à l'oreille.

 **-ne t'enfuis pas encore...** Jo ramena sa chaise et soupira.

 **-c'est pas ce que j'ai fait.** Callie comprit qu'elle parlait de ce matin et ça éveilla sa curiosité.

 **-alors c'était quoi?** demanda-t-elle malicieusement mais Jo ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de finir son plat tranquillement tout en gardant les yeux baissés. Peu à peu la discussion reprit. Elle n'y fit que très peu attention jusqu'à ce qu'Alex lâché froidement.

 **-c'est jamais facile de partir...** Jo stoppa tout mouvement, consciente que la pique lui était adressée. Elle continuait de baisser la tête mais elle pouvait sentir tous les regards posés sur elle. Elle soupira et toujours sans les regarder recula sa chaise. Callie posa à nouveau une main sur sa cuisse et Jo lui chuchota à l'oreille.

 **-toi aussi tu veux prendre ta douche avec moi?** Callie ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire et la laissa partir. Jo alla s'asseoir à la table des internes. DeLuca, Cross et Spencer s'arrêtèrent de parler en la voyant s'installer. **Je sais que je devrais demander la permission mais...j'en ai rien à foutre alors à part si l'un de vous veut avoir des problèmes avec moi je vais rester ici.** Andrew rit.

 **-bienvenue à la table des internes!** Jo ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Alex la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Au moins à la table des internes et surtout avec DeLuca elle ne risquait rien.

 **-alors de quoi parlez-vous?** Elle leva les yeux au ciel et revient quatre ans en arrière. **Nous on parlait du fait que Médusa soit terrifiante...** Elle était nostalgique de cette époque. _Le bon vieux temps..._ C'était l'une des rares périodes de sa vie où elle avait profondément cru qu'elle pourrait enfin être heureuse, qu'elle en avait fini avec tous ses drames. Puis elle avait fini par céder à ses sentiments et sortir avec Alex. C'était à la fois la meilleure et la pire décision de sa vie.

 **-nous, on parlait de vous,** dit abruptement Spencer.

 **-waw super,** répondit-elle sans perdre son sourire.

 **-en faite Isaac était en train de nous raconter à quel point tu semblais de bonne humeur ce matin même si tu travaillais à la mine...** expliqua DeLuca. Jo mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'Isaac était le prénom de Cross.

 **-cet hôpital est génial,** rit elle doucement. **J'adore y être.** Ils la regardèrent tous les trois bizarrement. Il est vrai qu'elle paraissait un peu trop joyeuse. _C'est louche,_ pensa Andrew. Il tenta de l'analyser comme un médecin et parvient à la conclusion qu'elle devait essayé de cacher son anxiété derrière un masque qui prenait l'aspect d'un sourire. En effet elle s'agitait et transpirait beaucoup. _Peut-être le manque?_ Il n'en savait rien.

 **-tu es sûre que ça va?** lui demanda-t-il en fixant ses yeux qui bougeaient dans tous les sens.

 **-j'en sais rien du tout,** dit elle honnêtement. **Je suis lessivée...** Elle bailla comme pour argumenter son propos.

 **-il faut dormir la nuit, Jo.** Celle ci se retourna et vit avec effroi Stéphanie et Amelia s'avancer vers la table et s'asseoir sur les deux chaises restantes.

 **-c'est compliqué d'être entre Robbins et Torres...** dit elle sans regarder Stéphanie.

 **-dans quel sens?** argua rapidement Amelia. **C'est tendu ou c'est...** Elle fit un geste salace qui acheva de rendre mal à l'aise Cross et Spencer. Jo fit la moue et réfléchit.

 **-je sais pas du tout et vu que si... Vous voyez ben c'est soit dans la chambre d'Arizona...sous les yeux de Sofia du coup soit là où je dors...** Elle ferma les yeux et grimaça. **Alors je préfère ne pas trop y penser...** Elle se tourna vers DeLuca. **T'en penses quoi?** Il sourit étrangement.

 **-que si elles le font dans mon lit parce qu'excuse moi mais dans ta chambre...** Il ouvrit les bras et grimaça. **Voilà. Tu me laisseras dormir sur ton matelas?** Jo imita le faciès de son colocataire.

 **-j'en sais rien, Pierce n'apprécierait pas trop...**

 **-transformés en pierre,** ajouta Andrew en se remémorant leur étrange fou rire.

 _Si tu te mariais avec moi, Médusa te pétrifierait._ C'était à la fois triste et drôle.

 **-d'accord...** commença Amelia. **Que ceux qui sont perdus lèvent la main.** La sienne s'agita directement et d'un geste Stéphanie, Cross et Spencer levèrent la main eux aussi. **Merci du soutien.** DeLuca secoua la tête en continuant de sourire nerveusement.

 **-tu me raconteras plus tard?** rit Stéphanie en passant son bras par au dessus des épaules de Jo. Celle-ci se dégagea et la regarda méchamment dans les yeux.

 **-parce que maintenant on est quitte?**

 **-pardon?** dit Stéphanie qui pour le coup ne riait plus du tout.

 **-je suis partie d'accord. J'ai fait des trucs pas très cool d'accord... Ça ne veut pas dire que je détiens toute la culpabilité pour autant,** dit Jo froidement.

 **-qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?** dit Edwards qui haussait le ton.

 **-je ne suis pas coupable de tout... Hier, j'ai compris grâce à Arizona que ça ce n'était pas ma faute. J'ai fait un tas d'erreur d'accord mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis la seule coupable. Il faut que j'arrête sinon je ne serai jamais heureuse...** Elle en avait marre de se sentir responsable de tout. Elle avait toujours agit le plus rationnellement possible. _Si ça foire tout le temps ça ne veut pas dire que c'est moi le problème ni que je suis horrible._ **C'est pas entièrement ma faute.**

 **-je sais ça...** murmura Stéphanie.

 **-je ne veux plus être amie avec toi Edwards...** dit Jo encore plus froidement. **Collègue c'est suffisant.**

 **-ok.** Stéphanie se leva et s'en alla manger ailleurs, blessée dans son orgueil.

 **-tu peux nous expliquer?** demanda Amelia.

 **-je viens peut-être de la sauver d'un drame...** Elle soupira. **Tous les gens qui veulent être mes amis finissent au mieux très tristes.** Elle regarda alternativement Andrew et Amelia. **Désolée de vous avoir entraînés tous les deux...** Ensuite elle passa de Spencer à Cross. **Vous, je ne vous aime pas.** Elle se leva et retourna à la mine comme si de rien n'était. Amelia en profita pour aller s'assoir avec les autres titulaires.

 **-c'était vraiment bizarre,** dit Cross quand il ne resta que les trois internes.

 **-toi on voit bien que tu ne vis pas avec Arizona Robbins et Joséphine Wilson,** rit Andrew en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

* * *

 **-il se passe quoi à la table des internes?** demanda directement Meredith à Amelia quand celle ci s'assit.

 **-hum... Sous-entendus sexuels, règlements de compte,... Pis des trucs entre Jo et DeLuca que personne n'a compris.**

 **-raconte nous! Ça avait l'air animé,** s'enthousiasma sa sœur.

 **-pas sûr que ça leur plaise réellement.**

 **-on s'en fiche, ce sont des internes...** dit Alex curieux et fixant Amelia. _Que sait-elle que j'ignore?_

 **-pas Wilson ni Edwards.**

 **-elles avaient l'air...** commença April mais Meredith ne la laissa pas continuer.

 **-Jackson avait parié qu'elles seraient à nouveau amies avant la fin de la semaine.**

 **-alors que moi j'avais parié que non!** dit Alex en riant tristement. **Donne moi ton fric.**

 **-si tu savais ce que je ferais pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier!** s'exclama Amelia en regardant Arizona qui haussa les épaules.

 **-elle est toujours aussi...bizarre?** demanda Callie. Ni Amelia, ni Arizona ne répondirent. Que pouvaient elles bien répondre?

 **-comment ça?** Meredith analysa Callie et vit que celle-ci ne semblait pas vraiment inquiète mais plutôt perplexe.

 **-ce matin... Disons qu'elle était... Bizarre et curieusement trop souriante.** Callie ne savait pas trop si elle devait parler de la petite escapade de sa collègue. _Pas ici..._ Elle le dirait peut-être à Arizona mais pas ici devant tout le monde. _Si elle veut bien me reparler un jour._ Callie jeta un coup d'œil à son ex-femme et vit tout l'étonnement que lui provoqua la réplique d'Alex.

 **-l'air de Flint lui a fait du bien...**

 **-tu es au courant? Alors tu sais...?** Arizona secoua la tête. _S'il savait pour Nolan, il ne passerait pas son temps à être en colère contre elle._ Depuis quatre mois déjà, il vociférait souvent contre elle. S'il pleuvait, c'était de la faute de Jo. Elle savait qu'il était surtout en colère, triste et inquiet. Elle espérait seulement qu'un jour ils pourraient se parler et tout se dire.

 **-non, Zona'... Que dalle. Alex Karev ne sait rien sur la femme qu'il aurait voulu épouser.**

 **-c'est vachement tendu comme situation...** commenta Amelia en buvant sa tasse de café.

 **-il faut juste lui laisser du temps...** reprit Callie en se tourna vers Alex.

 **-parce que trois ans ce n'est pas suffisant?** _Il est blessé,_ constata Callie. _Blessé dans son orgueil d'avoir été rejeté._

 **-pas quand on a peur,** contra-t-elle en repensant à la terreur qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Jo jeudi soir.

 **-peur de quoi?** s'énerva Alex.

 **-peur de soi-même?** demanda Meredith. Amelia hocha la tête.

 **-ouais.**

 **-je pense aussi,** dit tristement Arizona.

 **-même si elle ne se l'avouera jamais,** continua Callie en soupirant.

 **-si, à moi elle me l'a dit.** Arizona ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre la détresse de son amie.

 **-qu'elle avait peur d'elle même?** argua April.

 **-ouais.**

 **-quand?** demanda Jackson.

 **-mercredi.** Alex essaya d'intercepter son regard mais c'était peine perdue.

 **-le jour où DeLuca est parti comme un dingue la retrouver dans un endroit inconnu? Quand ils ont inventé l'excuse la plus nulle du monde?**

 **-quand tu lui as offert les billets d'avion,** ajouta Jackson en ignorant Alex pour se concentrer sur Arizona.

 **-et que t'as demandé à Alex d'y aller avec elle,** continua April.

 **-ce qu'elle a refusé...** rit l'intéressé.

 **-tu n'aurais pas aimé ce que tu aurais vu là-bas...** fit Arizona. **T'es trop impulsif.**

 **-je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles...** Au contraire, celui-ci voyait totalement de quoi elle parlait.

 **-on lui a jetté des pierres dessus...** dit Callie dans l'unique but de voir sa réaction. **Beaucoup de pierres.**

 **-elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de dire la moitié de ce qu'elle voulait dire que tu aurais déjà fracassé la gueule de plusieurs de ces crétins,** expliqua Arizona en jetant un regard noir à son ex-femme.

 **-tu veux dire que tu as laissé des gens lui jeter des pierres?**

 **-Alex calme toi,** lui dit Meredith en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

 **-elle a dit ce qu'elle pensait et je crois que ça lui a fait beaucoup de bien.** Arizona regardait dans le vide.

 **-ça va?** s'inquiéta Callie en se tournant vers la blonde.

 **-ouais...** sourit-elle.

 **-et elle? Vous pensez qu'elle va bien?** s'enquit Alex. Peut-être qu'au final il ne s'en fichait pas tellement.

 **-elle culpabilise...** commença Amelia.

 **-elle pense qu'elle est horrible...** approuva Arizona en espérant que ce n'était plus le cas. Callie posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle savait à quel point Arizona appréciait Jo. Elle aussi l'aimait beaucoup. Elle soupira.

 **-elle croit qu'elle est folle...**

 **-elle regrette de ne pas être morte...** dit lentement April. Tout le monde la regarda mais seules Callie et Arizona réagirent.

 **-quoi?**

 **-c'est pas ce qu'elle a dit April,** dit tristement Jackson.

 **-elle l'a sous-entendu... C'est pareil.**

 **-qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?** demanda Meredith.

 **-que des gens auraient voulu qu'elle meurt quand elle était enfant...** April se tourna vers Arizona. **Les mêmes qui lui ont jetté des pierres?** Arizona hocha la tête.

 **-probablement...**

 **-elle a aussi dit qu'elle elles ne les croyaient pas!** fit Jackson en secouant la tête.

 **-la culpabilité du survivant...** lâcha prestement Arizona en espérant qu'ils changeraient de sujet.

 **-ça craint,** dit laconiquement Amelia.

 **-elle va bien. Elle va aller bien...** sourit Callie. **Croyez-moi Wilson est forte.**

 **-elle assure,** confirma Arizona.

 **-pas avec tout le monde...**

 **-Alex...** soupira Meredith.

 **-elle pense que tu ne l'aimes pas.** Callie fixa Meredith droit dans les yeux.

 **-ok...** Elle n'ajouta rien et Callie en profita pour se lever et partir. Arizona la suivit.

 **-tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as dit à voix haute qu'on lui avait jeté des pierres!**

 **-pour faire réagir Alex.** Callie soupira avant de continuer d'avancer mais Arizona l'arrêta à nouveau. _Elle est en colère,_ constata Callie. **Et pour qu'ils ne se demandent pas ce qui est arrivé à ses bras.** Arizona hocha la tête.

 **-tu as raison... Excuse moi, je me suis emportée.** Callie haussa les épaules d'agacement.

 **-ce n'est pas grave...** Elle soupira.

 **-écoute Callie, pour ce matin...**

 **-message reçu,** la coupa-t-elle en partant.

 **-attends! Callie!** C'était trop tard, elle ne l'écoutait plus. _Putain..._

* * *

Quand Owen rentra chez lui le soir il s'attendait à tout sauf à entendre sa femme et Joséphine rire dans la cuisine.

 **-Wilson?** s'étonna-t-il.

 **-je l'ai invitée à manger,** expliqua Amelia en souriant. **On a presque réussis à faire un truc potable.** Il regarda la poêle et fit la moue.

 **-ne me confondez pas cette fois-ci...** lui dit Jo en riant encore. Owen aussi avait remarqué qu'elle agissait bizarrement.

 **-ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **-quelque chose que j'ignore?** demanda Amelia curieuse. Jo soupira sans perdre son sourire.

 **-dans ma première année d'internat, j'ai eu le malheur de devenir l'amie d'Alex et de dormir chez lui... Chez lui, pas avec lui...** Elle fronça les sourcils. **Dans la maison de Meredith.**

 **-j'étais avec Cristina et le lendemain matin j'ai cru que c'était elle dans la cuisine,** continua Owen avec un sourire gêné.

 **-mais c'était moi.**

 **-tu veux dire que...** commença Amelia sans parvenir à retenir un fou rire.

 **-oui je l'ai attrapée par derrière.**

 **-c'était gênant.** Jo ne savait pas lequel d'eux deux avaient été le plus mal à l'aise.

 **-ouais...** Amelia les regardait l'un après l'autre les yeux pétillants.

 **-je pouvais pas savoir que c'était toi, je n'étais même pas au courant que Karev avait ramené une interne.**

 **-par contre moi je savais que vous étiez là... Ils faisaient beaucoup de br...** Jo ferma lentement sa bouche. **Je devrais me taire,** ajouta-t-elle.

 **-nan c'est bon. Je sais qu'Owen était marié à Cristina... C'est normal qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air.**

 **-tout ça me paraît s'être passé il y a des siècles...** fit Owen en soupirant.

 **-je suis d'accord avec vous. À peine quatre ans... Une éternité.**

 **-cette époque te manque?** lui demanda Owen en voyant son air nostalgique.

 **-pas à vous?**

 **-moi pas. Je suis heureux maintenant,** dit il en embrassant sa femme.

 **-heureux...** répéta Jo tout bas. **Ouais, je crois qu'être amie avec Alex me rendait heureuse. On aurait dû rester amis.** C'était ce qu'elle aurait dû faire. **J'ai tout gâché.**

 **-parce qu'être l'amie de quelqu'un, ça tu pouvais.** Amelia la regardait droit dans les yeux et Jo opina tristement.

 **-sans doute...** Elle ne dit rien de plus et se contenta de distribuer les couverts et les assiettes. Owen alla chercher la poêle et servit la nourriture.

 **-tu t'es fait quoi?** demanda-t-il en montrant la l'écorchure qu'avait Jo sur la joue.

 **-trois fois rien. Je me suis pris une branche en allant faire mon jogging.** C'était nul comme excuse mais elle s'en fichait. Curieusement personne à l'hôpital ne l'avait dévisagé. Ça l'étonnait et l'arrangeait.

 **-tu es sûre? La dernière fois que tu as dit t'être pris un arbre, un homme a failli mourir...** C'était vrai, la nuit de la tempête c'était l'excuse qu'avait sorti Alex quand Hunt leur avait demandé pourquoi elle avait des blessures sur le visage.

 **-ok...** Elle préféra être honnête. **Hier, une quarantaine de personnes s'est mise à me jeter des pierres mais comme je l'ai dit à Callie ce matin: Arizona m'a bien chaperonnée.**

 **-qu'est-ce que...?** commença Owen mais elle ne le laissa pas poser sa question.

 **-les gens préfèrent se mentir à eux-mêmes quand la vérité est trop insupportable. Je la leur ai rappelée mais je n'ai agressé personne cette fois-ci...** Elle baissa les yeux et bailla. La fatigue l'avait submergée d'un coup et avec elle revenait l'angoisse. _Respire Jo... Tout va bien se passer._

 **-tu veux dormir ici? On a une chambre d'ami.** Amelia lui souriait.

 **-c'est pas de refus... Un vrai lit, le rêve.**

 **-tu n'as pas de lit?** demanda Owen.

 **-si enfin non, chez Arizona j'ai un matelas mais j'ai dû dormir ces deux dernières nuits sur le canapé parce que Callie est rentrée.**

 **-elle va bien?** Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler de toute la journée.

 **-je crois. C'est pas la joie avec Penny, je pense qu'elle finira par revenir à Seattle...** Elle baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux et ajouta doucement. **Je ne sais juste pas où je vais aller du coup.**

 **-tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux,** lui dit Amelia mais Jo secoua la tête.

 **-c'est gentil mais je vais me débrouiller. Une nuit c'est le maximum, DeLuca me tuerait si je restais plus.** Elle n'était pas totalement honnête.

 **-il veut garder le contrôle sur toi?** demanda Owen. Il se rendit compte directement qu'il n'avait pas utilisé le bon mot.

 **-nan.** Elle soupira et se mit légèrement en colère. **Contrôle n'est pas le mot du tout. S'il me contrôlait, je ne serais même pas ici. Il ne me laisserait pas la possibilité d'avoir une solution...** dit-elle froidement. **Il ferait en sorte que je sois totalement dépendante de lui, que je ne sache pas comment faire sans lui, que je n'ai que lui... Il épierait chacun de mes mouvements ou en tout cas me le ferait croire jusqu'à ce que je devienne paranoïaque. Il se débrouillerait pour que l'entièreté de mon monde tourne autour de lui. Andrew n'est pas comme ça...** _Il n'est pas comme Lionel..._ Elle refusait cette idée. **Il veut seulement être sûr que j'aille bien.**

 **-c'est le cas?**

 **-j'y veille.**

 **- _lui_ , il était comme ça? **Jo regarda Amelia et secoua la tête.

 **-nan.**

 **-Jo...**

 **-je m'envoyais en l'air sous extasy avec _lui_. C'était génial... ** Elle riait étrangement. _Ressaisis toi!_ Elle sentait leurs yeux sur elle et ça l'angoissait.

 **-il te contrôlait comme ça? Avec les pilules?**

 **-nan... Ça aurait pu être le cas, après tout j'étais à la rue et lui il était riche... Mais nan. C'était autre chose. _Lui_ était mon sauveur... ** Elle continuait de sourire bizarrement et Amelia eut peur qu'elle ne se mette à délirer. **Le type sur son cheval blanc qui délivrait la pauvre princesse retenue par le dragon et l'emmènerait à l'abri dans un château magique... Si le cheval blanc était une Bugatti, la princesse une SDF, le dragon la rue et le château un appartement à un million de dollars dans un beau quartier de New-York... Le conte de fée du vingt et unième siècle.**

 **-à la fin des contes, tout le monde est censé être heureux...** Amelia était consciente que ça n'avait clairement pas été le cas.

 **-nan pas vraiment, la petite sirène refuse de tuer l'homme qu'elle aime et se suicide, la belle-mère de Blanche neige est condamnée à porter des chaussures chauffées au fer blanc jusqu'à mourir, les enfants de la belle au bois dormant sont mangés par la mère du prince, les sœurs de Cendrillon ont les yeux dévorés par des oiseaux, le petit chaperon rouge se fait soit dévorer par le loup ou dans une autre version le loup déguisé donne la grand-mère à manger au chaperon rouge, le joueur de flûte d'Hamelin laisse les enfants du village se noyer,... Ça ce passe jamais très bien en vrai. Jamais.** Elle avait débité sa tirade sans s'arrêter et sans les regarder. Amelia constata que Jo tremblait et transpirait. _Et merde..._

 **-qu'a t'on fait à ton enfance?** soupira Owen.

 **-on m'a forcée à l'oublier puis on m'a fait taire...** Jo secoua la tête toujours en s'agitant. **J'ai pas eu d'enfance ou en tout cas je ne m'en souviens pas.**

 **-tu es en manque?** Amelia savait que son mari lui faisait confiance et puis de tout façon Jo avait admis avoir pris de l'extasy.

 **-j'en sais rien... Depuis une semaine c'est pire... Il faut juste... Il faut juste que je parle encore et encore parce que... Au moins ça m'empêche de penser à...** _Si compliqué._ Elle gardait la face mais parfois elle avait juste envie de craquer. Toute la journée, Jo avait pris sur elle et s'était forcée à être joyeuse pour ne pas prendre le risque de gâcher peut-être la seule chance qu'elle avait de s'en sortir. Il n'en était pas question. **Je suis vraiment désolée.**

 **-ce n'est pas grave... Continue avec les contes de fée,** dit Owen gentiment sans même paraître la juger.

 **-Esmeralda est pendue, Bambi finit par abandonner ses propres enfants, Peter Pan tue les enfants perdus devenus trop...** Elle s'arrêta brusquement. **Oh! Peter Pan tue les enfants perdus...**

 **-c'est glauque,** approuva Amelia.

 **-enfants perdus...c'est comme ça qu'on s'appelait entre nous... Enfin, c'est comme ça que Nina nous désignait. Des enfants perdus.**

 **-quoi?** Jo souriait tristement et regardait par la fenêtre. Elle mit du temps à répondre à la question.

 **-c'est ce qu'on était... Des enfants perdus. Des gosses condamnés à rester enfant pour toujours...**

 _T'es pas obligée de moisir ici, t'es pas perdue perdue mais simplement perdue. Bats toi! Reprends le contrôle de ta vie!_ Jo pouvait presque entendre son amie.

 **-quoi?** répéta Owen.

 **-ceux qui ont été rayé de la liste d'adoption. Les cas irrécupérables... Les enfants perdus à jamais...** Elle fit un mouvement du bras. **Sans espoir de salut... Les gosses dont on attend juste la mort ou parfois qu'ils soient assez grands pour être envoyés ailleurs...** Elle soupira. **Hôpitaux psychiatriques, centre de redressement, prisons,... Ils sortaient du système pour toujours.** _Normalement._

 **-pourtant...** commença Amelia.

 **-je suis l'une des rares à être sortie de là-bas... Grâce à Nina, elle elle était malade et elle est morte... La plupart l'était. C'était pas le plus bel hôpital du monde.** Mais c'était là-bas qu'elle avait été heureuse la première fois de sa vie. Ça n'avait pas durer longtemps, à peine quelques mois mais ça avait eu le mérite de lui montrer ce qu'était le bonheur.

 **-un hôpital pédiatrique où sont envoyés les enfants malades qui n'ont pas de famille?** demanda Owen. Jo hocha la tête.

 **-ouais.**

 **-toi aussi tu étais malade...?** la questionna Amelia.

 **-complètement barrée...** Jo rit. **J'avais encore jamais rien consommé et j'étais déjà totalement folle.** Hunt secoua la tête, ce qui étonna beaucoup la jeune femme.

 **-quel âge avais-tu?**

 **-j'avais neuf ans quand on m'a déclarée perdue...** Elle haussa les épaules et écarta ses bras. **Je devais en avoir douze pour qu'on m'envoie dans un centre de redressement ou quelque chose du genre... Il m'a fallu près d'un an avant qu'on me laisse sortir de là. J'aurais bien pu tenir trois ans mais c'est déprimant de voir tous ces gamins mourir... Il fallait que je sorte et j'y suis arrivé.** Ça lui avait pris beaucoup d'énergie et de retenue mais elle l'avait fait.

 **-pourquoi...?** Jo soupira tristement.

 **-je m'étais bien améliorée. Les médecins se targuaient de m'avoir sauvée mais c'était juste grâce à Nina.** Owen secoua la tête et recommença sa question.

 **-pourquoi ils t'ont envoyée là-bas?**

 **-parce que c'était plus facile pour tout le monde.**

 **-pas pour toi.**

 **-on peut pas satisfaire tout le monde. J'étais un témoin gênant... C'est ce que j'ai toujours été.** Elle éclata de rire. _Bordel..._

 **-pourquoi tu ris?** demanda Amelia et essayant de capter son regard. Peine perdue, Jo regardait soit par la fenêtre soit dans le vide.

 **-un témoin gênant... C'était aussi ce que j'étais hier, dans le Michigan...un témoin gênant. Témoin de leurs erreurs... C'était leur faute, pas la mienne.**

 **-et comme tu l'as dit, les gens préfèrent se mentir à eux-mêmes quand la vérité est trop insupportable,** termina Owen. Jo opina légèrement.

 **-je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait.** Elle bailla et reposa sa fourchette. Elle n'avait pas terminé son assiette mais elle se dit qu'après tout elle avait déjà mangé à midi, que ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

 **-tu es fatiguée? Tu veux aller dormir?** dit Amelia. Jo la fixa et lui sourit.

 **-c'est pas de refus, je suis crevée... Je suis sûrement toujours perturbée par le décalage horaire.** Amelia débarrassa son assiette et l'emmena dans la chambre d'ami.

 **-attends moi je reviens...** Elle partit et revient quelques instants plus tard avec un t-shirt et un short. **Tiens des habits propres pour dormir... J'ai pris les plus petits que j'ai trouvés.** Jo tourna le dos à Amelia et enleva son pull et son t-shirt. _On voit toute sa colonne vertébrale,_ constata Amelia. Jo enfila le nouveau t-shirt et fit de même avec le short.

 **-c'est vraiment gentil de ta part.** Amelia comprit qu'elle ne parlait pas uniquement des vêtements.

 **-je sais que c'est toujours plus facile de parler de notre consommation à des personnes qui savent ce que c'est.**

 **-ouais...**

 **-tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable...** lui dit Amelia lentement.

 **-ils s'inquiètent pour moi.**

 **-tu ne peux pas t'en sortir seule... Tu as besoin d'aide.** C'était ce que ses collègues lui répétaient depuis deux semaines. _Peut-être ont-ils raison?_ Elle chassa cette idée. C'était toujours plus glorifiant de se dire qu'on avait survécu sans soutien. _Ce que j'ai toujours fait._

 **-pourtant... À chaque fois, je m'en suis sortie seule.**

 **-même pas grâce à Nina?** _Touché..._ Ses souvenirs la ramenait vingt ans en arrière.

 **-Nina... Elle avait été abandonnée par ses parents car elle était malade. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer mais...elle cachait peut-être tout comme moi?** Elle rit. **Tu sais, j'étais hyper renfermée.** C'était le cas de le dire, elle ne disait rien. **Nan... Nina souriait tout le temps, je l'aimais beaucoup. Peut-être ma première véritable amie... Elle continuait de me parler même si je ne répondais pas. Elle croyait en moi... Je l'ai déçue.** Elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

 **-tu veux en parler?**

 **-j'ai juste envie d'aller me coucher... Ça fait deux jours que j'ai pas dormi.**

 **-tu n'as pas dormi hier?** Jo secoua la tête et fuit le regard d'Amelia.

 **-tu t'es droguée...** Jo se coucha dans le lit et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures.

 **-on en parlera demain.** Amelia comprit et s'en alla rejoindre son mari.


	21. Chapter 21

Jeudi 23 juin 2016

Jo était en train d'analyser des radios. Elle savait qu'elle devait rentrer mais le cas Dame l'obsédait. Le jeune adolescent était arrivé aux urgences la veille et son état commençait doucement à s'améliorer. Elle soupira en colère. _Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'ai l'impression que ça s'arrange il se passe un truc?_ Elle repensa aux trois derniers jours qu'elle avait passés. Lundi elle s'était réveillée chez Amelia. Chez sa marraine d'abstinence... C'était toujours bizarre pour elle. Jo lui avait avoué avoir passé la nuit de samedi à dimanche à errer dans la rue et à avoir acheté à un gosse un gramme de cannabis. Jo se sentait coupable mais son amie lui avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas l'être. Après tout elle aussi avait lu _l'empereur est nu_ de Jack Herer. _Je ne suis pas en train de te dire de te défoncer mais..._ Jo avait ri et lui avait promis que si elle avait à nouveau envie de craquer même si ce n'était que pour du shit elle l'appellerait. Jo arrivait même à passer outre l'inimitié de Stéphanie. Si Jo était complice avec Amelia et que ça la dérangeait, tant pis. Les deux jeunes femmes se contentaient de s'éviter et ça les arrangeait toutes les deux. Jo esquivait aussi la plupart des titulaires. Surtout Alex et Meredith. Elle était restée en ortho et en neuro les trois jours. Elle avait cru que Callie reviendrait à Seattle mais mardi elle était rentrée à New-York. Jo n'avait pas très bien compris quel était le problème entre Arizona et elle mais ça paraissait vraiment être une broutille. _Ne peuvent-elles pas s'avouer être amoureuses l'une de l'autre et reprendre depuis le début?_ Jo ne se sentait même pas coupable vis-à-vis de Penny. Arizona et Callie étaient faites pour être ensemble. Mercredi tout s'était compliqué avec l'arrivée d'Erich Dame aux urgences. Alex était en jour de repos alors Jo avait aidé Arizona lors de l'opération. Le jeune garçon n'était pas sorti d'affaire. Elle avait senti une profonde colère l'envahir, chose qu'Arizona et Andrew avaient remarquée. Ils avaient essayé de lui en parler mais elle avait simplement soupirer en disant que ça allait. Ils l'avaient laissé tranquille et c'était tant mieux. Maintenant ça faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'Erich avait été opéré. Elle regarda à nouveau les radios et soupira et sentant comme un poids dans sa poitrine.

 **-Wilson? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** Elle ne s'était pas retournée en reconnaissant la voix de Grey.

 **-je regarde les radios d'Erich Dame.**

 **-toi aussi ça te paraît bizarre?** Jo rit.

 **-"enfant maladroit." Vachement maladroit,** ironisa-t-elle. Maladroit était le terme qu'avait employé les parents pour justifier l'entrer de l'adolescent à l'hôpital.

 **-tu pense qu'il se fait battre?** Jo se tourna vers sa supérieur.

 **-j'en suis à peu près certaine...**

 **-ses parents?** demanda Grey mais Jo secoua la tête.

 **-nan. Pas assez présents... Je me demande à quoi bon faire des enfants si c'est pour ne pas s'en occuper? Pour les laisser se faire frapper si fréquemment...?** Elle essayait de se calmer sans y parvenir. En deux ans c'était la quatrième fois qu'Erich terminait aux urgences... **Comme quoi avoir des parents ne résout pas tout...**

 **-Jo...** commença Meredith mais elle fut coupé froidement

 **-ses copains de classe...**

 **-quoi?**

 **-je suis prête à parier que ce sont ses camardes qui ont emmené Erich ici.** Meredith analysa elle aussi les radios et fit la moue.

 **-ils n'ont que treize ans...**

 **-vous voyez là?** Jo montra une légère fracture sur l'humérus gauche. **Je parierai sur un morceau de bois... Surprenant il y a une petite forêt derrière l'école.** Elle rit tristement et fit un pas en arrière pour voir l'ensemble des radios.

 **-tu prends ce cas très au sérieux...**

 **-ses cheveux étaient remplis de crachats... Comment peut-on laisser faire ça?**

 **-je ne sais pas.** Meredith ne savait pas trop si Jo en voulait aux adolescents qu'elle croyait responsables ou aux parents d'Erich. _Aux parents..._

 **-ouais...** Jo se rapprocha et montra la cage thoracique. **La fissure sur son sternum a été causée par un "jeu". Les gosses s'assoient sur la poitrine de leur victime et attendent que celle-ci perde connaissance...** Elle secoua la tête et revit en mémoire les bras couverts d'hématomes de leur patient. **Erich n'était clairement pas consentant.** Meredith s'approcha.

 **-toi aussi? Tu as dû subir ça?**

 **-nan...**

 **-Jo...** Celle-ci ne dit d'abord rien avant de dire froidement.

 **-mon frère d'accueil. J'étais son infirmière préférée... On avait quatorze ans. Nono aussi était habitué des urgences. Je pensais qu'avoir des parents nous auraient épargné ça mais... faut croire que ce n'est même pas suffisant.** Elle secoua la tête.

 **-ça s'est mal fini, hein?** Jo ne la regardait toujours pas. Meredith pensa que Jo allait pleurer mais ce ne fut pas le cas. _Elle est en colère._

 **-il est mort... Erich mérite mieux. Nono méritait tellement mieux.** Elles restèrent de longues minutes sans parler.

 **-les services sociaux ont été contacté,** dit finalement Meredith.

 **-comme si ça pouvait arranger les choses... Franchement? Pourquoi ses parents ont-ils fait le choix d'avoir un enfant si...** Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, tant la rancœur l'envahissait. **Ce ne sont pas des insultes ou de petits bleus! Les coups sont plus que voyants! Comment...?** Meredith posa la main sur l'épaule de Jo mais celle-ci s'écarta. _Elle ne m'aime pas..._ Meredith essayait pourtant d'être plus gentille avec elle depuis quelque temps. Ce n'était peut-être pas suffisant. Elle ne savait pas très bien au juste pourquoi la jeune femme lui en voulait autant. Pas plus qu'elle ne savait pourquoi Jo s'en voulait autant à elle-même.

 **-tous les gens ne peuvent pas être de bons parents.**

 **-oui mais...** Meredith la coupa.

 **-tu crois qu'elle aurait dû avorter?**

 **-ouais.** La colère était perceptible dans sa voix.

 _Elle regrette de ne pas être morte,_ avait dit April.

 **-tu penses que ta mère aurait dû avorter de toi?** Jo cessa de contempler les radios et regarda Meredith fixement.

 **-oui. Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle aurait dû faire.**

 **-Joséphine...** La résidente soupira et haussa les épaules.

 **-quand j'étais gosse à chaque fois qu'il m'arrivait un truc merdique, c'est à dire un jour sur deux je lui en voulais un peu plus. Pas de m'avoir abandonnée parce que...** _J'étais horrible._ **Je suppose qu'elle avait une bonne raison? Je lui en voulais de m'avoir gardée... Ça ne m'a apporté que des problèmes.**

 **-ça t'a aussi apporté la vie. Crois-moi je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir une enfance merdique même si je n'ai pas eu la même que toi...**

 **-je sais. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne compte pas me supprimer. J'ai des scrupules quand même.**

 **-vis-à-vis d'Erich?**

 **-d'Andrew, d'Arizona, de Callie, de Nina, de Nolan... Bordel, j'ai vraiment merdé.** _J'aurais dû mieux aider Nolan._ **J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.** Sans le vouloir elle parlait à voix haute.

 **-pour?** demanda Meredith doucement.

 **-je pensais que Nolan survivrait... Qu'il saurait faire fis de ces gosses comme elle.** Une larme coula. Le problème Nolan est censé s'être résolu samedi... Peut-être que ce n'était pas son frère qu'elle revoyait en Erich...

 **-elle?** Jo soupira et croisa les bras.

 **-elle était arrivée dans l'école en octobre... En moins d'une semaine elle avait réussi à ce mettre l'entièreté de la classe à dos. C'était vrai qu'elle était énervante...** Elle se tourna vers Meredith. **Déjà elle ne parlait pas, jamais. Ensuite elle avait les meilleurs points dans toutes les matières. Enfin elle lisait... Tout le temps, elle était plongée dans un bouquin, elle ne cherchait pas à s'intégrer. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle n'était pas comme eux. Ils n'étaient que des gamins de douze ans alors qu'elle était bien plus...** Jo leva les yeux en l'air. **Elle était différente et ne semblait même pas en souffrir. Elle arrivait la première le matin à l'école avec son foutu livre. Elle s'asseyait en classe et ne bougeait pas. À la récré elle lisait aussi... Elle ne les regardait même pas courir comme des sauvages... La seule chose qui l'intéressait c'était de savoir si le héros de son bouquin s'en sortirait. Les gosses l'ont laissée tranquille jusqu'à noël. Puis ils se sont lancé le défi de la sortir de sa bulle qu'ils exécraient tant. Ils ont commencé par de bêtes insultes mais elle se contentait de les regarder en silence, sans réagir ou avoir peur. Elle les trouvait pathétiques...** Jo s'énerva. **Après il y a eu des coups... qu'elle se prenait sans broncher. Que pouvaient-ils faire contre elle? Elle ne se défendait pas... Ils ne le savaient pas mais elle avait fait une promesse. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir son amie car elle était sûre qu'elle l'observait depuis les nuages... Moins elle réagissait, plus ils allaient loin dans leur perversion. Un jour, l'un d'eux l'a attrapé à la fin des cours l'a attachée et l'a enfermée dans un placard de l'école...** Meredith hocha la tête pour montrer à Jo qu'elle avait compris. **Simplement pour savoir si elle appèlerait à l'aide. Elle ne l'a pas fait pas. Elle a attendu que quelqu'un remarque sa disparition... Le concierge ne l'a découverte que le lundi matin, soit trois jours après qu'on l'y ai mise. Trois jours... C'était tellement injuste, tellement atroce... Elle ne les a pas dénoncés car de toute façon, qui s'en souciait?... Ils ont continué jusqu'en novembre de l'année suivante. Même pendant les vacances certains avaient trouvé son adresse et venaient l'insulter. Jamais personne n'a essayé de l'aider. Personne. Qui s'en souciait? Réellement? Quand elle gagnait un prix réputé de mathématique, les profs l'encensaient dans les journaux mais en face on ne la regardait pas... Elle n'existait pas... Un jour en novembre,... Le huit pour être précise , un des garçons de sa classe lui a donné un coup violent sur la tête... Quand elle s'est réveillée elle se trouvait dans les douches de l'école... Le garçon était seul et l'a regardé si cruellement que... Il s'est approché d'elle et a commencé à vouloir lui arracher ses vêtements...** Jo soupira bruyamment. **J'ai oublié la promesse que j'avais faite à Nina... Je l'ai frappé encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus.** Jo fermait les yeux, grimaçait et secouait la tête compulsivement. **Bien sûr le moment de surprise dépassé, lui il s'est défendu.. Il faisait une tête en plus que moi mais je l'ai massacré...** Elle rit sadiquement. **J'avais du sang plein la bouche mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'arrêter. Il fallait qu'il paye... Pour tous les autres. Si un éducateur n'avait pas été alerté par le bruit, j'aurais fini par le tuer... Quand il m'a attrapée par derrière je me suis mise à hurler qu'ils ne m'abattraient pas, que je gagnerai toujours contre eux... Adam est resté deux mois entier à l'hôpital et moi je me suis faite renvoyée...** Meredith vit que Jo souriait. **C'était pas la première fois. On m'a changée encore une fois de famille d'accueil et je me suis retrouvée dans un autre État... Au moins maintenant je parlais.** Meredith réussit cette fois-ci à poser la main sur l'épaule de sa collègue. **À part l'épisode de la douche et le local du concierge c'était pas si terrible...** continua-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle venait de se confier à Grey. **Rien de comparable avec ce qu'ils lui font.**

 **-ils n'y a pas d'échelle Jo. Le moindre coup, la moindre insulte, la moindre violence...**

 **-qui en avait quelque chose à foutre de toute manière. Ça m'a même fait du bien...** C'était la vérité. **J'ai pu entretenir cette haine qui me consumait... Si le sentiment d'injustice et la colère n'avait pas été là toute mon adolescence, j'aurai abandonné.** Elle n'aurait pas survécu à Nolan.

 **-quel âge avais-tu?**

 **-vous voulez être en mesure de faire ma biographie?** dit Jo ironiquement.

 **-à peu près oui.**

 **-j'avais onze ans quand ça a commencé. Entre octobre 97 et novembre 98.**

 **-l'âge qu'avait Erich quand il est arrivé ici la première fois.**

 **-vous me laisserez lui parler s'il se réveille ou vous me trouvez trop impliquée?** demanda-t-elle froidement.

 **-ça le rassurera plus de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un qui sait ce que c'est.**

 **-j'ai joué tous les rôles... J'ai pas toujours été la victime... Je préférais être celle qui donne des coups, d'ailleurs.**

 **-ne dis pas ça à Erich,** fit Meredith en secouant la tête.

 **-je soutiens quand même que les "agressions" devraient être légales quand on est face à des connards.**

 **-la violence amène la violence...**

 **-c'est pourtant ce que le principal de notre école à Flint a conseillé à Nolan... Il ne l'a pas fait et il est mort.**

 **-Wilson...**

 **-j'ai grandi. Je parlerai à Erich.** Jo détacha les radios et partit sans se retourner. Meredith l'a regarda et soliloqua tristement.

 **-Pourquoi t'en veux-tu autant? Pourquoi te fais tu souffrir autant?** Elle soupira et finit par rentrer chez elle

* * *

Vendredi 24 juin 2016.

Malheureusement, l'état de santé d'Erich se dégrada pendant la nuit. De préoccupante sa situation devient désespérée. Il était cinq heure quand il fit un premier arrêt cardiaque. Arizona bippa en urgence Maggie. Celle-ci parvient une première fois à refaire battre le cœur du jeune garçon mais le deuxième arrêt lui fut fatal.

 **-non non non! Reste avec moi Erich!** Arizona ferma les yeux. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'elle perdait un patient, un enfant mais c'était douloureux à chaque fois.

 **-heure de la mort: 5h47,** énonça lentement Pierce.

 **-je vais tenter de joindre les parents...** Arizona jeta ses gants et sortit le plus vite possible du bloc. Les parents de l'enfant avaient dû être prévenus de l'état dramatique d'Erich car ils ne parurent pas surpris de sa mort. Ni même réellement désespérés.

 **-on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu mais les dégâts étaient trop important...**

 **-quand pourront nous le voir?** demanda froidement la mère.

 **-je ne sais pas. Je vous préviendrai...** Arizona se retourna et vit avec horreur que Jo se trouvait à moins de deux mètres d'elle. _Je suis désolée..._ articula-t-elle. Arizona avait bien vu que le petit Erich lui rappelait Nolan. Jo ne sembla même pas l'entendre, elle regardait les parents de Nolan. _Ils ne l'ont même pas changé d'école!_ Arizona dut la retenir au sinon elle leur aurait sauté dessus.

 **-j'espère que vous êtes contents de vous!** cria-t-elle en refoulant un sanglot.

 **-jamais nous n'aurions fait de mal à notre fils,** répliqua le père lui aussi en colère. _Pas triste mais en colère,_ constata Arizona. _Il est blessé qu'on l'accuse de la mort de son fils unique._ Elle continuait de saisir fermement Jo, consciente qu'elle devait lui faire mal au bras. Jo ne ressentait pas la douleur physique que lui causait ses éraflures pas totalement cicatrisées, ce qu'elle ressentait était viscéral.

 **-vous l'avez abandonné... Vous avez laissé ces gosses le tuer...** Arizona entraîna Jo hors de la salle avec l'aide de Jackson. **Je ne les ai pas touchés... Je n'aurai pas de problèmes...** marmonna-t-elle.

 **-Dr Wilson...** commença Jackson.

 **-je vais aller me changer.** En effet elle était toujours en habit de ville. Arizona retient sa main.

 **-Joséphine...**

 **-non. Erich est mort. C'est tout.**

 **-si...**

 **-ils sont différents. Nolan et Erich sont différents.** Andrew avait dit la même chose de Jo et d'Arya...

 **-ok.** Jo partit vers le vestiaire. _Il n'a pas eu le temps d'être heureux... On ne lui a pas donné la chance de pouvoir s'en sortir._ Elle pesta et se tut le reste de la matinée. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'Arizona, Andrew et dans une moindre mesure Amelia l'observaient. Elle n'était pas tellement triste, elle s'était habituée à perdre des patients mais plutôt morose et amer. Elle fit son travail de résidente à merveille, à aucun moment elle ne laissa paraître du chagrin, du ressentiment ou de l'agressivité même quand elle dut expliqué son geste dans le bureau de Webber. Elle avouait son geste, ne s'en excuserait pas et était prête à en assumer les conséquences.


	22. Chapter 22

Jo se trouvait dans le bureau de Webber. Il avait eu vent de son altercation avec les Dame et il voulait des explications.

 **-que leur reprochiez-vous? D'avoir battu à mort leur enfant? Même s'il s'avère que c'est la vérité, un médecin doit se comporter en médecin et non en juge. Laissons la justice s'occuper de ça.** Jo rit ironiquement, au risque d'avoir des problèmes pour insubordination. Richard la regarda perplexe.

 **-aucun des deux n'a frappé Erich... Ce que je leur reproche est de ne jamais avoir cherché à faire que ça s'arrête...** Elle reprit une bouffée d'air. **Pour ça la justice ne peut rien. Même pas homicide par imprudence...** Richard soupira et lui dit de s'en aller. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle erra dans les couloirs une bonne demi-heure. Il était tard et elle devait rentrer mais la perspective de devoir dormir l'angoissait. Elle sentit une première larme monter alors elle se précipita dans les escaliers. Elle ne pleura pas contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé. Elle s'assit sur les marches et ferma les yeux. _Pauvre Erich... Puisse la mort d'apporter ce qu'ici bas tu n'as pas trouvé._ Elle se surprit à prier, elle qui n'avait jamais cru ni en Dieu, ni au paradis, ni à toutes ces conneries... Elle entendit vaguement la porte de l'étage supérieur claquer mais elle s'en fichait.

 **-je savais que je te trouverais là...** Jo soupira sans regarder son interlocutrice.

 **-vous savez Dr Grey quand ils m'ont enfermée dans le placard pendant trois jours j'ai fini par me pisser dessus...** Elle s'arrêta et attendit que Meredith s'asseye cinq ou six marches au dessus d'elle. Jo ne se retourna même pas et continua. **C'était pourtant pas ça le plus humiliant. Le pire c'était ce sentiment d'impuissance... C'était vraiment ça le pire... J'étais attaché mais je pouvais crier...** Jo secoua la tête. **Enfin j'avais la possibilité de crier, pas la capacité. Je pleurais et pleurais encore sans pouvoir faire le moindre bruit, je sentais mon urine inonder mon pantalon et saccager le sol... J'étais pas en colère ni même triste... Plus les heures passaient et plus je constatais à quel point je n'existais pas...** Jo rit tristement. **J'avais surtout honte. Je savais que c'était de ma faute... Si je n'étais pas coincée dans mon propre corps, j'aurais pu crier et j'aurais pu sortir. Je voulais être libre... Libre d'être moi. Libre... Je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à crier...** Meredith pouvait entendre toute la fureur et toute la rancœur qu émanait sa collègue. **Alors j'ai attendu. Attendu qu'on remarque ma disparition. Ce n'est pas arrivé. Personne n'a été remis en cause...** Jo essuya maladroitement une larme. **J'étais discrète donc qu'on ne s'aperçoive pas... C'était normal et excusable... J'étais devenue invisible... Impuissante... Inutile... Quand j'ai cassé la gueule d'Adam...** Elle rit et Meredith était prête à parier qu'elle souriait. **C'était si jouissif. Erich n'aura jamais connu ce sentiment d'autosatisfaction, de toute puissance. Je sais pas si mon frère a ressenti ça ou pas...** Jo soupira lourdement. **J'en sais strictement rien... Maintenant, je suis en colère. Tellement en colère... Je crois que...je pourrais vraiment tuer quelqu'un... Ça me ronge. Je suis dangereuse...** Elle baisa la tête et tritura ses doigts. **Je n'arrive plus à me mentir. Je me disais à moi-même que non, je n'étais pas totalement cinglée, que si je frappais c'était justifié... La vérité c'est que j'aime ça...** Elle releva la tête et s'étira. **J'aime donner des coups et j'aime aussi un peu en prendre... Comment j'ai pu croire que je pourrais rendre heureux Alex...? Comment?** Elle voulut se retourner mais la perspective de regarder le Dr Grey lui faisait peur. **Je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça... Pas à lui. Il a toujours été si gentil avec moi.**

 **-de quoi le protèges tu?** Jo fut surprise. La voix de Meredith venait de plus loin qu'elle ne le pensait. **De toi? Tu as peur de lui faire mal? De le tuer?** Jo haussa les épaules.

 **-de le décevoir... Je ne suis pas celle qu'il mérite vous avez raison. Vous avez toujours eu raison.**

 **-je n'ai jamais dit ça...** dit Meredith doucement.

 **-je suis perdue... Totalement paumée. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux...** Elle soupira. **Je ne suis pas stupide, je devrais en toute logique tout raconter à Alex mais... Je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache. Je ne veux pas qu'il connaisse la gamine qui s'est pissé dessus dans un placard, ni celle qui a tabassé un gamin dans les douches, ni toutes les autres... DeLuca est persuadé que si j'étais entièrement honnête. Alex comprendrait et m'aimerait quand même...** Elle ravala un sanglot. **Je le crois aussi. Peut-être qu'au fond je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'aime...? Si tout le monde me détestait je pourrai partir à nouveau sans me sentir coupable et pouvoir redevenir rien du tout... Redevenir la gamine insignifiante du placard? La fille abandonnée? Ce serait si simple...** Jo replia ses jambes et s'en servit comme accoudoir pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains. **Je sais pas ce que je veux... N'être personne ou essayer d'être quelqu'un...? Être celle qui se prend les coups ou celle qui en donne...? Me battre ou me laisser couler...? Parler ou continuer à me taire...? Faire face ou simplement oublier...? Je sais pas... Je sais pas...** Elle pleurait. **Je ne sais même pas si je suis triste de la mort d'Erich. Enfin, si je suis triste pour moi ou pour lui... Il est mort, il ne souffrira plus... Je suis en colère contre mon frère mais contre moi aussi...** Jo se redressa. **On aurait pu être heureux nous deux. Erich aurait pu être heureux... Tout le monde aurait pu être heureux... Et regardez moi? Je suis là à me demander si je dois être triste pour eux d'être morts ou triste pour moi d'être en vie... Je parle comme une connasse d'égoïste suicidaire...**

 **-non... Tu souffres et tu es tourmentée...**

 **-probablement.**

 **-comment il est mort? Ton frère?** demanda Meredith doucement.

 **-Nolan a essayé de me tuer puis il s'est mis une balle dans la tête...** Elle sourit ironiquement et se retourna vers Meredith pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec Alex. Il était assis à moins de dix marches d'elle. **Génial...** Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, l'air triste et désolé. Elle voulut reculer et manqua de tomber. Son dos percuta le mur et elle se cogna la tête.

 **-Jo...** Alex s'était lever et avait bondi. **Est-ce que ça va?** Elle éclata en sanglot.

 **-super...** bredouilla-t-elle en tentant de repousser Alex. **Formidable.** Il la saisit très fortement dans ses bras et elle tenta de se débattre sans y croire.

 **-vas-y! Frappe-moi! Frappe-moi...** Elle n'y arrivait pourtant pas. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

 **-je suis désolée... Je suis désolée... Je suis désolée...** répétait-t-elle sans cesse. Alex la maintenait et finit par la serrer sur son torse. Il ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire? Jo était parcourue de spasmes alors il se contentait d'être là. ComLa me j'aurais toujours dû l'être. Jo ne se calmait pas. **Je voulais pas te faire de mal... C'est pas ce que je voulais...**

 **-je sais... Je sais...** Alex sentit le corps de Jo devenir plus lourd. **Jo? Tu m'entends?** C'était déjà trop tard, elle s'était évanouie. Quand elle se réveilla elle était couchée dans une chambre. Sa vue était floue mais elle parvenait à distinguer deux personnes qui discutaient près d'elle.

 **-Wilson aurait pu perdre connaissance à n'importe quel moment,** dit la femme. **Dans un bloc... Au volant de sa voiture... Dans les escaliers... Lors d'une urgence... Vous deux, vous étiez censés faire un rapport.** Jo ne comprenait pas. De quoi parlait-elle?

 **-arrêtez...** marmonna une seconde femme qui devait se trouver derrière Jo, si bien qu'elle ne parvenait pas à la voir. **Elle n'a rien fait de mal.** Elle semblait en colère. _Pourquoi est-elle en colère?_ Jo cligna des yeux mais sa vue ne s'améliorait pas. Elle nageait en plein brouillard.

 **-elle se met en danger...** dit tristement la première femme.

 **-elle fait du mieux qu'elle peut!** intervient l'homme.

 **-je sais... En tant que chef, je...**

 **-non!** fulmina la seconde femme. **Écoutez Bailey, je possède cet hôpital si vous essayez de...**

 **-je ne tenterais rien contre elle,** continua Bailey qui n'aimait pas être interrompue. **C'est moi qu'elle a appelé quand elle a voulu revenir... Je l'ai fait rentrer à Seattle, ce n'est pas pour l'abandonner maintenant.**

 **-que doit-on faire alors?** demanda l'homme excédé.

 **-elle doit se reposer...**

 **-elle l'a déjà fait!** s'indigna la femme que Jo essayait sans succès d'identifier. Elle était complètement perdue. **Elle a pris trois jours de congés.**

 **-congés? Tu parles de votre voyage dans le Michigan d'où elle est revenue couverte d'éraflures?** Elle commençait à s'exciter. **Je te parle de vrai repos.**

 **-tu es réveillée?** lui demanda la jeune femme en lui prenant la main. C'était Arizona.

 **-qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?** bredouilla-t-elle.

 **-ça on aimerait bien le savoir,** soupira Bailey. Jo se redressa et sentit sa tête tourner.

 **-du calme Jo...** Sa vue était floue mais elle parvient enfin à le reconnaître. C'était Andrew.

 **-j'ai mal à la tête...** Elle ferma les yeux tout en posant sa main droite sur son front.

 **-tu t'es cogné l'arrière du crâne,** expliqua Arizona.

 **-ah... C'est pour ça que je me suis évanouie. Il est quelle heure?**

 **-il est onze heure et non tu n'as pas perdu connaissance parce que tu t'es cogné la tête mais parce que tu prives ton corps de la plupart des nutriments dont il a besoin!** s'emporta Bailey.

 **-onze heure du matin ou du soir?** Bailey soupira et voulut ajouter quelque chose mais DeLuca la devança.

 **-il est vingt-trois heure.** Andrew soupira lui aussi. **De quoi te rappelles-tu?** Jo secoua la tête.

 **-Erich est mort... Oh... Erich...**

 **-ça va aller Jo,** dit doucement Arizona en se rapprochant du lit. Elle voulut prendre Jo dans ses bras mais celle-ci l'en empêcha.

 **-j'ai été me cacher dans les escaliers et...** Tout revient d'un coup, Meredith, les confidences qu'elle lui avait fait, Alex... _Alex. Merde..._

 **-ça y est... Tu te souviens,** soupira Bailey.

 **-est-ce que je peux rentrer à la maison?** dit Jo faiblement.

 **-non. Tu vas rester ici en observation.**

 **-jusque quand? Demain?** Bailey secoua la tête.

 **-Wilson... Tu es malade... Tu dois te faire aider.**

 **-personne ne peut rien pour moi...** Andrew s'énerva.

 **-pitié Jo. Arrête un peu...** Jo le regarda d'un air de défi.

 **-tu crois que je devrais aller à New-York?**

 **-nan.** Il savait que si elle retournait voir son mari, ça tournerait mal. **Quatre mille kilomètres c'est bien.** Jo opina. Il se tourna vers Arizona. **Par contre toi, tu ferais mieux d'y aller.**

 **-je ne comptes pas traverser tout le pays pour piquer Callie à Penny!**

 **-punaise Arizona!** s'indigna DeLuca.

 **-ça doit être chouette chez vous...** marmonna Bailey.

 **-c'est pas si mal,** sourit Jo. **On s'entend plutôt bien en général.**

 **-il y a même certains jours où quand la journée se termine, on va tous les trois biens,** soupira Arizona.

 **-puis d'autres où...**

 **-est-ce trop demandé d'avoir des médecins sans problèmes dans cet hôpital?** dit Bailey en soupirant fortement. Jo se tourna vers Andrew.

 **-tu crois que Cross et Spencer sont équilibrés?**

 **-aucune idée, pour l'instant ça va mais bon.**

 **-qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?** demanda sérieusement Jo après quelques instants de rire.

 **-comment ça?**

 **-pour m'aider vu que je suis "malade."** On pouvait sentir toute l'ironie dans sa voix. Bailey soupira. _Ils vont finir par me tuer..._

 **-déjà t'obliger à soigner tes carences car comment avoir un esprit sain dans un corps pas sain?**

 **-je me suis évanouie parce que je me suis cogné la tête, pas parce que j'ai quelques carences...**

 **-on nage dans le déni là,** rit Bailey amèrement.

 **-oh la ferme...** marmonna Jo.

 **-pardon?** Bailey regardait Jo étonnée et un peu agacée.

 **-j'ai presque agressé les parents d'un patient, j'ai avoué au Dr Grey que potentiellement je tuerais quelqu'un, je me suis pour la cinquantième fois en quatre semaines mise dans la merde alors qu'est-ce que ça change? C'est pas comme si j'avais une réputation à sauver.** Elle se recoucha et tira la couverture vers elle. Elle avait envie de dormir. Ils durent comprendre car ils partirent.

* * *

 **-elle va bien?** demanda Alex qui attendait de l'autre côté de la porte.

 **-que s'est-il passé?** Arizona ne le lâcherait pas avant de savoir.

 **-je la serrais contre moi et elle s'est évanouie. C'est tout.**

 **-vous la serriez contre vous!?** s'énerva DeLuca. _Il la protège... Contre moi?_ se demanda Alex interloqué.

 **-pas fort... Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça! Je ne l'ai pas étouffée!** Arizona secoua la tête.

 **-pourquoi était-elle dans tes bras?** Alex voulut lui demander pourquoi elle était en colère contre lui, il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Jo. Il pensait que sa collègue le savait. _Apparemment non._

 **-elle était assise dans les escaliers et elle parlait à Meredith... À la fin elle s'est levée et a vu que j'étais là, elle a voulu reculer et s'est cogné la tête contre le mur...** Aucun de ses trois collègues ne parla. **Je voulais juste qu'elle se calme...** Pendant quelques instants, personne ne dit rien.

 **-elle parlait à Meredith?! À Meredith? Mais pourquoi elle parlerait à Meredith?** demanda Arizona excédée.

 **-qu'est-ce que j'en sais?** fit Alex sarcastique. **Elles sont peut-être devenues meilleures amies qui sait?**

 **-elles ne s'aiment pas...** dit lentement Andrew.

 **-oui. Tu sais pourquoi?** demanda Alex irrité. **Jo est persuadée que Meredith trouve que je mérite mieux qu'elle... Et que c'est pour ça que Meredith ne l'aime pas. C'est totalement faux.**

 **-c'est Jo qui le pense en faite,** murmura Bailey.

 **-Meredith aime bien Jo mais je crois qu'elle m'aime bien plus et elle veut me protéger.** Alex secoua la tête. **Jo se voile la face.**

 **-elle ne fait confiance qu'à elle-même...** soupira Andrew. **Ça frôle sûrement la paranoïa mais...** Il se tourna vers Arizona et Alex détesta leur complicité. **Comment lui en vouloir?**

 **-on ne peut pas...** murmura Arizona. **Il faut juste qu'on soit là pour elle.**

 **-elle a dit texto à Meredith qu'elle voulait que je la déteste... Comment je peux être là pour elle si elle me rejette?** Bailey bailla. _Ils vont vraiment finir par me tuer..._

 **-vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire Dr Karev...** dit Andrew.

 **-ah oui c'est vrai? Apparemment si elle me racontait tout, je saurais lui pardonner mais elle n'en a pas envie... Quelle chance,** ironisa Alex.

 **-ça craint vraiment.** DeLuca passa la main dans ses cheveux.

 **-qu'a-t-elle dit à Meredith?** demanda Arizona pour combler un blanc.

 **-je croyais que c'était "ce qu'on sait sur Jo, on ne le dit à personne."** dit-il froidement.

 **-tu n'étais même pas censé être là, non?** remarqua Bailey.

 **-j'aurai l'impression de la trahir...** Il n'avait aucune idée si ses collègues étaient au courant ou non.

 **-tu vois maintenant pourquoi on ne dit rien?** dit doucement Arizona. Alex ne répondit rien et s'en alla. Cette nuit là pour la première fois depuis quatre mois il se rendit au loft sans ressentir de la colère ni une immense impression de gâchis.

 **-pourquoi as-tu peur de moi Jo?** se demanda-t-il à voix haute. Il se coucha sur le lit, soupira et posa les mains sur son visage. **Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?** Il se retourna et regarda longuement le côté du lit de Jo. _Là où se trouvait DeLuca..._ pensa-t-il amèrement. Il n'éprouvait plus d'animosité pour le jeune interne. _Il l'aidait... Il la protégeait et je l'ai frappé... Pire que cela, j'ai frappé Jo._ Évidemment il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, elle avait voulu s'interposer entre DeLuca et lui et s'était pris un coup perdu. _Je l'ai scruté si méchamment,_ se désola-t-il. Il se souvient de son regard rempli de terreur et la façon dont elle s'était enfuie. _Elle a attrapé son pantalon et sa veste et elle est partie en courant... Probablement en pleurant aussi._ Il secoua la tête. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...?_ Il se rappela aussi d'un cri. _Jo!_ Il ne venait pas de lui. C'était DeLuca qui avait hurlé. Celui-ci s'était relevé, avait négligemment épongé le sang coulant de son nez et l'espace de quelques secondes DeLuca et Alex s'étaient dévisagés. Andrew n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot mais ses yeux en disaient long. C'était sans doute à ce moment là qu'Alex avait compris qu'il venait de commettre une énorme erreur. Il s'était précipité dans la salle de bain et avait jeté un essuie à DeLuca. Ensuite Alex était parti. Il avait passé la nuit à marcher sans réellement savoir s'il cherchait Jo ou non. _De toute façon, je savais que je ne la retrouverais pas,_ soupira-t-il en regardant le plafond, toujours couché dans leur lit. _Jo connait la rue, elle sait comment s'y débrouiller. Rien ni personne n'aurait réussi à la retrouver._ Il en était persuadé. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il finit par s'endormir pour se réveiller en sursaut à peine quelques heures plus tard.

Samedi 25 juin 2016.

Sa montre indiquait trois heure. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa montre. C'était celle de Jo. Celle que Mme Schmidt lui avait offerte quand elle avait été admise au Grey Sloan. _Si elle a été honnête..._ Il portait sa montre depuis quatre mois maintenant, pendant les trois mois de sa fugue sa montre avait été la seule chose qui rattachait Jo à Alex. Il l'aimait même si elle lui mentait et même s'il avait voulu la quitter. Les jours sans elle lui avait parut tellement atroces, longs et sans saveur. Seules la colère et la rancœur l'avaient aidé à tenir. En vérité s'était surtout à lui qu'il en voulait. _Si seulement j'avais été celui en qui elle avait confiance._ Il avait compris depuis longtemps que Jo avait vécu des trucs si horribles qu'elle n'en parlait pas. _Si seulement j'avais réussi à être la personne avec qui elle se sentait suffisamment en sécurité pour parler._ Il n'était pas cette personne. _Je ne suis pas_ sa _personne._ Il ne savait pas au juste qui l'était. _DeLuca? Arizona? Amelia? Pas moi en tout cas... Quelque chose en moi lui fait peur... Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas que je sache qui elle était?_ Alex se demanda vaguement si Jo éprouvait de la honte. Il retira sa montre et la tritura lentement. Il n'avait pas eu encore l'occasion de lui rendre. Ou plutôt pas l'envie... L'idée qu'elle ait pu lui mentir sur ça lui passa à l'esprit. _Peut-être que c'est son frère qui lui a offerte?_ Jo ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui. Jamais. _Il a essayé de me tuer puis il s'est mis une balle dans la tête._ Alex secoua la tête et soupira tristement. Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle lui en parle d'elle même. Il s'assit et se tient le crâne. Il avait si mal à la tête. Il se pencha et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour prendre un cachet. Il trouva une tablette de médicament et s'apprêtait à refermer le tiroir quand il remarqua douloureusement un écrin. _L'écrin._ Il se saisit du boîtier et l'emporta vers la cuisine du loft. Il se servit un grand verre d'eau et avala un cachet. Il attendit un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse effet. Quand ce fut le cas, Alex alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il se décida finalement à ouvrir la boîte pour en sortir la bague. Il avait mit tant de temps, d'énergie et d'amour à la choisir. _Elle est parfaite..._ Alex aurait tant voulu pouvoir la passer au doigt de Jo. Il avait beau se dire que leur histoire était terminée, qu'il ne saurait jamais plus lui faire confiance, que tout n'était que mensonge et tromperie mais ça ne changeait rien. La seule personne avec qui il voulait être était et serait toujours Joséphine. _Une dernière chance,_ se dit-il. _Donne lui une dernière chance. Tout peut encore s'arranger..._ C'est sur cette pensée positive qu'il retourna à l'hôpital. Il était un peu plus de quatre heure quand il poussa la porte de sa chambre. La sonde naso-gastrique lui rappela cruellement que Jo n'étais plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Jamais la femme qu'il connaissait n'aurait accepté d'être nourrie par une machine. Il soupira tristement en se demandant pour la nième fois qui elle était en réalité.

 **-tient tient tient,** marmonna une voix qui le fit sursauter. J **e te jure que si tu lui fais le moindre mal, tu auras affaire à moi...** Alex ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air maman ours de Bailey. **Je ne plaisante pas Karev.**

 **-je peux prendre votre place?** demanda-t-il en désignant de la tête la chaise juste à côté du lit où veillait Bailey. **Je voudrais être là quand elle se réveillera.**

 **-tu pense vraiment que c'est la bonne solution?** le questionna durement Bailey. **Que c'est bien pour elle?** Alex secoua la tête.

 **-non... Je veux quand même pouvoir lui donner une autre chance. Si elle me rejette, j'abandonnerai définitivement l'idée de passer le reste de mes jours avec elle, de la chérir, de l'aimer et tout le bla-bla qui s'en suit mais...** Il la regarda et constata qu'elle avait presque l'air de dormir tranquillement. **Je veux lui donner une chance... Nous donner une chance... J'ai vraiment envie d'y croire Dr Bailey...** Celle-ci hocha la tête et se leva de sa chaise.

 **-essaye de ne pas trop la brusquer et d'accepter son choix, quel qu'il soit.** En partant, elle referma la porte.


	23. Chapter 23

Quand Jo ouvrit les yeux elle ne comprit d'abord pas où elle se trouvait. Elle voulut savoir l'heure mais elle ne portait pas de montre.

 **-il est six heure et demi,** lui dit Alex gaiement. Il voulait qu'elle soit à l'aise et qu'elle se sente en sécurité. _Ne pas la brusquer, être gentil, compatissant, ne pas lui faire croire qu'elle est folle,..._ Tant de conseils qu'il se devait de suivre s'il voulait que tout se passe bien. Il reconnut tout de même une certaine panique dans ses yeux quand elle se tourna vers lui.

 **-Alex...** bredouilla-t-elle. Il se contenta de lui sourire en lui prenant la main malgré sa réticence apparente.

 **-tout va bien...** lui dit-il aussi tendrement qu'il le pouvait. **Tu te souviens d'hier soir?** Jo détourna le regard sans pour autant retirer sa main de celle d'Alex. _Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu,_ constata celui-ci en ayant le baume au cœur. Jo hocha la tête tristement.

 **-j'ai perdu les pédales... Encore.**

 **-ça nous arrive à tous de craquer... Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.** Elle le fixa curieusement pour être sûre qu'il était sérieux. _Il semble l'être en tout cas..._

 **-je voulais vraiment pas que tu connaisses la fillette du placard...** dit elle tristement.

 **-pourquoi cela? Je ne t'en voudrais jamais d'avoir été maltraitée, ni d'avoir rendu les coups qu'on t'a donnés.** Il la força à le regarder. **Je t'aime Jo... J'aime tes faiblesses, tes forces, tes cicatrices, la femme que tu es tout simplement...** Jo secoua pourtant la tête et ramena sa main le long de son corps.

 **-tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis... Tout n'est que mensonge,** termina-t-elle en ravalant un sanglot.

 **-ça aussi?** lui dit Alex en agitant sa montre. **Qui te l'a offerte? Ton frère?** Elle ne répondit rien alors il continua en s'assurant de ne pas hausser le ton. **Tu connais tes parents? Tu sais...** Il s'arrêta quand Jo poussa un profond soupir. _Si Alex me pose ces questions,_ constata-t-elle pour elle-même _c'est qu'il ne sait rien de ce qui est arrivé à Flint..._

 **-non... J'ai vraiment été abandonnée quand j'avais deux semaines...** Ça ne rassura pourtant pas tellement Alex. **Nolan n'est pas vraiment mon frère.** Alex voulut poser une autre question mais Jo ne lui laissa pas le temps pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne désirait pas parler de son frère **. Mme Schmidt m'a offert cette montre... C'est la vérité.**

 **-alors qu'est-ce qui est un mensonge?**

 **-le reste je suppose...** fit simplement Jo en fermant les yeux.

 **-peu importe ce que toi ou ton frère avez bien pu faire quand vous étiez jeune, tu ne mérites pas toute la souffrance que tu t'infliges...** Il remarqua que des larmes roulaient sur les joues de celle qu'il aimait. Ça lui fendit le cœur, il détestait la voir pleurer, la voir aussi vulnérable. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout allait s'arranger, qu'ils vaincraient ensemble tous leurs démons, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle et ce peu importe ce que ça lui coûterait comme énergie, comme temps ou comme amour... Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'elle méritait elle aussi le bonheur. **Ne pleure pas... Je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre.**

 **-je suis tellement horrible...** grimaça Jo en essuyant ses larmes. **Tout est de ma faute...** Rien n'arrivait jamais par hasard. _C'est forcément moi le problème._

 **-je t'en prie parle moi, libère toute la douleur qui te ronge... Laisse moi te comprendre et choisir si oui ou non tu es quelqu'un d'horrible.** Une fois encore elle fuit tout regard et sembla vouloir simplement disparaître. _Que ça s'arrête,_ pensa-t-elle en regrettant amèrement de n'avoir pas réussi à sauter. Elle se détesta encore plus d'avoir ce genre de pensées. _Sale égoïste!_ Ce n'était pas simplement la Vie qui s'acharnait contre elle mais aussi son propre potentiel d'autodestruction. Elle n'avait pas su crier quand elle était dans le placard, elle n'avait pas su retenir sa colère, elle n'avait pas su sauver Nolan, elle n'avait pas su satisfaire son mari, elle ne contrôlait rien... Elle foirait tout. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte à la place d'Heather? Ou de Nina? Ou d'Erich? Ou de n'importe qui d'autre? Elle était horrible... L'approbation ou non d'Alex ne pouvait pas changer cela. Elle secoua la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. **Regarde moi Joséphine...** Il ne lui laissait pas réellement le choix. **Tu vois ça?** Il lui montrait la petite boîte contenant la bague, si bien que son cœur rata un battement. **C'est le futur qu'on peut avoir ensemble... On peut être heureux Jo. Vraiment... Ça c'est ton passé,** continua-t-il en tenant sa montre dans l'autre main. **Tu as le choix... Tu peux continuer de vivre dans le passé et dans les regrets jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par sombrer totalement ou alors tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu décides enfin d'être heureuse... Tu choisis de faire face peu importe à quel point c'est dur... Tu surmontes tout... Je t'aiderai tout comme DeLuca, Arizona, Amelia et qui d'autre tu veux... On peut avancer à deux, Jo. Ça dépend de toi...** Jo n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer ni même à penser à la moindre réponse. **Je t'en supplie... Raconte moi ce qui te hante et laisse moi te sortir du gouffre... Ne laisse rien ni personne te dire que tu n'en es pas digne. Pas même toi...** Elle ne répondait toujours rien. Alex comprit qu'elle n'était pas capable psychologiquement de prendre une décision. **Je vais laisser la montre et la bague ici...** Il se leva et posa les deux objets sur la chaise. Jo les fixait comme s'il s'était s'agit de deux corps explosifs. **Laisse toi une chance...** Il partit sans se retourner conscient qu'elle ne choisirait pas forcément la bague. _Aie la force de le faire, Jo..._

Jo resta quelques minutes prostrée en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle pouvait tout dire à Alex, lui raconter sa vie, lui parler de Nina, de Nolan, de Lionel, de Julia aussi. Non, impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était inconcevable, jamais elle ne parviendrait à ouvrir totalement son cœur à Alex. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup pour ça. _Pourquoi ce qui me semble difficile mais quand même faisable avec Arizona, Andrew, Callie, Amelia et aussi Meredith ne l'est pas avec Alex?_ Elle soupira. Elle avait envie vraiment que tout s'arrange, d'épouser Alex, de le rendre heureux, de vivre le reste de sa vie avec lui tout simplement. _Comment?_ Elle fixa longuement une tâche qui se trouvait sur le plafond. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Jo se pencha pour attraper l'écrin et sa montre. _La bague est vraiment magnifique..._ pensa-t-elle tristement. _Quand Alex reviendra, je lui dirai que je suis mariée..._ Jo était consciente qu'elle lui devait au moins ça. Elle connaissait suffisamment Alex pour savoir qu'il se mettrait en colère et devant sa fureur elle pleurerait comme une petite fille. Jo pouvait presque voir la scène. _Ce sera un drame... Je bégaierai comme une gamine et puis Alex s'énervera un peu plus. Peut-être qu'il criera... Peut-être qu'il essayera de me consoler..._ Jo soupira lourdement. _Un vrai drame..._ Ensuite elle se rendrait à New-York et ferait face à Lionel. Rien que l'idée la fit frissonner. _Est-ce que j'en suis seulement capable?_ Elle ferma les yeux et passa la bague à son doigt. La sensation lui parut atroce. Elle l'enleva vivement. Jo voulut la jeter mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle l'a remit dans l'écrin et déposa celui-ci sur la table de nuit. Elle mit sa montre et se sentit plus sereine instantanément. Si sereine qu'elle parvient à s'endormir à nouveau. Jo rêva. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que ses songes n'étaient pas emprunts d'angoisse et de tourment. Pas au début en tout cas...

 _Elle se trouvait au quatre-vingt-six nième étage de l'Empire State Building. La vue était magnifique et ils n'étaient qu'eux deux. Lionel l'avait forcée à se cacher dans les toilettes et à attendre 2h20. Quand tous les autres personnes étaient parties, ils étaient ressortis de leur cachette. Jo n'était pas stupide, elle savait que son petit ami avait payé les vigiles. Elle préféra ne rien dire et rentrer dans son jeu. Lionel était tellement heureux alors elle l'était aussi._

 _-viens avec moi, tu vas voir c'est encore plus beau de nuit! Elle le suivit et s'émerveilla de la vue. Elle ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de le regarder lui. Pourquoi me fixes-tu ainsi? rit-il. Elle se contenta de lui sourire tout en se disant qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance qu'un homme comme lui s'intéresse à une femme comme elle. Lionel était si beau, si intelligent, si gentil, si parfait alors qu'elle, elle était juste elle. Jo le dévorait des yeux dans son beau smoking de jeune ténor du barreau. Elle portait une robe, une superbe robe qu'il lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. Jo n'aimait pas trop les robes mais Lionel disait qu'elle était plus jolie et plus désirable habillée ainsi alors elle l'écoutait._

 _-c'est magnifique Nel'. Elle savait qu'il rechignait toujours à l'entente de son surnom et elle s'en amusait._

 _-comme toi Ioule, répondit-il du tac au tac. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il firent plusieurs fois le tour de l'étage blottis l'un contre l'autre dans l'air froid de novembre à Manhattan. Il s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et s'écarta d'elle. Jo le regarda surprise quand il posa le genou droit à terre._

 _-Julia Alice Whittaker veux-tu devenir ma femme? Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras et il l'avait fait tournoyer._

 _-oui! Oui! Oui! avait-elle dit en pleurant. Elle venait d'avoir dix-neuf et était déjà passée de nombreuses fois en enfer mais maintenant elle touchait l'éther. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que cet éther n'était pas le ciel comme elle le pensait mais le produit inflammable... Et qu'en acceptant de devenir la femme de Lionel elle venait de gratter l'allumette. À cet instant précis elle pensait entrer enfin dans un paradis. La chute ne fit que plus mal._

Jo se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait épousé le parfait Lionel deux mois plus tard et son calvaire avait commencé. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Elle avait été si naïve. _Comment j'ai pu ne pas remarquer les signes?_ Car il y en avait forcément eu. Un homme ne peut pas devenir un bourreau du jour au lendemain. Pourtant elle avait beau chercher dans mémoire elle arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Les deux années qui ont précédées notre mariage ont été douces et chaleureuses... Se pouvait-il que le mariage ait rendu Lionel abusif? _Non, c'est absurde._ Jo essayait de se persuader qu'il avait toujours été un connard mais elle n'y arrivait pas. _Si le Lionel profondément gentil de 2009 est devenu du jour au lendemain un homme violent et pervers alors qu'est-ce qui me dit que..._ Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées abstruses. _Alex ne me ferait jamais autant de mal que Lionel m'en a fait._ Elle ressentit une légère douleur à son arcade sourcilière gauche. Elle savait que la gêne était plutôt d'ordre psychologique que physique. C'était à cet endroit précis qu'elle s'était pris le coude d'Alex quatre mois plus tôt. _C'était un accident mais..._ Jo avait perdu tant de chose en quatre ans. Elle ne pouvait pas épouser Alex... Elle ne le voulait plus. _Jamais plus personne ne pourra me contrôler à ce point,_ se rassura-t-elle. Elle ne laisserait plus l'occasion à quiconque de la détruire. Elle sourit et se releva pour être assise sur son lit. Elle devait se protéger elle-même coûte que coûte. Toujours avoir une, voire deux sorties de secours... Elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle s'apprêtait tout bonnement à rebâtir le mur qui entourait son cœur. Celui que la troisième demande en mariage d'Alex avait ébréché et que ses quatre derniers mois avaient mis en ruines. Elle allait se battre pour vaincre ses carences, ses addictions mais elle garderait le reste pour elle. _C'est trop tard,_ cria sa conscience. _Ils savent trop de choses sur toi pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé._ Et puis, elle avait cruellement besoin de l'aide d'Andrew, d'Amelia et d'Arizona.

 _Bordel... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire?_ Jo passa au moins une demi-heure à tenter de répondre à cette simple question. Elle en avait marre d'être en permanence dans le questionnement. À chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à trouver la réponse à un de ses problèmes, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait voir le bout du tunnel un truc pourri arrivait. Jo aurait pourtant dû y être habituer. _Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait..._ Elle sourit tristement. _Ma vie est si compliquée,_ se dit-elle en riant douloureusement.

 **-qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?** demanda Amelia en entrant dans sa chambre sans frapper.

 **-le fait que je sois si profondément dans la merde...** Elle rit à nouveau. **Ça en devient cocasse, non?** Amelia alla s'asseoir sur la chaise et en profita pour s'emparer de la petite boîte.

 **-c'est ça le problème? Karev t'a encore demandé de l'épouser?**

 **-ça ressemblait plutôt à un ultimatum...** dit Jo lentement. **Soit je dis toute le vérité, je l'épouse et on est heureux, soit je me tais et il abandonne...**

 **-tu vas lui dire? Pour ton mari?** Jo secoua la tête. Alors Amelia soupira. **Tu es consciente que la plupart des gars auraient abandonné depuis longtemps?** Jo opina.

 **-c'est bien ça le problème.**

 **-t'aimes pas avoir le choix, hein?** Jo ne répondit rien. Elle préféra rire ironiquement et changer de sujet.

 **-de toute façon, le mariage est la pire chose qui doit exister. Comme s'il fallait forcément avoir une bague au doigt pour prouver qu'on s'aime.**

 **-ça officialise quand même une relation...** Jo voyait bien qu'Amelia ne disait cela que pour se donner bonne conscience.

 **-c'est la fin de la liberté. On se retrouve piégée...** Amelia secoua la tête.

 **-je ne me sens pas piégée avec Owen.**

 **-moi, je l'étais et c'était horrible.** Jo croisa les bras et ajouta pour elle. **Je me demande juste à quel moment ça a dégénéré?**

 **-que s'est-il passé?** demanda doucement Amelia.

 **-après quatre ans de mariage, je me suis demandé si c'était ça la vie que je voulais...** Jo décroisa les bras et sourit étrangement. **La réponse était clairement non alors je me suis enfuie. Je suis douée pour ça...** soupira-t-elle.

 **-moi aussi. J'étais fiancée quand je suis arrivée à Seattle... Maintenant je suis mariée avec Owen. La vie est pleine de surprise,** rit la neurochirurgienne.

 **-au moins tu n'as pas attendu d'être mariée pour venir ici...** Amelia la regarda et posa enfin la question qui la taraudait depuis longtemps.

 **-qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de divorcer? Réellement?**

 **-lui et moi ne ne jouons pas dans la même cour. Si je tente quoi que ce soit il m'écrasera comme un insecte. Lionel est du genre rancunier...** Elle haussa les épaules en signe de découragement. **Pas le type qu'on peut impunément abandonner.** Jo espérait qu'Amelia se contenterait de cette réponse mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

 **-il te ferait quoi? Concrètement?** Sans que Jo sache très bien pourquoi, Amelia la poussa pour s'assoir sur le lit à côté d'elle.

 **-il commencerait par détruire toutes les défenses que j'ai construites en six ans. Ensuite, quand je serai à terre il s'arrangera pour me discréditer... Jusqu'à ce que tout le monde dans cet hôpital me déteste et m'évite... Il portera sans doute plainte pour n'importe quelle raison et comme c'est un super avocat et qu'il a des relations il gagnera...** Jo soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. **Forcément. Je serai au mieux radiée de l'ordre des médecins et au pire emprisonnée...** Amelia passa son bras autours des épaules de Jo et l'attira vers elle.

 **-tu parles de lui comme d'un dieu tout-puissant...**

 **-c'est ce qu'il est... Il me détruirait. Encore.** Amelia n'avait jamais été très douée pour réconforter ses amis. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

 **-qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?** dit elle doucement en pensant déjà connaître la réponse.

 **-il m'a fait goûter au bonheur... Il m'a fait aimer la vie, ma vie... Puis il m'a fait comprendre que sur cette Terre on ne peut faire confiance à personne. À strictement personne.** Amelia secoua la tête.

 **-que comptes-tu faire?** finit-elle par demander. Jo rit tristement.

 **-tout le monde me pose cette question... Comme si je le savais.** Elle s'écarta un peu d'Amelia. **Tu sais, je n'ai jamais réellement eu de plan... J'improvise au fur et à mesure.**

 **-tu ne te projettes pas? Tu ne fais pas de projets? Tu...?** Jo la coupa.

 **-c'est comme ça que je vis et je ne te demande pas de comprendre...**

 **-d'accord.** Amelia voulut lui demander si elle n'aspirait pas à autre chose mais se retient.

 **-la seule chose au programme est de résoudre ça,** dit Jo en montrant la sonde dans son nez. **Être nourrie par une machine, ce n'est pas top.**

 **-combien de temps?** Jo haussa les épaules.

 **-on verra bien...**

 **-tu comptes t'en sortir, pas vrai?** Jo la dévisagea amusée.

 **-tu en doutes?** Elle rit. **Je sais que parfois on dirait que je fais tout pour m'enfoncer mais je te promets que ce n'est pas le cas... J'essaye de gérer mais...ça craint.** Elle soupira lourdement. **Ça craint vraiment Amelia.**

 **-ne craque pas d'accord...?** Jo hocha la tête.

 **-est-ce que nous pouvons parler en privé?** les interrompit Webber. Amelia se leva et souhaita silencieusement bon courage à son amie.

 **-je vais vous laisser.** Elle partit, laissant Jo et Richard seuls.


	24. Chapter 24

**-est-ce que nous pouvons parler en privé?** les interrompit Webber. Amelia se leva et souhaita silencieusement bon courage à son amie.

 **-je vais vous laisser.** Elle partit, laissant Jo et Richard. Celle-ci appréhendait la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir mais elle craignait bien plus celle qu'elle aurait avec Alex. C'était beaucoup plus clair maintenant. _Je ne dirai rien à Alex. C'est ce que je dois faire. C'est mieux pour tout le monde..._

 **-vous pouvez vous asseoir,** commença-t-elle en désignant successivement le lit et la chaise mais Webber déclina l'offre.

 **-nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps Dr Wilson.** Celle-ci soupira et baissa les yeux.

 **-je suis renvoyée?** dit-elle doucement. Sans le vouloir sa voix trahissait son angoisse.

 **-non, rassurez-vous...** Elle attendit quelque instant mais il ne poursuit pas.

 **-donc... je dois prendre des congés pour maladie?** dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

 **-non.** Là encore Webber se tut et Jo se demanda bien ce qui allait se passer. _Que va-t-il faire? Pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas?_ se demanda-t-elle anxieuse. _Tout ça n'annonce rien de bon._ Webber continuait de l'analyser sans rien dire, ce qui la mettait très mal à l'aise.

 **-alors quoi?** bredouilla Jo.

 **-j'ai contacté l'hôpital Saint Joseph. Ils cherchent des résidents...**

 **-donc je suis mutée...** marmonna-t-elle.

 **-ce n'est que temporaire... Ne prenez pas ça comme une punition.** Il vit bien que c'était exactement comme ça qu'elle le prenait. **Prenez plutôt cette mutation provisoire comme l'occasion de vous écarter un temps de vos soucis...** Elle savait qu'il parlait d'Alex. **De vous éloigner de tout ce stresse et aussi pourquoi pas de redevenir vous.** Les deux derniers mots la terrorisèrent. _Redevenir moi? Quoi?_

 **-co...comment ça?** bégaya-t-elle.

 **-pensez-vous sérieusement que je ne fais aucune recherche sur les internes que je sélectionne pour participer à notre programme?** Jo frissonna et sentit son sang se glacer.

 **-vous savez qui je suis?** Ça ne pouvait pas être possiblue. Webber dut remarquer à quel point cela la terrorisait.

 **-non. J'ai bien cherché à comprendre et à m'expliquer pourquoi votre dossier était au neuf dixième complètement vierge mais les autorités n'étaient pas coopératives du tout.** Jo essaya de rassembler ses pensées mais c'était peine perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas.

 **-quoi?** demanda-t-elle timidement.

 **-dans votre dossier il n'y avait qu'une vague fiche d'identité, très clairement récente et les notes de vos deux années à Harvard. Rien d'autre. Pas de dossier médical, pas de comptes rendus de vos résultats antérieurs, pas de parcours de vie, rien. Seulement "Joséphine Alice Wilson, née dans l'Indiana en octobre 1986 de père et mère inconnus", puis plus rien jusqu'à "première de sa promotion les années 2010-2011 et 2011-2012 à l'école de médecine d'Harvard."**

 **-pourquoi...?** Il ne la laissa pas poser sa question.

 **-j'ai voulu en savoir plus mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé. Plus j'insistais et plus ils devenaient froids et distants, me rétorquant que votre dossier était suffisant. Je dois avouer que ça a éveillé ma curiosité.** Jo soupira et baissa la tête.

 **-je suis arrivé ici comme une bête de foire.**

 **-non, vous avez été acceptée dans ce programme car vous étiez ce que l'hôpital recherchait: des jeunes gens sortis de l'université avec des compétences. Première à Harvard ce n'est pas rien... J'ai quand même chargé Bailey de vous observer un peu plus et ça a été concluant. Vous aviez votre place au Seattle Grace Mercy West.** Jo eut envie de rire. _Ce que l'hôpital recherchait? Et maintenant voyez où j'en suis?_ Elle se demanda vaguement s'il regrettait de lui avoir donné sa chance.

 **-vous saviez que Wilson n'était pas mon vrai nom mais vous avez passé outre? Vous saviez que je mentais mais ça ne vous dérangeait pas...?**

 **-j'avais deux hypothèses. La première était que vous faisiez partie d'un programme de protection des témoins. Obligée de changer d'identité pour échapper à un gang ou n'importe qui d'autre.** Il fit une pause de plusieurs secondes pour chercher ses mots. Le but n'était pas de la blesser encore un peu plus. **La deuxième était que les autorités vous avaient donné une nouvelle identité car vous aviez commis un crime étant mineure et pour ainsi éviter que d'éventuels victimes ou proches de victimes ne puissent vous retrouver et se venger.** Il avait parlé lentement et d'une voix monotones mais Jo prit quelques secondes avant de voir exactement où il voulait en venir. _Délinquante juvénile j'aurais reçu une nouvelle identité..._ Elle n'osait pas imaginer à quel sorte de "crime" il faisait allusion.

 **-ce n'est aucune des deux...** dit-elle en secouant la tête avant de se raviser. **Enfin, plus tôt un mélange des deux... Je n'ai pas commis de crime...** Elle rit ironiquement. **Pas d'aussi grave qui mettrait ma vie en danger du moins... Mais c'est vrai que c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pris une nouvelle identité.** Elle s'était servi de la fusillade de Flint pour pour faire croire aux autorités qu'elle était en danger. **L'ancienne... des gens voulaient et veulent toujours la tuer...** Elle passa sa main sur son bras. **Je me suis prise des cailloux la semaine dernière...** Elle secoua la tête. **C'était surtout un prétexte, en réalité j'étais obligée de devenir quelqu'un d'autre pour que "n'importe qui" ne me tue pas... C'est ça, c'est un mélange des deux hypothèses.** Elle secoua la tête tristement sans regarder Webber.

 **-vous commencerez lundi.** Jo approuva. **Évidemment vous serez surveillée... D'un point de vue médical,** dit-il en montrant la sonde naso-gastrique **et aussi...**

 **-d'un point de vue psychologique, je sais,** termina Jo. Webber soupira. **L'hôpital Saint Joseph vous devait une très grosse faveur...** marmonna Jo avant de soupirer en riant. **Il faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à me taire.**

 **-j'indique Joséphine Wilson?** demanda lentement Webber.

 **-c'est mon nom... Je ne suis personne d'autre.**

 **-si vous repreniez votre véritable nom, "n'importe qui" vous retrouverait et vous tuerait?** Jo secoua la tête. Elle avait déjà eu une discussion semblable avec Amelia à peine cinq minutes plus tôt.

 **-je ne me suis pas liée aux bonnes personnes...** Elle rit tristement. **Je ne crois pas qu'il me tuerait. Il me ferait peut-être exécuter mais...** Richard vit qu'elle n'y croyait pas. **Je ne préfère pas tenter le diable.** Webber hocha la tête. Il avait choisi de faire confiance à Joséphine Wilson quatre ans auparavant, il le ferait encore aujourd'hui.

 **-je vais vous laisser. Reposez-vous Dr Wilson.** Il se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner. **"Les maux du corps sont les mots de l'âme. Ainsi on ne doit pas guérir le corps sans chercher à guérir l'âme."**

 **-Platon,** répondit-elle sans hésiter.

 **-prends bien soin de toi, Joséphine. Cet hôpital, cette grande famille ne peut pas perdre un membre...** Il soupira et ouvrit la porte. **Pas encore.** Il s'en alla pour de bon. Jo se coucha et s'endormir sans faire de rêve cette fois-ci. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Le bruit de feuilles qui se tournent attira son attention. _Qu'est ce que...?_

 **-je vais t'enlever ta sonde...** commença April. **Évidemment, tu sais bien que les carences sont toujours là.** Jo la regarda et Kepner comprit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer. _Jo est une bonne médecin, elle sait bien ce qu'elle doit faire... Elle le sait mais va-t-elle seulement essayer?_ angoissa-t-elle.

 **-c'est pas génial génial,** rit doucement Jo en montrant son dossier que tenait April. Celle-ci secoua la tête.

 **-tu te comportes comme eux...** dit elle simplement. Jo haussa les sourcils alors April continua. **Comme ces gens qui ont subit tellement de traumatismes qu'ils en deviennent blasés...** Jo ne répondit rien. **Ceux qui prennent la vie comme une oppression permanente.** Jo leva ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux d'April. **Ceux qui ont tout essayé** **en vain. Tu te comportes vraiment comme une personne perdue qui ne sait plus quoi faire.**

 **-tu ne m'apprends rien...** répondit froidement Jo. Trop froidement.

 **-ça nous inquiète tous, tu sais? Tu n'es pas seule.**

 **-j'ai cru comprendre...** April se pencha enfin le lui enleva la sonde. _Pas trop tôt..._ Jo croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de sa collègue et sentit son cœur de serrer. Jo n'aimait pas la pitié.

 **-écoute,...**

 **-non! Sans vouloir te vexer Kepner, je n'ai clairement pas besoin d'un traumato alors si c'est pour amener ta charité à deux balles c'est pas la peine,** dit elle sèchement. April ne réagit d'abord pas devant l'invective. **Je suis désolée, je me suis emportée...**

 **-ce n'est pas grave,** sourit April. Ça mit en rogne un peu plus Jo.

 **-il faut que vous arrêtiez tous de faire ça... De me laisser être blessante, méprisante et horrible sous prétexte que je ne vais pas bien...** Elle soupira et passa la main sur son visage. **Je n'ai pas envie de compassion.**

 **-de quoi as-tu envie Jo?** Celle-ci soupira.

 **-je n'en sais rien April. Peut-être d'oublier tout simplement. Je suis coincée. T'as raison, je suis perdue et je ne sais plus quoi faire.** Jo se leva de son lit et s'étira. **Tu crois que je peux aller faire un tour? J'ai besoin de marcher un peu.**

 **-je t'accompagne,** sourit April. **Non!** s'exclama-t-elle. **J'ai mieux, attends moi.** Elle partit rapidement et revient quelques minutes plus tard. **Tiens, enfile ça,** lui sourit-elle en lui lançant des vêtements. _Ma blouse de travail..._

 **-c'est gentil**. Elle retira ses vêtements de patiente et mit ceux de médecin. Ça lui fit du bien.

 **-viens.** Jo lui sourit en retours et se dirigea vers la porte.

 **-il faut juste que...** Elle rebroussa chemin et s'empara vivement de sa montre et de l'écrin. Elle mit précipitamment ce dernier dans sa poche en espérant qu'April ne verrait rien.

 **-tu vas accepter?** _Raté,_ pensa Jo.

 **-nan.** Elle suivit April dehors. **Je sais que dire oui serait...** Elle s'arrêta et réfléchit. **J'ai pas envie de faire souffrir Alex comme tu as fait souffrir Matthew ou comme Jackson a fait souffrir Stéphanie.** April ne répondit rien, déconcertée. **Tu peux me crier dessus.** April se taisait toujours. **Dis quelque chose, je viens quand même de dire que tu...** April secoua la tête.

 **-c'est la vérité.**

 **-ça je sais mais je l'ai dit méchamment et brutalement... Tu pourrais au moins être en colère et m'en vouloir d'être si crue.** April secoua la tête à nouveau et lui sourit.

 **-non, j'aime ton honnêteté.** April fronça les sourcils en pensant à quelque chose. Jo l'interrogea du regard. **Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre.** Jo ne prit pas la peine de répondre car elle voyait à l'air d'April que ce n'était pas une question. **Tu ne veux pas qu'Alex soit un substitut, un succédané,...** Ce dernier mot irrita Jo. _Je n'ai pas essayé de remplacer Lionel par le premier venu._

 **-un ersatz tant que tu y es! Alex n'a jamais été un lot de consolation! Je l'aime...** murmura-t-elle.

 **-pourtant ton ex?** Jo hocha la tête affirmativement. **T** **on ex te manque.**

 **-c'est plus compliqué que ça April.**

 **-quand j'étais avec Matthew, j'ai toujours renié mes sentiments pour Jackson... Au final, ça ne sert à rien. C'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut contrôler.**

 **-je ne l'aime pas... Plus.** Jo soupira. **J'ai passé les six dernières années à l'oublier et à passer à autre chose et...c'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui que je parle de lui.**

 **-tu as parlé de ton ex à Shepherd et Webber?** Jo s'arrêta de marcher et la regarda fixement. _Comment sait-elle ça?_ Elle secoua la tête par dépit.

 **-c'est compliqué Kepner.**

 **-j'ai fait beaucoup de mal à Matthew et à Stéphanie mais tu sais, toi aussi tu en fais.** April poussa la porte pour sortir. L'air frais fit du bien à Jo. Ça l'aida à se concentrer pour réfléchir.

 **-moi au moins, je n'ai pas accepter sa demande pour le planter devant l'autel.** April se prit la pique sans broncher. **Je suis bien consciente que je fais du mal à Alex.** Jo soupira. **Je vais refuser sa demande... Il va avoir mal mais... mais c'est pour son bien. Vraiment.**

 **-tu devrais en parler à Alex,** dit simplement April. Jo rit tristement.

 **-ça c'est bien la dernière chose à faire. Il lui ferait du mal...**

 **-Alex est impulsif mais...** Jo secoua vivement la tête. _Lionel détruirait sa vie. Il a toujours tout détruit._

 **-laisse tomber Kepner.** Jo s'assit, releva la tête, ferma les yeux et laissa le vent caresser son visage. Ça lui faisait un bien fou. **Tu sais, c'est ici que j'ai parlé à Alex la première fois... Où je me suis ouverte et où...** Elle laissa April s'installer à côté d'elle. **Pourquoi ça m'a parut si facile de dire "je ne suis qu'une putain d'orpheline, une putain de gamine de la rue"? Hein, pourquoi?**

 **-le courant passait bien entre vous deux peut-être.**

 **-et maintenant je me confie à tout le monde sauf lui... Même Grey pour te dire,** rit Jo. **Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.**

 **-sois clair avec Alex. Je ne suis pas à ta place... Je ne sais pas quel lien d'attachement tu as ou avais avec ton ex mais Alex mérite de savoir.** April se leva et attendit que Jo le regarde. **De toute évidence tu l'aimes mais tu ne parviens pas à l'oublier lui... Si tu épouses Alex tu as peur de le regretter, de ne pas être heureuse et surtout de ne pas le rendre heureux.** Jo hocha vaguement la tête. **Si tu es catégorique avec sa demande, il se détachera de toi et tu culpabiliseras moins. Ce n'est qu'un conseil, tu en fais ce que tu veux.** Au fond, April savait que rejeter Alex pour toujours était un immense gâchis pour Jo. _Que se serait-il passé si je m'étais mariée à Matthew? Je n'aurais pas perdu Samuel... Je n'aurais pas connu la guerre... Je n'aurais pas vécu un divorce aussi horrible..._ L'espace d'un instants April entrevit une vie où tout était rose. Ses deux dernières années auraient été bien différentes. Elle culpabilisa de ressentir de la peine. _Je n'aurais jamais été entièrement heureuse sans Jackson. Je n'aurais pas pu l'oublier..._ Ensuite elle pensa à sa fille. _Choisir de m'enfuir avec Jackson a été la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais faite..._ Elle se demanda si Jo pourrait un jour atteindre le bonheur. _Elle n'est peut-être pas faite pour être avec Alex. Ils sont pourtant pareil... Ils ont tous les deux eu une enfance pourrie, ils cachent tout derrière un masque aussi..._ C'était peut-être ça qui faisait que leur couple ne fonctionnait pas? April repensa à Jackson et à leur nombreuses différences. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle croyait plus au "qui se ressemble s'assemble" ou au "les contraires s'attirent". _Il y a d'autres facteurs. Dieu sans doute._ **Que se passerait-il si tu reprenais contact avec ton ex.** Jo ne dit d'abord rien avant d'éclater de rire.

 **-quelque chose proche d'une explosion nucléaire.** April soupira et se rassit à côté de Jo. Pendant plusieurs minutes aucune des deux ne parla jusqu'à ce que Jo murmure tristement. **J'ai peur d'avoir perdu ma combinaison anti-atomique...** April posa la main sur son épaule et constata que son amie pleurait. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour la faire se sentir mieux. _Je ne la connais pas assez pour savoir quoi dire._

 **-tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un? Arizona? Amelia?** Jo secoua lentement la tête. **Tu veux quand même que je parte?**

 **-ce serait vraiment gentil.** April hocha la tête et rentra à l'intérieur. De toute façon sa pause était bientôt terminée. _Jo a besoin de pleurer, de libérer toute la tension._ Elle ne se doutait pas que ce n'était pas du tout ce que faisait Jo. Au contraire, celle-ci laissaient ses souvenirs remonter sans filtre. Elle se revoyait se réveiller complètement perdue à l'hôpital en rencontrant son sourire. Elle le revoyait se battre pour qu'elle soit innocenter. Elle le revoyait lui dire de continuer à avancer. Elle le revoyait lui adresser un signe pour qu'elle le reconnaisse. Elle le revoyait l'inviter chez lui et lui dire qu'elle pouvait rester. Elle le revoyait l'enlacer tendrement. Elle revoyait un à un tous ces petits moments où elle avait été profondément heureuse. Elle se souvient aussi de son rêve. Elle avait vraiment cru toucher l'éther. _J'ai craqué l'allumette..._ Elle se souvenait aussi de toutes ces petites fois où il avait été méchant et cruel. _C'était rare..._ pensa-t-elle avant de ricaner. _Même aujourd'hui j'essaye de le défendre._ Jo essayait vainement de se rappeler quand elle s'était pris le premier coup. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus les souvenirs qu'elle enfouissait revenaient. Toutes ces nuits blanches passées à se demander ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Tous ces matins où elle devait se couvrir de maquillage pour cacher les ecchymoses, les cernes et surtout la peur. Toutes ces journées où elle était obligée de mentir. Tous ces jours où elle arrivait aux urgences en inventant n'importe quelle excuse. Ça avait duré quatre ans... Quatre longues années. Les larmes redoublèrent. Elle n'était pas triste mais plutôt en colère. Pas contre lui mais contre elle-même. _J'ai mis quatre ans à me casser de là... J'aurais pu mourir dix fois mais je suis restée. Comment j'ai pu en arriver là?_ Elle le savait pourtant bien mais refusait de se l'avouer. Elle préférait se rappeler du jour où finalement elle s'était enfuie. C'était sans doute une des meilleures choses qu'elle ait jamais faites. Ce jour là, un mardi, elle avait simplement pris un sac et quelques affaires avant de partir avec la voiture de Lionel. Elle avait conduit jusqu'à un bas quartier et avait d'abord pensé laisser les clefs sur le contact et attendre qu'une racaille la vole. _Une Porsche... Ça n'aurait pas pris plus de trois minutes._ Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait préféré rouler quelques kilomètres de plus acheter de l'essence et un briquet. Se souvenir du brasier la fit sourire. Ça avait été sa façon faire table rase du passé. Ce n'était même pas la première fois qu'elle boutait le feu. _La première fois j'avais six ans..._ Elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Elle savait que c'était arrivé et vaguement pourquoi elle l'avait fait mais rien d'autre. _On m'a volé ma mémoire._ Peut-être qu'au final c'était mieux qu'elle ait oublié. Après tout elle avait eu l'occasion de recouvrer ses souvenirs mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Si elle en avait envie elle pouvait même le faire maintenant. Elle sortit son téléphone mais ne le déverrouilla pas. _À quoi bon ressasser le passé?_

Elle passa néanmoins l'heure suivante à faire des bonds dans le temps. De l'enfant muette, hyperactive et bagarreuse de 1993 à la jeune femme, téméraire, studieuse vivant dans sa voiture en 2004 en passant par l'adolescente perdue, dépressive et droguée de 2001. _J'ai été tant de personnes si profondément différentes que j'ai fini par oublier qui j'étais réellement... Qui était-elle en réalité? Joséphine Wilson..._ L'évidence lui sauta pourtant aux yeux. _Joséphine Wilson n'est qu'une façade... Elle n'existe pas._ Ça lui fit mal au cœur. C'était de loin l'identité qu'elle préférait. Celle qu'elle avait prise un soir de juin 2010. Elle s'était rendue dans un commissariat de police de Boston après avoir erré une semaine dans la rue ne sachant pas trop si elle avait pris la bonne décision en fuyant Lionel. Elle avait inventé ne plus pouvoir supporter les menaces de mort qu'on lui envoyait depuis la fusillade de Flint. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte mais ça avait fonctionné. Les policiers avaient levé l'avis de recherche la concernant et lui avaient donné une simple feuille. Elle avait pensé que ce serait beaucoup plus compliqué mais cette simple feuille lui avait tout simplement sauvé la vie. En fermant les yeux, Jo pouvait presque ressentir le papier dans ses mains. Celui-ci avait définitivement fait disparaître Julia Whittaker et permit la naissance de Joséphine Wilson. Elle avait voulu conserver ses initiales mais c'était tout. Un des flics lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas obligé de se choisir un autre prénom mais elle savait que si elle l'avait fait, à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'aurait appelé Julia tout serait revenu la hanter. Elle devait absolument s'affranchir de son passé. _J'ai tué Julia ce jour-là..._ Jo n'en était pourtant pas persuadée. Andrew, Amelia, Arizona et même le Dr Webber savaient qu'elle mentait. Combien de temps arriverait-elle encore à conserver cette façade? _Et aussi pourquoi pas de redevenir vous?_ Les mot de Webber lui traversèrent la tête et une fois de plus elle se demanda bien qui elle pouvait être au juste. _Perdue... Perdue entre la réalité et le mensonge... Entre le passé et le futur... Entre la vie et la mort aussi..._ pensa-t-elle tristement en regardant ses jambes devenues rachitiques. Elle soupira et rentra dans l'hôpital. Elle marcha sans but, tout en laissant d'énièmes souvenirs remonter. L'un d'eux lui fit particulièrement mal. Jo ne savait pas si ce souvenir était réel ou si c'était une tentative désespérée de sa mémoire pour combler le vide abyssale des sept premières années de sa vie. Franchement, elle n'en avait aucune idée alors elle décida de ne pas le repousser comme elle le faisait habituellement.

 _Elle se trouvait dans un hôpital du Missouri. Le journal papier titrait l'élection du nouveau président Bill Clinton. C'était donc fin 1992, elle avait six ans. Un médecin essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer mais la petite était terriblement angoissée. Elle ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance. Elle se refermait sur elle même et continuait de déchiffrer le titre du journal. Pour attirer son attention, le médecin le lui retira des mains et l'obligea à le regarder. Ce qui en plus d'accentuer son trouble la mit en colère. Julia... avait-il commencé. Elle s'était contentée d'éclater en sanglot en disant qu'elle voulait juste que ça s'arrête. Qu'elle en avait assez._

Dix mois plus tard elle témoignait au tribunal et se taisait pour plus de cinq longues années. Cinq années faites de mutisme, de violence puis d'apathie. C'était ça son enfance. Sept années perdues et cinq dans le sang et l'indifférence... _Les suivantes n'ont pas forcément été meilleures,_ pensa-t-elle amèrement. _Trois années de repos, une lente remontée de la pente suivi d'une chute libre de plus de six mois. Quelques mois d'indécision et deux années dans la rue. Deux années de bonheur complet et puis l'enfer pendant quatre ans... Comment j'ai fait pour survivre aussi longtemps?_ Ses quatre années passées à Seattle avaient été ce qu'elle qualifierait d'heureuses. Ça n'avait pas toujours été simple mais elle pouvait dire qu'elle était heureuse. _Alors pourquoi je me sens au fond du trou maintenant? Plus bas que je ne l'ai jamais été?_ Elle avait un toit, un métier qu'elle adorait, des amis attentionnés,...la sécurité. Pendant longtemps c'était tout ce qu'il m'aurait suffit pour être heureuse. _Alors pourquoi ça ne me satisfait plus maintenant? Qu'est-ce que j'avais avant que je n'ai plus?_ Elle pourrait se dire que c'était Alex mais ce ne serait pas exactement la vérité. _Même battue, humiliée, contrôlée,... à New-York je ne me sentais pas aussi merdique..._ Jo s'arrêta devant la petite église de l'hôpital et y entra. Elle n'avait jamais été croyante mais ce genre d'endroits avait toujours eu le mérite de la détendre. _L'atmosphère paisible sans doute..._ C'était dans une égalise qu'elle avait dormi ses premières nuits à Boston. _Les premières nuits de ma nouvelle vie... De ce qui aurait dû être le reste de ma vie._ Jo n'était pas dupe, elle savait que Joséphine Wilson s'effritait. _Combien de temps pourrais-je encore garder la face? Un mois? Peut-être deux voire trois?_ Elle rit tristement. _Andrew connait déjà la moitié de ma vie et ce qu'il ne sait pas Arizona, Amelia, Callie ou Alex et Grey si._ Elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, ce qu'elle avait construit ces quatre dernières années ne donnait plus illusion à personne. Elle se surprit à joindre ses mains et à prier. Pas pour elle, de toute façon elle était consciente qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Non, elle pria pour Alex. _Rendez le heureux... Je n'arriverai jamais à le faire alors... Faites qu'il m'oublie et qui retrouve le bonheur..._ C'était la chose qu'elle désirait le plus au monde. Elle soupira et se demanda comment elle allait bien pouvoir parler à Alex. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps car une voix l'interpella.

 **-Kepner avait donc raison,** dit Alex sarcastique. **On finit tous par se retrouver dans cette église.**


	25. Chapter 25

**-Kepner avait donc raison,** dit Alex sarcastique. **On finit tous par se retrouver dans cette église.**

 **-je suppose que c'est là où on va quand on est perdu.** Il s'installa à côté d'elle et la regarda mais elle l'ignora. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les mains jointes.

 **-pour qui pries-tu? Pour ton frère?** Jo soupira et secoua la tête.

 **-je te le répète, Nolan n'était pas mon frère.**

 **-pourtant c'est comme ça que...** Elle le coupa.

 **-ouais c'est comme ça que je l'ai désigné. Pourtant...** Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

 **-mon frère a essayé de tuer ma sœur...** Alex ne savait pas au juste pourquoi il avait dit ça, peut-être pour se sentir plus proche d'elle.

 **-ton frère est schizophrène... Et puis Nolan n'a pas vraiment essayé de me tuer... Disons plutôt qu'il n'a pas réussi à tirer.** Jo continuait de regarder droit devant elle.

 **-pourquoi Jo?** Celle-ci soupira en comprenant qu'il ne cherchait pas la raison qui avait poussé Nolan à pointer une arme sur elle mais plutôt pourquoi elle n'avait jamais rien dit.

 **-parce que tout ce qui s'est passé après ce jour là... Un immense gâchis. J'avais trouvé mon équilibre avec lui, avec mon frérot... Ça se finit jamais très bien.** Elle essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Jamais.

 **-c'est faux, il ne faut pas être défaitiste, il faut...**

 **-je priais pour toi...** Il la fixa sans comprendre. **Tiens.** Elle lui rendit froidement la bague et continua. **Je priais pour que tu sois heureux, que tu trouves ce que tu cherches.** Alex secoua la tête. **Après-demain, j'irai travailler à l'hôpital Saint Joseph pour je ne sais pas combien de temps. Ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux de s'éloigner un peu... Quand j'aurai le temps et le courage, j'irai prendre le reste de mes affaires au loft et... Je ne payerai plus le loyer. Fais en ce que tu veux.** Elle le regarda froidement et dit sans émotion. **C'est fini. Nous deux c'est officiellement fini. Définitivement.** Il la fixait sans comprendre et sans réagir. Jo détourne les yeux et voulut partir mais il lui attrapa le bras et la força à se rasseoir.

 **-alors c'est ça? J'ai toujours tout fait pour toi Jo...** cracha-t-il. **J'ai fait en sorte que tu ailles bien, j'ai pris soin de toi... Tu sais? Au début j'avais peur de te brusquer, je voulais que tu te sentes à l'aise avec moi... Je te désirais plus que tout mais je voulais être sûre que toi aussi tu en avais envie parce que...parce que je pensais que tu en valais la peine.** Jo continuait de regarder dans le vide alors il la força à se retourner. **J'ai fait des efforts pour toi, pour que ça marche... J'ai supporté tes silences, tes mensonges,... Parce que je t'aimais. Je t'ai laissé le bénéfice du doute encore et encore, en espérant qu'enfin tu serais honnête et que tu me dirais pourquoi. Tu t'es enfuie...pendant trois mois. Puis tu es revenue et tu t'es confié à eux. Regarde moi Jo!** s'énerva Alex en la voyant tourner la tête. **J'ai accepté... J'ai attendu... J'ai mis de côté ma mauvaise humeur et ma propre souffrance... Parce que Jo je souffre aussi, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi! J'ai persévéré car je sais au fond de moi que je suis le seul à pouvoir te rendre heureuse... Et faire en sorte que tu redeviennes toi.** Jo ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

 **-redevenir moi? Ce moi n'existe même pas... Je n'existe pas.** Il la regarda si méchamment qu'elle crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait la frapper.

 **-bordel Joséphine! Te rends-tu compte à quel point tu es ingrate? Même pas capable d'avancer.** Il se leva et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner une dernière fois. **Je ne te courrai plus après, promis. Je te laisserai t'enfoncer sans bouger. Si tu préfères être malheureuse et te complaire dans ta propre médiocrité c'est ton problème après tout.** Il partit la laissa définitivement seule. Elle se sentait étrangement bien. _Si même dans les pires périodes de ma vie je me sentais moins nulle que maintenant c'est parce que personne n'avait à en pâtir..._ comprit-elle. _Se faire mal à soi-même, s'enfermer dans une monotonie atroce et insensée,... c'est toujours mieux que de devoir essayer de ne faire souffrir personne._ Elle se tourna vers une statue représentant la sainte vierge.

 **-la vie craint vraiment.** Elle soupira en se levant. Maintenant elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle allait guérir, elle se le promit. _Je resterai le plus longtemps possible à Saint Joseph et je me soignerai._ Elle se laissait trois mois pour y arriver. _Jusqu'à mon anniversaire._ Ensuite quand elle se rendrait à New-York et reprendrait contact avec Lionel. _Ça sera vraiment horrible..._ C'était pourtant ce qu'elle devait faire et tant pis pour l'explosion nucléaire, tant pis pour la peur. _C'est ce que je dois faire. Redevenir moi._ Elle verrait ce qu'il adviendra. Lionel la détruirait sans doute, la tuerait peut-être mais elle se devait de le faire. _Je ne peux pas éternellement fuir._ Si ça s'arrangeait bien, ce qui lui semblait peu probable elle reviendrait peut-être à Seattle et laisserait le scandal éclater. _Je ne reprendrais pas le nom de Julia Whittaker, ça pas question mais je les laisserais être au courant. À quoi bon?_ Elle savait qu'elle parviendrait à surmonter les ragots, les bruits de couloir, les regards en coin,... elle savait qu'elle y arriverait car elle était plus forte que ça. _Je suis plus forte que ça. J'irai à New-York, je donnerai rendez-vous à Lionel pour qu'on divorce et si ça ce passe mal... Ça se passera d'office mal... Je porterai plainte et je me battrai._ Elle était prête à livrer cette énième bataille. Elle la savait perdue d'avance, que pouvait elle faire contre quelqu'un d'aussi influent que lui? Elle finirait probablement en prison ou à la morgue mais elle s'en fichait. Elle devait rétablir son honneur, l'honneur de Julia exactement comme elle l'avait fait pour Nolan une semaine plus tôt. Quoi qu'il en soit elle allait se soigner. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'évanouisse à nouveau. Elle avait un plan. Elle avait un but. Tout lui semblait bien plus facile à présent. Elle se rendit à son casier et prépara ses affaires. Elle voulut rentrer à la maison quand une voix l'interpella.

 **-tu t'enfuis encore?** Elle se retourna et fit un grand sourire à Andrew.

 **-je rentre chez nous, chez moi.** C'était la première fois qu'elle appelait la maison d'Arizona chez moi. Andrew ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

 **-ça va?**

 **-je me sens tellement bien,** sourit-elle. **Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi libre depuis longtemps... Ouais, je me sens terriblement bien, comme libérer d'un poids.** Jo fixa Andrew pour constater qu'il regardait par dessus son épaule. Elle se tourna pour voir le dos d'Alex. Pour le coup, elle se sentit mal. _Merde..._

 **-je t'accompagne, j'ai finit ma journée.** Ils ne parlèrent pas dans la voiture. Andrew ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour la réconforter, il voyait bien qu'elle culpabilisait d'avoir été involontairement méchante avec Alex.

 **-tu veux quelque chose?** lui demanda-t-il en entrant dans la maison.

 **-un Whisky.**

 **-t'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée?** Elle rit.

 **-je vais faire le repas... Enfin essayer. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier?** Ce fut au tour d'Andrew de rire.

 **-je vais commander chinois. Ça te convient?** Elle hocha la tête. **Installe toi je vais nous chercher à boire.** Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ramène de l'eau mais elle le vit apparaître avec deux bières. **C'est mieux que le whisky.** Il les décapsula et passa un coup de fil au restaurant chinois le plus proche. Quand Arizona rentra chez elle avec Sofia elle les trouva sur le canapé à moitié soules en train de rire à gorge déployée devant un dessin animé. Elle remarqua les cadavres de bouteilles de bières et les restes du restaurant chinois sur la table basse.

 **-vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe?** Jo la regarda en riant.

 **-c'est le roi lion,** dit elle en désignant la télévision.

 **-on va ranger tout ça,** continua Andrew en se levant mais Arizona l'arrêta en ayant peur qu'il ne tombe.

 **-je vais le faire.** Elle prit le plus de bouteille qu'elle put et laissa Sofia prendre les autres. _Punaise..._ Elle emmena sa fille dans la cuisine pour mettre les vidanges dans le casier désormais à moitié vide.

 **-ils ont quoi Andrew et Jo?** demanda Sofia.

 **-ils ont sûrement passé une dure journée, ma chérie.** La fillette hocha la tête.

 **-je peux regarder le roi lion avec eux?**

 **-bien sûr mais d'abord je vais...** Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle comptait faire. **Vas les rejoindre, je vais nous faire à manger.** Sofia courut les retrouver et Arizona entendit encore quelques rires. Ça la détendit et elle cuisina ce qu'elle trouva. Dix minutes plus tard elle amena deux assiettes dans le salon. **Je suppose que vous deux vous avez déjà mangé?** dit-elle en désignant les déchets.

 **-j'ai tout mangé,** dit fièrement Jo. Arizona applaudit ironiquement avant de se souvenir que pour Jo finir un plat ses dernières semaines relevait du miracle.

 **-c'est bien.** Elle s'assit et regarda le roi lion avec eux. Elle constata qu'Andrew et Jo n'étaient pas si ivres qu'elle l'avait d'abord cru. La vérité était que l'effet de l'alcool ne se ressentait pas encore de trop. Surtout chez Jo. Le film finit, elle alla coucher sa fille puis revient dans le salon. **Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe maintenant?** Ils haussèrent tous les deux les épaules.

 **-que veux-tu savoir?** demanda Jo.

 **-déjà ce qu'il se passe ici? C'est pas comme ça que tu règleras tes problèmes,** dit-elle en regardant tristement Jo.

 **-je vais bien.**

 **-hier...** commença Arizona mais Andrew l'interrompit en voyant Jo se cabrer silencieusement.

 **-c'est la vérité Arizona! Jo va bien! Ce qui s'est passé hier n'est pas important,...**

 **-alors c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes soulés?** Andrew et Jo se regardèrent en haussant les épaules une nouvelle fois.

 **-il faut bien fêter l'anniversaire de Joséphine Alice Wilson,** rit Jo bêtement. Ce n'était pas réellement la bonne date. En réalité elle était partie le 22 et s'était rendue au commissariat de police seulement le 28. Peu lui importait, c'était à ce moment-là que Joséphine était née. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait commencé à vivre.

 **-je pensais que tu étais née en octobre...** dit Arizona surprise avant de finalement comprendre qu'elle parlait de son identité et non d'elle-même.

 **-ouais mais pas...** Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

 **-tu as trop bu Jo...** lui dit doucement Andrew en lui intimant de se taire.

 **-qu'est-ce que ça change au juste? Arizona sait...** Andrew la regarda et vit que celle-ci hochait la tête.

 **-elle m'en a parlé quand on était dans le Michigan...**

 **-de toute façon c'est fichu,** continua Jo qui décidément perdait toute inhibition. **Tout le monde finira par savoir...**

 **-tu ne vas pas aller à New-York?** demanda brusquement Andrew avant de se tourner vers Arizona qui secouait la tête lui signifiant qu'elle n'était pas au courant de cette histoire là.

 **-nan...** mentit Jo. **C'est juste que... Webber sait. Vous savez... Tout le monde finira par savoir.**

 **-depuis quand?** la questionna Arizona.

 **-depuis le début,** rit Jo. **Il savait depuis le début mais il m'a quand même prise dans le programme.**

 **-il sait qui tu es?**

 **-nan Andrew... Ça personne sait... Même pas vous.** Il se garda bien de la contredire. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir fouillé dans sa vie. **Vous pourriez facilement trouver mais... C'est pas grave.** Andrew se sentit encore plus mal. Arizona le remarqua et l'interrogea du regard. Il hocha tristement la tête.

 **-longue vie à Joséphine Wilson!** dit Arizona en souriant à ses deux colocataires.

 **-ouais... Longue vie à la meilleure personne que je n'ai jamais été.**

 **-tu n'étais pas une mauvaise personne avant Jo...** dit doucement Andrew.

 **-je préfère quand même Jo parce qu'avant c'était pas terrible.** Andrew hocha la tête et fit signe à Arizona qu'elle pouvait aller dormir, qu'il prendrait soin d'elle. Elle comprit qu'il la protégeait. _Il ne veut pas qu'elle regrette d'en avoir trop dit à cause de l'alcool._ Arizona était bien placée pour comprendre, elle-même parlait trop lorsqu'elle buvait.

 **-je vais me coucher, bonne nuit vous deux.**

 **-ça fait donc six ans que tu l'as quitté...** fit Andrew calmement quand ils furent seuls.

 **-avant avant hier exactement ça faisait six ans.** Elle hochait tristement la tête. **Six ans... Le nombre d'années que j'ai vécu avec lui. Tu sais au début il était doux et gentil avec moi.** Il la prit dans ses bras. **J'ai passé deux ans merveilleux avec lui.**

 **-chuuut Jo, c'est bon. Tout va bien.** Il pensa qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer mais ce ne fut pas le cas elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et de se laisser bercer.

 **-j'ai mis quatre ans à partir... Je n'ai même jamais essayé de lui rendre ses coups.** Jo s'écarta de lui et continua en colère. **Moi qui me targuais de ne pas me laisser faire, de cogner plus fort que la vie ne me cognait, de... Callie dirait d'agir comme un bulldozer.**

 **-tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir Jo... Tu es partie. Tu t'es sauvée toi-même. C'est seulement ça que tu dois retenir.** Jo hocha tristement la tête.

 **-j'avais reçu une bourse d'Harvard début mai... J'avais caché la lettre,** rit-elle. **Je me demandais chaque jour ce que j'étais censée en faire... Lionel ne m'aurait jamais laissée y aller et... J'en avais vraiment envie.** Elle baissa les yeux. **Un mardi, le 22 je suis rentrée en retard à la maison et il m'attendait... Il détestait m'attendre...** Elle ferma les yeux et laissa tout remonter une fois encore. **Il m'a frappé si fort dans le ventre que je me suis mise à cracher du sang... Il riait et moi je m'étouffais avec mon propre sang...** Elle secoua la tête et Andrew l'attira contre lui. **Quand il a vu que j'arrivais plus ou moins à respirer il m'a attrapée et m'a plaquée contre le mur... Je sais qu'à un moment donné je lui ai craché dessus.** Elle rit. **Je ne peux pas te dire si je l'ai fait exprès ou non mais en tout cas ça l'a mis en colère un peu plus...** Elle sentit quelques larmes couler qu'Andrew essuya en silence. Celui-ci pensa qu'elle ne continuerait pas mais pourtant elle le fit. Elle avait vraiment besoin de relâcher la pression. Et puis elle savait qu'il lui restait moins de quatre mois avant de le revoir. _Andrew pourra témoigner s'il me tue..._ Elle essaya de se convaincre que Lionel n'en serait pas capable. _Pourtant..._ **Ma tête a dû se cogner assez durement sur le mur car j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillée mon omoplate et mes côtés me faisaient atrocement mal mais le pire... Le pire c'était de le sentir...de le sentir en moi.** Andrew ne put retenir ses larmes en entendant sa voix se casser si douloureusement. **J'ai attendu qu'il ait fini et qu'il me lâche. Je crois que je suis tombée violemment à terre ou peut-être que ce n'était qu'une impression... En tout cas j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir...** Elle fit une petite pause avant de poursuivre. **Certains jours avaient été plus... C'était pas la plus mauvaise nuit, parfois c'était plus horrible mais...ce mardi là quelque chose en moi s'est brisé... J'ai attendu qu'il aille se coucher et me dise bonne nuit... Ouais la politesse avant tout,** ironisa Jo. **Mon short était couvert de sang et tu vois je l'aimais beaucoup ce short... C'est peut-être stupide mais c'est ça qui m'a rendu le plus triste. Le reste... On s'habitue à tout... J'ai changé de culotte et j'ai mis une serviette hygiénique en espérant que ça serait suffisant. Je suis restée longtemps assise au milieu du salon sans bouger. J'ai finalement été chercher un pantalon et en le prenant j'ai fait tomber la lettre d'Harvard.** Elle se redressa dans le canapé. **Je l'ai prise et je suis partie... Rien n'était réfléchi. J'ai juste...piqué les clefs de sa voiture, quelques dollars et je me suis cassée de là. J'ai roulé toute la nuit beaucoup trop vite et sans ceinture... Je crois que je cherchais à me cracher... Ouais c'est sans doute ce que je voulais mais je suppose que quand c'est pas ton heure c'est pas ton heure?** Andrew ne répondit pas. **Je me suis finalement garée dans un lieu bizarre. Le genre d'endroit où personne n'aimerait se retrouver seule la nuit... J'ai garé sa Porsche à 400 000$ et j'y ai mis le feu... C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je faisais ça... Je me suis sentie bien, pas autant que quand j'ai jeté ma bague dans l'Hudson mais presque...** Elle sourit bêtement. **Je me suis débarrassée de tout ce qui pouvait me relier à lui... Enfin...** Elle ne souriait plus du tout et semblait être songeuse. Soudain elle se leva lentement.

 **-Jo?** lui demanda Andrew.

- **je reviens.** Elle marcha précautionneusement vers l'entrée en s'aidant de ses bras pour garder l'équilibre. Elle revient quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard avec son trousseau de clefs. Elle en retira une.

 **-la clef du loft?** la questionna-t-il.

 **-nan... C'est celle là,** fit elle en caressant tristement une clef toujours accrochée.

 **-donc...? Elle ouvre quoi?**

 **-son appartement... Notre appartement à New-York.** Elle lui donna la clef, ne supportant plus la toucher.

 **-pourquoi? Pourquoi l'as tu gardée?** Elle mit du temps à répondre, cherchant ses mots.

 **-je suppose que je voulais garder la possibilité de retrouver ma vie d'avant... Celle avant Joséphine Wilson. Si jamais...** Elle rit tristement. **Si jamais ma nouvelle vie ne me convenait pas... Ouais.** Elle détourna la tête, honteuse. **Au cas où me faire battre serait plus rassurant.**

 **-parce que c'était ce que tu connaissais, Jo...** tenta de la rassurer Andrew. **C'est jamais facile de tout quitter pour commencer une nouvelle vie et de changer toutes ses habitudes... Même si celles-ci sont horribles.**

 **-ouais...** Elle continuait de frotter la clef du loft sans regarder son colocataire. **Alex m'a demandé plusieurs fois à quoi elle servait. J'ai toujours éludé la question.** Andrew hocha la tête.

 **-tu devras un jour t'en débarrasser.**

 **-j'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps déjà.** Elle soupira. **Ça fait longtemps que le fait de me faire frapper tous les jours ne m'attire plus. J'aurais vraiment dû le faire quand je me suis enfuie**. Andrew osa lui demander comment elle avait été jusqu'à Boston. **En stop... C'est génial.**

 **-mais...**

 **-c'est facile d'éveiller la pitié des gens quand on a la tête que j'avais... Le premier type m'a emmenée aux urgences.**

 **-tu aurais pu mal tomber.**

 **-qu'est-ce que je risquais au fond?** Andrew opina. **Je ne me suis jamais retournée et j'ai avancé coûte que coûte... Je me sentais enfin à peu près bien...**

 **-et Karev t'a demandé en mariage...** Jo passa la main sur son visage.

 **-je lui ai dit que c'était fini entre nous deux... Je dois avoir dit le mot définitivement.**

 **-c'est vraiment ce que tu veux?** Il la força à le regarder. **Il s'en veut beaucoup tu sais... Il a mal.**

 **-j'en ai conscience Andrew...**

 **-tu ne crois pas qu'il mériterait de savoir la vérité?** Il voyait bien qu'elle tentait de fuir. **Ce sera dure pour toi je sais mais... Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Jo. Julia n'a rien fait de mal.** Elle le regarda surprise. _Comment sait-il mon vrai prénom?_ Andrew soupira. **J'aurais dû me taire...** Alex comprendra.

 **-il finira pas savoir. Tout le monde finira par savoir.**

 **-Jo...**

 **-j'ai pas envie Andrew! Je ne veux pas redevenir celle que j'étais avant... J'ai tout fait foirer. Alex est mieux sans moi et je suis mieux sans lui. C'est tout.** Andrew la regarda puis détourna les yeux.

 **-t'es sûre? Vraiment?** demande-t-il une nouvelle fois. Elle acquiesça.

 **-je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça.**

 **-Karev n'est pas comme ton mari abusif!**

 **-qu'est-ce tu en sais? Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne va pas lui aussi se mettre à me frapper? Hein?**

 **-au premier coup, tu te casses.**

 **-c'est ce que j'ai fait.** Il secoua la tête et soupira.

 **-il ne l'a pas fait exprès...**

 **-il t'a frappé toi.**

 **-il pensait te protéger.** Jo soupira.

 **-et je suis censée lui dire que Lionel existe? Meilleure idée du monde pour le coup.**

 **-il sera probablement en colère et voudra certainement le tuer mais si tu lui expliques... Il est intelligent. Impulsif mais intelligent, il peut t'aider.**

 **-quand je suis rentrée à Seattle... Lors de notre première discussion il m'a plaquée contre le mur... Exactement comme Lionel l'a fait... Quand il est venu manger à la maison...** Elle ravala un sanglot. **Il me tenait et je lui disais de me lâcher mais il ne m'écoutait pas... Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça... Je ne peux pas Andrew. Je ne peux pas...** Elle ne put retenir ses larmes et il l'attira une nouvelle fois contre lui. **Je l'aime... J'aime tellement Alex mais j'aimais aussi Lionel et ça n'a servi à rien.** Il la berça longuement et elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée d'avoir tant pleurer.


	26. Chapter 26

Dimanche 26 juin 2016

C'est enlacés qu'Arizona les trouva le lendemain matin.

 **-Andrew! Si on ne veut pas être en retard tu vas devoir la lâcher...** Celui-ci le fit d'un coup et se leva d'un bond.

 **-punaise...** marmonna Jo encore à moitié endormie. **Pas si vite.**

 **-vous voulez de l'aspirine?** demanda Arizona en ricanant. Andrew soupira et alla chercher deux verres d'eau et deux cachets.

 **-il faudrait vraiment qu'on arrête de boire.**

 **-que se serait-il passé si je n'avais pas bu?** Andrew comprit qu'elle parlait de la nuit où elle avait fui le loft.

 **-tu aurais quand même fini par imploser à un moment donné.** Jo fit la moue. **Ça aurait pu prendre un certain temps mais ça aurait fini par arriver.**

 **-tu as sûrement raison... Je suis contente que vous soyez là. Merci beaucoup.**

 **-on est amis, c'est normal de s'entraider entre amis,** dit gaiment Arizona en entrant à nouveau dans le salon. Elle regarda sa montre avant de s'exclamer. **Andrew! On est en retard, grouille toi!** Celui-ci fonça se préparer des tartines avant de sortir. **Sofia dort toujours, tu peux la garder?** Elle partit avant que Jo n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit.

La fillette descendit dans le salon à huit heure.

 **-bonjour Sofia. Bien dormi?** Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire.

 **-maman est au travail?**

 **-ouais... C'est moi qui te garderai aujourd'hui. Il faut que tu sois indulgente car je n'ai pas trop l'habitude.** Jo l'emmena dans la cuisine. **Tu manges quoi pour le petit-déjeuner d'habitude?**

 **-des céréales. Maman les met là.** Elle tendit son index vers une armoire en hauteur. Jo l'ouvrit et lui servit un bol.

 **-merci Jo.** Jo se servit aussi un bol et elles purent manger en silence.

 **-tu veux qu'on aille quelque part?** dit finalement Jo qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire avec Sofia.

 **-chez Zola!** s'exclama la petite. Jo grimaça.

 **-ça va être compliqué.**

 **-c'est pas grave... On peut aller au parc?** Jo acquiesça.

 **-excellente idée.** Elle savait qu'un espace vert se trouvait à moins de deux kilomètres. Elle décida qu'elles iraient à pied. Après tout il faisait vraiment beau.

 **-tu n'auras pas chaud?** demanda innocemment la fillette alors que Jo ouvrait la porte.

 **-tu as raison...** Elle enleva son pull et regarda tristement ses bras amaigris. Sofia prit sa main et la tira dehors. Ça lui fit chaud au cœur. Rien ne vaut la candeur d'un enfant innocent.

 **-je peux aller jouer?** demanda Sofia en arrivant devant une plaine de jeu.

 **-bien sûre. Amuse toi.** Elle lui lâcha la main et la regarda émue courir vers les balançoires. _Elle est si mignonne,_ pensa-t-elle. En la regardant, Jo se demanda comment elle, elle, était à six ans. Son sourire disparu immédiatement. _J'avais déjà perdu toute innocence._ Elle essaya de se souvenir mais rien n'y faisait ses six premières années étaient immémorables. Elle secoua sa tête et se concentra sur Sofia. _Avec Callie et Arizona comme mamans, Sofia s'en sortira très bien._ Évidement elle savait qu'il y avait d'autres facteurs, que la vie était imprévisible, que rien n'était jamais joué d'avance. Une mauvaise rencontre, un mauvais choix, un mauvais timing,... tout pouvait s'effondrer en quelques instants. _Au moins elle ne sera jamais seule..._ Son regard fut soudainement attiré par un groupe d'enfants qui arrivaient en courant vers la plaine de jeu. Elle sourit et se dit que Sofia s'amuserait sans doute mieux avec des camarades. Elle vit tout de suite que ça ne se passait pas bien et après quelques contacts qui lui parurent assez rugueux avec l'un des garçonnets Sofia accourut vers elle. **Tout va bien?** La petite fille lui sourit.

 **-oui. On peut y aller?** Jo voyait bien que Sofia était assez triste.

 **-que s'est-il passé?**

 **-rien. On peut y aller?** Jo força la fillette à la regarder.

 **-tu peux me faire confiance, Sofia.** Celle-ci hocha la tête.

 **-ils étaient dans mon école avant,** dit elle en montrant le groupe d'enfants du doigt.

 **-ils ne sont pas gentils avec toi,** devina Jo.

 **-nan.** Sofia secouait la tête tristement.

 **-qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit?**

 **-tu le diras pas à maman, hein?** Jo opina.

 **-promis.**

 **-ils ne m'aiment pas car j'ai deux mamans...** Jo soupira. _Si même les gosses deviennent homophobes..._ **Il m'a dit que j'étais une sale fille de gouines. Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire gouines mais je sais que c'est méchant pour mes mamans.**

 **-il ne faut pas que tu les écoutes Sofia.**

 **-toi tu penses que je suis une sale fille de gouines?** Jo secoua la tête.

 **-bien sûre que non!** La fillette baissa la tête. **Ils t'exclues de leurs jeux parce que tu as deux mamans?** Sofia opina tristement.

 **-qu'est-ce que je dois faire? J'aime pas être exclue.** Jo ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. _Quand j'étais petite et qu'on m'ennuyait, je frappais..._ Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire d'utiliser ses poings.

 **-tu dois leur répondre et surtout en parler aux adultes...**

 **-j'ai pas envie d'être une rapporteuse.**

 **-ce n'est pas être une rapporteuse que de chercher de l'aide. Si tu as des problèmes il faut absolument que tu en parles.** Elle lui sourit. **Il ne faut surtout pas que tu te laisses faire, si tu le fais comme ils sont bêtes ils continueront à t'ennuyer.** Sofia opina.

 **-oui mais je suis une fille et eux ils sont des garçons...**

 **-ce n'est pas qu'une question de genre Sof'... Être une fille ne signifie pas que tu es moins forte qu'eux. Écoute je vais essayer d'aller parler à la dame qui les a accompagnés. D'accord?** La petite grimaça.

 **-elle est très très méchante.**

 **-ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va s'arranger.** Jo prit la main de Sofia et marcha en direction de celle qui devait être la maman d'un de ces petits monstres. **Excusez moi madame, pourrions nous parler quelques minutes?** Celle-ci la toisa de haut et bas mais Jo ne se laissa pas intimider par celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme une pimbêche.

 **-c'est à quel propos?** Jo soupira.

 **-les garçons que vous accompagnez sont méchants avec Sofia,** dit-elle en désignant la fillette. **Ils l'ont chassée de la plaine de jeu et lui ont surtout dit des paroles à caractère homophobe. Je pensais que vous pourriez leur parler...** Jo essayait de ne pas perdre son sang froid devant l'air hautain de la femme en face d'elle. _Il faut que je me contrôle... Il y a des gosses autour._

 **-ah...** dit simplement la femme. **Et qui êtes vous pour me dire ça? La nouvelle copine d'une de ses mamans?** dit-elle cruellement. **De laquelle? De la blondasse ou de la mexicaine?** Jo sentit la petite main de Sofia la serrer plus fortement.

 **-comme on dit: la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre...**

 **-je peux savoir pour qui vous vous prenez?** s'agaça la femme.

 **-pour qui moi je me prends? Pour qui, vous, vous vous prenez?! Pourquoi au juste le fait qu'elle ait deux mamans vous dérange?** Sans le vouloir elle s'énervait. **Sofia est bien mieux élevée qu'eux.**

 **-mais oui bien sûr!** dit-elle sarcastique.

 **-oui parce que vous voyez la blondasse comme vous dites est en ce moment même à l'hôpital en train de sauver des enfants, enfants qui pourraient être un jour les vôtres. La mexicaine, elle, a dû se batailler pour faire accepter la femme de sa vie à ses parents qui étaient comme vous, étroits d'esprit... Elle s'est battue pour que sa fille puisse vivre. Ensemble elles ont traversé l'enfer... Plusieurs fois. Elles ont vécu plus d'épreuves que vous n'en subirez jamais. Elles ne sont pas que deux gouines... Elles sont les super mamans de Sofia.** Elle souffla. **L'homosexualité ne devrait jamais être motif d'exclusion... Encore moins entre enfants de six ans... J'étais émue en voyant les réactions de beaucoup d'américains à la suite de la fusillade il y a deux semaines. Je me disais "c'est bon tout n'est pas perdu, les putains de valeurs puritaines commencent à s'estomper...". Cruelle désillusion. Je ne vous demande pas d'accepter l'homosexualité de ses mamans... J'ai été assez souvent déçue par les gens pour comprendre qu'il existe des cas désespérés... Je vous demande juste de laisser ces gosses grandir et se faire leur propre opinion. Ils ne savent sans doute même pas pourquoi ils doivent l'exclure...** La femme ne répondit rien, probablement plus choquée qu interpellée. **Retourne jouer Sofia... S'ils t'ennuient à nouveau, ne les laisse pas faire et viens me trouver.** La petite hocha la tête et partit en courant. Jo la regarda partir et sourit avant de regagner son banc. Jo crut cependant entendre la femme dire le mot _squelette_ mais elle choisit de ne pas y faire attention. _J'ai déjà failli agresser les parents d'Erich..._ Elle soupira. _J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, n'en rajoutons pas._ Elle espérait que ça s'arrangerait. _Pourquoi faut-il que les gens soient si fermés d'esprit?_ Elle soupira et se retourna vivement. Elle venait d'entendre le hurlement d'un enfant.

* * *

Jo soupira. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?_ Elle se tourna, sourit et soupira à nouveau.

 **-ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller.**

 **-je voulais pas vraiment lui faire mal.** Jo la serra contre elle.

 **-je sais Sof'.** Elles virent toutes les deux Arizona foncer vers elles. Sofia se sera un peu plus contre Jo.

 **-tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe!?**

 **-hé Arizona...** murmura Jo en faisant un sourire gêné.

 **-Jo!**

 **-Sofia et moi, on est allé au parc et il se pourrait...que... Sofia ait légèrement poussé...un gosse du toboggan.** Arizona resta quelques secondes bouche bée avant de regarder sa fille.

 **-tu as fait quoi!?** La fillette se colla encore plus à Jo et se mit à pleurer.

 **-Arizona!** commença Jo en se levant de son siège. **S'il y a une coupable, c'est moi!** La blonde secoua la tête.

 **-tu n'as quand même pas dit à ma fille de pousser un gosse du toboggan?** Jo rit.

 **-bien sûr que non... Enfin...** Elle ramena contre elle la petite fille. **Comment va-t-il?**

 **-je n'en sais rien... Sa mère n'a pas voulu que je le voie... Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant,** dit-elle plus sévèrement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

 **-elle n'aurait de toute façon pas voulu que tu t'en occupes...** Arizona la regarda mais Jo n'ajouta rien.

 **-il est avec Alex.**

 **-ça devrait aller alors.** Arizona sembla confirmer.

 **-toi ma grande,** fit celle-ci en se tournant vers sa fille. **Tu vas avoir des problèmes.**

 **-non elle n'en aura pas! J'ai regardé vite fait, ses nerfs, ses tendons et ses muscles n'ont pas été touchés... C'est une petite fracture, rien de grave.** Arizona la regarda désabusée.

 **-tu l'encourages? Tu encourages ma fille a poussé d'autres enfants du toboggan?**

 **-non...** Jo détourna la tête, preuve qu'au fond elle n'y croyait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils en se rappelant quelque chose. **Sofia, je sais que je n'ai pas été très claire et ce que tu as fait... Tu ne peux pas, d'accord?** La petite hocha la tête. **Mais tu ne dois pas non plus te laisser faire. Il faut un juste milieu et surtout il faut que tu en parles. Personne ne t'en voudra si tu cherches de l'aide. Ok?** Sofia hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

 **-je peux aller jouer?** demanda la petite en montrant les jeux de la salle d'attente. Jo se tourna vers Arizona.

 **-bien sûr ma puce, vas-y... Tu feras une super maman...** dit lentement Arizona une fois Sofia partie.

 **-ferais... Mets au moins le verbe au conditionnel.**

 **-tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé? Depuis le début.**

 **-il l'embêtait avec d'autres garçons et elle est venue me trouver...** Jo ne savait pas si elle devait dire pourquoi les garçons l'ennuyaient ou non. **J'ai promis à Sof' que je me tairai... Je lui ai conseillé de ne pas se laisser faire, j'ai aussi été parler à la mère mais... Il y a des cas désespérés. J'ai renvoyé Sofia jouer en lui répétant de se défendre. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est moi.** Arizona secoua la tête.

 **-tu voulais bien faire...**

 **-ouais...** Jo détourna la tête en soupirant.

 **-qu'y a-t-il?** Jo fit la moue.

 **-j'ai promis à Sofia que je ne te dirai rien.** Arizona hocha la tête.

 **-je comprends. Comment va-t-elle?**

 **-je crois que ça va...** Jo baissa les yeux. **Ça l'a peut-être soulagé... J'arrête pas de penser à... Non c'est rien.** Arizona la força a la regarder.

 **-parle. "Personne ne t'en voudra si tu cherches de l'aide."**

 **-tu vois quand j'avais son âge ou un peu plus, j'avais pour habitude de cogner les enfants qui m'ennuyaient... Je ne suis pas en train de dire que Sofia...** Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. **Ça craignait. Plus tard, vers onze ans je suis devenue passive à tout...** Jo rit tristement. **Ça craignait encore plus, puis avec ce qu'a fait Nolan...** Arizona posa la main sur son épaule. **J'arrête pas de me dire que cogner c'était mieux... C'est vrai quoi, si les services sociaux n'avaient pas trouvé "judicieux" de me changer de famille d'accueil à chaque "dérapage" j'aurais pu...je sais pas moi, leur faire peur pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille... Nan, je devais à chaque fois me battre à nouveau et... Peu importe, laisse tomber.**

 **-pourquoi? Pourquoi ces enfants embêtaient Sof'? Pourquoi ils t'embêtaient toi? À chaque fois...** Jo ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et l'ouvrit à nouveau.

 **-parfois il n'y a pas d'explication. Les gosses sont méchants entre eux...** Arizona secoua la tête, pas satisfaite de la réponse. **J'étais une victime née... Je marchais tête baissée, je ne parlais pas, je ne jouais pas avec les autres, je ne cherchais même pas leur contact,... Les harceleurs savent repérer les proies faciles... Malheureusement pour eux je savais me servir de mes mains...** Inconsciemment Jo serrait les poings. **Peut-être... Peut-être que je ne savais juste pas faire la différence entre geste amical et agression...? On ne m'avait jamais appris la différence.** Elle rit ironiquement. **J'ai dû attendre qu'une fillette mourante de dix ans m'explique calmement que non empêcher quiconque de m'approcher ne résoudrait pas mes problèmes... Merci d'avoir bien élevé Sofia... Si j'avais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi quand j'étais petite, j'aurais pu m'en sortir.**

 **-tu peux t'en sortir, Jo.**

 **-je sais... Je sais que je vais m'en sortir... Je suis plus forte que ça, que tout ça. Dans quelques temps tout sera réglé... Tu sauras tout, Alex saura tout, tout le monde saura tout de moi...** Jo souriait.

 **-tu ne feras pas de bêtises, hein?**

 **-ils ennuyaient Sofia parce que tu aimes les femmes...** Arizona la regarda fixement plusieurs secondes.

 **-quoi?**

 **-tout est motif d'exclusion quand on est enfant... Je pensais qu'avant 12-13 ans ça allait encore mais...** Elle soupira. **On peut rien faire contre les parents ultra-conservateurs... J'étais exclue car j'étais toujours la nouvelle, je n'avais pas de parents, j'étais renfermée et muette. Sofia était exclue dans le parc car elle deux mamans...** Elle prit une grande inspiration et regarda la fillette. **Maintenant ça devrait aller... Ce gosse ne l'emmerdera plus.** Arizona hocha la tête. **Tu crois que je suis dérangée?**

 **-non, bien sûr que non Jo. Jamais de la vie.**

 **-je viens quand même d'affirmer que le fait que ta fille ait poussé un enfant du haut d'un toboggan pouvait lui être bénéfique... Alex a raison je suis complètement folle.**

 **-tu n'es pas folle Jo, tu n'es pas non plus un monstre ni même horrible... Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu as prit soin de ma fille et entre nous...** Elle se pencha vers Jo. **Sofia a bien fait de se défendre.**

 **-merci Arizona. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je ferais sans toi.** Jo sentit une larme couler.

 **-tu n'as pas à me remercier.**

 **-si... Tu m'as accueillie chez toi, tu as pris soin de moi, tu m'as emmenée dans le Michigan, tu respectes mes silences,... Je vais arranger les choses. Je vais régler mes problèmes... Tous mes problèmes... Enfin pas maintenant mais...plus tard.** Arizona posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jo.

 **-maintenant tu vas rentrer à la maison avec Sofia, tu vas te laver et changer de vêtements. Tu vas te reposer et demain tu iras à Saint Joseph. Après, tu envisageras de résoudre les problèmes qu'il te restent... Un après l'autre. Ok?** Jo hocha la tête lentement.

 **-un après l'autre... Tu crois que je devrais récupérer mon nom? Mon prénom?**

 **-ça ferait bizarre de t'appeler par un prénom de fille...** Elle rigola.

 **-je deviendrais ton genre?** rit Jo de bon cœur.

 **-ce serait vraiment vraiment étrange.** L'idée d'appeler Jo autrement que Jo ou même Wilson était bizarre.

 **-tu pourrais m'appeler Jules... Nolan m'appelait comme ça ou plutôt Ioule ou encore Ascagne...** Elle rit tristement. **Ouais... Des prénoms de mecs.** Arizona la regarda curieusement.

 **-Jules? Ioule?** Elle fronça les sourcils. **Ascagne?**

 **-Nolan aimait beaucoup l'Eneïde de Virgile. Le fils d'Énée s'appelle Jules ou Ascagne selon les versions...** Elle soupira. **Appelle moi seulement Jo.** _Jamais je ne pourrai me refaire appeler Julia..._

 **-ok, Jo. Est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne?**

 **-ça dépend si tu trouves ça nécessaire?** Arizona secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait confiance. **Je ne te décevrai pas, Arizona.** Elle partit en emmenant Sofia avec elle. Jo passa le reste de la journée à consoler Sofia qui s'en voulait beaucoup. La petite émouvait beaucoup Jo. _Un vrai rayon de soleil..._ Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la jalouser aussi un peu. _Si seulement on avait pu m'aimer quand j'étais petite..._ De toute façon le passé était le passé et ressasser encore et encore ne la ferait pas avancer. _Je dois aller de l'avant... Peut-être que d'ici trois ou quatre mois quand l'entièreté de ma vie d'avant sera mise à nue, j'irai mieux?_ Impulsivement elle laissa Sofia devant un dessin animé avant d'aller sur Internet. Elle s'apprêtait à chercher quelque chose sur Google quand la date du jour attira son attention. 26/06... Elle soupira et ouvrit le cahier qu'elle avait récupéré chez elle début du mois. Chez elle... _Chez moi..._ Les mots résonnèrent quelques secondes en elle avant qu'elle ne parvienne à les chasser. _Le loft n'est plus mon chez moi..._ Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'Alex le revendrait sans doute. _Avec l'argent il pourra rembourser l'emprunt et tout ça sera définitivement derrière nous._ Le mot définitivement lui fit mal, elle comprenait ce qu'avait dû ressentir Alex quand elle l'avait prononcé la veille. Elle soupira et se concentra sur le cahier. _Je dois encore rembourser tout ça et actuellement sur mon compte..._ Ce n'était très clairement pas la joie. _Au moins avec l'argent que je récupérai du loft ou plutôt que je ne perdrai plus chaque mois je pourrais... Non._ Elle se tortura les méninges et finit par envoyer trois chèques. _C'est déjà mieux que rien..._ Elle soupira. _À_ _ce rythme là peut-être que dans cinq ans je n'aurai plus de dette?_ Elle s'apprêtait à éteindre son ordinateur quand elle se rappela pourquoi elle l'avait allumé au départ. En quelques clics elle trouva son numéro. Voir la photo de son mari s'afficher à l'écran lui fit comme un coup de poignard. Sans réfléchir elle composa le numéro renseigné mais elle fut incapable d'appeler. _Chaque chose en son temps..._ Elle l'enregistra quand même et retourna regarder la télévision avec Sofia. _Tout va s'arranger..._


	27. Chapter 27

Mercredi 29 juin 2016.

 **-ta journée s'est bien passée?** demanda Arizona quand Jo rentra à la maison.

 **-comme les deux derniers jours,** lui sourit elle. Elle aimait bien le Saint Joseph. _Un nom prédestiné,_ avait-elle pensé. Évidemment le Grey Sloan lui manquait beaucoup. Ses amis lui manquaient beaucoup. Les médecins du Saint Joseph étaient plus distants. _Ils sont tous plus ou moins amis mais ne couchent pas ensemble,_ rit-elle intérieurement. Ça avait le mérite d'éviter beaucoup de drames. Jo s'entendait bien avec ses nouveaux collègues mais ce n'était pas pareil. Pas du tout pareil. Tout était beaucoup trop calme, trop rigide, trop froid... Jo, elle, aimait l'agitation, l'empressement, la désorganisation, l'imprévu,... _Peut-être qu'au fond je suis toujours la gamine SDF? Celle qui ne s'attache à rien ni personne mais qui s'adapte à tout._ Elle secoua la tête. _Si c'était le cas je n'aurais jamais appelé Bailey, je serais restée dans la rue._ Elle ne pouvait pas nier que son enfance l'avait conditionnée à penser au jour le jour et à être flexible à toute situation. _Ce n'est plus ce que je veux..._ Elle réfléchit tout en regardant Arizona. _Je veux stabiliser ma vie... Je veux pouvoir me projeter, donner une vrai direction à ma vie et plus me contenter de voir selon les drames qui m'arrivent._ Jo se demanda une nouvelle fois si retourner à New-York pour ensuite voir et attendre ce qu'il se passe n'était pas une grosse erreur. _J'ai un boulot, un toit et des amis, pourquoi aller me mettre dans le pétrin sans savoir ce qu'il adviendra ensuite?_ Jo était pourtant très curieuse. Le genre de curiosité malsaine qui pousse les gens à appuyer sur le gros bouton rouge. Avait-elle seulement envie de presser le bouton rouge? La réponse était très clairement oui. _Il faut que j'avance..._ Ses pensées dévièrent sur les employés de la centrale nucléaire de Tchernobyl qui avaient eu la curiosité de voir ce qu'il se passerait s'ils arrêtaient et redémarraient les réacteurs. _Une explosion nucléaire..._ Elle devait pourtant prendre ce risque. Après tout si elle s'y prenait bien, Lionel n'aurait pas l'occasion de la tuer? Arizona, étrangère de ses pensées finit par prendre la parole.

 **-ce n'est que temporaire Jo. Tu reviendras travailler au Grey Sloan Mémorial après.** Jo tenta de faire un sourire plus convaincant.

 **-je sais. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.** Arizona hocha la tête. **Moins de pression.** En effet, Jo n'avait pas à affronter le regard d'Alex. Elle lui avait fait tant de mal. _C'était pourtant ce que je devais faire..._ Elle s'en voulait beaucoup de le faire souffrir mais elle savait qu'au final ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

 **-tu ne t'es toujours pas mise d'accord avec Alex pour le loft?** Jo secoua la tête.

 **-comment il va?** Arizona soupira.

 **-je suppose qu'il fait comme il peut.**

 **-j'ai jamais voulu le faire souffrir.**

 **-il est fort. Il s'en remettra.** Jo hocha vaguement la tête. **Tu l'aimes encore, hein?** demanda doucement Arizona en s'approchant d'elle.

 **-plus que tout.**

 **-lui aussi...** Elle la prit dans ses bras. **C'est si triste...** Jo la repoussa.

 **-tu aimes encore Callie et elle aussi... Ça aussi c'est triste.**

 **-c'est faux! Callie aime Penny et moi...** Elle rit tristement.

 **-elle finira par appeler... Callie finira par revenir.** Arizona sourit.

 **-elle me manque. On s'est fait beaucoup de mal réciproquement mais elle me manque terriblement.** Arizona rit. **Elle est venue il y a moins d'un mois et écoute comment je parle.**

 **-je ne suis pas très bien placée pour te juger,** rit Jo. **Et puis parfois l'Amour ne suffit pas de tout façon...** ajouta-t-elle tristement.

 **-qu'a dit le nutritionniste?** Jo soupira lentement.

 **-on a fixé ensemble des paliers à atteindre. Il me pèsera fin de semaine pour voir si j'ai repris du poids.**

 **-ça te convient?** Jo rit lentement.

 **-Amelia sors de ce corps!** Arizona l'interrogea du regard. **Elle me demande souvent si les objectifs me conviennent, si ce n'est pas trop rapide,... Bla-bla-bla...**

 **-elle tient beaucoup à toi.** Jo hocha la tête.

 **-elle se revoit en moi... Je suppose que se laisser mourir de faim est une drogue comme une autre...?** Arizona n'ajouta rien. **Soit, ça me convient, je sais que j'arriverai à reprendre du poids.** Arizona lui sourit alors Jo haussa les épaules. **Si ce n'est pas le cas, il me mettra en arrêt maladie...**

 **-et c'est très clairement pas ce que tu souhaites.**

 **-il faut vraiment que je te paye le mois de juillet.** Arizona secoua la tête.

 **-on en a déjà parlé Jo...**

 **-nan! Je ne t'ai payé le loyer du mois de juin alors hors de question que je vive à tes frais un mois de plus.**

 **-tu ne vis pas à mes frais, tu payes ta part de course, tu participes aux tâches ménagères et tu gardes Sofia quand tu peux...**

 **-ça n'a pas franchement été une grande réussite,** fit-elle sarcastiquement.

 **-elle t'adore. Je suis sûre que quand elle aura quinze ans et que ses mamans la soûleront trop, elle viendra chercher tata Jo à la rescousse.** Cette fois-ci Jo rit de bon cœur.

 **-toujours est il que j'insiste pour payer un loyer,** dit elle malgré tout.

 **-tu n'as qu'à me donner ce que tu ne dépenses plus dans le loft?**

 **-c'était vraiment pas cher...**

 **-vu le quartier c'est pas étonnant...**

 **-il n'est pas si terrible...** dit Jo en faisant la moue.

 **-nan,** ironisa Arizona. **C'est pas comme si le taux d'agression était élevé.**

 **-c'est pas grave,** sourit malicieusement Jo. **Je sais me servir de mes mains.**

 **-ben je les préfère dans le corps d'un patient à l'hôpital plutôt que sur le visage d'un SDF bourré qui essaye de te tripoter...** Jo détourna la tête tristement. Arizona comprit qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur. **Excuse-moi Jo... Je ne voulais pas te blesser.**

 **-nan c'est rien... C'est comme ça que la plupart de gens voit les sans-abris.** Elle baissa les yeux. **C'est comme ça qu'on nous voit. Certains le sont... Pas tous.** Elle releva la tête. **Ce qui est bien quand tu es à la rue avec les autres SDF c'est qu'ils ne te jugent pas, ne cherchent pas à comprendre et ne te regardent pas avec ce mélange de pitié et de dégoût. Après tout pourquoi le feraient-ils? Eux aussi sont à la rue. Eux aussi n'ont pas de chez soi.** Elle sourit tristement. **Quand tu restes suffisamment longtemps au même endroit tu commences à les connaître un peu... Au final on les connait jamais vraiment mais un peu... Un surnom, une habitude, le son d'une voix, une posture,... Tu sais rien d'eux m** **ais tu les connais. Tu finis par te rapprocher et tu vois si ces gens là peuvent être comme une sorte de famille... Tu es toi-même ou en tout cas tu deviens celle que tu veux car au fond s'ils ne t'aiment pas pour ce que tu es ou que tu ne les aimes pas pour ce qu'ils sont, tu peux t'en aller... Trouver d'autres groupes... Aller ailleurs. Évidemment on peut mal tomber mais ça...** Jo écarta les bras de dépit. On peut mal tomber partout, dans n'importe quel lieu... _Même les appartements à plusieurs millions de dollars..._ **Certains jours sont horribles mais... On finit par s'habituer je suppose? C'est pas non plus comme si j'avais un endroit à regretter de toute manière...** _Pas comme maintenant... Pas comme en février._ **Quand j'étais petite en tout cas...**

 **-quand? Quand est-ce que ça a commencé?**

 **-déjà à huit ans il m'arrivait de passer des nuits dehors...** Jo secoua la tête. **Jamais plus de deux ou trois mais... On ne peut pas vraiment dire que je vivais dans la rue... Je ne vivais juste nulle part.** Elle se tut quelques instants avant de continuer. **À quatorze ans, tu sais...quand Nolan est mort... Je me suis enfuie... Je n'avais pas de but, comment j'aurais pu en avoir un?** Arizona se contenta de lui sourire compatissante. **Nolan était mort. J'étais morte avec lui... Le faible sens que j'avais réussi à donner à mon existence n'existait plus... Je fuyais vers l'est sans réellement savoir quoi faire. Je vivais un jour après l'autre en m'anesthésiant par n'importe quel moyen... J'ai finalement atterri à Washington DC... J'y suis restée quelques temps... Les gens dans la rue... Il s'y passe des choses horribles mais... J'ai rencontré des SDF qui m'ont tout simplement appris à revivre... Ils étaient tellement mieux que toutes les personnes censées m'aider. Tu sais quand tu es à la rue apeurée, frigorifiée, terrifiée, en colère et sans doute résignée, on t'accueille facilement dans un groupe de sans abris... Je peux dire sans mentir que ces SDF m'ont donné plus d'attention que toutes mes familles d'accueil et foyers réunis et dieu sait qu'il y en a eu un paquet...** Jo s'arrêta et soupira

 **-que s'est-il passé?**

 **-un type... On l'appelait Franky a voulu me protéger d'un autre gars qui essayait de me violer... Et puis même...?** Arizona percevait la colère dans sa voix mais aussi de la résignation. **C'est ça aussi la rue. La vulnérabilité... Qui en avait quelque chose à faire d'une gamine SDF junky? Franky était un ivrogne, son hygiène de vie était vraiment déplorable mais il a quand même essayé d'empêcher un gars jeune et en bonne santé de me faire mal... Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Franky s'est fait massacrer...** Jo ferma les yeux et sentit une larme couler... _Je vais mourir de déshydratation à force..._

 **-le gars...** commença Arizona mais Jo la coupe.

 **-nan. Je lui ai frappé dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par fuir comme un lâche... Franky est mort à l'hôpital, il avait un cancer en phase terminale mais... Il avait été si gentil avec elle.** Sa mort lui avait peut-être donner la force nécessaire de se battre? Elle rejeta pourtant l'idée. _Absurde..._ **Je suis partie vers New-York. Rien ne me rattachait à Washington, donc je me suis enfuie à nouveau. Fuir encore et encore pour oublier... Pour oublier l'insupportable. La douleur était trop forte, trop réelle. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je me demande comment j'ai fait pour survivre... Pour ne pas me tirer une balle? Je crois que la cocaïne aidait un peu... Être défoncée aide vraiment.** Arizona lui prit lentement la main et l'amena sur le canapé. **New-York...** continua Jo en la regardant. **Tu sais quoi? J'y suis arrivé le 7 septembre. 2001 donc... Je crois que je suis maudite.** Arizona ouvrit grands ses yeux humides.

 **-tu y étais... Quand le World Trade Center s'est effondré?**

 **-j'ai rien ressenti, je ne ressentais plus rien de toute manière. Je me suis contentée de survivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année.**

 **-et après...?**

 **-après?** Jo réfléchit et préféra taire le sujet Lionel. _Tu le sauras plus tard..._ **Rien. Je suis rentrée dans le Michigan, puis on m'a envoyée ailleurs et j'ai continué ma vie.**

 **-c'est tout?** Jo sourit lentement et Arizona comprit le message tacite.

 **-on m'a accusée d'avoir manipulé Nolan et j'ai passé quelques mois en prison... Puis seulement on m'a envoyée ailleurs...**

 **-Jo...** _Mon dieu..._

 **-un peu plus d'un an plus tard j'en ai eu marre donc j'ai volé une voiture pour vivre dedans... Cette fois-ci ça a duré deux ans.**

 **-et après?** demanda à nouveau Arizona.

 **-je suis entrée à l'université. Tout était censé être plus facile.**

 **-ça n'a pas été le cas, hein?**

 **-vivre captive est bien pire que survivre libre,** dit elle en riant tristement. Jo avait profondément pensé que le fait d'être maltraitée était le prix à payer pour avoir un toit, pour être aimée...

 **-quoi?**

 **-l'horreur suprême étant de ne pas sentir ses chaînes...** Même aujourd'hui elle ne les ressentait pas. Jo savait que Lionel l'avait enfermée dans une prison psychologique... Elle avait finit par se l'admettre après des années de travail sur soi. _Je pouvais partir à tout moment..._ Se disait-elle pourtant. Au fond d'elle-même et grâce à son métier elle savait que c'était faux. _Il m'a détruite! Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire souffrir! Il est coupable! Je suis victime!_ Elle se répétait ses phrases depuis six ans sans les intégrer totalement. Jo s'en voulait beaucoup pour ça. _Je devrais le détester, le haïr, vouloir le pire pour lui..._ Elle lui était surtout reconnaissante. Les larmes devinrent plus abondantes. Elle était incapable d'être en colère contre Lionel. _Ma rage ne s'est retournée que contre moi._

 **-Jo...** l'interpella doucement Arizona.

 **-tout va s'arranger... Je vais sauver ma vie. Je te le promets Arizona. Laisse moi juste quelques temps pour fixer tout. Je... C'est terrifiant mais je ne veux plus fuir...** Si elle n'affrontait pas son mari, elle ne serait jamais en paix avec elle-même. **J'ai grandi, je suis assez forte pour faire face à tout ce qui me hante. Après tout j'ai réussi à leur tenir tête au cimetières?**

 **-tu as assuré... Tu vas assurer.**

 **-merci. Vraiment merci.**

 **-vas dormir maintenant...**

* * *

Jeudi 30 juin 2016.

Andrew travaillait en pédiatrie. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce service mais les regards insistants de Karev le mettaient à chaque fois mal à l'aise. _Comment fait Arizona?_ Il se demanda vaguement si elle se sentait aussi gênée en présence. _Non. Ils sont amis._ Il soupira. _C'est pire..._ Arizona devait sans cesse choisir entre Jo et Alex. _Alex ou Jo et moi plutôt. J'espère qu'elle profite bien de son jour de congé._ Parfois il se demandait vraiment comment sa colocataire parvenait à tout gérer. Andrew savait qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir comme amie. _Elle est forte. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour que ses amis et sa famille soient heureux._ Le problème était qu'à la fois Jo et Alex étaient ses amis... Jo n'allait pas bien, Alex souffrait, Andrew lui-même ne pouvait nier qu'il n'était pas entièrement heureux alors Arizona essayait de tout arranger. _Sauf que ce n'était pas possible. Pas à elle seule._ Depuis février déjà, Arizona faisait tampon entre lui et Alex. Entre Jo et lui maintenant... Andrew savait qu'Arizona était épuisée et surtout tiraillée entre sa loyauté envers Jo et son amitié avec Alex. Ce dernier ne pourrait qu'être heureux quand Jo lui dirait toute la vérité. Sauf qu'Arizona ne trahirait jamais Jo... Andrew était persuadé que la situation ne se débloquerait pas tant que Jo ne se déciderait pas à lui parler. _Arizona pense sûrement la même chose... Shepherd aussi... Tout le monde._ Andrew ne pouvait pourtant pas en vouloir à Jo. _Elle a peur... Tellement peur que ça recommence..._ Il intercepta une nouvelle fois le regard d'Alex et se souvient du jour où celui-ci l'avait frappé. _Qu'a pu ressentir Jo?_

 _Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça... Je ne peux pas Andrew. Je ne peux pas..._

Sa voix ou plutôt son timbre de voix revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. _Comment un type peut-il faire ça? Comment?_ Il s'énervait sans le vouloir. Jo était son amie, sa sœur et qu'on ait pu lui faire autant de mal le mettait hors de lui. Il termina de refermer l'incision du jeune patient devant lui et releva la tête.

 **-arrêtez de me regarder comme ça!** L'infirmier sursauta mais pas Alex. _Il ne semble rien ressentir,_ pensa Andrew. Karev ne répondit même pas tandis qu'ils sortaient tous du bloc. Andrew voulut le laisser partir mais un mouvement de pas lui fit sentir l'objet qu'il avait dans sa poche. Il s'arrêta avant de courir vers Alex. **Dr Karev!**

 **-quoi?** répondit celui-ci calmement. Trop calmement.

 **-je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...**

 **-garde tes excuses pour toi DeLuca.** Celui-ci se sentit soudainement très mal.

 **-vous allez bien?** finit il par demander gauchement.

 **-crois-tu que c'est mieux?**

 **-pardon?**

 **-tu crois que Jo a pris la bonne décision?** Andrew soupira. **Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que maintenant c'est fini entre elle et moi. Ça ne reprendra jamais mais...** Alex le regarda droit dans les yeux. **Toi qui la connais, tu peux me dire si c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux? Si tout me cacher est vraiment la solution?** Andrew haussa les épaules.

 **-c'est celle qu'elle a trouvée en tout cas.** Alex détourna le regard et DeLuca put voir à quel point il était malheureux.

 **-est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?** Il sentit une larme monter mais il s'efforça de ne pas craquer. **Est-ce que je l'ai blessée?** Andrew ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

 _quand je suis rentrée à Seattle... Lors de notre première discussion il m'a plaquée contre le mur... Exactement comme Lionel l'a fait... Quand il est venu manger à la maison... Il me tenait et je lui disais de me lâcher mais il ne m'écoutait pas..._

Évidemment qu'Alex lui a fait mal. Andrew ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire ça.

 **-c'est compliqué...** Alex rit tristement.

 **-Arizona me répète la même chose sans arrêt... Donc je lui ai fait mal.** Andrew soupira.

 **-ouais...**

 **-je suis un poids pour elle, je l'ai entendu le dire et je lui ai fait du mal comme à toi mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher...** Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

 **-de lui en vouloir?**

 **-je ne la reconnais pas... Je pensais qu'on pourrait être enfin heureux tous les deux, qu'on fonderait la famille qu'on n'a pas eu...** Il soupira. **Ce n'était qu'un mensonge.**

 **-non...**

 **-arrête... Tu la connais depuis un an... Tu es peut-être son ami depuis quoi...? Un mois? Et tu en sais plus sur elle que moi en quatre ans... Ce n'était qu'un mensonge et... Pourtant j'arrive pas à passer à autre chose.**

 **-c'est quoi son parfum de glace préféré?** Alex le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

 **-la pistache...**

 **-je l'ignorais. Sa pointure?**

 **-37...**

 **-son animal préféré?**

 **-elle ne les aime pas. À la limite les chevaux... Ils amènent beaucoup de patients en ortho.** Il soupira. **En tout cas elle déteste les chatons.**

 **-je savais pas non plus... On peut continuer ça longtemps. Vous voyez? Il y a un tas de trucs que j'ignore et que vous savez.** Alex secoua la tête pas convaincu.

 **-elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de son frère...**

 **-elle ne me l'a dit que pour me consoler... Ma sœur s'est pendue... Il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête... Elle pouvait me comprendre.** Il savait qu'il prenait des libertés avec ce qui s'était réellement passé mais avait-il le choix?

 **-c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a d'abord dit à Arizona?** Andrew soupira.

 **-Jo finira par tout vous dire...** Il essayait de se le faire croire.

 **-je me fiche pas mal qu'elle finisse par me dire la vérité...** Il n'y croyait même pas lui même **. C'est jusque...**

 **-vous souffrez qu'elle se soit confiée à Arizona et moi et non vous?** Alex soupira.

 **-à quel moment j'ai foiré?** Andrew secoua la tête.

 **-ce n'est pas votre faute...**

 **-alors qui? Qui?**

 **-ça va s'arranger Dr Karev,** dit Andrew en souriant pour éluder la question. **Elle règle ses problèmes les uns après les autres et ça prend un peu de temps mais...** DeLuca n'avait pas le droit de dire à son supérieur qu'il était persuadé que Jo finirait par revenir vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas donner de tels espoirs. Andrew espérait déjà que Jo finisse par dire la vérité et toute la vérité. _C'est la seule chose qui puisse la faire avancer._ **Sauf qu'elle...**

 **-elle a peur,** termina pour lui Alex.

 **-sa vie n'a toujours été qu'un tas de merde. Grâce à vous elle s'était habituée au bonheur... Je suppose que c'est compliqué... Elle ne veut pas revenir en arrière.** Il soupira.

 **-elle veut avancer coûte que coûte... Avec ou sans moi.** Andrew hocha la tête et sortit une clef de sa poche. **Qu'est-ce que c'est?**

 **-elle appartient à Jo. En faite elle me l'a donnée.**

 **-ce n'est pas celle du loft... Si elle t'a demandé de me la rendre, elle s'est trompée...** Andrew ne put retenir un sourire. _Jo n'a pas rendu sa clef. Elle m'a donné la clef de son appartement de New-York mais pas celle du loft à Alex..._ Il savait que ça signifiait beaucoup. _Elle a tiré un trait sur Lionel mais pas sur Alex. Ça finirait peut-être par s'arranger?_

 **-je sais... Prenez-la.** Il lui tendit la clef, content de s'en débarrasser.

 **-heu...merci. Elle ouvre quoi?** DeLuca voulut lui répondre l'enfer mais il ne pouvait pas non plus faire ça. S'il continuait à trop parler, Alex finirait par tout comprendre.

 **-la preuve qu'elle a choisi le futur et non le passé.** Alex tritura le bout de métal et soupira.

 **-elle a pris la montre.** Andrew haussa les épaules et regarda l'heure sur sa propre montre. Le patient suivant devait déjà être prêt.

 **-allons-y.**


	28. Chapter 28

Vendredi 1 juillet 2016

Arizona sortit en vitesse de sa douche. _Merde..._ Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et s'apprêta à sortir. Elle avait passé l'après midi à flâner seule à la maison. Elle profitait vraiment de son jour de repos, loin des tracas de la vie quotidienne. Elle était épuisée, devoir gérer Sofia, son travail mais aussi ses colocataires... Arizona ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Jo, elle voyait bien que celle-ci ne s'épanouissait pas à l'hôpital Saint Joseph. _Ce n'est que temporaire,_ essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. Elle attrapa ses clefs et ouvrit vivement la porte. Arizona arrêta son mouvement pour ne pas percuter la personne qui s'apprêtait à toquer.

 **-Callie? Mais qu'est-ce que...?** Elle se tut en voyant les larmes jaillirent des yeux de son ex-femme.

 **-je peux entrer...?** murmura-t-elle.

 **-bien... Bien sûr.** Arizona s'écarta et laissa Callie entrer. Celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras une fois la porte refermée

 **-elle m'a mise dehors... Penny m'a mise à la porte...**

 **-quoi?**

 **-je ne savais pas où aller... J'ai pris le premier avion... C'est ici chez moi, dans cette maison avec Sofia et toi... Je déteste New-York.** Elle était secouée de spasmes alors Arizona lui tapota doucement le dos.

 **-ok ok... C'est ok. Tout va bien.**

 **-je ne veux plus jamais retourner là-bas...**

 **-que s'est-il passé?** dit-elle en lui prenant la main et en l'amenant vers le canapé. Exactement comme avec Jo...

 **-je...** Arizona se releva vivement.

 **-attends! Je dois aller chez Meredith chercher Sofia! Je suis déjà à la bourre...** Elle voulut se précipiter vers la porte. _Après tout Callie peut attendre..._ Elle rencontra pourtant le regard de son ex-femme. _Ou pas..._ Arizona s'arrêta.

 **-envoie DeLuca.**

 **-impossible...** Elle savait que celui-ci dînait avec Maggie. **Je vais demander à Jo, d'accord? Elle doit être en chemin.** Callie hocha vaguement la tête. _Tu peux passer chercher Sofia chez Meredith? J'ai une urgence._ Elle se dit que finalement elle ne mentait pas réellement. Elle se tourna vers Callie. **Que s'est-il passé?**

 **-on s'est disputées... Penny...** Callie soupira. **J'ai pas envie de me battre Arizona...**

 **-rien n'est perdu Callie.** Celle-ci secoua la tête et la regarda désabusée.

 **-ne joue pas à ça avec moi...**

 **-quoi?**

 **-c'est toi que je veux...** murmura-t-elle. Arizona secoua la tête.

 **-tais toi!** Callie se leva à son tour.

 **-je sais que toi aussi... Je le sens...** Elle continuait de pleurer.

 **-tu dois être fatiguée... Il est 1h du matin à New-York. Depuis combien de temps n'as tu plus dormi?** Callie secoua la tête et tenta de l'approcher. **Non!** Arizona recula. **Je vais te préparer mon lit et... Je dormirai sur le canapé, d'accord?**

 **-Ari...** commença Callie sans pouvoir continuer.

 **-je... Je dois gérer trop de choses... Je ne peux pas...** Les larmes se mirent à couler. **Je sais pourquoi tu es venue mais... Je ne peux pas.** Callie hocha la tête.

 **-rien ne pourra jamais plus être comme avant... Comme au tout début mais je t'aime Arizona...** Celle-ci ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche. **On s'est fait beaucoup de mal mais nous deux c'est plus fort que ça... On peut y arriver...** Arizona secoua la tête.

 **-j'aimerais Callie... J'aimerais beaucoup mais...** Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait en réalité aucune vrais raisons de refuser les avances de son ex femme. _Il y a quelques semaines je lui serais sauter dessus... Qu'est-ce qui a changé? Tout..._ **Je ne peux pas Callie...**

 **-mais pourquoi?** lui demanda celle-ci en haussant légèrement la voix.

 **-j'ai déjà assez de...** Elle éclata en sanglot. **Je suis à bout... Je dois être là pour Sofia et je n'ai même pas vu que des gosses la rejetaient.** Elle secoua la tête. **Il faut aussi que je réconforte Alex... Que je l'empêche de faire n'importe quoi... J'ai absolument aucune idée si Jo va bien ou pas...** Elle essuya ses larmes. **La vérité c'est que je suis morte de peur...** Callie la prit dans ses bras.

 **-tu crois qu'elle va faire une bêtise?** Arizona secoua la tête, toujours serrée contre son ex femme.

 **-la semaine dernière un gosse est mort et... Je sais pas pourquoi mais elle s'est confiée à Meredith...** Elle rit tristement. **À Meredith! Je sais pas trop comment mais Alex a entendu...**

 **-aïe...**

 **-son corps a lâché.** Arizona renifla. **Elle travaille depuis lundi à Saint Joseph...**

 **-c'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose...**

 **-je sais... Elle a définitivement largué Alex aussi.**

 **-c'est pour ça que tu dois t'occuper de lui aussi?** Callie savait bien que sa question était stupide.

 **-il ne comprend pas. Tu sais...** Elle hésitait beaucoup à faire part de son inquiétude à Callie. Après tout ce n'était peut-être rien?

 **-quoi?**

 **-hier on a parlé... Son histoire est juste une succession de malheurs...** Callie resserra son étreinte.

 **-elle est forte... Jo finira bien par être heureuse. Elle le mérite.**

 **-elle n'arrêtait pas de me répéter qu'elle allait régler tout une bonne fois pour toute... Qu'elle allait tout révéler.**

 **-quel est le problème?**

 **-j'ai vraiment peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise... Qu'elle fasse un truc irréfléchi juste... Son potentiel d'autodestruction est quand même vraiment haut...**

 **-tu veux être sûre qu'elle ne fasse rien de dangereux pour elle?** Arizona se dégagea des bras de celle-ci.

 **-tu viens frapper à ma porte pour que je t'aide et au final c'est toi qui me réconfortes...**

 **-tu n'es pas obligée d'être forte en permanence Arizona... Toi aussi tu peux être moins bien.** Celle-ci secoua néanmoins la tête.

 **-je dois l'aider à aller mieux...**

 **-sauf que sa douleur déteint sur toi.** Arizona hocha la tête. **C'est pas une tare d'être emphatique hein?**

 **-quand j'ai perdu ma jambe, tu as su rester forte, mettre de côté ta douleur pour me sauver... J'aimerais juste faire pareil et si...** Elle détourna les yeux.

 **-si tu te laisses aller avec moi, tu as peur de faillir?** Arizona haussa les épaules.

 **-je t'aime tellement mais c'est pas possible.**

 **-d'accord...** répondit simplement Callie en baissant les yeux. Arizona se sentait mal, le silence était plus que gênant. Callie bailla.

 **-tu dormiras dans mon lit,** dit un peu trop froidement Arizona. Elle dut s'en rendre compte car elle ajouta plus doucement. **Vas te coucher, je vais te préparer à manger. Tu as soif?** Callie hocha la tête.

 **-une bière ne serait pas de refus.**

 **-j'espère qu'on en a encore,** dit Arizona en ricanant.

 **-grosse fête?** demanda Callie.

 **-seulement Andrew et Jo.**

 **-aïe?** Arizona haussa les épaules.

 **-j'en sais rien... Je suppose que Jo a besoin d'être entourée.** Elle soupira. **Elle était persuadée que tu reviendrais...** Callie fit la moue.

 **-Elle avait remarqué que ça n'allait pas avec Penny.** Arizona alla chercher deux bières. Callie but la sienne pratiquement d'une traite.

 **-doucement...** s'inquiéta son ex-femme.

 **-je ne sais juste pas ce que je vais faire...** murmura Callie d'un souffle.

 **-hum... C'est réellement fini? Pas de chance que ça s'arrange?** Callie secoua la tête et Arizona se surprit à sourire. _Reprends-toi!_

 **-je haïs New-York.**

 **-viens...** Arizona l'emmena dans sa chambre et lui donna des vêtements propres qu'elle enfila rapidement. **Ça va aller...**

 **-tu crois qu'il embauche à l'hôpital?** demanda-t-elle en riant tristement.

 **-ouais...** Arizona la prit dans ses bras. **Il y a même certains jours où quand la journée se termine, on va tous bien,** murmura-t-elle.

 **-tout va bien à la fin... Si ça ne va pas c'est que ce n'est pas la fin?** demanda Callie.

 **-exactement.** Callie finit par s'endormir dans les bras d'Arizona. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à faire de même. Elle se sentait mieux. _Callie est là... Tout va s'arranger._

* * *

Joséphine profitait des dernières gouttes de son café quand elle reçu le message d'Arizona. _Tu peux passer chercher Sofia chez Meredith? J'ai une urgence._ Ça lui changerait les idées. Elle adorait Sofia, la petite était toujours pétillante.

En arrivant chez Meredith, elle ressentit comme un froid. Elle avait habité cette maison avec Alex. Ils avaient été heureux, tout ça lui semblait tellement loin. _C'était une autre vie._

 **-oh Wilson!** Le Dr Grey lui ouvrit visiblement étonnée. **Tu viens pour...**

 **-Sofia. Je viens chercher Sofia.** Sa bouche était sèche mais au moins elle ne tremblait pas. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elles ne s'étaient plus vues, pourtant Jo trouvait que quelque chose chez sa supérieur avait changé. _Oui mais quoi?_ Le sourire qu'affichait sa supérieur l'aida à comprendre. _Plus amicale. Grey est plus amicale avec moi._ Jo se dit vaguement que ça devait avoir un rapport avec leur dernière discussion. _Elle a pitié de moi... Elle devrait me détester d'avoir fait autant de mal à son meilleur ami mais la pitié l'emporte..._ Jo ne se sentait pas très bien.

 **-d'accord. Entre, ne t'inquiète pas Alex n'est pas là.** Elle rit ce qui acheva de rendre la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

 **-hn**

 **-Sofia! Zola! Jo est là.** Les deux fillettes arrivèrent en courant.

 **-han, maman! Sof' peut pas rester encore un peu?** demanda Zola en faisant les yeux doux. Meredith n'était pas du genre à se laisser attendrir alors elle dit tout de suite non.

 **-elle reviendra demain. Ok?**

 **-ok.** Elle prit une mine boudeuse qui émut Jo.

 **-viens Sofia,** fit celle-ci doucement en prenant la main de la petite fille. Celle-ci était en train de prendre son manteau quand le téléphone de Meredith sonna.

 **-allo? Dr Grey...ok...super! J'arrive.** Elle était soudainement devenue surexcitée.

 **-qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

 **-une urgence... Tu peux les garder? Je file... Maggie devrait être là dans moins d'une heure...** Jo n'eut pas réellement le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà partie.

 **-mais...** Maggie avait rendez-vous chez Joe avec Andrew à 18h30. **Ok. Il est 17h17.** Elle voulut envoyer un message à son colocataire mais son téléphone était vide. _Pourquoi je l'ai pas fait recharger putain!_ Elle pouvait toujours essayer de trouver un chargeur dans la maison mais quelque part elle ne voulait pas gâcher le rendez-vous d'Andrew.

 **-on peut retourner jouer?** fit timidement Sofia la sortant de sa léthargie.

 **-bien sûr les filles. Bailey et Ellis sont ici?**

 **-Ellis joue dans son park et Bailey regarde la télé.** _Super,_ pensa Jo. Elle allait devoir s'occuper de quatre gosses, elle qui avait déjà du mal à s'occuper d'elle-même.

 **-ok. Ça va aller. Je gère. Je suis la meilleure.** En réalité elle paniquait un peu. Jouer seule avec Sofia c'était facile mais là ils étaient quatre. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu penser elle s'éclata complètement. Les enfants Shepherd étaient adorables. Ils l'avaient tout de suite intégrée à leur monde. Elle ne vit pas les deux premières heures passer mais à 19h30, ils réclamèrent à manger. _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?_ Elle décida qu'il valait mieux poser la question aux deux aînées. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun plat tout près au frigo et Jo n'était pas assez folle pour essayer d'élaborer elle-même un semblant de repas. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire exploser la maison ou de les empoisonner. Finalement Zola lui donna le numéro d'un pizzaïolo qui livrait à domicile. Bailey eut même l'idée d'aller piquer un billet de 20$ dans la cachette secrète de sa mère. _Super secrète._ Elle profita que les trois grands mangent la pizza pour nourrir la petite Ellis. Elle avait trouvé des pots pour bébé dans l'armoire et après avoir vérifié la date de péremption, on est jamais trop prudent, lui avait donné. La fillette avait eu l'air d'apprécier.

 **-on t'a laissé ta part. Ça va être froid.** Elle sourit et mangea en riant. Depuis quand n'avait elle pas éprouvé du plaisir à s'alimenter? Une éternité. Ça lui fit du bien, ces gosses étaient si mignons. Après le repas elle alla coucher Ellis et redescendit avec un jeu de société. Ils formèrent deux équipes: Zola et Sofia contre Bailey et elle et y jouèrent partie sur partie. Assise en tailleur sur le tapis du salon, le petit garçon contre elle elle se sentait bien, vraiment bien.

 **-bien joué Bailey!** fit elle quand ils remportèrent une nouvelle manche.

 **-on a gagné,** rit le garçonnet en applaudissant.

 **-oui mon ange. Allez les filles, à nous les couronnes.** C'était le deal. Les champions en titre portaient chacun une couronne de princesse et la remettaient en jeu au cours de la manche suivante.

 **-mais...c'est pas juste,** bouda Sofia en tendant son diadème à Jo qui le mît sur la tête de son coéquipier.

 **-pour nous les couronnes,** sourit-il en regardant sa grande sœur qui donnait non sans marmonner sa propre couronne à Jo.

 **-on veut une revanche,** firent les deux fillettes sincro.

 **-il est déjà tard Sofia. Presque...** Elle regarda sa montre et retient un petit cri. **Oh! 23h10. Vous devriez être couchés depuis longtemps...** Elle allait se faire engueuler quand Meredith rentrerait.

 **-nan. On va toujours au lit plus tard,** tenta Zola en utilisant les mêmes yeux doux que pour sa mère.

 **-c'est faux Zozo,** les interrompit une voix qui venait de l'entrée. **Jo a raison, ça fait déjà 2h que vous auriez dû aller vous coucher.** La jeune femme se retourna vivement en faisant attention de ne pas faire mal à Bailey.

 **-Oh Alex! Je...je vais ranger tout ça...** Elle fixa les deux boîtes vides et le jeu. En moins de dix secondes, le plateau était dans sa boîte et les cartons de pizza dans la poubelle. **Je savais pas trop quoi leur faire à manger et Zola m'a dit qu'une pizza ça allait...** Alex vit qu'elle fuyait son regard et parlait vite, presque en mangeant ses mots. **J'ai... donné à manger à Ellis... Elle dort... Heu... Sof' tu peux aller chercher ton manteau? On y va...** Elle était gênée. Vraiment gênée.

 **-à demain Zozo, à demain Bailey,** fit Sofia en agitant la main.

 **-tu reviendras, hein?** demanda Bailey à Jo de sa petite voix adorable.

 **-heu... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.** Elle tenta un sourire mais il n'était pas très convaincant.

 **-j'veux pas qu'tu partes,** pleura le garçonnet.

 **-on se reverra Bailey...** Elle se mît à sa hauteur et lui fit un câlin avant de murmurer à son oreilles. **On doit bien leur montrer qu'on est les meilleurs.** Il s'écarta d'elle en riant.

 **-c'est pas vrai,** bouda Zola qui avait tout entendu.

 **-j'y vais,** dit-elle. **Au revoir. Bonne nuit.** Sofia venait de revenir avec son manteau.

 **-bonne nuit, Jo!** dit Zola avec un grand sourire. Alex avait compris depuis longtemps que les enfants Shepherd adorait Joséphine.

 **-je pars, je pars,** bredouilla-t-elle en ouvrant cette porte par laquelle elle était passé tant de fois le sourire au lèvre et les papillons dans le ventre.

 **-attends Jo!** Elle sursauta et l'espace d'un instant leurs regards se croisèrent. **Tu comptes emporter un trophée?** Elle le fixa sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il retire le diadème de ses cheveux. **Tu veux vraiment que je t'appelle Princesse? Je pensais que t'aimais pas ça.** Elle esquissa un sourire.

 **-merde... Désolée.** Elle baissa la tête et voulut partir précipitamment.

 **-dors bien Joséphine!**

 **-toi aussi,** dit-elle en se retournant une dernière fois. Elle ressentit comme un pincement au cœur. Si elle avait eu suffisamment de courage, elle aurait couru vers lui, se serait jetée dans ses bras et lui aurait tout raconté. Des sept années oubliées à sa fuite de New-York en passant par Nina, Nolan et surtout Lionel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une impulsion de ce genre la poussait vers lui. Et comme à chaque fois, elle ouvra légèrement la bouche sans rien pouvoir articuler. _De toute façon, je ne peux pas faire ça devant les enfants..._ tenta-t-elle de se rassurer. En vain. Dire toute la vérité était impossible, elle avait bien trop peur. Jo ne savait pas vraiment de quoi. La peur de le perdre? La peur de le blesser? La peur de le rendre furieux? Elle savait pourtant bien que c'était déjà trop tard. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit une larme monter. Ça n'a rien de rationnel mais jamais je n'arriverais à lui dire quoique ce soit. Elle voulut partir mais avant cela elle adressa un dernier sourire à Alex. Celui-ci eut à son tour un pincement au cœur. Il sentit une forme de joie l'envahir, l'espace d'un instant il atteignit presque l'ataraxie, l'extase. Ce sourire signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Ce sourire indiquait que Jo allait bien ou du moins qu'elle ferait tout pour. _Son sourire..._ Alex voyait pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'entrevue d'un mieux. Évidemment il aurait aimé qu'elle choisisse la bague et qu'elle lui dise tout mais ce sourire-là valait bien plus que ça. Plus tard cette image reviendrait le hanter. S'il l'avait retenue peut-être que tout aurait été différent? Il ne le fit pas, de toute façon il lui avait promis de ne plus l'embêter. Tout était fini.

* * *

 **-Callie...? Callie!**

 **-mmmh... Quoi?** Elle sursauta en voyant son ex-femme la secouer. **Que...?** Tout lui revient. Penny lui criant de partir, sa démission dans la foulée, l'achat impulsif d'un billet pour Seattle, Arizona. Tout.

 **-elles ne sont pas revenues!** paniquait Arizona.

 **-quoi? Qui?**

 **-Sofia et Jo! Il est presque minuit! Elles devraient être là depuis au moins 5 heures!**

 **-ok ok,** dit rapidement Callie en essayant de la calmer. **Tu as essayé de l'appeler, je suppose?** Arizona hocha la tête.

 **-des dizaines de fois... Et si elles...** Callie l'arrêta.

 **-tu as essayé de joindre Meredith pour savoir si Jo est passée à la maison?**

 **-évidement! Directement sur la boîte vocale.** Callie savait qu'Arizona craignait qu'elles aient eu un accident de voiture. Elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer légèrement. _Jo a tant de carences..._ Elle pourrait s'être évanouie... Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête.

 **-je suis sûre qu'elles vont bien toutes les deux. Il y a plein d'explications possibles...** Ça ne sembla pas vraiment détendre Arizona.

 **-ah oui?** Elles entendirent un bruit de clefs qui provenait de l'entrée. Elles s'y précipitèrent pour voir Jo entrer en portant difficilement dans ses bras Sofia endormie. Arizona alla vite la prendre.

 **-je n'avais pas le cœur de la réveiller.** Elle se retourna et remarqua Callie. Jo haussa les sourcils sans réellement paraître surprise. **Bonsoir... Je te préviens, ce soir je prends mon lit,** ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Elle voulut se rendre dans sa chambre mais Arizona l'arrêta.

 **-qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps?!** Jo se figea.

 **-Grey avait une urgence alors... Personne n'était à la maison... Enfin... Je pensais...** Elle s'arrêta de parler et fit une grimace. **Mon téléphone était vide... J'aurais dû trouver le moyen de te prévenir...** Elle baissa les yeux.

 **-ouais... T'aurais pu avoir un accident et...** Elle continuait de serrer bien fort Sofia dans ses bras.

 **-arrête Ari...** murmura Callie. Elle voyait bien que culpabiliser Jo n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Arizona hocha la tête.

 **-je suis désolée...**

 **-non, c'est moi qui suis désolée.** Jo releva les yeux et ajouta en riant doucement. **Quelle piètre babysitteuse je fais?** Elle secoua la tête. **Nan! En faite, j'ai vraiment géré.**

 **-tu les as gardés tout ce temps?**

 **-ouais et aucun d'eux n'est tombé d'un toboggan.** Callie regarda Arizona en l'interrogeant silencieusement.

 **-je t'expliquerai** articula-t-elle.

 **-vous m'expliquerez tout demain?** dit simplement Jo. **Pas maintenant, là je suis trop joyeuse...** Elle bailla et se dirigea vers sa chambre. **Pas de drames...**


	29. Chapter 29

Samedi 2 juillet 2016.

Quand Andrew se réveilla le lendemain matin, Maggie était déjà partie. Il bailla, s'étira et descendit dans la cuisine. Il y trouva Alex, en train de chantonner tout en préparant des pancakes.

 **-d'accord...** fit-il en riant.

 **-tu as raison Andrew,** sourit Alex.

 **-ravi de l'apprendre... Sur quoi?**

 **-tout va s'arranger. Jo finira tôt ou tard à me dire la vérité. Il faut juste que je sois patient.** Andrew soupira et secoua lentement la tête. _Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ça._

 **-Dr Karev...**

 **-appelle moi Alex. On est amis non?** Andrew fronça les sourcils. _Tout cela est très bizarre._ **En tout cas aujourd'hui.**

 **-ok... Alex, Jo fait ce qu'elle peut mais...**

 **-elle me l'a dit.** Andrew ouvrit grand les yeux. _Impossible..._ Il sourit bêtement.

 **-elle vous a dit qu'elle dirait tout?** Alex secoua la tête.

 **-pas vraiment dit... Pas directement... Son visage l'a fait pour elle.**

 **-son visage...?**

 **-ouais... Je lui laisserai le temps qu'il lui faut... Quand tout sera dit, je verrai ce que je fais.**

 **-ça pourrait prendre...**

 **-du temps?** l'interrompit-il. **Je sais, j'attendrai. De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'elle viendra vers moi très vite.**

 **-comment?**

 **-tu as raison, je connais Jo. Je sais ce que ses sourires signifient. Celui-là signifiait "tout va bientôt prendre fin. C'est bientôt fini, courage."**

 **-ok...** Andrew ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était devenu fou.

 **-partage un peu ma joie Andrew!**

 **-c'est juste que...** Il soupira. En réalité, il ne savait pas vraiment si parler de Lionel à Alex serait une bonne chose. Il se souvenait parfaitement des poings du chirurgien sur son visage. _Dire que Jo a vécu ça tous les jours pendant quatre ans..._ Il ferma les yeux. _Toute sa vie plutôt..._ **J'en sais rien.**

 **-toute vérité est meilleure qu'un mensonge.**

 **-je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous.** Andrew sourit tristement.

 **-peu importe ce que c'est je lui pardonnerai, hein?**

 **-je ne suis pas au courant de tout mais oui.** En réalité Andrew n'en savait rien. Il essaya pendant une minutes de se mettre à la place d'Alex. _Comment est-ce que je réagirais si j'apprenais que Maggie était mariée? Que ce n'est même pas son vrai nom?_ Il soupira. Andrew savait qu'il le prendrait mal, que ça le blesserait profondément. _Jo n'avait pas le choix!_ tenta-t-il de se convaincre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la revoir et de réentendre ses confidences. _Jo semblait tellement détruite... Ce type..._ Il sentit la colère monter. _Jo a sauté..._ Pour la première fois en trois semaines il arriva à se dire que Jo avait tenté de se suicider... _Ce n'était pas une petite crise... Elle a essayé de se suicider mais par chance Will était là, par chance j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour la retenir._ Elle avait quand même sauté. Andrew en était cruellement conscient. _Sa souffrance était devenue intolérable, irrésoluble, insupportable._ Il avait appris depuis la mort de sa sœur à ne pas juger ceux qui étaient tentés d'en finir. _Parfois, il ne reste que ce semblant de solution? Ce semblant de pouvoir? Jo voulait sans doute fuir ses problèmes une bonne fois pour toute. Ne jamais à avoir à faire face devant Alex. Elle l'aime à en crever._

 _J'aimais aussi Lionel et ça n'a servi à rien,_ réentendit-il. Andrewferma les yeux.

 **-ça va?** demanda Alex en le voyant grimacer.

 **-quand elle vous dira tout... Attendez qu'elle finisse.** Il inspira bien fort. **Ne sautez pas sur des conclusions hâtives...** Alex comprit qu'il faisait allusion à ce jour fatidique de février. **Soyez là pour elle... Elle le mérite. Vraiment.** Alex hocha la tête.

 **-redis le encore, s'il te plait.**

 **-pardon?**

 **-la raison pour laquelle elle t'a parlé à toi et pas à moi... Celle que tu as invoqué lors du diner... Ce jeudi-là.** _Le jeudi où elle a sauté,_ comprit Andrew en sentant son cœur se serrer. _Arya s'est pendue un jeudi,_ se souvient-il douloureusement. _Ce jour-là maman nous avait fait des pâtes carbonara..._ Andrew aimait beaucoup les pâtes carbonara. _Ary préférait les frites..._ Il chassa ses pensées rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer devant Alex.

 **-elle ne vous a rien dit car elle craignait votre réaction. L'idée de vous perdre, de vous blesser, de se faire détester, haïr par l'homme qu'elle aimait était atroce. Ça la paralysait... Avec moi elle s'en fichait. Elle avait bu et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire si je la considérais comme une menteuse?** Il rit légèrement. **Je ne suis qu'un misérable interne... Autant dire rien, à part le mec qui se trouvait dans ce bar ce jour-là.**

 **-merci Andrew.** Il s'apprêta à partir quand le misérable interne lui dit d'un souffle.

 **-et par pitié, quand vous saurez, ne faites rien de stupide...** La vérité c'était qu'Andrew mourrait d'envie de retrouver le mari de Jo et de lui régler son compte. _Comment peut-on autant faire souffrir une femme? Sa femme?_ Il secoua la tête.

 **-je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.**

 **-bien.** Andrew constata avec horreur qu'ils allaient être en retard. Il se pressa de finir son pancake avant de se précipiter dehors... pour se rappeler que Maggie l'avait ramené hier. Il entendit Alex rire.

 **-viens avec moi.** Andrew hocha la tête et le remercia.

* * *

DeLuca ne croisa Arizona qu'à midi et celle-ci lui confirma ne pas avoir le même horaire que lui. Andrew devait donc appeler un taxi pour rentrer. Il vit bien que celle-ci était ailleurs alors il essaya de plaisanter pour la distraire. Peine perdue. _Vraiment étrange..._

 **-tu travailles à quelle heure demain?** demanda-t-elle d'un air absent.

 **-heu... Je ne travaille pas demain...** Arizona opina vaguement la tête. **Ça offre certains avantages de bosser le jour de la fête nationale!** dit-il gaiment pour tenter d'attirer son attention. En vain. _Vraiment très étrange..._

 **-tu ne viendras donc pas à la fête qu'organise Webber?** Il secoua la tête. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?_ Il soupira.

 **-quelque chose ne va pas, Arizona?** Elle sursauta légèrement à l'entente de son prénom. _Elle est ailleurs..._

 **-non! Tout va bien.** Elle partir sans rien ajouter, laissant Andrew perplexe. Il soupira à nouveau et partit assister à sa dernière opération de la journée. Pratiquement 48h de repos l'attendait. Une éternité s'offrait à lui. Il avait remarqué que depuis quelques semaines son horaire était allégé. _Celui d'Arizona aussi..._ Bailey tenait sans doute à ce qu'ils surveillent Jo. Il soupira. _Pourquoi l'envoyer ailleurs alors...?_ Il ne chercha pas réellement la réponse, il le savait très bien. En rentrant chez lui, il ne pensait plus du tout à l'étrange impression qu'Arizona lui avait laissé. Par contre quand il tomba nez à nez avec Callie, tout lui revient. _Je comprends mieux..._

 **-bonjour Andrew...** dit elle d'un souffle. Il voyait bien que ça n'allait pas fort.

 **-bonjour Dr Torres.**

 **-je pensais qu'ici les noms de famille étaient bannis?** Andrew tourna sa tête pour regarder à gauche puis la tourna à droite, il regarda aussi derrière lui avant de hausser les épaules.

 **-Robbins n'est pas là...** Il grimaça et fit semblant de chuchoter. **Entre nous, j'en peux plus de ses règles à la noix...** Callie ne put retenir un petit rire. Andrew lui sourit en retour. **Si vous voulez que je vous tutoie et que je vous appelle Callie, pas de problème.**

 **-faisons comme ça.**

 **-alors... Tu reviens à Seattle?** Elle fit la moue.

 **-je me suis enfuie... Je suis partie de New-York et j'ai pris le premier avion hier soir.** Elle soupira bruyamment. **Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire maintenant... Je suppose que je devrais retourner là-bas pour récupérer mes affaires et...** Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

 **-vous espériez que ça s'arrange bien avec Arizona mais ça n'a pas été le cas...?**

 **-le râteau le plus douloureux...**

 **-elle...** Callie le coupa.

 **-elle veut d'abord s'assurer que Jo et toi vous alliez bien.** Andrew ouvrit grand les yeux.

 **-je vais bien.**

 **-et Jo?**

 **-ça va... Je crois. On ne fait que se croiser depuis quelques jours...** En faite Jo était assez distante avec lui. Il était loin d'être bête, il savait que Jo n'aimait pas et était gênée de s'être confiée à ce point à lui. Callie dut lire dans ses pensées

 **-tu connais trop de choses sur elle? Ça la met mal à l'aise?** Il opina.

 **-elle va bien... Elle a souri à Karev...** Callie le regarda interloquée. **Un sourire qui signifiait "tout va bientôt s'arranger"... D'après Alex... J'ai envie de le croire.**

 **-moi aussi.** Elle baissa les yeux tristement. **Tu crois que j'ai fait une erreur?**

 **-en partant de New-York?** Elle hocha la tête affirmativement. **Nan...**

 **-j'avais vraiment besoin de venir ici... Je crois que je voulais récupérer ma vie.** Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. **Tout ici me manque... Je pensais naïvement que je n'aurais qu'à revenir ici après quatre mois, que ça redeviendrait comme avant...** Elle but une grande gorgée. **Je me suis peut-être plantée?**

 **-est-ce qu'il y a la moindre chance que Penny et toi vous remettiez ensemble?** Callie secoua la tête. Elle n'en avait pas envie. _Celle que je veux c'est Arizona... Ça a toujours été elle._ **Alors tu as pris la bonne décision.**

 **-oui mais... Il y a tout le reste... Je vais dormir où? Comment je vais récupérer mes affaires? Et mon travail?** Callie rit légèrement. **Mon dieu comment Jo a-t-elle fait?**

 **-elle a saisi les occasions...** Il regarda sa montre. 17h20. **Si on part maintenant on peut être à New-York avant demain matin...**

 **-tu es sérieux? Tu veux qu'on prenne le premier avion pour New-York?** dit Callie en ouvrant grand les yeux.

 **-saisir les occasions...**

 **-et tu...viendrais avec moi?** Andrew lui sourit.

 **-on y va, on récupère tes affaires, tu termines tout avec Penny et on revient demain midi.** Callie grimaça.

 **-tu es en train de me dire que tu serais prêt à faire l'aller-retour Seattle-New-York sur 24h juste pour qu'on aille chercher mes affaires? C'est 10h d'avion en tout hein?** Il rit légèrement.

 **-Arizona gère tout depuis des semaines, laisse moi au moins l'aider un peu.** Ça lui avait pourtant paru être un super plan. _Peut-être pas._

 **-en quoi m'aider, l'aiderait?** demanda Callie perplexe. Andrew la regarda atterré mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

 **-elle n'a pas le temps et il se trouve que je suis en repose jusque après- demain midi...** Il rit joyeusement. **Une éternité qu'il faut bien remplir, non? Quand ta vie à New-York sera définitivement derrière toi, tout ira mieux...** Il eut un pincement au cœur en constatant que cette phrase s'appliquait étrangement très bien aussi à Jo.

 **-et les épaules d'Arizona se déchargeront un peu...**

 **-ouais,** sourit Andrew.

 **-et après?** dit néanmoins Callie. **C'était stupide... Impulsif... Il n'y a même plus de chambre libre ici...** Elle soupira et prit une grande inspiration. **Je n'ai vraiment nulle part où m'installer.** Elle se revit des années en arrière, quand elle n'avait eut d'autres choix que de dormir cachée dans l'hôpital. _C'était il y a plus de 10ans,_ pensa-t-elle légèrement nostalgique. _L'hôpital s'appelait encore Seattle Grace Hospital... L'époque où il n'y avait eu ni fusillade, ni accident d'avion, ni aucune autre catastrophe..._ Sans le vouloir elle sourit. _Ma vie était très différente, George était en vie et je ne connaissais pas encore Arizona..._ Elle avait fait beaucoup de chemin et finalement elle se retrouvait au point de départ. **C'était stupide...**

 **-tu n'auras qu'à prendre ma chambre... J'irai dormir chez Maggie.** Callie secoua la tête.

 **-t'as pas à faire ça.**

 **-mais je le ferai quand même...** Il sourit légèrement. **Le temps que ça s'arrange soit entre Arizona et toi, soit entre Karev et Jo...** Callie haussa les épaules. **J'appelle un taxi.** Lasse, Callie opina. Une fois à l'aéroport elle envoya rapidement un sms à son ex-femme pour la mettre au courant. _Inutile de la stresser un peu plus..._ Le vol se passa étrangement bien. La présence de l'interne bien qu'elle ne le connaisse pas si bien que ça l'apaisait. Callie se sentait beaucoup moins perdue que la veille. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle avait un plan, ça s'éclairait. _Je prends mes affaires, je reviens à Seattle, je squatte la chambre de DeLuca, je me fais réengager à l'hôpital, je reconquiers Arizona et tout s'arrange._ En allant plus loin elle pouvait presque voir Maggie et DeLuca emménager ensemble dans leur maison rien qu'à eux ainsi qu'Alex et Jo vivre à nouveau au loft. _Comme ça plus personne ne squatterait à proprement parler la maison de quelqu'un d'autre._ C'était un plan parfait. Il ne restait plus qu'à accomplir sa partie et espérer qu'Andrew et Jo en fassent de même.

Dimanche 3 juillet 2016.

L'avion se posa à 3h, heure locale.

 **-je ne crois pas que Penny serait très contente si je débarquais au milieu de la nuit...** Andrew hocha la tête.

 **-alors... Soit on cherche un endroit où dormir...**

 **-soit on va faire la fête!** s'exclama Callie en riant. Andrew l'accompagna volontiers.

 **-je ne crois pas que se bourrer la gueule soit une excellente solution,** dit-il néanmoins.

 **-roh allez! On s'amusera bien!** Andrew fit la moue.

 **-il s'est passé beaucoup de choses... L'alcool...** Il soupira avant de donner plus d'explications. **Jo et Arizona tiennent assez mal l'alcool. Elles racontent trop de choses...**

 **-tu as peur de trop me parler?** Il soupira encore.

 **-j'aime pas New-York...**

 **-moi non plus...** Callie détourna le regard.

 **-et si je t'invitais au restaurant?** finit par demander Andrew.

 **-il est trois heure...**

 **-je pensais que New-York était "la ville qui ne dort jamais"?** Callie opina et l'entraîna hors de l'aéroport. Ça ne servait à rien qu'ils restent là. **Je suis toujours à l'heure de Seattle, en plus d'être affamé.**

 **-moi aussi...** Elle héla un taxi et lui donna une adresse sans broncher. **Tu verras c'est un endroit cool.** Andrew hocha vaguement la tête.

Ce n'était à proprement parlé pas un restaurant mais plutôt un bar qui servait à l'occasion des plats chauds. Ils s'assirent à l'une des rares tables présentes.

 **-tu te fiches de moi?** dit Andrew en retenant un rire sarcastique.

 **-quand Arizona était à New-York pour rendre visite à Sofia, on venait ici...** Elle rit. **Je parle d'elle comme si elle était morte.**

 **-elle te manque,** dit laconiquement Andrew.

 **-ouais...** Elle se pencha et attrapa la carte des menus. **Des frites et un steak ça te va?** Andrew hocha la tête. De toute façon il mourrait de faim, n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire. **Et deux grands verres de vodka avec ça!** ajouta-t-elle à la serveuse qui ne semblait même pas surprise d'avoir encore deux clients à cette heure-ci. Il y avait bien une trentaine de personnes agglutinées autour du bar mais aucune, à part eux, ne mangeait.

 **-Callie...** Celle-ci fit signe à la serveuse qu'elle pouvait y aller.

 **-si après un verre, tu te mets à tout me raconter sur Jo...** Elle rit lentement. **Si c'était le cas, jamais elle ne te ferait confiance de toute façon...**

 **-elle fait pourtant confiance à Arizona...** Callie rit un peu plus fort.

 **-ouais... Elle supporte assez mal l'alcool.** Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Arizona lui manquait tellement... Comme elle s'y attendait, ils burent bien plus qu'ils ne mangèrent. Ils rirent beaucoup jusqu'au moment où Andrew se figea. Callie ne le remarqua d'abord pas. Elle continua de parler, étrangère à l'agitation intérieure qu'éprouvait Andrew. _Impossible_ , pensa l'interne envahi par la colère.


	30. Chapter 30

Comme elle s'y attendait, ils burent bien plus qu'ils ne mangèrent. Ils rirent beaucoup jusqu'au moment où Andrew se figea. Callie ne le remarqua d'abord pas. Elle continua de parler, étrangère à l'agitation intérieure qu'éprouvait Andrew. Il fixait un homme qui discutait au bar avec une jeune femme. _Lui..._ Quelle pouvait bien être la probabilité qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans le même bar? New-York comptait plus de huit millions d'habitants sans compter les visiteurs de passage comme Andrew. _Il doit bien y avoir des milliers de bars..._ Il était quatre heure du matin... _Quelle probabilité?_ Il sentit une colère sourde l'envahir. Il essaya tant bien que mal de la cacher et de la réprimer mais rien à faire, plus il le regardait plus la fureur était grande. L'homme croisa son regard mais Andrew ne baissa pas les yeux. Il était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Exactement comme sur les photos... Grand, bel homme, charmeur, un sourire et un rire à faire tomber n'importe quelle femme. Son cœur se serra.

 **-attends moi quelques instants...** chuchota l'homme avant de venir trouver Andrew. **Tout va bien? Je peux vous aider?** Andrew ne répondit rien mais continua à le fixer méchamment. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser encore et encore à Jo. _Bordel..._ Callie, elle, était trop sidérée pour dire quoique ce soit. **Excusez-moi on se connait?** finit par demander l'homme.

 **-pas vraiment non,** dit Andrew froidement.

 **-alors pourriez-vous arrêter de me fixer comme si j'avais tué votre femme?** plaisanta l'homme. Il osait plaisanter. Andrew se leva rapidement et le toisa, furieux.

 **-non!** dit-il sèchement.

 **-Andrew!** Callie se leva à son tour et l'attrapa par le bras, craignant qu'il ne se jette sur l'homme. **Arrête!** Elle l'écarta. **Excusez le, il n'est pas dans son assiette...**

 **-c'est sa faute Callie...** marmonna Andrew. **Tout est de sa faute!**

 **-de quoi tu parles?** lui demanda Callie.

 **-oui de quoi parlez-vous?** demanda innocemment l'homme en gardant son sourire.

 **-vous fermez la! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi...** Il voulut le saisir par le col mais Callie l'en empêcha.

 **-DeLuca! Stop!**

 **-il doit y avoir méprise.**

 **-bien sûr que non!** cracha Andrew. **Je vous ai tout de suite reconnu maît...** Une jeune femme, celle avec qui l'homme parlait quelques minutes auparavant, les interrompit.

 **-Lionel? Il y a un problème?** Il se tourna vers elle.

 **-aucun Luce. Un ancien adversaire un peu frustré. Retourne t'amuser, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps, je te rejoins.** Il parlait gaiment, comme si de rien n'était. Ça n'aidait pas vraiment Andrew à se calmer.

 **-je vous préviens si vous essayez de toucher un seul de ses cheveux...**

 **-pourquoi je ferais ça?** Lionel ne perdait décidément pas sà bonne humeur. **Écoutez...** Son sourire glaçait Andrew, ça le tuait. **Je ne sais absolument pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que je vous ai fait mais... S'il s'agit d'une affaire que vous avez perdue...**

 **-non!** répéta-t-il. Lionel ne laissa même pas transparaître sa surprise et sa curiosité. Ça devenait intéressant.

 **-ok... Ok... Que me reprochez-vous au juste? On ne se connait même pas!**

 **-je n'ai que du mépris pour les hommes tels que vous!**

 **-très bien Andrew...** Callie l'attira contre lui et se mit entre les deux hommes. Si elle avait comprit, tout aurait pu être différent. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. **Tu tiens encore plus mal l'alcool qu'Arizona... Je le reconnais tu m'avais prévenue...** Elle se tourna vers Lionel et lui sourit platement. **Excusez-nous... Dure semaine...** Elle fixa à nouveau Andrew. **Toi, va un peu te rafraîchir aux toilettes!**

 **-s'il...** Elle le coupa durement. Vraiment, si seulement elle avait comprit.

 **-c'est un ordre!** Elle attendit qu'il parte non sans jeter un dernier regard froid. **Vraiment excusez le... Il peut parfois être un peu impulsif...** Elle s'arrêta et rit légèrement. **Enfin, j'en sais rien... Je ne le connais pas vraiment je dois dire...**

 **-oh...** fit Lionel en décrochant un clin d'œil. Callie rougit en comprenant qu'il devait penser qu'Andrew était un coup d'un soir.

 **-non! Andrew est le colocataire de mon ex-femme, il m'aide juste à déménager... Enfin pas de chez elle mais vers chez elle...** Callie fit un mouvement de la main. **Peu importe.** Lionel s'assit et invita Callie à faire de même.

 **-pourquoi les jolies femmes sont-elles toujours inaccessibles?** fit-il en soupirant joyeusement.

 **-la sexualité n'est pas seulement divisée en deux courants...** dit salacement Callie en faisant les yeux doux.

 **-ah oui?** sourit Lionel. _Un sourire si charmeur..._ pensa Callie avant de se ressaisir. _À quoi tu joues?_ Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua la bague qu'il portait à l'annulaire.

 **-de... De toute façon je vois que vous êtes marié...** Ses principes l'empêchaient de flirter avec les hommes ou les femmes mariés. _Surtout depuis Arizona et Lauren... Depuis George et Izzie..._ Elle chassa ses pensées d'un mouvement rapide.

 **-ouais...** Il soupira tristement. **Elle... Elle est partie il y a longtemps...** Il tritura sa bague. **Je suppose que je devrais l'enlever mais...** Callie vit qu'il souffrait. Cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas dix minutes auparavant l'émouvait beaucoup. **C'est dure.**

 **-je comprends...** Elle hocha tristement la tête. **Mon mari, avant mon ex-femme, est mort lui aussi. C'est vraiment dure.** Il la regarda et secoua la tête.

 **-ma femme n'est pas morte... Enfin je n'en sais rien. Elle est partie sans rien dire il y a des années. Elle était un peu... Comment dire...?** Il souffla. **Dérangée... Je déteste ce terme... Elle l'était mais je l'aimais beaucoup, plus que tout. D'un amour sans limite...** Callie aurait tout fait pour le consoler. Elle ne pensait plus du tout à Andrew. **C'est la vie, pas vrai?** Elle fit la moue. La vie est si injuste.

 **-j'espère que vous la retrouverez un jour...** Il hocha la tête avant de se lever.

 **-je vous aurais volontiers payé un verre mais votre ami vient de sortir des toilettes... Je ne voudrais pas vous attirer des problèmes. Au plaisir de vous avoir rencontrée, Callie? C'est bien ça?**

 **-ouais. Moi aussi, Lionel.** Elle le regarda partir et se surprit à le mater. _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de foutre?_

 **-on peut partir?** demanda Andrew en s'asseyant. Il était blafard. **Je ne me sens pas très bien...**

 **-qui...?** Andrew écarta les bras.

 **-on peut partir?** répéta-t-il plus plaintif. Callie hocha la tête et appela un serveur pour avoir l'addition. Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient dehors. Andrew respirait à nouveau. Callie le regarda fixement et chercha à comprendre. _Qu'est-ce que ce Lionel a bien pu lui faire?_ Elle soupira, elle n'arrivait pas à se concerter tant son esprit était embrouillé à cause de l'alcool et puis elle avait autres choses à faire. De toute façon même si elle avait compris, il était trop tard. À partir de ce jour-là rien ne serait plus pareil. L'avenir qu'elle avait imaginé quelques heures auparavant venait de s'envoler.

* * *

 **-et maintenant?** dit simplement Callie après avoir déposé ses deux grosses valises dans un coin de la maison d'Arizona. Ils n'avaient pas croisé Penny et celle-ci avait même déjà préparé les valises de Callie. Cela l'avait un peu soulagée, l'idée d'affronter son ex lui faisait peur, terriblement peur. Callie n'avait aucune envie d'une énième dispute.

 **-maintenant?** répéta Andrew.

 **-j'ai ramené mes affaires, ok. Mais...** Elle soupira. **Je vais dormir où?** Il n'y avait que trois chambres dans la maison, or maintenant ils étaient cinq. Callie essayait de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait conclu la veille mais impossible.

 **-dans ma chambre...** lui sourit Andrew. Il lui fit signe de rester là mais intriguée, elle le suivit. Il alla simplement au grenier prendre un lit de camp que Callie n'avait jamais vu. Il l'amena dans la chambre de Jo et le monta rapidement.

 **-tu comptes dormir là? Avec Jo?** Il rit légèrement.

 **-heu...oui.**

 **-tu es sûr que ça ne dérangera pas Pierce?** Il secoua la tête.

 **-non. De toute façon, je dors vraiment souvent chez elle et avec les nuits de garde...** Il détourna le regard. **Celles de Jo aussi... On ne se rencontrera pas souvent.** Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Il pouvait réentendre le rire de Coleman. Si Callie n'avait pas été là, il lui aurait sans doute sauté dessus. Si Jo apprenait ça... _Elle n'a rien dit à Alex car elle sait qu'il a le sang chaud et... Stupide!_ Il soupira devant sa propre bêtise.

 **-s'il faut...** Andrew secoua la tête.

 **-pas la peine, c'est temporaire. Comme le fait que Sofia dorme avec Arizona. Temporaire...** Il l'espérait en tout cas.

 **-il n'y a vraiment pas assez de chambres dans cette maison...** rit doucement Callie.

 **-si ça devient invivable, j'irai squatter chez Maggie plus longtemps. Je ne crois pas que ça leur poserait problèmes. Politique de la porte ouverte ou un truc du genre,** dit-il en haussant les épaules. S'il avait bien compris, la maison de Meredith était à peu près ouverte à tout le monde.

 **-et Alex...?**

 **-on est ami maintenant. Enfin, hier en tout cas. Si ça ne va pas avec Arizona, tu peux toujours essayé de le renvoyer chez lui.**

 **-au loft?**

 **-ouais...**

 **-je ne crois pas que...** C'était une mauvaise idée, ils le savaient tous les deux.

 **-ou tu lui demandes la clef... Normalement, ce n'est plus le loft de Jo...** Il fit la moue. **Même si je pense que certaines de ses affaires y sont toujours. En faite, elle a sûrement encore la clef... Demande plutôt à Alex.**

 **-je ne compte pas quitter cette maison.**

 **-je comprends.** Il regarda sa montre, il n'était que 10h du matin et il était crevé. Il n'avait pas réellement dormi à New-York. Callie leur avait trouvé un petit hôtel super mais Andrew était bien trop en colère pour se reposer. Il n'avait pas réussi à chasser Lionel Coleman de sa tête. Quand il fermait les yeux il se l'imaginait en train de sourire et de battre Jo en même temps. C'était insupportable.

 **-va dormir,** lui suggéra Callie doucement. **Je te réveillerai pour manger. Vers 13h, ça irait?** Andrew opina et la remercia.

 **-je vais essayer de profiter au mieux de mes dernières heures dans mon lit, alors.** Callie lui sourit avant de le laisser partir. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il parviendrait à se reposer un peu. Elle avait bien compris qu'il n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière.

Andrew ne dormit pas, il ne parvint même pas à fermer les yeux plus de deux minutes.

 _Pourquoi tu fais tout ça? Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi? Avant cette soirée c'est à peine si l'on se parlait..._ Andrew essaya de lutter mais la voix, les paroles de Jo revenaient. _J'en ai marre que tu te mêles de mes affaires... Si je sautais, je pourrais être morte dans racine de cinq secondes... J'ai fait tellement de mal... Quand je ferme les yeux...c'est insupportable..._ Une à une Andrew se remémorait les phrases que lui avaient dites Jo. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'y penser. _Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit? "Je suis désolée Ju' mais c'est pas possible, j'abandonne, j'y arrive plus. Rien n'est de ta faute, ne l'oublie pas. Je t'aime" puis il s'est mis une balle dans la tête... C'est insupportable... Dis moi quand!... J'en ai marre... Je fais toujours tout foirer... Tout sera tellement plus facile... Laisse moi tranquille Andrew..._ La souffrance de son amie le hantait. _Je suis fatiguée, ce monde me fatigue. En réalité on n'oublie jamais..._ Lui non plus n'avait jamais oublié Arya. Il se retourna dans son lit sans pouvoir faire disparaître la voix de Jo. _À quoi bon poursuivre cette farce? Je sais même pas comment j'en suis arrivée là... Tu sais quand on se réveille et qu'on constate que ce cauchemar est réel... C'est ça le pire. Je l'ai regardé dormir et je me suis dit c'est ça ta vie? ... Je suis fatiguée, tout ça ne rime à rien... C'est fini... Putain. Tu fais vraiment chier..._ Andrew se prit la tête entre les mains, il avait l'impression de devenir fou. _Je suis pitoyable... Je ne me drogue plus. Fais moi confiance... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Tu vas faire quoi?... Au moins on est bizarre à deux... Tout problème a une solution... S'il n'y a pas de solution c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème?... Non... D'accord. J'ai consommé un peu tout et n'importe quoi mais maintenant ça va... Ça va... J'ai pas craqué. Nan... Laisse moi tranquille... J'ai presque 30 ans, je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi... Tomber...encore et encore. Je n'ai même pas été capable de tomber du bon côté..._ Andrew aurait tant voulu faire disparaître la voix dans sa tête. _Alex? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?... Le dernier psy que j'ai vu m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une menteuse, que je voulais juste avoir de l'attention avant de me renvoyer en enfer... Je veux pas revivre ça... Je peux pas... Je vais me battre. J'y arriverai, je sais que je suis plus forte que toute cette merde..._ Andrew soupira et s'abandonna complètement. La voix de Jo l'empêchait de dormir mais il s'en fichait à présent. _Tous les gens qui veulent être mes amis finissent au mieux très tristes... Personne ne peut rien pour moi..._ Il savait qu'il devait l'aider. _Je rentre chez nous, chez moi... Tout le monde finira par savoir...J'ai passé deux ans merveilleux avec lui... J'ai mis quatre ans à partir... Je n'ai même jamais essayé de lui rendre ses coups..._ À nouveau il revoyait le sourire de Lionel. _Il m'a frappé si fort dans le ventre que je me suis mise à cracher du sang... Il riait et moi je m'étouffais avec mon propre sang... Quand il a vu que j'arrivais plus ou moins à respirer il m'a attrapée et m'a plaquée contre le mur... Le pire c'était de le sentir...de le sentir en moi..._ Andrew ne parvient pas à chasser l'image. _Comment?_ Rien que l'idée que Jo ait dû subir ça lui était insoutenable. Intenable. _C'était pas la plus mauvaise nuit, parfois c'était plus horrible mais...ce mardi là quelque chose en moi s'est brisé... J'ai attendu qu'il aille se coucher et me dise bonne nuit... Je suis restée longtemps assise au milieu du salon sans bouger... J'ai roulé toute la nuit beaucoup trop vite et sans ceinture... Je crois que je cherchais à me cracher..._ Andrew soupira et se tourna dans son lit, il fixa l'armoire comme si ça pouvait arranger les choses. _Le genre d'endroit où personne n'aimerait se retrouver seule la nuit... Je suppose que je voulais garder la possibilité de retrouver ma vie d'avant... Si jamais ma nouvelle vie ne me convenait pas... Au cas où me faire battre serait plus rassurant... Ça fait longtemps que le fait de me faire frapper tous les jours ne m'attire plus._ Il se souvient que Jo avait ri en disant cette phrase. _J'aurais vraiment dû le faire quand je me suis enfuie... J'ai pas envie Andrew! Je ne veux pas redevenir celle que j'étais avant... J'ai tout fait foirer. Alex est mieux sans moi et je suis mieux sans lui. C'est tout... Qu'est-ce tu en sais? Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne va pas lui aussi se mettre à me frapper? Hein?... Quand je suis rentrée à Seattle... Lors de notre première discussion il m'a plaquée contre le mur..._ Andrew, lui, Alex l'avait plaqué contre une poutre du loft. _Exactement comme Lionel l'a fait... Il me tenait et je lui disais de me lâcher mais il ne m'écoutait pas... Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça... Je ne peux pas Andrew. Je ne peux pas... Je l'aime... J'aime tellement Alex mais j'aimais aussi Lionel et ça n'a servi à rien._ Andrew se leva de son lit et remarqua qui était en sueur. Il avait terriblement chaud. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et se regarda longuement dans le miroir. _Jo est sûre d'elle... Elle a réussit à me mentir pendant trois ans..._ Maintenant c'était Alex qui le hantait. _Cette fille est une menteuse... Tu l'as dit... Une grande malade..._ Andrew grimaça. Toute cette histoire lui faisait tellement mal. _Tu tiens vraiment énormément à elle... J'ai pensé que tu lui faisais du mal, que tu... Pardon..._ L'espace d'une seconde il s'imagina à la place du mari de Jo. Ça le dégoûta tellement qu'il envoya son poing vers son reflet. Le miroir se brisa mais il s'en fichait. _J'essaye de contrôler ma colère et mon impulsivité mais... Merci pour ce que tu fais pour elle... Elle a voulu reculer et s'est cogné la tête contre le mur... Je voulais juste qu'elle se calme.. Elle a dit texto à Meredith qu'elle voulait que je la déteste... Comment je peux être là pour elle si elle me rejette?... Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Je pensais qu'on pourrait être enfin heureux tous les deux, qu'on fonderait la famille qu'on n'a pas eu..._ Andrew se demanda vaguement si ce serait un jour possible. Il ramassa une gros morceau de verre qu'il jeta de toute ses forces contre le mur. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été violent. _Arrête... Tu la connais depuis un an... Et tu en sais plus sur elle que moi en quatre ans... Ce n'était qu'un mensonge... Alors qui? Qui?..._ Lionel était violent avec elle, Alex l'avait été avec lui. _Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'Alex ne va pas aussi se mettre à me frapper?_ Andrew regarda le miroir brisé au sol. Il était comme eux. Andrew avait beau se persuader que jamais il ne ferait de mal à qui que ce soit, il savait que c'était faux. Il aurait frappé Lionel. Il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux au final. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. _Tout va s'arranger. Jo finira tôt ou tard à me dire la vérité. Il faut juste que je sois patient... Je lui laisserai le temps qu'il lui faut... j'attendrai._ Andrew secoua la tête. _Toute vérité est meilleure qu'un mensonge... Peu importe ce que c'est je lui pardonnerai, hein?_ Andrew n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait même plus s'il l'espérait ou non. Alex était tellement impulsif. Si même lui n'avait pas réussi à se retenir en voyant Lionel, que pourrait faire Karev? Tout paraissait si compliqué, si insurmontable. _Alors pourriez-vous arrêter de me fixer comme si j'avais tué votre femme?_ La voix si douce si charmeuse du mari de Jo raviva la haine qu'il pensait avoir enfuie. _De quoi vous parlez? Il doit y avoir méprise..._ Il serra le poing. _Il m'a frappé si fort dans le ventre que je me suis mise à cracher du sang... J'essaye de contrôler ma colère et mon impulsivité mais... Il riait et moi je m'étouffais avec mon propre sang...J'essaye de contrôler ma colère et mon impulsivité mais..._ Andrew prit sa tête dans ses mains, il avait envie de crier. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup Jo. _Il doit y avoir méprise..._ Il se précipita hors de la salle de bain pour aller enfiler un short et un sweat. Il étouffait, il fallait à tout prix qu'il sorte.

 **-Andrew...? Tout va bien?** le questionna Callie légèrement inquiète. **J'ai entendu...**

 **-je le remplacerai,** la coupa-t-il sèchement. **Je vais courir.**

 **-ta main...?** Andrew vit qu'il saignait mais il ne ressentait pas la douleur.

 **-ça va.** Il la dépassa et se rua vers la porte d'entrée.

 **-et ton repas...?** Il se retourna vivement.

 **-je suis désolé... Il faut vraiment que je sorte...** Elle hocha la tête en voyant bien qu'il en avait besoin. Andrew courut encore et encore, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin pour oublier. Oublier Lionel Coleman. Oublier la souffrance de Jo. Oublier sa propre douleur. Il ne la comprenait pourtant pas. Il faisait le métier dont il avait toujours rêvé, tout se passait bien avec sa petite amie, il avait des amis, deux super colocataires,... _Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_ D'où lui venait la sensation constante et permanente qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, qu'il n'était pas entièrement lui, que sa vie n'était pas complète? Il soupira avant de reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il leva les yeux et frissonna. Il était devant l'immeuble où Jo avait voulu sauter presque trois semaines auparavant. Andrew ouvrit la porte et entra, il ne ressentit même pas que ses jambes, peu habituées à courir aussi longtemps, le tiraillaient tandis qu'il montait jusqu'au toit. Il s'assit et laissa les souvenirs l'envahir.

 _C'était un jeudi. Un beau jeudi de mars, un jour seulement avant l'équinoxe de printemps. Un jour aussi avant qu'une fillette à peine plus âgée que lui ne soit enfermée dans un cagibi à plus d'un millier de kilomètres de là. Pour l'heure, Andrew avait neuf ans et il ignorait tout cela. Il ignorait même ce qu'était réellement la douleur. Il était heureux._

 _-Andy, calme toi un peu! rit sa mère. Le petit garçon continua pourtant à sauter partout._

 _-on pourra aller à la piscine? Après l'école? Comme avant? Sa sœur était revenue d'un camp de vacances le week-end précédent et depuis lors Andrew ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étaler sa joie et son bonheur. Arya lui avait tellement manqué. Il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi sa grande sœur était partie deux mois loin d'eux. Ses parents lui avaient expliqué qu'elle était dans un camp de vacances mais du haut de ses neuf ans il n'y croyait pas. On ne ratait pas deux mois d'école pour aller dans un camp de vacances... Plus tard il comprendrait que ce camp de vacances était un centre de désintoxication._

 _-d'accord mon chéri... Va chercher ta sœur, au sinon on sera en retard à l'école. Andrew opina avant de courir en haut. Il était heureux. Comment aurait-il pu s'imaginer qu'en ouvrant cette porte sa vie changerait radicalement?_

 _-Ary...? murmura-t-il un peu inquiet. Sa sœur était debout mais il remarqua rapidement que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Il se figea, conscient que ce qui se passait était grave même s'il n'en mesurait pas l'ampleur. Ary...? répéta-t-il doucement avant de se jeter contre elle. Elle ne broncha pas, ne le réprimanda pas et ce silence glaça un peu plus Andrew. Il remarqua à peine que son pied avait buté contre un morceau de papier. Une enveloppe..._

 _Une enveloppe...?_ pensa Andrew en fronçant les sourcils. _Elle n'a pourtant pas écrit de lettre d'adieu._ C'était en tout cas ce que lui avaient toujours dit ses parents. Pourquoi lui auraient-ils menti? Il regarda au loin se demandant s'il avait vraiment envie de se replonger dans ce qui avait été le pire moment de sa vie, pas sûr de vouloir savoir, de vouloir comprendre. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait le faire, il devait laisser les souvenirs revenir même si ça lui faisait mal. Il fallait qu'il comprenne pourquoi. À présent il était certain d'avoir envoyer une enveloppe presque en dessous du lit. Ses parents n'avaient pas pu passer à côté. _Pourquoi, Arya...? Pourquoi?_

 _-maman maman...! pleura le petit garçon en redescendant.  
_

 _-que se passe-t-il? Elle était inquiète, il l'avait directement senti._

 _-Ary... Ary... Il ne parvient pas à terminer sa phrase mais de toute façon sa mère était déjà partie en courant à l'étage. Elle hurla. Andrew serait longtemps hanté par ce hurlement. Apeuré, il se réfugia dans un placard sous l'évier de la cuisine. Arya lui avait toujours dit que c'était là qu'il devait aller s'il était malheureux, triste ou terrifié. Il était assurément les trois. Il ne savait pas trop quand elle lui avait conseillé ça. Peut-être lors d'un de ses nombreux été qu'ils avaient passé chez leur oncle Stan. En tout cas il se rappelait que c'était là-bas qu'il s'était caché la première fois dans un placard. Il ignorait pourquoi ni combien de temps il était resté mais l'odeur rance de la canalisation de son oncle l'avait marqué. Il resta assis en dessous de l'évier à pleurer jusqu'à ce que son père l'en retire. Ou était-ce sa mère? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Seules les sirènes de l'ambulance restaient précisément dans sa mémoire. Le reste était vague et peu précis. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fit le reste de la journée. Était-il resté à la maison? Avait-il été à l'école? Chez une gardienne? Et ses parents? Qu'avaient-ils fait? Avaient-ils pleuré? Il en était pratiquement certain même si aucun souvenir ne venait le corroborer. Ses souvenirs du lendemain semblait plus précis._

 _-on va chez oncle Stan, mon chéri, lui dit sa mère en lui prenant la main._

 _-j'ai pas envie maman... pleura le petit garçon._

Andrew sentit une larme couler et la regarda tristement tomber. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Sa mère l'avait conduite chez son oncle le vendredi. Il en était sûr. Il était sûr aussi qu'il n'avait pas eu du tout envie d'y aller. Il se souvient avoir eu peur et avoir supplié que sa mère ne l'emmène pas chez son frère. Elle n'avait pas compris et devant l'immense douleur d'avoir à préparer l'enterrement de sa fille n'avait pas chercher à comprendre ni même à l'écouter. Andrew ferma à nouveau les yeux sentant d'autres larmes couler.

 _-Andy... Sois gentil... le supplia sa mère._

 _-je veux pas y aller maman! Je veux pas!_

 _-on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie, s'énerva-t-elle. Elle n'avait plus dormi depuis deux jours et elle commençait tout juste à réaliser que sa fille adorée ne reviendrait jamais. Elles avait qu'elle devait rester forte pour son fils mais la peine était encore trop vive. Le fait qu'Andrew se mette à pleurer à gros sanglots l'irrita un peu plus. Arrête! Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. Elle le força à entrer dans la voiture et roula jusque chez son frère._

 _-oh Kate... l'accueillit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis désolé... Il pleura mais elle le repoussa lentement._

 _-tu peux garder Andrew quelques jours? Le temps de... Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais son frère hocha la tête._

 _-viens mon grand... Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger..._

 _-maman... tenta-t-il un dernière fois. Il avait terriblement peur même s'il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi._

 _-sois gentil avec ton oncle... Et elle partit sans rien dire de plus._

Andrew ouvrit les yeux. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais peur?_ Il secoua la tête. _Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir?_ Son oncle avait mystérieusement disparu quelques jours après la mort d'Arya. Il n'avait jamais recontacté qui que ce soit et Andrew avait compris qu'il ne devait pas poser de questions ni même chercher à le retrouver. _Ai-je vraiment envie de comprendre?_ Il soupira avant de prononcer tout haut un oui convaincu.

 _Il devait être vingt heure, Andrew était chez son oncle depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Il tremblait de tout son corps et était recroquevillé sous l'évier. L'odeur âcre ne le dérangeait pas. Il fallait qu'il reste immobile s'il ne voulait pas qu'oncle Stan le retrouve et lui fasse du mal. Il pensa à sa sœur et la supplia silencieusement de venir l'aider. C'était elle qui l'avait réconforté la première fois que c'était arrivé. Il ne te touchera plus jamais p'tit frère... lui avait-elle dit. Je te le promets. Assis sous l'évier, le garçonnet se bouchait les oreilles et essayait d'arrêter de penser. À un millier de kilomètres de là, une fillette était elle aussi prisonnière d'un placard. C'était bien la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Ils étaient tous les deux enfermés, pas seulement du placard mais aussi et surtout de leur corps. Andrew était paralysé, Jo ne pouvait tout simplement pas crier. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, seul le hasard les fit se croiser plus de dix-sept ans après. Ils étaient très différents mais ce jour là le sentiment de ne plus tout à fait exister les liait. C'était un vendredi 20 mars, jour d'équinoxe. Le jour était enfin égal à la nuit. La lumière recommençait à vaincre les ténèbres pourtant rien ne faisait penser à Andrew et Jo qu'un jour leur lumière à eux vaincrait les ténèbres. Jo se pissa dessus. En pleurant elle sentit la honte et la colère l'envahir. Andrew entendit des cris et un bruit sourd. En pleurant il sentit la honte et la peur l'envahir._

Andrew eut du mal à immerger, il suffoquait. Tout lui était revenu. Le chantage affectif que lui faisait son oncle, la manière dont il les regardait Arya et lui, ses gestes déplacés, la terreur qu'il lui insufflait, le pourquoi il adorait la période scolaire, tout. Il pleura et sortit son téléphone. Il composa rapidement le numéro de son père.

 ** _-Andy? Il est vingt-trois heure à Orlando... Que se passe-t-il?_** Ils ne se téléphonaient pas souvent, depuis la mort de sa sœur son père avait pris ses distances avec lui. Andrew avait toujours cru qu'en bon italien, son père ne supportait pas la perte de sa fille chérie.

 **-papà... Lo so.** Il attendit quelques instants que la surprise passe. **Tutti...** Andrew et son père ne parlaient jamais italien. Arya adorait cette langue. Bien qu'américaine, elle la considérait comme sa langue maternelle. C'était sans doute en italien qu'elle avait rédigé sa lettre d'adieu, sa lettre où elle disait ce que lui avait fait son oncle.

 _ **-tu sais... Tutti?**_ Son père s'étrangla.

 **-tutti papà.** Il se mit à sangloter. Son père, d'habitude si grand, si fier l'imita.

 ** _-perdono Andy... Perdono..._** Andrew ne répondit rien et laissa son père lui raconter tout. Comment il avait découvert la lettre d'Arya, comment il avait senti la fureur l'envahir, comment la douleur était devenue vengeresse, comment il s'était senti en apprenant que lui, son fils était chez lui, le bourreau et l'assassin de sa fille, comment il avait pris un pied de biche et fracturer la porte avant de frapper de toute sa force sur le crâne de son beau-frère. Il avait parlé franchement, en italien et en pleurant mais Andrew n'avait eu aucun mal à tout comprendre. Tout prenait enfin un sens. Il sentit le poids du monde partir de ses épaules, il se sentait libéré. Il savait que son père ressentait la même chose. **_Perdono Andy... Perdono..._** continuait-il de dire. Andrew ne savait pas trop s'il demandait pardon parce qu'il était un meurtrier ou parce qu'il n'avait pas su les protéger.

 **-non è colpa tua.** _C'est pas ta faute._ Il se leva et descendit tranquillement les escaliers tout en continuant de parler avec son père. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, les phrases italiennes lui venaient naturellement et sans mal. Il resta au téléphone avec son père pendant qu'il marchait pour rentrer chez lui. Il remarqua rapidement qu'il marchait de plus en plus lentement pour prolonger ce moment. Son père parla parla et parla encore, bafouillant parfois et bégayant souvent. S'il ne se trouvait pas à l'autre bout du pays Andrew l'aurait volontiers prit dans ses bras. Son père lui raconta d'abord comment il s'était débarrassé du corps puis qu'il avait voulu se dénoncer.

 ** _-credetemi..._** Bien sûr qu'il croyait son père. Andrew savait qu'il était droit mais qu'il ne pouvait pas pour le bien de sa famille aller en prison. Comment sa mère et lui auraient-ils pu survivre à ça? Son père continua de parler mais de sujets plus légers. Ça fit énormément de bien à Andrew. Il avait l'impression d'être plus apaisé, peut-être qu'inconsciemment il portait le poids du traumatisme depuis toujours? Bien sûr, savoir que son oncle avait abusé de sa sœur et de lui, que son père l'avait tué, qu'on lui avait menti toute son adolescence lui faisait mal mais rien n'y faisait; il se sentait mieux, plus apaisé. **_Come stai?_** Andrew soupira. _Comment je vais?_ Il ne le savait pas vraiment alors il raconta tout. Du stress de son internat, de sa relation avec la chef du service de cardiologie, de son voyage à New-York le matin même. **_New-York!_** Son père plaisanta et Andrew rit un peu. Il réussit presque à oublier Coleman. Ensuite il parla de Jo.

 **-la amo come un amico!** dit-il quand son père rit quand il lui expliqua à quel point il se sentait proche d'elle. Andrew arriva chez lui et dut dire en revoir. **Grazie papà.**

 ** _-grazie a voi mio figlio._** Il raccrocha. Andrew soupira avant d'entrer dans la maison. Callie, Jo et Arizona étaient assises dans le salon. Elles le regardèrent toutes les trois perplexes et aussi sans doute un peu inquiètes.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews, j'apprécie énormément !

j'essayerai de poster plus régulièrement :)


	31. Chapter 31

**-ça va?** demanda Arizona pas très sure d'elle.

 **-sì,** répondit-il simplement.

 **-hablas español,** rit Callie.

 **-italien...** marmonna Arizona toujours en le regardant. Elle savait qu'il ne parlait jamais dans cette langue même avec ses parents, il avait comme un blocage et quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait éludé la question.

 **-Vado a farmi una doccia calda. Mi serve.**

 **-d'accord...** rit Callie. **Je suppose qu'il veut aller prendre une douche.**

 **-fais attention,** lui dit Arizona sans qu'il comprenne très bien pourquoi. En arrivant dans la salle de bain et en remarquant l'absence de miroir tout lui revient. Il ferma les paupières. Arizona ou Callie avait ramassé les morceaux de verres et avait sans doute passé l'aspirateur mais un morceau récalcitrant n'était pas à exclure alors il fit attention. Il prit une longue douche tout en pensant à son père et à sa mère. Quelles horreurs ils avaient dû endurer et quelle force ils avaient eu pour le protéger.

 **-ho molta fame!** s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en sortant de la douche. Jo rit avant d'amener sa main ouverte à son front et de la descendre vers son menton en la refermant tout en secouant la tête.

Andrew écarquilla les yeux.

 **-tu vois!** ironisa-t-elle. **Je comprends rien quand tu parles italien alors j'équilibre un peu, histoire que tu ne comprennes rien non plus.** Andrew fit une légère grimace en se prenant le front.

 **-excuse-moi... Je...viens de parler longuement avec mon père et...je suis un peu perdu.**

 **-tu sais signer?** demanda Callie à Jo. Celle-ci fit la moue.

 **-mouais... J'ai appris la langue des signes quand j'étais petite.**

 **-pourquoi?** s'enquit Callie curieuse. **Enfin... C'est particulier...**

 **-je...** Jo rit tristement. **Ça a longuement été le seul semblant de moyen que j'avais de communiquer...**

 **-comment ça?** continua Callie.

 **-arrête...** murmura durement Arizona et venant de derrière. **Andrew!** continua-t-elle plus fort. **Tu veux manger quelque chose.**

 **-c'est pas de refus... Je suis affamé.** Arizona les emmena dans la cuisine et s'efforça de faire disparaître le malaise qui commençait à s'installer.

 **-tout va bien DeLuca?** demanda Callie en voyant qu'il semblait perdu.

 **-ouais... Je me sens vraiment... Léger.** Il rit tristement.

 **-c'est bizarre, tu semblais si en colère toute à l'heure,** commenta-t-elle.

 **-on m'a menti toute mon adolescence... Je me sens si vide.** Andrew ne ressentait en effet rien du tout. Il aurait pu ou dû être en colère contre son père ou son oncle, se sentir trahi mais... Rien. Il ne ressentait rien.

 **-tu veux en parler...?** demanda doucement Arizona.

 **-je ne m'en souvenais plus... J'avais... Ouais...** Il rit encore plus tristement. **J'avais oublié pour me protéger et... Tout m'est revenu.** Il sentit une larme couler mais ça ne lui apporta pas d'émotion. **Il faut que je digère la nouvelle...**

 **-tu veux que je m'en aille?** demanda Callie. Elle savait très bien qu'il était bien plus proche de Jo et d'Arizona.

 **-mon père est un meurtrier...** lâcha-t-il lentement. Un lourd silence se leva. Aucun ne semblait pouvoir dire quoique ce soit. Finalement ce fut Jo qui y mit fin.

 **-il est toujours ton père, toujours celui que tu as connu...** Elle le regarda profondément. **Ça ne le définit pas...?** Il hocha la tête.

 **-il a vengé Arya... Il m'a protégé de lui...**

 **-de lui?** demanda doucement Arizona.

 **-qu'importe...** Il regarda ailleurs. Ça va... **Il faut juste que je m'y fasse.**

 **-tu t'es souvenu d'un traumatisme?** demanda Jo. C'était assez absurde, elles avaient toutes les trois deviné ou pensaient en tout cas avoir deviné ce qu'il s'était passé.

 **-je ne m'en souvenais pas...** Il regarda fixement Jo. **Je me souviens de tout maintenant. De la peur, de ses mots, de ses gestes, de son rire, des supplications d'Arya, des miennes, de l'odeur sous l'évier, du froid, des tremblements, des pleurs,... Je me souviens d'absolument tout.** C'était à la fois horrible et soulageant. Il avait retrouvé la partie de son histoire qui lui laissait inconsciemment un sentiment de vide et d'absence depuis vingt ans.

 **-et... Et c'est mieux?** demanda Jo peu sûre d'elle. Andrew mit du temps à répondre.

 **-ne pas savoir est pire... On n'en a pas conscience mais c'est pire...** Il lui sourit tristement. **L'impression bizarre qu'il nous manque quelque chose sans savoir quoi.** À ce moment là Arizona et Callie ne comptaient plus. **Mon père s'était éloigné de moi pendant longtemps, incapable de vivre avec la culpabilité, avec ce secret. J'ai dû penser que c'était de ma faute. Il est soulagé maintenant.** Il hocha la tête. **Il m'a dit toute la vérité et je l'ai enfin senti heureux et soulagé.** Jo détourna le regard en comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Elle avait fini par s'éloigner d'Alex à cause du poids de son secret et sans doute qu'il devait lui aussi penser qu'il était responsable alors que c'était entièrement la faute de Jo. _Si je lui parlais, peut-être que je me sentirais mieux, soulagée?_ Elle avait déjà comme projet de se rendre à New-York en automne et de voir ce qu'il adviendrait. _Il faut que je lui parle et pas que j'attende qu'il le découvre..._ Elle grimaça. Alex, contrairement à Andrew ne serait pas sous le choc mais plutôt en colère. Comment lui en vouloir?

 **-ne pas savoir est pire? Vraiment?** demanda-t-elle plus à elle-même qu'à lui. Il hocha la tête et Jo ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle parvient pour la seconde fois à revenir plus de vingt-quatre en arrière.

 _-personne ne t'attend nulle part, Julia... Tu n'as personne à part nous. La fillette essaya de se relever, sans y parvenir. On fait ça pour ton bien tu sais? Crois moi ça me fend le cœur et c'est bien parce que je t'aime bien mon ange. Il faut beaucoup d'amour et nous en avons beaucoup pour toi Spencer et moi. Ne fais pas la difficile et viens ici. La femme attrapa les cheveux de la fillette et la tira vers la douche. Je dois te purifier... Tu viens de la rue, tu es sale. Sais-tu qui est ta mère? Ta vraie mère? La fillette pleurait et la femme s'énerva. Ne t'ai-je jamais appris à t'exprimer! dit-elle méchamment._

 _-si si... Je... Je..._

 _-et bien? Qui est ta mère?_

 _-je... Je sais pas... Elle était terrorisée._

 _-sans doute une pute ou une toxico décérébrée. Tu sais ce que veut dire le mot décérébrée? Julia secoua la tête. Ça veut dire sans cerveau et l'expression les chiens ne font pas des chats tu la connais petite inculte débile? Ça oui elle connaissait, comme le mot inculte. Ça signifiait qu'elle était comme sa mère. Une pute ou une toxico sans cerveau. Ses larmes doublèrent. Oh arrête de chialer Julia, ça te donne un visage horrible! Hor-ri-ble, dit-elle en détachant toutes les syllabes. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte ta mère n'était pas décérébrée... Elle a peut-être remarqué que tu était horrible et c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a abandonnée? C'est une bonne hypothèse non? Non! répéta-t-elle plus fort pour que la petite fille de cinq ans réponde._

 _-oui, murmura-t-elle en tentant une nouvelle fois d'échapper à sa mère d'accueil. Je suis hor-ri-ble. Ce qu'elle essaya toutefois était d'enregistrer que si ça mère n'était pas une décérébrée et qu'elle était comme sa mère, ça signifiait qu'elle aussi avait un cerveau qui fonctionnait. Elle n'était pas débile. C'est ce à quoi elle se raccrochait quand la femme sous prétexte de vouloir la purifier la jeta sous une douche brûlante._

 _Elle hurla._

En ouvrant les yeux, Jo constata qu'ils la fixaient tous les trois et qu'elle pleurait. Se souvenir était si douloureux.

 **-ne pas savoir est mieux...** Andrew la regarda tristement.

 **-se forcer d'oublier ne fait rien disparaître du tout.** Elle haussa les épaules.

 **-je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de me souvenir qu'on me jetait sous l'eau bouillante quand j'étais toute petite pour me purifier car j'étais sale, impure, inculte, débile et horrible...** Elle serra le poing. **Au moins maintenant je sais d'où me vient cette croyance ancrée en moi qui me dit que ma mère m'a abandonnée car elle savait que j'étais horrible.** Elle entendit Arizona déglutir mais celle-ci ne dit rien.

 **-Jo...** commença Andrew après quelques minutes de blanc. **C'est pas...**

 **-ne t'inquiète pas Andrew, je vais continuer à refouler ce pourquoi je me suis tue pendant cinq ans, ce pourquoi j'étais dans le Missouri en 2011...** dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Callie. **Ce pourquoi ma vie n'a été qu'un joyeux festival de violence... Je parlerai à Alex. Je vous le promets. Mais...** Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête. **Mais ne me demandez pas de me replonger dans mon enfance... J'ai essayé une fois...** Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

 **-le dossier... Sur ton téléphone,** dit doucement Callie. **C'était le tien... Il raconte ce qu'ils t'ont fait?** Elle ne savait pas très bien qui était ce _ils_.

 **-non...**

 **-ce qu'ils ont fait à Julia?** dit doucement Andrew.

 **-et Maria, Abigaëlle et Cameron... J'étais pas toute seule...** Elle rit tristement. **Dire que j'ai dû aller jusqu'à essayer de les tuer pour qu'on nous sorte de là.**

 **-qu'est-ce que...?** commença Arizona mais Jo la coupa.

 **-on parlait d'Andrew.** Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, c'était évident. Les phrases de sa mère d'accueil lui faisaient bien plus mal qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

 **-mon oncle a abusé de ma sœur pendant des années, quelques fois de moi aussi. Il ne sera jamais jugé.** Jo lui sourit tristement.

 **-c'est pas le procès qui m'a sauvé...**

 **-tu t'es sauvée toi-même,** lui dit Callie.

 **-ouais... Vous savez la plupart des gens pensait que c'était lui le monstre, celui qui nous avait fait le plus de mal alors que... C'était elle.** Elle ferma les yeux. **On n'était juste pas bien tombées...**

 **-tu commences à te souvenir?** Arizona se leva et alla lentement et en silence chercher les pommes de terre qu'elle avait faites réchauffer au microonde.

 **-non,** dit Jo laconique. **J'ai déjà assez fait de saut de ma vie antérieure depuis deux mois, tu ne penses pas? C'est suffisant.** Arizona hocha la tête avant de servir Andrew. **Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit tout le monde.** Elle se leva et posa la main sur l'épaule d'Andrew. **Je suis là,** lui murmura-t-elle. **N'hésite pas...** Il lui sourit.

 **-je sais.** Jo hocha la tête et se rendit dans sa chambre. Callie et Arizona lui avaient déjà expliqué pour le lit de camp donc elle ne s'en formalisa pas et s'étendit sur son matelas. Elle sentit quelques larmes salées inonder son oreiller. Andrew la rejoint une demi-heure plus tard. **Je suis désolé,** dit-il.

 **-pourquoi?** Elle essaya de refouler ses larmes.

 **-je ne voulais pas te blesser... Je sais que...** Il chercha ses mots mais Jo ne le laissa pas continuer.

 **-nan, c'est moi qui suis désolée... Tu souffres et on en vient encore à parler de moi.** Elle soupira. **Je ne veux pas prendre trop de place.**

 **-tu ne prends pas trop de place, Jo...** Lui dit Andrew en lui souriant tandis que Jo se relevait sur son matelas.

 **-je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir mal et d'avoir l'impression que personne ne le voit, ne t'écoute... Je... Je suis là.** Elle fit la moue. **Je suis une confidente vraiment naze mais... Je suis là Andrew.** Il hocha la tête.

 **-je sais.**

 **-non mais...** Jo inspira profondément. **J'avais mal et il prenait toute l'attention... Si...** Elle fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas trop comment exprimer ce qu'elle voulait dire. **Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mis de côté.**

 **-ce n'est pas le cas!** Il vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. **La situation est différente, ne te compare plus jamais à lui, d'accord?** Il posa la main sur l'épaule et la força à le regarder. **J'ai mal, c'est vrai mais tu ne prends pas toute la place, toute l'attention.** Il fit la moue. **Enfin... On fait attention à toi, hein? Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, pour Arizona, pour Callie,...** Jo rit de la maladresse de son ami.

 **-je sais bien.** Elle détourna le regard. **Je l'aimais tu sais?** Il hocha la tête. Il savait à présent qu'il était compliqué de résister au charme de Lionel Coleman. **Tu crois qu'il m'aimait?**

 **-s'il t'aimait réellement il ne t'aurais jamais autant fait souffrir.**

 **-il aurait dû prendre soin de moi?Parce que je t'aime bien et c'est ce qu'on fait quand on aime bien quelqu'un? Prendre soin de lui?**

 **-ouais...**

 **-je prendrai soin de toi alors...** Andrew lui sourit. **Ton père t'aime,** ajouta-t-elle. Andrew rit un peu.

 **-j'en ai longtemps douté.**

 **-qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?** Il soupira.

 **-je ne peux pas le dénoncer. Il a fait tant de chose pour moi, il m'a protégé...** Il soupira. **Ma probité à une limite.**

 **-je comprends.** Elle-même s'était toujours interdite de porter plainte contre son mari par loyauté mais surtout parce qu'elle avait une énorme dette envers lui.

 **-qu'entendais-tu par "j'ai dû aller jusqu'à essayer de les tuer pour n qu'on nous sorte de là?"** Jo soupira.

 **-j'ai sans doute exagéré...** Elle fronça les sourcils. **Ce que je sais c'est que... Tu te rappelles quand je te disais que la Porsche de mon mari n'était pas la première chose que je brûlais?**

 **-qu'est-ce que tu as incendié?** lui demanda Andrew en voyant qu'elle ne continuait pas.

 **-j'ai commencé ma carrière de pyromane en faisant cramer une maison entière.** Elle rit. **J'avais à peine six ans... Avec le recul je me demande un peu comment j'ai fait.** Andrew la serra contre lui.

 **-ça a duré combien de temps?**

 **-plus de trois ans... C'est là que je suis restée le plus longtemps.** Jo soupira. **Les maisons d'accueil et foyers où je suis restée le plus longtemps étaient les plus merdiques. C'est dommage... De toute façon ce que je sais de cette période sont des bruits de couloir.** Andrew l'interrogea du regard. **Tu sais les "ne va pas trop près d'elle Brandon, elle a fait incendier une maison!" "Ne t'approche pas, Julia! Éloigne toi de là tout de suite!". Ce sont des choses qu'on sent... La plupart de gens pensait que vu que je ne parlais pas je devais être sourde... Erreur.**

 **-je suis désolé...** Jo secoua la tête.

 **-tu étais à peine né... Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire?** Il haussa les épaules. **Ça a duré longtemps toi?**

 **-tous les étés pendant des années... Pauvre Arya...** Il serra un peu plus Jo. **Au moins elle était tranquille la plupart du temps.** Ça n'avait pas été le cas de Jo.

 **-il faisait partie de votre famille... Tes parents avaient confiance en lui...** Elle soupira. **Ça n'aurait jamais dû arrivé.**

 **-pour toi non plus, c'est pas parce que tu étais orpheline que...** Il s'arrêta.

 **-de toute façon je n'aurais jamais dû arriver.**

 **-Jo!** Il lui prit les deux épaules et la regarda profondément. **Ne dis plus jamais quelque chose comme ça!**

 **-pardon...**

 **-tu sais... Tu sais depuis ce mercredi-là...** Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Il fallait qu'il se libère. **Je... Au début, j'avais tellement peur... Que tu t'arrêtes de respirer...** Il s'écarta de Jo et se leva. **En arrivant je regardais le toit de l'hôpital et... J'avais toujours peur que tu y montes et...** Il essuya ses larmes. **Une peur panique. Je savais que je ne devais pas t'étouffer, que tu devais respirer seule mais... Tous les soirs quand tu dormais, il m'arrivait de me lever et de venir voir si... Oui si tu respirais et quand tu n'étais pas là où plus là c'était... Mon cœur se serrait et je n'arrêtais pas de me dire "et si elle..".** Andrew secoua vivement la tête. **Je ne veux pas, Jo. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et il est hors de question que je te perde! Ça vaut le coup. On vaut le coup.** Il continuait de pleurer, épuisé. **Le futur mérite qu'on se batte pour lui.**

 **-viens,** lui dit simplement Jo en tapant la place à côté d'elle. **Il faut qu'on dorme.** Il hocha la tête et s'allongea à ses côtés. C'était bien plus confortable que le lit de camp. Jo la serra fort dans ses bras. **Je suis là,** murmura-t-elle. **Laisse toi aller, je suis là, tu ne crains rien.** Andrew pleura silencieusement quelques minutes puis s'endormir. Jo ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

* * *

Lundi 4 juillet 2016.

Jo se leva en essayant de ne pas réveiller Andrew.

 **-coucou,** lui dit-il néanmoins.

 **-je ne voulais pas te réveiller, désolée.**

 **-tu as bien dormi?** Elle sourit.

 **-si je n'étais pas pleinement convaincue de notre amitié, je me sentirais vraiment mal pour Pierce.** Andrew rit joyeusement.

 **-elle a de la chance quand même? De m'avoir?** Jo soupira.

 **-je le reconnais, tes bras sont confortables. Je m'y sens bien...** Elle s'arrêta. **Il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté, hein? On est ami, c'est tout.** Andrew rit de son air soudainement devenu sérieux.

 **-tu dis ça parce qu'on a dormi ensemble?** plaisanta-t-il.

 **-c'est quand même une amitié bizarre?** Le rire d'Andrew redoubla. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour rien.

 **-j'aurais préféré le mot particulier mais va pour le bizarre.**

 **-je me sens si proche et en même temps...**

 **-ce n'est pas parce que je suis un homme que tu ne peux pas être mon amie si on ne couche pas ensemble!**

 **-c'est pas ce que je voulais dire!** rougit Jo. **Je n'ai juste pas envie d'avoir de problèmes.**

 **-si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant tu vas arriver en retard et là tu en auras.** Jo bailla.

 **-le lundi matin devrait être interdit...** Andrew rit avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre.

 **-dis-toi que tu as ta soirée au moins, je me tape une nuit de garde le jour de l'indépendance. Quelle joie.** Jo rit de bon cœur avant de le laisser s'en aller. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'habille. Elle choisit sa plus belle tunique. Elle sentait que cette journée allait être parfaite. _Pense positif et ta vie sera positive,_ se répétait-t-elle sans cesse. Jo se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine. Andrew toujours en pyjama plaisantait joyeusement avec Callie. La soirée d'hier semblait ne pas exister.

 **-bonjour Jo!** dit-elle gaiment.

 **-bonjour Callie. Toi aussi tu te sens de bonne humeur?** Celle-ci hocha vivement la tête.

 **-il fait beau, la terre tourne toujours, on fait la fête ce soir, cette journée s'annonce vraiment bien.**

 **-la fête?** Callie la regarda et rit un peu.

 **-qu'organise Webber...** lui dit Andrew. **Tu t'en souviens?**

 **-je ne suis peut-être juste pas invitée...** Soudainement sa journée venait de s'assombrir. À cette fête se trouveraient sans doute Alex, Meredith et Stéphanie... Son cœur se serra. _Merde Alex..._ Ils s'étaient souris vendredi. Elle le connaissait, elle savait qu'il viendrait lui parler et qu'elle se sentirait une nouvelle fois stressée, peureuse et terrorisée. Peut-être qu'avec l'alcool elle lui dirait tout et que la fête serait gâchée? Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle avait le pressentiment que ça allait mal se passer, que la fête de Webber serait ratée. Elle avait l'intuition que demain matin plus rien de serait pareil entre Alex et elle. Elle le sentait vraiment mal.

 **-tous les médecins de l'hôpital le sont...** continua Andrew.

 **-je n'y travaille plus. Problème réglé.**

 **-parce que j'y travaille toujours,** ironisa Callie. Jo fit la moue.

 **-comment se fait-il que Callie qui est ici depuis trois jours et qu'Andrew qui travaille ce soir et qui n'est qu'interne soient plus au courant que toi sur une soirée qui est préparée depuis des mois?** dit Arizona en entrant dans la cuisine.

 **-je dois te rappeler que vous êtes mes seuls contacts avec l'hôpital depuis une semaine? On ne discute pas de ça avec Amelia...** Celle-ci ne pouvait même pas boire.

 **-elle est organisée depuis des mois...** rit Arizona.

 **-ouais... Tu sais il y a des mois je n'étais pas là non plus...** Arizona cessa de rire. _Merde... Mais quelle conne!_ pensa-t-elle. **Et j'ai plutôt essayé d'éviter les bruits de couloir...**

 **-c'est ce soir dans une salle sur...** commença Callie.

 **-je n'ai pas été invitée, ce n'est pas grave.**

 **-je demanderai à Webber,** sourit Arizona sans se rendre compte que son amie grimaçait.

 **-super... Bon, j'y vais.** Jo sourit sans y croire avant de partir presqu'en courant alors qu'elle n'était même pas vraiment en retard. La sensation que cette fête était une mauvaises idée ne la quitta pas une seule seconde. Jo ne savait pas au juste pourquoi mais elle ne le sentait pas du tout. Son mauvais pressentiment ne la quitta pas une seule seconde.

* * *

 **-tu n'as pas le choix Joséphine.**

 **-je n'ai même pas de robe!** Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller à cette fêté mais Arizona ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

 **-débrouille toi!** Arizona la regarda méchamment tant Jo l'exaspérait.

 **-ok. C'est bon. Je vais en chercher une.** À bout et énervé celle-ci se leva et partit. De toute façon elle n'avait pas réellement de raisons d'avoir peur. Ça allait bien se passer. Juste avant de franchir la porte Arizona l'interpella une dernière fois.

 **-ne vole pas de robe, hein?**

 **-je ne vole que des voitures...** Elle fixa sa colocataire une dernière fois avant de claquer la porte.

 **-ok. Ravie de pouvoir t'aider.**

Jo prit sa voiture et après 10 bonnes minutes d'hésitation elle soupira et se dirigea vers son loft. En six mois elle n'y étais retournée que deux fois pour prendre des affaires en vitesse et puis sa voiture. Elle monta les marches de l'escalier deux par deux, se dépêchant d'aller chercher une robe. Elle n'avait aucune envie de traîner là. Elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'arriver à introduire la clef dans la serrure. Elle était si inquiète qu'elle n'entendit pas l'homme derrière elle. Elle ne l'entendit pas mais elle sentit son poing la frapper en pleine tempe.

 **-tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper éternellement?** ricana l'homme en refermant la porte. Jo le reconnut immédiatement. _Non non non..._ Le cauchemar recommençait.

 **-Lionel...** Elle voulut se relever mais l'homme qui l'avait battue, injuriée, humiliée, insultée, rabaissée pendant quatre longues années se jeta à nouveau sur elle et lui donna un coup violent à l'estomac. Sous l'impact elle se crispa mais parvient à lui rendre son horion. Pendant les cinq ou peut être dix minutes suivantes elle se débattit, rendit coup pour coup mais elle partait déjà perdante. Que pouvait elle faire? Il était plus fort, plus grand, plus résistant mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle entrait dans la bataille, même si elle se sentait faible, même si peu importe à quel point elle crierait fort les voisins ne bougeraient pas, même si elle n'avait aucune chance elle était prête à continuer la guerre. Cette guerre avait commencé il y a dix ans. Aujourd'hui elle était prête à la perdre. Elle n'était plus la gamine peureuse d'autrefois, elle allait mourir elle le savait mais pas avant d'avoir combattu. Chaque minute gagnée était une minute en plus de survie mais à quoi bon? Personne ne viendrait l'aider. _Roh Alex... J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras._ Penser à lui, lui redonna courage, il comptait sur elle. Si elle mourait alors tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris pour le protéger n'aurait servis à rien.

 **-oh ma chérie tu es toujours aussi douce...** lui susurra son mari à l'oreille.

 **-je n'ai pas peur!** C'était faux. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Il rit avant de lui asséner un nième heurt qu'elle ne ressentit même pas. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de perdre connaissance était le visage d'Alex lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout se passerait bien.

 _Tout va s'arranger._


	32. Chapter 32

**_Warning: ce chapitre contient des scènes de violence (assez soft mais je préfère prévenir). J'espère que vous apprécierez._**

* * *

 **-tu n'es pas avec Callie? Je pensais que tu serais heureuse de la retrouver,** fit Alex en s'installant à côté d'Arizona. **Que quand elle reviendrait à Seattle tu te jetterais sur elle.**

 **-tu sais Alex c'est ce que tout le monde pensait pour Wilson et toi.** Arizona avait bu, le jeune homme pouvait sentir son haleine remplie d'alcool.

 **-ce n'est pas pareil...**

 **-tu ne peux pas éternellement l'éviter... Tu es raide dingue de cette fille et je vais peut-être t'apprendre un truc mais c'est réciproque.**

 **-si elle m'aimait tant que ça elle viendrait me parler...au lieu de m'éviter.** Il savait depuis vendredi que ça arriverait mais il était curieux de voir ce qu'il pourrait apprendre d'Arizona. Elle parlait toujours trop quand elle buvait.

 **-le fait qu'elle te fuie? Alex Alex Alex...** Elle élevait la voix et agitait ses mains. **Elle te fuit car elle a peur.** Alex craignait qu'Arizona en continuant à faire de grands gestes ne finisse par tomber de sa chaise.

 **-peur de moi? Ne me fais pas rire...**

 **-que lui as-tu fait les dernières fois où tu lui as parlé? Je ne parle pas des remarques...**

 **-de quoi tu parles?** _La dernière fois je lui ai retiré une couronne des cheveux..._

 **-tu l'as malmenée... Elle parle en dormant "Alex non... Je t'en prie ne me fais pas mal..."** Elle imitait mal la voix de Jo et Alex ne voyait pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

 **-c'est arrivé une fois... Le jour où Callie est venue manger. Une seule fois.**

 **-sûr?** Elle le regarda longuement droit dans les yeux.

 **-oui... Enfin, quand elle est revenue...** se souvient-il. Il l'avait plaqué contre le mur mais en réalisant ce qu'il faisait l'avait libérée directement.

 **-on progresse enfin,** rit Arizona en reprenant un verre. Alex repensa aussi au jour où Jo était partie. Il frappait DeLuca et Jo en s'interposant s'était pris, elle aussi, un coup.

 **-elle sait bien que je ne lui ferai jamais plus mal. Je me suis emporté et... Ça n'arrivera plus.**

 **-si tu savais le nombre de femmes battues par leur mari qui l'entendent cette phrase "ça n'arrivera plus" ou encore "je ne le ferai plus jamais".**

 **-je ne suis pas un mari abusif.**

 **-ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas une femme battue.** Alex ne comprenait rien, vraiment rien.

 **-qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?**

 **-mon dieu, Alex! Trois pas en avant, deux pas en arrière.** Elle voulut partir mais il la retient par le bras et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

 **-quoi?**

 **-elle a peur peur peur et toi tu tu tu...** Elle s'arrêta avant de rapidement faire le tour de la salle de ses yeux. **Elle est où en faite? Je la vois nulle part.**

 **-sûrement chez toi. Je te rappelle que c'est là qu'elle habite...** ironisa-t-il.

 **-nan! Abruti. Elle était censée aller chercher une robe et me rejoindre ici... Elle a dû se dégonfler. Attends je l'appelle pour lui demander...** Elle sortit son téléphone et galéra à composer le numéro de Joséphine. **Elle répond pas.**

 **-où? Elle devait aller chercher sa robe où?** Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

 **-j'en sais rien... Dans un magasin ou dans...**

 **-le loft!**

 **-oui possible. Elle a pas de fric de toute manière. Elle achète rien et elle est fauchée.** Arizona soupira avant de refaire de grands gestes. **Je ne comprends pas...** Alex regarda vivement autour de lui avant d'interpeller Amelia.

 **-tu peux la surveiller? Je dois y aller.** Elle n'eut pas réellement le temps de protester qu'il partait déjà. Lui non plus ne sentait pas du tout cette soirée.

* * *

Quand Jo se réveilla elle était attachée à une chaise, le pantalon baissé. L'enfer recommençait. Elle se mît à pleurer. Elle avait passé tant de temps à oublier ça.

 **-bien dormi mon ange? Tu n'as pas été sage... Tu te rappelles ce que ça veut dire? Pas de drogue. Tu vas avoir le tarif plein.** Il ricana avant de se rapprocher lentement d'elle. Il lui fit mal, terriblement mal. La dernière fois remontait à six ans. C'était une sensation atroce qui ne s'oublie pas. À moins d'y être aidée. C'était l'un de ses nombreux jeux de domination: si elle était _gentille_ alors il lui donnait des cachets pour qu'elle ne garde aucun souvenir mais les jours où elle était méchante, c'est à dire faisait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas alors il ne lui donnait rien du tout. La honte et la souffrance psychique étaient les mêmes mais au moins elle l'oubliait. Pendant quatre ans elle avait trouvé ça normal. Comment pouvait-on détruire une femme à ce point? Elle pleurait en y repensant. Elle sentit tout son intérieur se fissurer sans réellement savoir si c'était une métaphore ou non. **Oh oui tu aimes ça... Une vraie tigresse.** Son mouvement de va-et-vient était insupportable mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, ses mains étaient attachées au dos de la chaise grâce à une corde et ses jambes étaient saucissonnées aux pieds de la chaise. _Si seulement je parvenais à..._ Soudain elle eut une idée. _Mon flingue!_ Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt? Il était toujours dans une boîte au dessous du lit. Enfin si Alex n'avait pas fini par s'en débarrasser. Elle préféra ne pas y penser. _Peut-être que...oui!_ D'un geste brusque elle tira de toutes ses forces sur son bras droit. Dans un râle de douleur elle parvient à libérer sa main, complètement brûlée par le frottement et profita du relâchement de la corde pour dégager son bras gauche et envoyer son poing dans le penis de son mari qui sous la douleur et la surprise tomba à terre. Ensuite elle fit basculer la chaise et rampa vers son lit malheureusement il la rattrapa avant et enleva la chaise violemment. Jo entendit en crac sans comprendre s'il s'agissait de la chaise ou d'une de ses jambes. **Que comptais-tu faire?** Lionel ne cachait pas sa colère. Il avait quitté une femme faible et sans défense six ans auparavant et il se retrouvait devant une femme combative jusqu'à la mort.

 **-crève!** Elle lui donna à nouveau un coup de poing mais il intercepta sa main gauche et la tordit. Cette fois-ci Jo était certaine que le crac venait d'elle. Tout son corps n'était qu'une immense blessure mais pour l'instant elle n'en avait pas conscience. Elle guettait sa moindre erreur pour attraper la boîte sous son lit. C'était sa seule chance. Son moment salvateur arriva lorsque son téléphone commença à faire du bruit. _Quelqu'un m'appelle..._ Son sac était loin et elle n'avait aucune chance de l'attraper mais Lionel fut suffisamment surpris pour relâcher son attention l'espace d'une seconde, seconde qui permit à Jo pour rouler et prendre son arme. Elle voulut lui tirer dessus mais l'adrénaline ne pouvait pas effacer toutes les douleurs et sa jambe lancinante en plus des ses deux poignets brûlé et cassé la ramenèrent sur terre. Son mari en profita pour l'empêcher de tirer et tenta de retourner l'arme contre elle. _Non! Non! Non!_ La première balle lui explosa la clavicule tandis que la seconde la touchait un peu plus bas. _N'abandonne pas Jo._ La voix d'Alex lui revient en tête et d'un excès de force elle parvient de son bras droit à arracher le fusil et lui tira une première balle dans le ventre. _En plein dans le rein..._ Elle lui aurait sûrement collé une deuxième puis une troisième balle s'il ne s'était pas déjà écroulé par terre. _C'est fini... C'est fini._ Mais ce qui lui restait d'énergie l'abandonna et elle perdit connaissance pour la deuxième fois. À son réveil elle baignait dans une mare de sang. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais rien que le fait de respirer était insupportable. Lionel n'était plus là. _Peut-être que je suis morte? Nan quand on est mort on a plus mal. Je vais mourir sans avoir réussit à me réconcilier avec Alex._ Elle se mît à pleurer tout en essayant de stopper l'hémorragie causée par les deux balles. La douleur était atroce, elle devait appuyer sur son épaule gauche avec sa main brûlée. Elle se sentait partir mais elle continuait à lutter. Si elle s'évanouissait à nouveau, elle était certaine qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas. Elle resta un certain temps dans un état second, pas vraiment lucide ni réellement inconsciente. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. _Je vais mourir... Je vais mourir..._

 **-JO!** Elle entendait des voix à présent. _Génial..._ **Oh... Jo!** Alex apparut dans son champ de vision et elle se demanda si ce n'était pas tout simplement une hallucination.

 **-Al...**

 **-je suis là... Je suis là, d'accord? Que...? Non. Laisse moi...voir.** Il paniquait et étant médecin il se demandait comment elle pouvait être vivante avec tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu. _Plus tard._ Il dégagea délicatement la main de Jo et examina les blessures par balle. **Je vais arrêter le saignement... Ok?** Elle essaya d'articuler un mot mais Alex l'en empêcha. **Non, ne dis rien.** Il retira sa veste et lui fit un pansement de fortune. Elle gémit de douleur quand son poignet gauche se mut. **Merde! Réfléchis Alex! Je vais te faire une attelle. Ça va faire mal... Je suis désolé.** Il courut à la cuisine pour prendre leur trousse des secours et deux planches de bois. Il lui avait promis qu'il construirait cette bibliothèque. Il n'en avait jamais eu le temps. Il en profita pour appeler les secours. Quand il commença à entourer sa jambe blessée elle voulut pousser un cri, tellement la douleur était insupportable mais ses poumons étaient vides. Elle ouvrait grand la bouche sans parvenir à respirer. _Elle étouffe!_ L'attelle posée il lui demanda l'autorisation d'ouvrir sa chemise. _Ses poumons doivent être endommagés._ Il retient un cri, son ventre était horriblement bleu. _Elle fait une hémorragie interne!_ Puis il vit les marques qu'elle avait sur le bas du ventre. Il n'avait aucun doute de ce que ce type lui avait fait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le loft il ressentit de la colère. Il tuerait le type qui lui avait fait ça. Il le traquerait jusqu'à le retrouver et le ferait souffrir encore et encore. **J'ai appelé une ambulance...** Il avait tellement envie de lui dire que ça allait aller mais il n'en savait rien.

 **-pa...par...** Elle essayait de lui dire pardon mais le son rd ne passait pas.

 **-chuuut... C'est bon. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est bientôt fini... L'ambulance devrait bientôt être là. Je... Hey! Jo reste avec moi! Non Jo! Ne pars pas! Je t'en prie... Jo... Je t'aime, reste avec moi. Je t'aime.** Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'entendirent Jo avant de perdre connaissance.

L'ambulance arriva quelques minutes plus tard et Alex se décida à appeler sa meilleure amie, il voulait que Jo ait les chirurgiens les plus talentueux.

 **-Meredith? C'est Alex.**

 ** _-je sais ça. Ton nom s'affiche sur mon téléphone je te signale._** Elle ne semblait pas avoir bu, c'était bon signe.

 **-tu es à l'hôpital?** demanda le jeune homme dans un souffle, il avait envie de pleurer et Meredith dut s'en rendre compte.

 ** _-non... Je suis toujours à la fête de Webber. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu m'inquiètes, Alex._**

 **-va à l'hôpital! Tout de suite et emmène Callie et Hunt!** Il n'avait pas le temps.

 ** _-Alex?!_** Elle savait que c'était sérieux. Elle le sentait.

 **-c'est Jo... C'est grave... Je t'en prie...** Les grandes explications pour plus tard.

 ** _-on arrive._** Elle raccrocha.

* * *

Quand l'ambulance arriva à l'hôpital Meredith, Callie et Owen y était déjà.

 **-Alex?** le questionna Callie qui portait toujours sa robe.

 **-plus tard! Elle doit être opérée.**

 **-on l'emmène au bloc immédiatement.**

 **-Karev! Reste ici,** lui dit Owen alors qu'il voulait suivre le brancard.

 **-je ne l'abandonnerai pas! Plus jamais.**

 **-on va faire tout notre possible... Tu ne devrais pas venir au bloc tu ne ferais que nous communiquer ton stress.** Il savait que Hunt avait raison mais voir s'éloigner Jo lui pinça le cœur.

 **-d'accord.**

 **-Kepner est de garde. Va la retrouver...** C'est ce qu'il fit, de toute façon rester au milieu du couloir était plus qu'inutile.

 **-Alex! Que s'est il passé?** Elle criait.

 **-je... Je n'en sais rien April.**

 **-tu es blessé? Tu es couvert de sang!**

 **-non... C'est pas mon sang... C'est pas mon sang...** murmura-t-il en baisant les yeux. Il allait pleurer.

 **-c'est celui de qui?**

 **-de Jo...**

 **-oh!** April se mît à pleurer mais Alex n'avait pas la force ni l'envie de la réconforter. **Elle... Viens, il faut que tu changes de vêtements.**

 **-non... Je dois...** Ils furent interrompu par un interne. _L'interne._

 **-Dr Karev? Tout va bien?**

 **-DeLuca... Toi tu sais! À toi elle parle!**

 **-Alex, calme toi!** Kepner le retient comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne le frappe. _C'est comme ça qu'ils me voient? Comme un bagarreur?_

 **-qui ferait du mal à Joséphine? Qui?** s'emporta-t-il.

 **-quoi?** DeLuca regardait April et Alex sans rien comprendre.

 **-je l'ai retrouvée en sang...chez nous. Dis moi qui!** Il paraissait devenir fou. Il devenait fou.

 **-je... Quoi? Comment je le saurai?** s'inquiéta-t-il. Soudain il comprit. **Oh...non...** gémit-il.

 **-quoi? Quoi?**

 **-c'est ma faute... C'est ma faute.** Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler et de secouer la tête.

 **-Andrew... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?** dit doucement April.

 **-j'ai... C'est pas possible... J'ai quand même pas fait ça? Quel con!**

 **-Andrew?** Alex le fixait de ses yeux remplis de larmes et de souffrances. DeLuca savait qu'il était coupable. **Tu as fait quoi? Dis moi ce que tu sais.**

 **-j'ai fait une connerie... Énorme connerie.**

 **-dis moi! Je veux comprendre!**

 **-je ne peux pas... C'est pas une bonne idée. Putain... Merde.** Il se prit la tête entre les mains. **Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? C'est grave?** osa-t-il demander en s'imaginant déjà le pire.

 **-on ne sait pas si elle va s'en sortir...** Andrew put voir dans ses yeux qu'Alex devait lutter contre la pensée que c'était déjà fini. **Elle va devoir se battre.**

 **-non...** DeLuca secouait la tête. Si Jo mourait, il ne s'en remettait pas.

 **-Andrew?**

 **-j'ai été con... Il l'a retrouvé... J'ai agi comme un imbécile.**

 **-qui? Qui?**

 **-elle ne voulait pas vous en parler de peur que vous...** Andrew avait été voir Lionel, exactement la raison pour laquelle Jo n'en avait jamais parlé à Alex. **Je l'ai fait. C'est ma faute...**

 **-tu lui as fait mal? Tu l'as frappé?** Alex parlait doucement. April ne le reconnaissait pas.

 **-jamais je ne lui aurais fait quoique ce soit.**

 **-alors c'est pas ta faute... Donne moi son nom.**

 **-je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Si je vous le dis, vous le retrouverez et...** Tout allait s'empirer, si ça pouvait être pire. **Je l'ai déjà assez fait souffrir.** Andrew ferma les yeux. Le matin même il plaisantait encore avec Jo. Il avaient même passé la nuit ensemble à se consoler mutuellement. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer. Jo ne pouvait pas mourir. _Pas maintenant..._

 **-il faut qu'il paye!**

 **-Alex! Je peux comprendre à quel point tu es...** dit Kepner en voulant le prendre dans ses bras mais il recula.

 **-non, April! Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ce type est entré chez nous... a battu ma copine... a...a...** Il n'arrivait pas à dire le mot alors il en dit un autre. **Il a agressé la femme que j'aime. Elle va mourir...**

 **-ne dis pas ça!**

 **-tu ne l'as pas vue... Tu n'as pas vu tout le sang qu'elle a perdu...** Il sentit une première larme glisser le long de sa joue.

 **-Andrew?** dit April en cachant Alex. **Rentre chez toi et repose toi.**

 **-pas question. Je... Je suis de garde cette nuit.**

 **-alors retourne travailler. Ne reste pas là.**

 **-oui. Dr Karev, je suis vraiment dé...**

 **-c'est pas ta faute. Je te tiendrai au courant. Dégage maintenant.** Il n'aimait pas qu'on le voit pleurer.

 **-viens avec moi Alex. Il faut vraiment que tu te changes.** Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna au vestiaire. Il y enfila sa blouse de médecins. C'était sans doute absurde mais il se sentait plus fort, comme si en se changeant il était devenu un super-héros. C'était aussi ce qu'avait ressenti Jo une semaine auparavant.

 **-je vais faire quoi maintenant?**

 **-attendre, espérer. Tu peux prier aussi.** Et April redevient April.

 **-je prierai pas ton dieux débile. Si ton dieu existait, jamais il n'aurait laisser Jo subir ça. Tu sais ce qu'elle a déjà dû...** Il s'arrêta car au fond il ne savait même pas lui non plus ce qu'elle avait déjà dû traverser.

 **-je le ferai à ta place alors.** Il ne répondit rien. Après tout si ça lui faisait plaisir tant mieux pour elle. Sans le vouloir il revit son loft en pensée. _Trop de sang... Elle devrait être morte depuis longtemps..._ Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il y avait beaucoup trop de sang.

 **-il s'est pris une balle...**

 **-quoi...?**

 **-elle lui a tiré dessus! Il est blessé par balle!** Il savait ce qu'il allait faire.

 **-Alex...?**

 **-tu n'as pas vu de patient, blessé par balle ce soir?** S'il n'était pas ici, il serait forcément dans un autre hôpital. Ou bien il était mort. Il le retrouverait dans les deux cas.

 **-non. Ne fais pas ça,** fit Kepner quand elle comprit ce qu'il comptait faire.

 **-je reviens. Ne m'appelle que si elle meure.**

 **-non! Ne fais pas cette bêtise!** Il partit sans se retourner. **Merde.**

 _J'ai passé les six dernières années à l'oublier et à passer à autre chose. April pouvait réentendre la voix résignée de Jo._

 _Que se passerait-il si tu reprenais contact avec ton ex?_

 _-quelque chose proche d'une explosion nucléaire. J'ai peur d'avoir perdu ma combinaison anti-atomique... C'était ce qui était arrivé._

April essuya une dernière larmes avant d'aller voir si elle pouvait aider Owen. Elle savait d'avance que ça allait être horrible. _Les vêtements d'Alex..._ Elle préféra ne pas y penser. Elle était désormais presque sûre que la personne qui avait blessé Jo était son ex. _Ex qu'Alex va tenter de retrouver..._ Elle soupira et entra dans le bloc. _Ne fais pas de bêtises Alex... Jo a besoin que tu sois là._


	33. Chapter 33

Alex trouva l'homme qu'il cherchait moins de deux heures plus tard. Ça avait été plutôt facile. Il s'était rendu dans les centres hospitaliers aux alentours et avait demandé s'il y avait des blessés par balle. Comme il portait la blouse du Grey Sloan, personne ne lui avait demandé pourquoi. Il avait fait plusieurs hôpitaux avant de trouver le bon. _Le Saint Joseph..._ C'était dans celui-ci que Jo travaillait.

 **-la chambre 323,** lui dit l'infirmière sans se douter de la haine féroce qui animait le médecin en face d'elle.

 **-merci...** Il se rendit compte que plus il avançait vers la chambre plus il ralentissait. Qui était cet homme? Qu'avait-il fait à Jo? En entrant sans frapper dans la pièce il frissonna. C'était l'homme de la photo. Celui qui tenait la main de Jo à Princeton. Son cœur se serra.

 **-bonsoir docteur,** lui lança Lionel en souriant. S'il reconnaissait Alex il n'en montra rien.

 **-je pourrais vous tuer. Ça ne me prendrait que dix petites secondes...** Lionel le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

 **-qui êtes-v...? Oh!** Il sembla remarquer qu'Alex ne portait pas tout à fait la même blouse que les autres docteurs de cet hôpital.

 **-vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça...** Lionel voulut appuyer sur le bouton appelant une infirmière mais Alex fut plus rapide. **Qu'est-ce que ça fait? De se sentir faible et vulnérable?** Lionel continuait de le regarder sans comprendre. **C'est autre chose, hein? De ne plus avoir le pouvoir?**

 **-de quoi...?**

 **-taisez-vous! C'était jouissif? D'avoir le contrôle de Jo? D'avoir le pouvoir de vie et de mort? De la sentir à votre merci? Pendant que vous...?** Il s'arrêta et le regarda en colère. Alex essayait que son interlocuteur ne voit que celle-ci et non sa souffrance.

 **-qui? Ah...** Lionel passa ses mains sur son visage et continua doucement. **Vous êtes un de ses amis? Un des amis de ma Julia?** Il rit tristement. **Elle se fait appeler Jo? Ce n'est même pas étonnant. Elle a toujours voulu être un garçon...** Il soupira et Alex put voir qu'il séchait distraitement quelques larmes. **Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Je ne voulais pas...** Ses yeux étaient remplis de souffrances de douleurs.

 **-elle est morte...** dit abruptement Alex sans trop savoir pourquoi il mentait. **Vous l'avez tuée...** Lionel éclata en sanglot et Alex eut bien du mal à savoir s'il jouait la comédie ou s'il était vraiment triste.

 **-j'étais si heureux qu'elle m'envoie un message... Je...** Il renifla. **J'ai pris le premier avion et je suis venu... Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle...**

 **-qu'elle quoi?** demanda Alex en tremblant.

 **-qu'elle m'attendrait avec une arme... Je voulais pas lui faire de mal, j'avais juste peur qu'elle me tue...** Il pleurait à grosses larmes maintenant.

 **-vous ne vouliez pas lui faire de mal?** Alex ne voulait pas croire que Jo avait délibérément contacté ce type. _C'est grâce à Andrew qu'il l'a retrouvée..._ **Vous lui avez tiré deux fois dessus! Sa jambe est fracturée! Elle a été attachée à une chaise!** Il n'en était pas tout à fait certain mais ça correspondait aux marques sur ses chevilles et sur ses poignets. **Elle a... avait des bleus partout! Une hémorragies interne...** Il le regarda avec dégoût. **Vous l'avez violée... Vous vouliez pas lui faire du mal...?** ajouta-t-il en serrant les dents.

 **-bien sûr que non! Je l'aimais... Je l'aime toujours, c'est ma femme!**

 **-votre... femme?** dit froidement Alex.

 **-oui... On s'est mariés quand on était à Princeton et... C'était parfait mais Julia... Son passé la hantait et parfois...** Il secoua la tête. **Je l'aimais alors je n'en avais que faire de ses crises de zèles, de ses sauts d'humeur et de ses phases où elle devenait paranoïaque.** Il soupira. **Je l'aimais et un jour elle est partie...** Il laissa quelques larmes couler. **J'ai pensé pendant six ans qu'elle était morte. Je l'ai enfin retrouvée et c'est... trop tard...** Il déglutit difficilement.

 **-que s'est-il passé?** Alex ne voulait pas croire en l'histoire de Lionel mais après tout... Il écarta ses pensées. _Jo était si... C'était intentionnel, on ne fait pas autant de mal à quelqu'un en se défendant._

 **-elle m'a envoyé son adresse et elle m'a ouvert. Elle n'avait pas du tout changé... Julia s'est jetée sur moi et m'a embrassé, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle avait fait une grosse erreur et...** Il ferma les yeux. **Je l'aimais vraiment... Je m'en fichait de ses raisons alors je l'ai laissé faire et on fait l'amour.** Alex déglutit à cette idée. **Elle était consentante!**

 **-ensuite?**

 **-ensuite elle est devenue violente... D'un seul coup. J'étais habitué à ses humeurs lunatiques mais à ce point là... Je me suis défendu du mieux que j'ai pu mais elle... On aurait dit qu'elle était devenue folle.** Il secoua tristement la tête. **Je l'ai maîtrisée et je l'ai attaché à une chaise. Je voulais appeler la police mais elle a réussi à se libérer et à aller chercher un flingue...** Il inspira profondément. **J'essayais juste de sauver ma peau...**

 **-tout cela n'est qu'un mensonge!** Lionel sentit néanmoins qu'Alex était perplexe. **Je le prouverai et vous serez condamné pour meurtre...**

 **-je n'ai rien fait!**

 **-c'est pas ce que les experts diront. Votre histoire ne tient pas debout. Vous paierez pour tout ce que vous lui avez fait!**

 **-je ne lui ai rien fait, Dr Karev.** Lionel semblait sincère. Alex partit. Il ne pouvait pas croire l'histoire contée par cet homme. Jo ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait rentrer, lui avoir fait l'amour puis avoir tenté de le tuer. C'était absurde. _Absurde..._

 ** _-Alex!_** s'exclama Jackson en décrochant son téléphone.

 **-Avery, tu pourrais me rendre un service?** Il se tenait debout devant le loft. _Notre loft..._

 _ **-Meredith m'a prévenu. Est-ce que ça va?**_ Alex soupira. Comment ça pourrait aller?

 **-tu es toujours à la fête de Webber?** Jackson put se rendre compte à quel point Alex était perdu.

 ** _-je suis chez moi, je dois garder ma fille._** Alex le savait pourtant.

 **-d'accord... Emmène là chez Meredith. Maggie peut la garder. Ne lui dis rien...**

 ** _-heu...ok._**

 **-ensuite tu te ramènes chez moi avec ton meilleur appareil photo.**

 ** _-je pensais que chez toi c'était la maison de Meredith et Pierce?_**

 **-non. C'est le loft.**

 ** _-mais c'est là où..._** Jackson comprit enfin où Alex voulait en venir.

 **-s'il te plait.**

 ** _-j'arrive. Je suis là dans vingt minutes._** En arrivant, il trouva Alex toujours en tenue de travail appuyé contre le mur du bâtiment miteux. Comme les rares fois où il était venu ici, Jackson ne put s'empêcher déglutir. _Comment peut-on vivre dans un taudis pareil?_

 **-merci d'être venu.**

 **-Alex? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?** Celui-ci ouvrit la porte d'entrée et emmena son ami vers les escaliers.

 **-on prend des photos... Au cas où?**

 **-au cas où quoi?** Alex s'arrêta et lui montra une trace de main rouge sang contre le mur.

 **-il est hors de question que le mec qui lui a fait ça détruise les preuves...**

 **-ok. Ok.** Jackson prit cinq photos et interrogea Alex du regard. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il pouvait dire.

 **-c'est pas ma main, ni celle d'un ambulancier...** Il inspira. **C'est la sienne... Jo lui a tiré dans l'abdomen.** Jackson posa maladroitement sa main dans le dos de son ami.

 **-si tu ne veux pas entrer, je le ferai.** Alex secoua la tête et fit coulisser la porte. C'était horrible. Les deux hommes se turent et sans bruit, Jackson prit une centaine de cliché.

 **-n'oublie rien.**

 **-Alex... On devrait laisser faire les flics.** Il regarda son collègue mais celui-ci se contentait de fixer la marre de sang qui se trouvait au milieu du loft. **On devrait les appeler.**

 **-je retourne à l'hôpital,** dit Alex sans prendre en compte sa remarque.

 **-je t'accompagne.** Alex hocha vaguement la tête. **Mais d'abord on passe chez moi.** Aucun des deux ne parla jusqu'à ce que Jackson brise le silence.

 **-est-ce que tu sais qui lui as fait ça?** Alex soupira et regarda par la fenêtre.

 **-son mari...**

 **-Jo est mariée...?**

 **-surprise,** dit-il sarcastiquement.

 **-c'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas t'épouser.**

 **-elle m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'elle _voulait_ mais qu'elle ne _pouvait_ pas... ** Alex soupira lourdement. **Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas comprendre? J'aurais dû pouvoir la protéger.**

 **-on doit prévenir la police... Meredith m'a dit qu'elle était touchée par balle...** Jackson inspira profondément. **On n'a légalement pas le choix de faire autrement.**

 **-je sais,** fit Alex en serrant le poing.

 **-ne fais pas de connerie, Alex.** Jackson ne pouvait pas s'imaginer comment il réagirait si quelqu'un s'en prenait à April ou à leur fille.

 **-j'ai été le voir...** Jackson s'attendait au pire. Jo lui a aussi tiré une balle dessus donc... Je suppose que là aussi les flics seront appelés.

 **-qu'est-ce que tu as fait?** dit Jackson plein d'appréhension.

 **-je lui ai parlé, je lui ai dit qu'il payerait et...** Il s'arrêta.

 **-Alex?**

 **-il m'a raconté que c'était Jo qui l'avait invité et que c'était elle qui avait commencé à lui faire mal...** Jackson secoua la tête.

 **-tu ne le crois pas, hein? Il essaye juste de s'en sortir du mieux qu'il peut!**

 **-et si...?** Jackson ne répondit pas. **La première fois, c'était bien elle qui avait commencé...** dit-il pitoyablement.

 **-avec Jason Myers?** Alex hocha la tête. **Il s'est passé un million de trucs depuis ce jour là...**

 **-pas que des bons et...**

 **-la priorité maintenant c'est de veiller à ce qu'elle aille bien. On verra après.**

 **-je lui ai fait croire que Joséphine était morte...**

 **-pourquoi?** s'étonna Jackson.

 **-je ne sais pas...**

 **-il est dans quel hôpital? Pas au Grey Sloan?** Alex secoua la tête.

 **-à Saint Joseph.** Jackson soupira tristement.

 **-ses collèges savent...?**

 **-je crois pas... Personne ne m'a empêcher d'aller le voir...** Alex se tut et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le loft. Jackson se gara et regarda son ami.

 **-Jo est entre de bonnes mains.**

 **-qu'est-ce que je vais faire si...** Alex laissa échapper quelques larmes.

 **-ne pense pas à ça... Viens.** Jackson prépara deux verres d'eau et en apporta un à Alex.

* * *

Mardi 5 juillet 2016.

Alex se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autours de lui et remarqua avec soulagement qu'il se trouvait sur un canapé chez April et Jackson. Il se leva sans faire de bruit. Son téléphone indiquait deux heures. Il se demanda avec espoir s'il n'avait pas cauchemardé. _Non..._ Tout était malheureusement réel. Il chercha Jackson puis tenta de l'appeler mais celui-ci n'était pas à la maison et ne répondait pas. Il envoya néanmoins à Alex un message. _Essaye de te reposer encore un peu. J'ai des choses à régler, je t'expliquerai tout._ Alex soupira. Comment pourrait-il se reposer alors que la femme qu'il aimait était en train de se faire opérer? Était en train de mourir? Il devait retourner à l'hôpital.

 **-Meredith?** dit-il en la voyant arriver vers lui.

 **-elle est toujours en vie Alex. Elle respire toujours... La nuit va être longue...** Alex ne parla pas. **Elle résiste bien.** Alex ne disait toujours rien alors elle soupira. **Honnêtement je ne sais même pas comment elle a réussi à survivre à l'opération.**

 **-ne tourne pas autour du pot, Mere. Dis-moi exactement ce...** Il s'arrêta quelques instants. **Est-ce que DeLuca sait...**

 **-il sait juste qu'elle a été agressée...** Elle prit la main d'Alex mais celui-ci détournait la tête tristement. S'il croisait le regard de son amie, il se mettrait assurément à pleurer. **Je crois qu'il a tourné pas mal en rond avant de se concentrer sur quelques opérations sans importance. Les bobos du 4 juillet...**

 **-pour ne pas y penser, hein?**

 **-il aime beaucoup, Jo... Pas comme toi mais quand même.** Alex hocha la tête.

 **-il se sent coupable, je crois que c'est à cause de lui qu'il l'a retrouvée.**

 **-son agresseur?** demanda Meredith.

 **-je vais chercher Andrew.**

* * *

 **-Dr DeLuca! On a une opération dans 5 minutes, qu'est-ce que vous foutez?** s'exaspéra Stéphanie en voyant l'interne soigner une énième petite brûlure due aux feux d'artifice.

 **-prenez quelqu'un d'autre.** Il termina le pansement avant de se tourner vers la résidente. **j'attends le Dr Karev.**

 **-et je peux savoir pourquoi?**

 **-vous n'êtes pas au courant?** s'étonna Andrew.

 **-non...**

 **-Jo a...** Elle le coupa exaspérée.

 **-je me contre fiche de ce que Jo a fait.**

 **-non! Elle...**

 **-rien à foutre. Viens.** Celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et se concentra sur Alex qui venait d'arriver.

 **-non. Andrew vient avec moi.**

 **-elle est...?** Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

 **-non. Le Dr Grey va... Viens avec moi, j'ai pas envie de répéter.** Il l'entraîna avec lui.

 **-ok.**

 **-de quoi vous parlez?** demanda Stéphanie suspicieuse.

 **-elle n'est pas au courant?** s'étonna Alex à son tour.

 **-Joséphine a été blessée...** soupira Andrew.

 **-elle...**

 **-laisse tomber Edwards, viens DeLuca.** Il le tira jusque Meredith.

 **-Alex, DeLuca...**

 **-comment... Comment va-t-elle?** la questionna timidement l'interne.

 **-elle est avec Owen, Callie et April mais...**

 **-ça s'annonce mal,** dit Andrew avec une lueur de désespoir apparente. Meredith hocha la tête.

 **-Alex que s'est-il passé? Qui lui a fait ça?**

 **-son mari...**

 **-quoi?** fit Meredith en ouvrant grand les yeux.

 **-Dr Karev...** murmura Andrew.

 **-c'est bien ce qu'il est, hein?**

 **-elle... Il...** Andrew inspira profondément. **C'est horrible...**

 **-je sais... Le loft... Chez nous...** Il secouait compulsivement la tête. Ce qu'il avait vu au loft le hantait.

 **-Alex...**

 **-j'ai été prendre des photos avec Jackson... Du sang partout... Tout est retourné...**

 **-elle s'est défendue?** demanda Andrew. Alex ne put s'empêcher de voir que l'interne était surpris et espérait.

 **-elle lui a tiré dessus... Il va s'en sortir, son rein peut-être pas...**

 **-comment sais-tu ça?** Meredith s'inquiéta un peu en s'attendant au pire. _Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien empiré._ La situation était déjà assez dramatique comme ça.

 **-il est à l'hôpital saint Joseph... Ironique vous ne trouvez pas?**

 **-vous avez été le voir?!** demanda Andrew. Alex haussa les épaules.

 **-je lui ai fait croire qu'elle était morte...**

 **-Alex dis moi que tu ne lui as rien fait!** pesta Meredith.

 **-j'en avais envie...** Il soupira douloureusement. **Il était là... Tranquillement dans son lit alors que Jo... Il payera... Pour tout ce qui lui a fait...** Il regarda Andrew qui détournait la tête, alors il se tourna vers son amie. **Dis moi tout Mer'.**

 **-est-ce que c'est vraiment utile?**

 **-il ne l'a pas vue... Lui, il ne sait pas...**

 **-par quoi commencer...** Elle inspira. **Jo s'est prise deux balles. La plus haute a touché sa clavicule gauche, Callie a fait du bon boulot... On a de la chance qu'elle soit revenue. La deuxième entrée est située deux centimètres sous la première frôlant le cartilage costo-chondral mais perforant...**

 **-son poumon gauche...** termina Alex. **C'est pour ça qu'elle avait du mal à respirer.**

 **-ouais... Sa jambe droite est fracturée... Son poignet gauche aussi... Jo a beaucoup d'hématomes, partout sur le corps et...** Elle s'arrêta. Meredith ne savait pas si elle devait continuer à parler. À quoi bon leur faire encore plus de mal?

 **-quoi?** demanda brusquement Alex en la pressant.

 **-elle a des brûlures sur les chevilles et sur les poignets... Sur tout son avant-bras droit... Jackson pourra arranger ça...**

 **-elle a été attachée...** commença Andrew en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

 **-à une chaise oui...** fit Alex impatient. **Meredith!**

 **-quoi Alex?**

 **-regarde moi et dis le reste!** Elle déglutit.

 **-il l'a agressée sexuellement...** Alex hocha la tête. **Quand ils auront réussi à arrêter le saignement on appèlera un gynéco... Il fera les prélèvements et le connard qui lui a fait ça payera!** Andrew soupira et se mit à pleurer. Il retenait ses larmes depuis plusieurs heures mais là s'en était de trop. La culpabilité était atroce et insupportable.

 **-elle n'était pas consentante?** dit Alex doucement.

 **-quoi?** Meredith le regarda sans comprendre.

 **-tu en es sûre...? Tu es sûre qu'elle a été violée?** La chirurgienne vit qu'Andrew souffrait. Il souffrait et fixait Alex étrangement. _Il semble déçu,_ constata Meredith.

 **-Alex!** dit celle-ci abruptement pour essayer d'effacer le malaise qui s'installait.

 **-réponds...**

 **-elle n'était pas consentante...** Alex soupira de soulagement. _Tout ce qu'il m'a raconté n'était que mensonge..._ Meredith le fixa un peu choquée, elle ne comprenait pas son apaisement. _Qu'est-ce que...?_ Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son ami préférerait que Jo ait été violée plutôt qu'elle l'ait trompée. _Impossible..._ Elle secoua la tête et s'apprêta à faire une remarque quand elle vit arriver Callie comme une furie.

 **-DeLuca! C'est le type de New-York?** cria-t-elle. **C'est le type que t'a menacé à New-York qui a fait ça? C'est lui?** Elle s'approcha de lui et celui-ci recula, effrayé.

 **-c'est à cause de moi qu'il l'a retrouvée... J'ai agi comme un idiot.** Il reculait encore. Andrew était tellement perdu et dévasté. Hier encore Jo plaisantait avec lui.

 **-Lionel comment? Donne moi son nom!** Andrew reprit un peu constance.

 **-hors de question! J'ai déjà assez merdé comme ça.** Il essaya tant bien que mal de soutenir le regard de Callie. Celle-ci continuait de le toiser avec fureur. Elle s'en voulait énormément.

 **-il regrettera de lui avoir fait ça!**

 **-Callie calme toi...** fit doucement Alex. **S'énerver ne servira à rien.**

 **-une des balles a perforé des nerfs... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais...** Elle soupira. **Putain... J'ai merdé...**

 **-tu ne sais pas si elle pourra un jour se resservir de son bras...** termina calmement Alex.

 **-la chirurgie est toute sa vie... Elle est douée pour ça... Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si sa carrière était foutue?** Elle posait la question en l'air mais personne ne répondit.

 **-tant qu'elle survit...** lâcha finalement Alex. **Le reste n'a pas d'importance... Je serai là. Je l'aiderai... On l'aidera tous... Peu importe à quel point... Il faut juste qu'elle survive. Je ne l'abandonnerai plus jamais.** Il inspira profondément. **Plus jamais.** Ils méditèrent ses paroles jusqu'à que Callie, honteuse ne regarde son téléphone.

 **-et Pierce qui répond toujours pas...**

 **-une des balles a touché son cœur?** demanda Andrew.

 **-je ne sais pas... Je veux juste qu'elle ait les meilleurs chirurgiens...** Les trois chirurgiens voyaient bien que Callie culpabilisait mais aucun ne savait au juste pourquoi. Andrew se dit que c'était probablement car elle avait parlé à Lionel. Meredith, elle, pensait que Callie craignait de ne pas avoir su sauver le bras gauche de Jo. Callie avait pesté plusieurs fois lorsqu'elles étaient au bloc. Meredith pouvait réentendre son amie répéter le mot _putain_ au moins dix fois. Elle savait pourtant que la chirurgienne avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. _Elle aurait voulu faire plus..._ Alex ne pensait rien, il s'en fichait. Seule Jo lui importait réellement. Grey soupira.

 **-Maggie est probablement chez moi en train de dessoûler et de garder mes enfants et Sofia...** Elle fronça les sourcils. **Ça va aller...** se dit-elle à elle-même.

 **-merde... Est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à prévenir Arizona?** demanda Alex en sursautant.

 **-je vais le faire.** Andrew sortit son téléphone et voulut s'éloigner mais Alex lui attrapa le bras.

 **-nan, Callie va s'en charger. Toi, tu vas venir avec moi chez Maggie...** L'interne le regarda un peu surpris avant d'hocher la tête. **Il y a déjà eu assez d'horreurs ce soir...** Il savait que la fille d'April et de Jackson était aussi chez Meredith. Si Maggie était aussi bourrée que Meredith semblait laisser sous-entendre, la laisser avec cinq enfants n'étaient pas ce qu'il aurait qualifié de raisonnable.

 **-tu es sûre Alex? Tu ne veux pas...** commença Callie.

 **-rester ici à tourner en rond et résister encore et encore à l'envie de retourner le voir et... Non. On ne sert à rien ici... On va tous les deux rentrer et veiller sur les enfants...** Curieusement, il se sentait calme. **Vous vous allez veiller sur elle... Faites qu'elle s'en sorte...** Meredith et Callie hochèrent la tête.

 **-je t'enverrai des nouvelles toutes les heures.**

 **-prends soin d'Amelia aussi... Elle s'est beaucoup attachée à Jo.** Il redevenait l'homme qu'il aurait toujours dû rester. Celui qui protégeait et prenait plus soin de ses amis, de sa famille que de lui-même. Il fallait qu'il mette sa propre douleur en parenthèse en qu'il soit fort pour eux, pour Jo. Elle allait avoir besoin de lui. Il se devait d'être là.

 **-elle sait...** marmonna Andrew. **Pour son mari.**

 **-Jo est mariée?** fit Callie surprise. **À...**

 **-ouais à un gars qui l'a battue... Jusqu'au jour où elle a dit stop et qu'elle s'est cassée...** Andrew s'énervait. **Elle a tout fait pour que jamais il ne retrouve sa trace et...**

 **-tu n'as rien à te reprocher!** s'exclama vivement Alex. **Tu as été la pour elle quand ça n'allait pas. C'est en partie grâce à toi qu'elle reprenait goût à la vie...**

 **-à quoi ça sert de sauver une vie si c'est pour la perdre quelques semaines après?** dit-il en haussant les épaules.

 **-elle n'est pas morte...** fit doucement Alex. **Et même si elle finissait au final par s'en aller, elle partirait heureuse...** Il en était intimement persuadé. Jo avait souffert toute sa vie d'un sentiment extrême de solitude, il le savait très bien.

 **-battue à mort par le type qu'elle fuit depuis six ans?**

 **-tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Elle est entourée...** Jo avait finalement, comme lui, trouvé une famille à Seattle. **Elle n'est plus seule.** Apaisée.

 **-de toute façon elle va s'en sortir,** dit simplement Meredith en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Alex.

 **-elle le doit. J'ai tant de choses à lui dire.** Il lui sourit avant de partir avec Andrew.

* * *

Callie sentit une larme montée quand elle sortit son téléphone.

 **-Arizona?**

 ** _-oui Callie..._** répondit celle-ci à moitié endormie. Il était quatre heure du matin et elle avait beaucoup bu la veille.

 **-tu es à la maison?**

 ** _-oui Callie..._** Arizona bailla lourdement.

 **-tu peux... Tu peux...?** Callie ne savait pas au juste quoi lui dire.

 ** _-quoi? Attends attends... Je te passe Amelia..._** Elle bailla à nouveau. _**J'ai un peu l'esprit embrouillé.**_ Callie attendit quelques minutes, le temps qu'Arizona se lève et aille réveiller Amelia. Quelques minutes qui parurent interminables à la chirurgienne.

 ** _-allô?_** fit finalement une voix.

 **-Amelia?**

 ** _-ouais..._** Elle rit. **_Owen avait une urgence à l'hôpital et il est parti avec la voiture, mon sac et mes clefs..._** Elle soupira avant de continuer à parler joyeusement. **_Punaise Arizona quand elle boit elle n'y va pas à moitié!_**

 **-tu es sobre?**

 ** _-bien sûr._ ** Elle semblait avoir perdu toute bonne humeur. _Elle pense sans doute que je n'ai pas confiance en elle,_ constata Callie. Celle-ci n'avait pourtant aucune envie de s'expliquer. Elle avait besoin d'Arizona. Son ex-femme était la seule à pouvoir l'aider à aller mieux, à se sentir moins coupable, à la calmer. Elles allaient devoir surmonter l'agression de Jo ensemble. **_J'ai ramené Arizona chez vous..._** continua Amelia. _**Elle avait une voiture et une maison alors que moi pas, j'ai cru que...**_

 **-vous pouvez venir à l'hôpital?**

 ** _-maintenant?_**

 **-c'est urgent.**

 ** _-qu'est-ce qui a?_** demanda-t-elle inquiète. Callie soupira et sentit quelques larmes couler.

 **-j'ai merdé... DeLuca a merdé...** Elle reprit sa respiration. **Heureusement que ton mari assure...**

 ** _-Callie?!_** Si Amelia s'était sentie un peu fatiguée, ce n'était plus du tout le cas.

 **-il faut que je vois Arizona...**

 ** _-il est arrivé quelque chose à Sofia? Maggie est seule avec les enfants mais elle ne semblait pas si..._** Callie l'entendit dire quelque chose à Arizona et aller chercher les clefs de voiture.

 **-ils n'ont rien. Emmène là s'il te plait.**

 ** _-ok. On arrive._**

 **-roule prudemment... Il y a déjà eu assez d'horreurs aujourd'hui.**

 ** _-Callie?_ ** demanda Amelia mais celle-ci avait déjà raccroché.

* * *

 **-tout va bien?** fit Amelia en arrivant à l'hôpital.

 **-va trouver Meredith...** lui dit Callie en baissant les yeux.

 **-quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?** s'excita la neurochirurgienne devant l'absence de réponse. **Tu me fais peur.**

 **-Callie?** dit timidement Arizona en la voyant verser quelques larmes.

 **-va trouver Meredith, Amelia... Elle t'expliquera...**

 **-ok...** dit celle-ci laconique. _Que se passe-t-il?_ Amelia chercha sa sœur pendant dix bonnes minutes. Elle avait oublié son téléphone et personne ne semblait l'avoir vue. Elle finit par la trouver, assise dans la cage d'escalier entre le septième et le huitième étage.

 **-oh Amelia...** fit celle-ci en la voyant s'assoir à côté d'elle.

 **-qu'est-ce ce qu'il y a?! Si on ne m'explique pas...**

 **-Wilson...** Amelia la regarda si profondément dans les yeux que Meredith eut des sueurs froides. **Elle a été agressée...**

 **-agressée?** Amelia articula chaque syllabe en ouvrant grands les yeux.

 **-par son mari...**

 **-quoi? Comment? C'est...?** Elle s'excitait.

 **-ne crie pas aussi fort!** la gronda gentiment Meredith. Elle soupira. Qu'allait elle bien pouvoir dire?

 **-raconte moi tout.**

 **-ça va être compliqué...** Elle inspira et raconta le peu qu'elle savait. Elle n'omit aucun détail. Elle lui parla du coup de téléphone d'Alex, de la prise en charge de Jo, des blessures qu'elle avait, ce qu'ils en avaient déduit, les précisions d'Alex ainsi que ce qu'elle-même avait pu comprendre. **Owen et April sont toujours avec elle... Je ne sais pas si elle sera encore vivante demain.** Amelia baissa les yeux.

 **-quand je lui ai demandé ce que lui ferait son mari si elle le contactait, elle m'a répondu qu'il la détruirait,** dit-elle doucement. **Elle avait raison...** Meredith hocha la tête et passa son bras derrière le dos de sa sœur. **Il la battait?** C'était une question rhétorique, elle l'avait compris depuis le jour où Jo était venue dormir chez Owen et elle. _Il l'a sauvée de l'enfer dans lequel elle vivait alors..._ Meredith la serra dans ses bras.

 **-elle est forte, Amy... Jo sait se battre.**

 **-Derek aussi savait se battre...** Meredith soupira tristement. Les drames cesseraient-ils un jour au Grey Sloan?


	34. Chapter 34

**-Oh Arizona!** s'exclama Callie avant de fondre en larmes dans ses bras.

 **-Là là Callie. Là là... Tout va bien.** Arizona ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait.

 **-J'ai merdé... J'ai hyper merdé...**

 **-Quoi?** Les deux femmes se lâchèrent mais Callie ne regardait toujours pas Arizona dans les yeux.

 **-Viens...** Elle l'emmena dans un local de stockage.

 **-Callie?**

 **-C'est Jo... Elle...**

 **-Elle quoi? Callie?!** Arizona paniquait et ça n'aidait pas Callie à se calmer et à réfléchir.

 **-Elle elle...**

 **-Elle est morte?** dit timidement Arizona.

 **-Non... mais... Arizona, c'est de ma faute...**

 **-Que s'est-il passé?**

 **-On était à New-York et là Andrew est devenu dingue et a menacé un type et moi...** Callie faisait de grands gestes alors Arizona avait un peu de mal à suivre. **J'ai dit plusieurs fois Andrew et DeLuca... Je lui ai dit mon prénom et le tien aussi... Il l'a retrouvée comme ça...**

 **-Qui...?**

 **-Son mari... Il l'a battue pendant des années.** **En venant à Seattle elle le fuyait... Elle était toujours si pétillante, si souriante et... Elle était devenu quelqu'un qu'elle aimait... Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible et je savais qu'elle...** Arizona posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ex-femme et l'obligea à la regarder. Callie se détendit à peine.

 **-Callie...? Calme-toi... C'est si grave que ça...?** Arizona eut peur de ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux.

 **-Je ne vois vraiment pas comment elle passerait la nuit... Tout était si endommagé... Je voulais l'aider et... J'ai complètement foiré Arizona...** Les larmes coulèrent tout d'un coup. **Je n'aurais pas dû l'opérer, j'ai pas fait ce que je devais faire... Je suis la pire ortho qu'elle aurait pu avoir...**

 **-Ne dis pas ça! Je suis sûre qu'elle va s'en sortir, que ça va aller, que c'est grâce à toi qu'elle va vivre...**

 **-Arizona...**

 **-Jo survivra! Elle a déjà vécu pire... Ça ira.** Jo était forte, Arizona savait qu'elle s'en sortirait. Le reste d'alcool qu'elle avait dans le sang l'aidait à positiver.

 **-Non...** Callie, elle, n'arrivait pas à y croire. **Elle avait réussi à recommencer tout à zéro et là...**

 **-Le seul coupable est le type qui lui a fait ça. Maintenant, je t'en prie explique moi tout...** Callie soupira, prit sa respiration et parla longuement. Quand elle eut fini, elle regarda son ex-femme. Celle-ci ne pleurait même pas.

 **-Pour ta jambe... J'ai fait le bon choix?** demanda timidement Callie en voyant qu'Arizona ne disait rien.

 **-Quoi?** dit celle-ci sans comprendre.

 **-De demander à Alex de te l'amputer pour que tu vives?**

 **-Bien sûr!** Callie soupira. La conviction avec laquelle Arizona avait répondu ne fit que confirmer son impression. Elle avait fait une terrible erreur. _J'ai tout fait foirer..._ Owen lui avait fait comprendre, Alex lui avait fait comprendre et maintenant Arizona... C'était le coup de grâce. Elle baissa les yeux.

 **-Pourtant tu m'en as beaucoup voulu...** Arizona ne comprenait vraiment pas où en voulait venir Callie. Elle avait tant envie de la consoler.

 **-Oui parce que ça signifiait que je devenais handicapée et ça me semblait être la fin du monde mais...** Elle se rapprocha de Callie. **Je suis toujours en vie et c'est la seule chose à retenir. Perdre ma jambe a été difficile mais perdre la vie aurait été bien pire. Tu as fait le bon choix.**

 **-Je sais...** Oh oui! Elle le savait. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait!_ Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Callie?**

 **-J'ai pas fait le bon choix cette fois-ci,** dit-elle en se relevant.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?**

 **-Je n'ai pas écouté Hunt...** Elle déglutit avant d'ajouter doucement. **À quel point Jo est-elle forte?** Arizona soupira et lui sourit.

 **-Plus que ce que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer...** Elle prit son ex-femme dans les bras. **C'est pas comme si ce sera la première fois que la Mort la frôlera.**

 **-Elle va s'en sortir?** Arizona hocha la tête.

 **-Évidement.**

* * *

 **-Andrew...** dit lentement Alex en se garant devant chez Meredith.

 **-Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal... Je ne voulais pas.** L'interne parlait avec peine. C'était évident qu'il était complètement perdu et dévasté.

 **-Tu n'as rien fait. Rien,** dit Alex catégorique. Il était hors de question qu'Andrew se sente coupable. _Il faut qu'il aille bien..._ Alex ne savait pas trop si la santé mentale jeune homme l'intéressait réellement ou si c'était uniquement car il était l'ami de Jo. _Son meilleur ami..._

 **-Il faut qu'elle s'en sorte... Elle le mérite...** Il se tourna vers Alex. **Jo voulait arranger arranger les choses... Elle avait choisi de se battre et...** Il s'arrêta en voyant l'air dérouté de son supérieur.

 **-Elle voulait arranger les choses?** Il semblait assez horrifié. _Est-ce que Jo a...? Et si c'était elle qui...?_ Il chassa ses questions. _Ce type l'a violée... Il lui a fait mal pendant si longtemps._ C'était tout ce qu'il devait retenir.

 **-Elle avait décidé d'affronter son passé...** Il sortit un mouchoir et se moucha alors il n'entendait pas Alex pousser un soupir.

 **-Oh...**

 **-J'avais tellement peur qu'elle finisse par se perdre... Encore...** Andrew serrait fort son mouchoir et secouait la tête. **Qu'elle abandonne et que je me retrouve encore une fois tout seul comme... Comme...**

 **-Comme avec ta sœur?**

 **-Oui... Arya me protégeait et... J'ai pas su protéger Jo...**

 **-C'était pas à toi de le faire. J'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû l'écouter, j'aurais dû la protéger,...**

 **-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.** Alex hocha négativement la tête. Il avait compris depuis longtemps, depuis la nuit où Jo avait frappé Jason qu'on lui avait fait du mal. Terriblement mal. _Je le savais et je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps..._ Il lui avait pourtant laissé plusieurs années. _J'aurais pu attendre l'éternité pour elle._

 **-J'aurais dû la protéger d'elle-même... Ça c'est toi qui t'en es chargé. C'est grâce à toi qu'elle ne se perdait pas, pas grâce à moi...**

 **-Ouais... Surtout grâce à Arizona...** dit tristement Andrew. **On s'évitait depuis qu'elle travaillait à saint Joseph...** _À part avant-hier._ Il déglutit en repensant à l'avant veille.

 **-Pourquoi?**

 **-Je sais trop de choses, je suppose. Ça la met mal à l'aise.**

 **-Elle avait peur de m'avouer être mariée car elle pensait que je m'en prendrais à lui?** demanda Alex après un léger blanc.

 **-Je l'ai fait.**

 **-Je l'aurais fait aussi. Merci.**

 **-Merci?** fit Andrew surpris.

 **-Jo va s'en sortir et il payera... Il payera.**

 **-Il faudra que vous soyez là pour elle... Elle a besoin de vous.**

 **-Je sais...** Il soupira et osa poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. **Comment...? Comment ils se sont rencontrés?**

 **-Elle avait quinze ans... Nolan, son frère, était mort depuis quelques mois et Coleman l'a aidée...** Il haussa les épaules. **Je crois qu'elle pense qu'elle a une dette éternelle envers lui, qu'elle devait tout accepter parce qu'il l'avait sauvé... Je suis pas sûr... C'est plutôt Arizona qui connait cette période là.**

 **-Quand elle vivait avec son frère? Avant sa mort?**

 **-Surtout après... Enfin je crois...** Il regarda par la fenêtre de la voiture.

 **-Comme toi tu connais la période qu'elle a passée avec son mari?**

 **-Ouais...** Il sentit une larme couler alors Alex qui l'avait vue ne rajouta rien. **Et un peu tout le reste car... Je ne suis qu'un fouineur...**

 **-DeLuca...**

 **-Elle me faisait confiance et tout ce que j'ai fait c'est fouiller son passé et foutre la merde.**

 **-Viens...** Alex sortit de la voiture et marcha péniblement jusqu'à la maison.

 **-Andrew? Alex? Qu'est-ce que..?** fit Maggie surprise en les voyant entrer dépités.

 **-Vas-y...** fit Alex en poussant Andrew vers sa petite amie.

 **-Je...** commença celui-ci.

 **-Ça va.** Andrew le remercia et alla se jeter dans les bras de Maggie. Alex, lui, déambula dans la maison sans but. Que pouvait-il bien faire? Il monta à l'étage et crut distinguer les pleurs d'un bébé. _La fille d'April et de Jackson!_ Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et berça le bébé. Celle-ci devait avoir faim... Il n'avait rien à lui donner donc il se contenta de lui parler doucement et d'espérer qu'elle se rendorme. Alex se demanda ensuite où était Jackson. Il n'était pas passé récupérer sa fille et il n'était certainement pas chez lui. Il n'était pas non plus à l'hôpital. Pourquoi y serait-il? Meredith lui avait bien dit que le plasticien pourrait arranger les brûlures de Jo mais plus tard. _Il est peut-être avec April. Elle semblait si bouleversée... Que sait-elle sur Jo, elle?_ Il ferma les yeux et écouta la respiration tranquille du bébé. _Elle regrette de ne pas être morte..._ lui avait dit April à propos de Jo. Alex déglutit. _Si seulement j'avais laissé mon orgueil de côté!_ Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il reposa le bébé dans le lit et sortit son téléphone. Il voulut d'abord appeler Jackson mais il changea d'avis.

 ** _-Alex,_** dit doucement Meredith en décrochant.

 **-Est ce qu'elle...?**

 ** _-Elle est stable... C'est pas gagné mais elle est stable..._** Il ne répondit rien. _Elle est vivante!_ La joie coexistait avec la peur. Si elle survivait, comment arriveraient-ils à la rendre heureuse à nouveau? Jo avait déjà assez souffert comme ça. **_Parle moi Alex._**

 **-Les enfants vont bien...** dit-il d'un souffle. **Maggie est avec Andrew... Il s'en veut et... Arizona? Amelia? Callie? Elles vont bien?** Meredith soupira lentement.

 ** _-Comment, toi, tu vas?_**

 **-Ça va.**

 ** _-Alex!_** fit la chirurgienne en haussant le ton. **_Tu as le droit d'être..._ ** Il la coupa.

 **-Je suis mort de trouille Mer', d'accord? Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre?**

 ** _-Tu viens d'apprendre que Jo est mariée..._** Elle souffla. **_Je sais parce que je te connais que ça te fait mal et je veux que tu saches Alex que c'est ok, que tu as le droit de lui en vouloir..._**

 **-Elle avait ses raisons! Regarde ce que...?** Il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher comme le lui disait Meredith d'avoir mal et de se sentir trahi.

 ** _-Je sais... Je sais aussi que je peux comprendre..._**

 **-Non!** l'interrompit il une nouvelle fois. **Tu as appris au bout de trois mois que le titulaire sur qui tu craquais et avec qui tu couchais était marié.** Il reprit sa respiration. **Derek était perdu dans son mariage... Moi, j'ai appris au bout de quatre ans que la femme que j'ai demandé trois fois en mariage était marié à un homme qui l'a battue pendant des années... Qui a essayé de la tuer!** ajouta-t-il amèrement. **Derek ne t'a rien dit car il était perdu... Jo ne m'a rien dit car elle était morte de peur à l'idée qu'il ne la retrouve et lui fasse du mal à nouveau. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé...**

 ** _-J'en suis bien consciente..._** Elle inspira profondément. **_Je veux seulement que tu gardes à l'esprit que tu peux ne pas être fort. Tu veux sans doute protéger Arizona, Amelia, Callie et les autres mais il faut aussi que tu te protèges toi. Promets le moi, Alex._**

 **-Elle s'appelle Julia... Et je ne connais rien d'elle.** Il renifla et sentit un sanglot monter. **Il y a encore cinq mois j'étais heureux avec elle... Je voulais épouser une femme dont je ne connaissais même pas le prénom...**

 ** _-Elle s'appelle Joséphine, maintenant._** Il opina lentement même si Meredith ne pouvait pas le voir. **_C'est son identité. Elle est toujours la femme que tu aimes, celle qui est revenue à Seattle après avoir fui._**

 **-Tu as raison.** Sa voix était gorgée de larmes mais il s'en fichait. **Est-ce que tu as vu Jackson?**

 _ **-Il est avec Bailey.** _ Meredith ne savait pas très bien pourquoi. **_Tu veux que je me renseigne?_**

 **-Non. Assure toi seulement que tout ce qui peut être fait pour Jo soit fait.**

 ** _-Bien sûr._**

 **-Et...**

 ** _-Je surveille Arizona, Callie et Amelia. Pas de problème._**

 **-Je prends soin d'Andrew et de moi-même ici.**

 ** _-Protège Bailey aussi... Il aime beaucoup Jo._ ** Alex sourit tristement.

 **-Si tu l'avais vue jouer avec eux...**

 ** _-Il faut y croire Alex._** Elle raccrocha et Alex se coucha dans son lit sans parvenir à dormir, les souvenirs remontaient sans cesse. Que des bons souvenirs. Jo était la femme de sa vie, s'il devait avoir des enfants, ce serait avec elle.

* * *

Vendredi 8 juillet 2016

Quand Jo se réveilla elle se sentit planée. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Sa tête tournait et les néons l'agressaient. Elle tourna légèrement sa tête pour distinguer une jeune femme qui devait être en train de rajouter de la morphine. Sans même savoir pourquoi elle essaya de lui dire d'arrêter. Jo ne put qu'émettre un grognement à peine audible.

 **-Jo!** s'exclama la femme que l'esprit embrouillé de Jo ne parvenait pas à identifier. Elle voulut lui répondre mais quelque chose dans sa gorge l'en empêchait. Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle ne respirait pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer mais rien ne vient et elle commença à s'étouffer. Jo essaya d'enlever ce qui entravait sa respiration mais ses bras ne répondaient plus. Elle chercha vainement de l'aide mais rien n'y faisait, elle finirait par mourir étouffée. **Calme toi, Jo!** s'exclama la jeune femme. **N'essaye pas de respirer, tu es intubée!** Ça ne la rassura pas vraiment. Jo ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et ça la terrifiait. April lui prit vivement la main droite avec précaution. **Ça va. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité ici.** Le fait de sentir le contact en plus d'avoir reconnu April l'apaisa beaucoup. Jo ne parvenait pourtant toujours pas à comprendre alors elle interrogea April du regard. **Tout est ok,** lui dit-elle. Malgré cela Jo pouvait voir dans ses yeux que c'était faux. **Tu es en vie, tout va s'arranger.** Jo parvint tant bien que mal à lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait parler et donc ne plus avoir l'intubateur. **Je ne peux pas faire ça...** Jo essaya une nouvelle fois de bouger l'un de ses bras mais elle n'arriva qu'à ressentir une intense douleur. April dut le voire sur son visage car elle se pencha pour rajouter de la morphine. Jo grogna de mécontentement et s'agita.

 **-Jo! Stop!** s'exclama Arizona en entrant. Elle se précipita à son chevet et serra sa main à son tour. **On est là... Ne t'agite pas autant d'accord?** Sa voix était douce mais ferme. Arizona ne tremblait pas. _Elle ne lui transmet pas de peur..._ pensa April. _Contrairement à moi..._ Jo regarda celle-ci fixement avant de regarder à nouveau Arizona. Elle le fit plusieurs fois. **Tu ne veux pas de morphine...** dit doucement la blonde. Jo ferma les yeux de satisfaction. Arizona l'avait compris. **La douleur serait atroce...** Si Jo avait pu soupirer, elle l'aurait fait volontiers. **Tu en as l'habitude, pas vrai?** fit Arizona en hochant tristement la tête.

 **-Je ne peux pas!** s'exclama April. **Je dois lui en remettre.** Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jo refusait la morphine.

 **-Je sais...** Jo regarda méchamment Arizona.

 **-Va chercher Amelia,** dit celle-ci doucement à April.

 **-tu crois que Jo a...**

 **-Non,** l'interrompit Arizona. **Son cerveau va bien...** _C'est peut-être la seule chose..._ Elle chassa ses pensées négatives. **Va la chercher quand même.** April finit par la trouver au réfectoire en compagnie de Maggie, de Meredith et d'Alex. _Le pauvre..._ Elle sentit les larmes monter.

 **-Amelia?** les interrompit-elle. **Tu peux venir avec moi?** Ils la regardèrent tous les quatre fixement.

 **-Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?** Amelia tenta de lui sourire mais finit par abandonner.

 **-Jo est réveillée...** Alex ouvrit grand les yeux.

 **-Comment elle va? On peut la voir?** Il avait parlé rapidement et s'était déjà levé.

 **-Non!** dit fermement April. **Juste Amelia.**

 **-Elle a un problème neuro?** demanda Maggie.

 **-Nan... C'est autre chose.** April n'était pas bête et en se remémorant le passé d'Amelia dans les grandes lignes, elle avait compris. _Amelia étaient Jo sont si proches dernièrement..._ April s'était déjà dit quelques semaines plus tôt qu'elles semblaient partager un passé en commun. _Jo ne veut pas de morphine..._ Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé?

 **-Il faut que je la vois...** Meredith retient Alex. Elle aussi avait compris.

 **-Tu vas la terrifier plus qu'autre chose.** Il secoua la tête pourtant conscient qu'elle avait raison.

 **-Elle va bien?** demanda Maggie.

 **-Elle est perdue... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle se souvienne...** Elle grimaça. **Arizona est avec elle.**

 **-Alors ça va aller,** dit lentement Alex. **Elles s'aiment bien... Ouais...** Meredith posa la main sur son épaule. **Jo lui fait confiance...**

 **-J'y vais,** dit Amelia en se levant. **Elle me fait confiance à moi aussi.** Elle partit avec April.

 **-Tu as raison, Alex... Ça va aller...**

 **-Arrête Mer', tu sais bien que c'est faux.**


	35. Chapter 35

**-Bonjour Jo! Tu as bien dormi?** dit Amelia en entrant. Son sourire et son enthousiasme agacèrent Jo. Pourquoi personne ne lui disait rien? **Tu ne veux pas de morphine?** Jo roula ses yeux. La colère commençait tout doucement à l'envahir. Elle se sentait faible, incapable de bouger, de parler ni même de se souvenir de quoique ce soit et au lieu de lui expliquer ou de l'aider, on lui parlait comme à une petite fille. Jo détestait ça. **Tu sais que c'est pour ton bien? C'est pas une rechute...** Jo grogna et fit signe qu'elle voulait qu'on lui retire l'intubateur.

 **-Je t'ai déjà dit non,** dit doucement April. Jo sentit ses forces disparaître et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

 **-Si...** murmura Amelia. **Je vais te l'enlever.** Elle tenait dans ses mains le dossier de Jo. Celle-ci aurait tout fait pour le lire. **Si tu as du mal à respirer, on te le remettra d'accord?** Jo opina légèrement et ferma les yeux en ouvrant la bouche. **Voilà qui est fait.** Jo eut d'abord du mal à inspirer mais au fur et à mesure, les inspirations devinrent plus fluides et moins rocailleuses.

 **-Merci...**

 **-Comment te sens-tu?** demanda lentement Arizona.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?** Les trois autres femmes se jetèrent des regards anxieux. Elles étaient habituées à annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles mais pas à le faire à une amie. Jo paniqua légèrement en remarquant leur anxiété.

 **-De quoi te souviens-tu?** Jo ferma les yeux.

 **-Il y a avait une fête organisée, j'avais vraiment pas envie mais tu m'as obligée à y aller...** Arizona soupira avant de lui attraper la main.

 **-Je n'aurais pas dû... Je pensais que te faire passer une bonne soirée était une idée géniale vu le climat anxiogène de la maison... Pardon.**

 **-Je ne me rappelle pas de la fête?** continua lentement Jo sans vraiment écouter Arizona. **Est-ce que j'ai trop bu et fait des trucs stupides? Je me suis ridiculisée?** Amelia secoua la tête en riant.

 **-Arizona est la seule à s'être ridiculisée à cette soirée.**

 **-Hé!** fit Arizona en rougissant légèrement. **Ce n'était pas si terrible!**

 **-Ouais... c'est pas comme si tu m'avais supplié de...**

 **-Stop!** Amelia rit en peu en voyant l'air contrit d'Arizona. **J'ai pas envie de savoir.**

 **-Tu n'es jamais arrivée à cette fête,** dit doucement April à l'intention de Jo.

 **-Je... Je me rappelle avoir été jusqu'au loft et...** Elle s'arrêta.

 **-Prends ton temps, Jo. Rien ne presse...**

 **-C'est un trou noir... Je ne me souviens pas... J'ai eu un accident de voiture?** Jo parut réfléchir intensément. C'était la seule hypothèse qu'elle avait. **C'est ça? J'ai eu un accident de voiture?**

 **-Pas exactement...** dit Arizona.

 **-Alors quoi?**

 **-Jo...** Elles se tournèrent toutes les quatre vers la porte et y aperçurent Alex. Il avait eu trop peur pour elle que pour attendre plus longtemps. **Est-ce que tu...?** Il voulut entrer mais Jo commença à s'agiter. La mémoire lui revenait. Elle revoyait son mari la frapper violemment et l'attacher à une chaise, elle le réentendait parler salacement, elle le ressentait en elle, tout lui revenait et c'était absolument insupportable. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa et sa respiration devient de plus en plus compliqué. Jo paniquait complètement. Elle étouffait. **Jo...** continua Alex en s'avança vers elle pour tenter de la calmer mais plus il s'approchait et pire c'était.

 **-Écarte toi, Alex!** cria April. **Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais peur?** Comme pris en faute, le jeune homme s'éloigna avant de partir rapidement.

 **-Jo! Regarde moi,** dit Arizona en la bloquant sur le lit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle aggrave ses blessures en s'agitant. Jo continuait de fermer ses yeux pleins de larmes. **Tout va bien... Chuuut... Tout va bien, Jo.** Peu à peu son rythme cardiaque redevient normal et sa respiration moins haletante. **C'est bien...** Jo ouvrit grands ses yeux et la regarda. Arizona comprit. Non tout n'allait pas bien.

 **-Comment?**

 **-Comment il t'a retrouvée?** demanda Amelia. Jo hocha vaguement la tête.

 **-Je crois qu'Andrew a...** commença Arizona avant de s'arrêter. **Il est allé à New-York avec Callie. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il...**

 **-Il va bien?** s'inquiéta Jo.

 **-Il fait comme il peut... Comme nous tous...**

 **-Je suis vraiment désolée...** Arizona tient plus fermement sa main.

 **-Rien n'est de ta faute! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.**

 **-J'aurais dû...** Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

 **-Ce type est l'unique responsable d'accord?** Jo rit tristement.

 **-Je ne pensais pas qu'il tenterait de me tuer...**

 **-Une explosion nucléaire,** fit simplement April.

 **-Est-ce que je l'ai tué? Parce que je voulais juste...** Elle toussa péniblement.

 **-Alex dit qu'il s'en sortira,** dit Amelia de but en blanc.

 **-Oh Alex!** Jo ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. **Il me déteste?**

 **-Bien sûr que non,** dit doucement April.

 **-Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'ai peur de lui...** Arizona opina.

 **-Il le sait. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **-Parce que ce n'est pas vrai... Dis lui.**

 **-D'accord. Je lui dirai mais il faut que tu te reposes un peu.** Jo fit signe qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui remette la sonde d'intubation. April hocha la tête. Elles sortirent toutes les trois de la chambre et Arizona se décida à aller voir Alex. Elle le trouva en compagnie de Callie. Arizona remarqua vaguement que son ex femme ne semblait pas à l'aise. Elle soupira discrètement. Callie l'évitait depuis quatre jours, depuis qu'elle lui avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé au bloc. Enfin, à part répéter qu'elle n'avait pas écouté Hunt et qu'elle avait foiré Callie n'avait pas beaucoup parlé.

 **-Elle...** commença Alex peu sûr de lui.

 **-Jo se repose,** dit Arizona en leur souriant.

 **-Elle a parlé?** demanda Callie en triturant ses doigts.

 **-Oui. Son cœur et ses poumons tiennent le coup.** Callie soupira tristement. **Ça va.**

 **-April a dit qu'elle ne se souvenait pas...** dit maladroitement Alex.

 **-Quand tu es rentré dans la chambre, ça lui est revenu.**

 **-Je ne voulais pas...**

 **-Elle m'a chargée de te dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur de toi.** Alex sourit tristement. **Que c'était important que tu le saches. Elle... Elle m'a aussi demandé si tu la détestais...** dit doucement Arizona.

 **-Non!** dit Alex en secouant la tête.

 **-C'est ce que je lui ai répondu.**

 **-Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de me voir?** Arizona haussa les épaules.

 **-Probablement mais d'abord il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces...** Alex hocha la tête. **Vous ne savez pas où est Andrew?** Lui aussi ça faisait quatre jours qu'il l'évitait. **Il faut que je lui parle.**

 **-Il n'est pas venu travailler aujourd'hui,** fit Callie. **Il n'a pas non plus dormi à la maison hier.** Ça n'étonna pas Arizona, il n'était quasiment pas rentré à la maison ces quatre derniers jours. Dormir dans la chambre qu'occupait Jo était impossible. Pas après tout ce qui leur était arrivé.

 **-Il n'a pas non plus dormi chez Meredith... Ça fait donc depuis hier matin qu'il a disparu.** Il soupira. **Il n'est pas du genre à se venger?** Il secoua la tête. **S'il avait voulu tuer Coleman, il l'aurait déjà fait. Non?** Callie et Arizona se regardèrent anxieusement.

 **-Tu crois que...** commença l'orthopédiste.

 **-Non,** la coupa Arizona. La situation est différente. **Il n'a pas réagit comme son père sur le moment, ce n'est pas pour le faire quatre jours après...**

 **-Il faut qu'on le trouve.** Alex avait déjà sorti son téléphone mais l'interne ne répondait pas.

 **-Son téléphone ne sonne même pas... Il l'a éteint.**

 **-Je vais demander à Webber s'il sait où il est.** Arizona s'apprêta à partir quand Callie la retient.

 **-Je peux t'accompagner?**

 **-Heu... Bien sûr,** dit-elle en souriant. C'était forcé mais ça apaisa quand même Callie. En arrivant dans le bureau elles interrompirent une grande discussion agitée entre Bailey et Webber.

 **-C'est illégal!** criait Bailey. Elle était à bout. L'une de ses résidentes s'était faite agressée quatre jours auparavant et personne n'était en mesure de lui dire quoique ce soit. Aucun ne parlait, ne voulait parler. Bailey en avait plus que marre de toutes leurs cachoteries.

 **-J'agis pour le bien du docteur Wilson. Je pensais que vous comprendriez Miranda.**

 **-Vous ne pouvez pas refuser à la police de lui en parler quand elle en sera capable! Jo est...** Webber soupira et s'aperçut de la présence d'Arizona et de Callie.

 **-Oui?**

 **-On dérange peut-être?** fit timidement la blonde.

 **-On s'en fiche,** répliqua Callie en soufflant. **DeLuca est injoignable. Vous savez où il est?** Bailey sortit son téléphone et appela rapidement Jackson.

 **-Rien de nouveau du côté de saint Joseph?** Elle soupira de soulagement en entendant sa réponse. **Lionel Coleman est sauf. Il ne lui a rien fait.**

 **-Vous voyez que l'idée d'Avery n'était pas mauvaise...** dit lentement Webber.

 **-On ne peut pas engager impunément des gens pour surveiller un homme et faire croire à tout le monde que Jo est morte!** Bailey s'énervait.

 **-On doit protéger le docteur Wilson!** répondit Webber un peu trop fort.

 **-On la protège depuis quatre ans! J'aimerais au moins savoir de quoi!**

 **-De qui plutôt! De Lionel Coleman!** s'énervait Webber à son tour. **C'est pourtant évident!**

 **-On ne sait même pas ce qu'il s'est passé! On n'a que sa version! C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'elle se réveille et puis qu'elle parle,** dit plus doucement Bailey.

 **-Elle... Elle est réveillée,** bredouilla Arizona.

 **-Elle est réveillée?** dit Bailey en laissant clairement transparaître son soulagement. **Quand peut-on lui parler?**

 **-Jo se repose,** dit Callie. **C'est vraiment dur pour elle.**

 **-Je le sais bien,** dit doucement Bailey. **Je voudrais juste...**

 **-Comprendre?** demanda amèrement Webber. **Comme nous tous.**

 **-Quelle est l'idée de Jackson?** demanda Arizona abruptement.

 **-Il a fait jouer ses contacts pour que Coleman soit surveillé en permanence et qu'une enquête sur lui soit menée. Si j'ai bien compris Alex lui a fait croire que Jo était morte et Jackson veut qu'il en reste persuadé...**

 **-Pour ne pas qu'il puisse lui faire mal à nouveau,** termina Bailey.

 **-C'est un bon plan,** commenta Callie.

 **-Un bon plan?** s'exclama Bailey. **On doit laisser la police faire son travail.** Arizona déglutit.

 **-Quand Jo avait quinze ans, la police l'a traquée pendant six mois, l'a jetée en prison parce que, traumatisée, elle avait fuit le lieu où son frère d'accueil avait abattu leurs camarades avant de se tuer lui-même...** Personne ne dit rien alors Arizona continua. **Avant... Elle était dans une famille d'accueil tellement merdique qu'elle a dû essayer de tuer ses sœurs d'accueil pour que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose...** Arizona prit une grande bouffée d'air. **Le procès a été si horrible que sa mémoire l'a effacé pour la protéger... Jo n'a plus parlé pendant je ne sais même pas combien de temps. Des années sûrement... Et c'est seulement les trucs que je sais... La police, la justice, les gens qui devaient la protéger l'ont abandonnée tant de fois qu'elle ne fait sans doute plus confiance à personne. Je ne crois pas que ramener un flic qu'il l'interrogera sur... Bailey, vous pensez réellement que Jo va bien vouloir leur parler? Je pense plutôt qu'elle va s'énerver et paniquer.** Les trois autres chirurgiens ne dirent rien alors en reprenant son inspiration elle continua. **Coleman est avocat et millionnaire... Moi aussi j'ai fait des recherches... Il lui a fait vivre un enfer pendant des années et... Je suis prête à parier que Jo se sent déjà perdante, peut-être coupable aussi? Il faut nous laisser le temps de l'aider et de la protéger avant de l'obliger à se battre. Ce sera déjà assez dur pour elle.** Callie passa la main dans le dos de son ex-femme.

 **-Arizona a raison,** dit-elle. **Ajouter un traumatisme de plus n'est pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire.** Bailey opina en pinçant ses lèvres.

 **-Je dirai aux flics qu'elle n'est pas apte à parler mais hors de question de faire croire à sa mort.** Elle se tourna vers Webber. **Vous savez que l'hôpital ne le peut pas... On dirait qu'on la couvre...** Webber attrapa et déchira la lettre qu'agitait Bailey. **Je vous ai fait confiance quand vous me disiez que le docteur Joséphine Wilson devait avoir sa chance. J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez dit quand elle est arrivée ici, sans poser de questions... Je l'ai traitée comme n'importe qui et je l'ai aidée à revenir à Seattle. Je l'ai accueillie chez moi la première nuit et j'ai veillé sur elle après qu'elle se soit évanouie dans les escaliers mais...** Bailey souffla. **J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe et ce qu'il s'est passé.** Callie et Arizona se regardèrent.

 **-Elle s'appelait Julia...** commença Callie. **Elle était mariée ou plutôt est mariée à Lionel Coleman. Il l'a battue pendant longtemps avant qu'en entrant à Harvard elle ne change d'identité et supprime tout son passé.**

 **-Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le retrouve,** fit simplement Webber en appuyant son regard sur Bailey. Callie hocha la tête

 **-La semaine dernière Andrew et moi on a été à New-York pour que je reprenne mes affaires et Coleman se trouvait dans le bar où on a été manger.** Elle s'arrêta et soupira. **Andrew s'est énervé, je l'ai calmé et j'ai parlé à ce type...**

 **-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Callie,** dit tranquillement Arizona.

 **-Soit... Je lui ai donné toutes les indications nécessaires pour retrouver Jo...** _J'ai même souhaité qu'il la retrouve!_ pensa-t-elle amèrement. **C'est un manipulateur... À aucun moment, je n'ai cru être en danger, devant un homme violent! Il est doué...**

 **-Vous avez lu le dossier vous aussi,** dit Arizona à Bailey. **Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé.** Celle-ci soupira lourdement.

 **-Et là... DeLuca est quelque part mais personne ne sait où...**

 **-Ouais... Il sait toute l'histoire qu'il y a entre Coleman et Jo.** C'était lui qui avait vaguement répondu aux questions d'Arizona. Celle-ci avait vite compris sa réticence et s'était contentée du minimum.

 **-J'appèlerai le saint Joseph pour qu'il fasse vraiment attention à Coleman...** fit Webber. **Là, notre priorité est d'aider Jo.**

 **-Vous avez dit qu'elle était réveillée?** demanda Bailey.

 **-Oui mais elle se repose,** répéta Arizona. **Elle en a besoin.**

 **-Ok... Occupez-vous d'elle,** dit Webber. **Nous,nous nous occupons de la partie administrative. Pas de flics avant nouvel ordre.**

 **-Est-ce qu'il y a une enquête?**

 **-Le détective privé qu'a engagé Jackson travaille...**

 **-La police devra quand même être impliquée à un moment ou à un autre,** fit Bailey. Cette histoire s'annonçait vraiment désastreuse. Arizona et Callie voulurent s'en aller mais Webber les retient.

 **-On a un problème plus grave que DeLuca...** Il leur tendit la lettre déchirée et tant bien que mal elles la lire.

 **-C'est faux...** dit Arizona en sentant son poil se hérisser. **Croyez-moi jamais...**

 **-On te croit,** dit Bailey en hochant la tête. **On te croit...**

 **-Occupez-vous de DeLuca, on s'occupe de ça,** continua Webber. Elles hochèrent toutes les deux la tête. C'était de pire en pire mais au moins Jo était réveillée.

 **-Tu as une idée d'où il aurait pu se rendre?** fit Callie doucement après être sortie du bureau. Arizona qui la suivait réfléchit mais finit par hausser les épaules.

 **-J'en sais rien et... J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien comprendre, Callie...** Celle-ci hocha tristement la tête.

 **-On est tous un peu perdu...**

 **-Viens, on rentre à la maison.** Callie regarda Arizona étonnée.

 **-Tu veux qu'on rentre... Ensemble? Tu ne m'en veux pas?** Arizona secoua la tête. Elle n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir.

 **-La seule personne qui t'en veut c'est toi...** Callie soupira avant de dire lentement.

 **-Andrew doit aussi s'en vouloir terriblement...** Elle sentit une larme monter. **J'ai parlé à Coleman... C'est comme ça qu'il l'a retrouvée, pas...** Elle n'arriva pas à terminer.

 **-Callie...** commença Arizona mais elle fut coupée.

 **-Je l'ai laissé me draguer!** À nouveau Arizona voulut parler mais Callie ne lui laissa pas le temps. **Je lui ai dit que j'espérais qu'il retrouve sa femme...** Elle pleurait à présent.

 **-Tu sais très bien que rien n'est de ta faute... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir!**

 **-Et alors, j'aurais dû...** Arizona secoua la tête en la prenant dans ses bras.

 **-Tu as sauvé la vie de Jo... Si elle est vivante c'est grâce à Owen, April, Meredith et toi...** Callie baissa les yeux honteusement. **Si elle est dans ce lit d'hôpital c'est à cause de ce type, pas d'Andrew, ni de toi. Ok?** Callie ne réagit même pas. **Callie?** Encore une fois elle ne bougea pas. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?** Arizona tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais Callie recula avant de parler tout doucement.

 **-J'ai commis une faute grave... Je ne pouvais pas savoir que Lionel était le mari abusif de Jo ni ce qu'il lui ferait mais...** Elle inspira. **Je suis censée connaître mon boulot...** Arizona attendit mais finit par ouvrir la bouche pleine d'appréhension.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Callie?** Celle-ci inspira profondément avant de tout dire. Elle raconta ce qui s'était passé au bloc, la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait.

 **-Owen n'arrêtait pas de crier mais je continuais encore et encore... J'aurais dû...** Callie s'énerva. **Oui, Jo m'aurait détester mais au moins elle serait en vie.**

 **-Jo n'est pas morte,** dit doucement Arizona.

 **-Pas encore...**

 **-Callie!**

 **-Si elle meure, ce sera entièrement ma faute...** Arizona se contenta de secouer la tête.

 **-Tu as commis une erreur de jugement... Ça arrive à tout le monde.** Callie voulut protester mais Arizona continua fermement. **Jo sait se battre, elle n'abandonnera pas... Si elle survit, ce qui sera forcément le cas, tu auras fait plus que lui sauver la vie...** Elle sourit à son ex-femme. **Peut-être qu'elle aurait eu plus de chance de survivre si tu n'avais pas merdé on ne va pas se leurrer mais... Tu la connais, tu sais très bien que ça n'aurait pas été une vie pour elle.**

 **-Oui mais elle aurait survécu... C'est le plus important.**

 **-On rentre,** dit plus fermement Arizona pour clore la conversation. Cette nuit là elles dormirent enlacées l'une à l'autre.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Après des mois sans publier, je suis de retour. Je suis vraiment désolée si vous attendiez ce chapitre et ne chercherai pas à inventer des excuses bidons. Toujours est-il que j'attends vos reviews avec impatience si d'aventure cette fanfic intéresse encore quelqu'un. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Samedi 9 juillet 2016.

Jo se sentait tellement engourdie. Elle se força à faire passer son bras droit dans son champ de vision. Ses phalanges étaient couvertes de bleus, son avant bras était à demi couvert d'un bandage, son bras lui semblait normale quoique légèrement bleui. Elle revient et s'attarda sur sa main. Elle bougea ses doigts l'un après l'autre lentement.

 **-Comment te sens-tu ?** demanda April. Jo ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle sera le poing avant d'écarter à nouveau les doigts. Elle promena sa main sur son visage, suivant les courbes de ses yeux et de son nez. Elle inspecta quelques secondes le tuyau qui lui rentrait dans le nez. C'était un masque nasiliaire qui l'aidait à respirer. Elle remonta sa main. Son arcade gauche lui faisait mal et elle la sentait légèrement gonflée. Elle ferma les yeux et se rappela s'être pris plusieurs coups à cet endroit. Elle continua à descendre et arriva sur sa joue. En la pressant une légère vague de douleur arriva. C'était plutôt une gêne qu'une douleur. En tombant, sa joue avait heurté une table basse. **Jo ? Tu m'entends ?** continua April. Jo rouvrit les yeux avant de passer sa main sur son cou et de se diriger vers la gauche. **Ne fais pas ça !** s'exclama April avant de retirer sa main vivement. Jo la regarda fixement.

 **-C'est moche ?** April soupira doucement. **Donc c'est moche,** continua Jo.

 **-Il ne t'a pas ratée.**

 **-Maître Coleman ne rate jamais personne.** Elle rit tristement. **Enfin, j'ai quand même réussi pendant six ans à...** Jo ne termina pas sa phrase.

 **-Il est avocat ?** demanda doucement April.

 **-L'un des meilleurs de New-York... Je suis vraiment dans la merde.**

 **-Il ne te fera jamais plus de mal, ok ?** Jo rit ironiquement.

 **-Bah, ouais... Combien de temps vais-je mettre à mourir ?**

 **-Jo...**

 **-Pas la peine de me mentir ou de la jouer "ça va aller". Je suis loin d'être bête.** April hocha la tête.

 **-C'est pas gagné mais rien n'est perdu non plus.**

 **-Je dois positiver ?** dit sarcastiquement Jo. April sourit. **Il est quelle heure ?**

 **-Il est neuf heure et demi.**

 **-Et on est quel jour?**

 **-Vendredi.** Jo réfléchit.

 **-Le 9 juillet? Ou je suis restée plus longtemps...**

 **-Non, on est bien le neuf.** Jo rit ironiquement. **Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?** demanda April en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-Le 9 juillet... La journée mondiale de la destruction des armes légères...** Elle se remit à rire. **Si je m'étais débarrassée de mon flingue, je serais déjà morte...**

 **-C'était ton arme ?** Jo la regarda surprise.

 **-Alex ne l'a pas dit ?**

- **-Alex n'a rien dit du tout...** dit doucement April. Jo comprit que celui-ci voulait sans doute qu'elle parle elle-même.

 **-Il a peur de n'avoir pas comprit ce qu'il s'est passé, pas vrai ?** April secoua la tête mais Jo vit bien qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. En effet, Alex avait fini par parler de ses doutes mercredi. Elle pouvait le réentendre dire péniblement à Meredith. _Et si Jo l'avait appelé?_ Personne n'avait voulu y croire.

 **-Aucun de nous ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé...**

 **-J'allais au loft pour chercher une robe. J'ai fait coulisser la porte et je me suis pris un coup, puis un autre, puis encore un et ainsi de suite. Je me suis défendue et...**

 **-Tu n'es pas obligé de tout raconter. Si...** April s'arrêta en entendant Jo soupirer.

 **-Si, comme ça si je meurs, tu pourras leur expliquer.** Elle inspira tandis qu'April hochait la tête. **Je me suis défendue mais il était trop fort alors j'ai perdu connaissance.** Elle grimaça. **Je me suis réveillée assise et attachée à une chaise...** April voulut lui tenir la main mais Jo sans la regarder retira sa main. **Il était en train de me violer,** continua-t-elle froidement. **J'ai tiré de toutes mes forces pour libérer mon bras droit et j'ai réussi alors grâce aux lestes mes deux mains étaient libres. Je l'ai frappé, il m'a frappée. Je suis tombée, j'ai fait tomber un truc je crois. J'ai rampé puis j'ai entendu un crac.** Jo se concentra pour garder une voix neutre. **Mon téléphone a sonné et j'en ai profité pour ramper jusqu'à mon lit et prendre mon flingue mais il m'a empêché de lui tirer dessus et deux balles sont parties. J'ai réussi à retourner l'arme et à lui tirer dessus aussi. Il s'est effondré, je me suis évanouie point. C'est tout.** Jo soupira lentement. **Alex m'a trouvée et je me suis réveillée ici. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé.** Jo se tourna et constata qu'April pleurait. **Pitié ne pleure pas, c'est pas si terrible,** dit Jo faiblement et sans y croire.

 **-Si ça l'est. C'est horrible...**

 **-Au moins cette fois je n'ai pas à inventer une excuse débile au fait que je me retrouve ici...**

 **-C'est arrivé combien de fois ? De te retrouver à l'hôpital car ton mari t'avait battue ?**

 **-Quelques fois...** April comprit que c'était plutôt un paquet de fois. Elle la regarda et ouvrit la bouche sans parvenir à dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Jo dut remarquer son trouble car elle lui demanda froidement de parler. **Tu ne peux pas vraiment me faire plus souffrir donc n'aie pas peur.**

 **-Des tas de femmes battues sont passées ici... J'en ai écouté et aidé beaucoup. Ou du moins essayé,** ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant. **Parfois même avec toi et...**

 **-Je n'ai jamais rien laissé paraître ? C'est ça ?** April hocha la tête.

 **-Chaque personne est différente, chaque histoire est différente... Évidemment je pouvais comprendre leur peur, leur tristesse, leur amertume mais aucune n'était comme moi.** Jo ferma les yeux. **Lionel était violent avec moi, il me maltraitait physiquement, sexuellement et psychologiquement mais il n'était pas comme leur petits-amis, leur maris, leur fiancés,... Lionel était Lionel. Quand on parlait avec ces femmes, qu'on essayait de savoir et de comprendre, je n'y pensais pas plus que ça.**

 **-Tu ne te revoyais jamais en elles ? Tu n'avais jamais envie de leur dire "il n'a pas à vous détruire, vous pouvez vous en sortir. C'est possible, je l'ai fait" ?**

 **-Je me suis cassée en pleine nuit, j'ai volé et incendié sa voiture, j'ai erré dans la rue des nuits entiers avant de trouver asile dans une église à Boston. J'ai changé d'identité et à la première occasion j'ai fui à des milliers de kilomètres... J'ai menti à tout le monde. Même à Alex... Je ne suis un exemple pour personne.** April lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas d'accord.

 **-Tu n'as pas fui, tu t'es sauvée la vie. Tu as osé quitter une stabilité atroce pour te plonger dans l'inconnu. Tu es courageuse, Jo. Tu peux être fière de toi.**

 **-J'ai menti à tout le monde pendant six ans... Jo n'existe même pas.** Elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa souffrance mais rien n'y faisait.

 **-Tu diras toute la vérité quand tu te sentiras prête et Joséphine Wilson existe. C'est toi, ton identité. On s'en fiche du reste. Tu es Jo Wilson.**

 **-Tu crois qu'Alex pourrait venir me voir ?** April regarda Jo étonnée et un peu perplexe.

 **-Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?**

 **-Il faut vraiment que je lui parle...**

 **-J'y vais.** Elle partit et revient à peine trois minutes plus tard avec le titulaire. Celui-ci regarda si fixement Jo qu'elle finit par baisser les yeux. Il voulut s'avancer vers le lit mais s'arrêta après un pas. Il commença par ouvrir la bouche puis la referma. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. L'ambiance était pesante, si pesante qu'ils entendirent à peine la porte se refermer derrière April.

 **-Tu es venu...** commença Jo qui sentait déjà les larmes monter.

 **-Évidement princesse.** Elle soupira puis sourit pour la forme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Coleman ne disait pas la vérité. _Impossible..._ Meredith a été clair!

 **-Tu peux t'approcher, hein ?** Elle tapota le bout de matelas à sa droite mais Alex préféra prendre la chaise et l'amener maladroitement près du lit. Jo ferma les yeux en s'imaginant qu'il lui en voulait. Comment cela pourrait-il être ne pas être le cas ? **Je suis tellement désolée, Alex...** Elle sentit les larmes monter et ne les retient pas. **Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux...** Alex lui attrapa la main et la serra fort entre les deux siennes.

 **-Ne pleure pas, Jo... Je t'en prie ne pleure pas.** Elle hocha la tête mais ses larmes coulaient toujours.

 **-Merci... Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.** Alex passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de Jo, ça eut pour effet de la détendre complètement. **Il faut que je te raconte tout avant...** Elle ne finit pas sa phrase alors Alex la regarda fixement.

 **-Tu ne vas pas mourir, Jo !** Celle-ci ne répondait pas alors il la força à le regarder dans les yeux. **Tu ne vas pas mourir, Jo. Ok ?**

 **-Alex...**

 **-Il n'y a pas de Alex qui tienne, tu vas t'en sortir.** Elle voulut détourner le regard mais Alex retient sa tête.

 **-Et puis même... Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?** Il voyait aisément la panique dans ses yeux. **Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?**

 **-Te battre.** Jo soupira et toussa bruyamment. **Ça va ?** s'inquiéta Alex.

 **-Oui oui,** répondit elle vivement. **Je crois qu'une des balles a touché mon poumon gauche.** Alex opina en caressant sa main délicatement.

 **-Tu t'es battue avec lui. Il était plus grand et plus fort mais tu t'es battue.**

 **-J'avais aucune chance mais je voulais pas mourir sans...** Elle le regarda profondément. **Te revoir une dernière fois. Je suis tellement désolée Alex.**

 **-Ne le sois pas,** dit-il doucement.

 **-J'ai tout fait foirer. T'étais ce que je pouvais espérer de mieux et... Je t'ai déçue.** Elle pleurait et ça faisait tellement mal à Alex. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire pour la faire se sentir mieux.

 **-Tout va s'arranger Jo.** Elle secoua légèrement la tête.

 **-Je ne vois pas trop comment... Je ne pourrai peut-être plus jamais utiliser mon bras gauche. Il...** Alex ne la laissa pas continuer.

 **-Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Je l'en empêcherai, je te le promets.**

 **-Il est vraiment vivant ?** Alex n'arrivait pas à savoir si Jo espérait un oui ou un non. Il essaya de lire en elle mais c'était impossible.

 **-Oui... J'ai été le voir.**

 **-Tu as fait quoi ?** Là, Alex distingua très clairement de la peur.

 **-Quand t'étais au bloc j'ai un peu cuisiner DeLuca mais... J'ai fini par comprendre tout seul, enfin Arizona m'a aidée indirectement.**

 **-Arizona ?** Jo ne lui avait jamais parlé de son mari.

 **-Ouais... J'avais envie de le tuer mais je me suis dis que c'était pas ce que tu voudrais alors je lui ai juste dit qu'il payerait pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir.** Alex sentit que Jo était partagée entre espoir et résilience. Elle pense que c'est perdu d'avance.

 **-Comment ?**

 **-Un procès !** Jo détourna le regard et soupira tristement.

 **-Il est avocat, j'ai aucune chance Alex...** Que pouvait-elle bien faire contre lui?

 **-Rien que l'état de notre loft... Il va aller en prison. Il payera, Jo.**

 **-Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable...** Elle sécha quelques larmes.

 **-On appellera la police quand tu seras prête. Ça ne presse pas.**

 **-Merci... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers...?**

 **-Rien,** fit-il catégorique. Ça ne sembla pas convaincre Jo.

 **-Comment il m'a retrouvée alors ?**

 **-DeLuca...** En entendant la réponse d'Alex, elle se rappela qu'Arizona lui en avait parlé mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir si elle lui avait expliqué ou non.

 **-Il a fait quoi ?**

 **-J'en sais rien mais il se sent coupable.** Jo déglutit. _Bordel..._ Elle espérait vraiment qu'Arizona prenait soin de lui.

 **-J'aurai jamais dû le mêler à ça.**

 **-Ce qui est fait est fait, Jo...** Celle-ci tenta de se relever mais s'arrêta et grimaça. **Ça va ?** s'enquit Alex.

 **-Mauvais mouvement.**

 **-Ne bouge pas.** Jo sourit tristement mais n'ajouta rien. **Tu...** commença Alex maladroitement. **Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?** Il sentit toute la confiance et l'apaisement qui s'étaient installés depuis plusieurs minutes s'évaporer.

 **-Il faut bien que je m'explique...** Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne parla pas. Jo n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Elle ne savait ni quoi dire ni comment le dire. Un silence embarrassant s'installa.

 **-Jo...** murmura Alex, un peu déçu. Elle dut le ressentir car Alex la vit paniquer et l'entendit parler rapidement sans respirer.

 **-Je ne sais pas par où commencer ! Je veux vraiment tout te dire ! Tu le mérites ! Je... Je... J'aurais dû le faire depuis le début mais... J'y arrivais pas...** Elle fit une courte pause. **Je n'y arrive toujours pas.**


	37. Chapter 37

**-Pourtant avec eux c'est plus facile.** Alex ne parvenait pas à contenir sa rancoeur. **J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu te confies à moi.** Il se leva de sa chaise. Il était blessé, c'était évident.

 **-Alex...** l'implora-t-elle. Il ne se retourna pas.

 **-Je sais. Tu m'avais demandé d'abandonner et de te laisser tranquille... Je...**

 **-Non! C'est pas ce que je voulais !** Là encore il resta de dos.

 **-Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais mariée car tu avais peur que je m'en prenne à lui...** Il soupira. **Tu voulais sans doute me protéger ou peu importe mais c'est fini. Tu n'as plus d'excuses.** Il fit un pas mais Jo l'arrêta. C'était peut-être la seule occasion qu'elle aurait d'arranger les choses avec lui. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

 **-Quand j'ai changé d'identité... Quand je suis devenue Joséphine Wilson...** Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard. **J'ai réécrit ma vie... Quand mes amis d'Harvard me demandaient de parler de moi, je disais toujours que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'étais petite. Je racontais ensuite que j'avais vécu chez ma grand-mère dans une petite maison dans une ville que je ne nommais et ne situais jamais jusqu'à sa mort.** Elle souffla péniblement. **J'avais vendu cette maison à contre cœur avant d'arriver à Princeton puis à Harvard. C'est cette Jo Wilson que j'ai été pendant deux ans et tu sais quoi ?** Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda intensément. **Je l'aimais... Parce que j'étais toujours une putain d'orpheline mais au moins des gens avaient voulu de moi...** La douleur perçait dans sa voix et elle se laissa pleure. **Et pas seulement Lionel... Des gens m'avaient aimée sans me faire de mal. C'était tout ce que je voulais. En fermant les yeux je pouvais voir mes parents heureux et fiers de moi.** Elle sourit tristement. **Je pouvais m'imaginer cette vielle femme m'applaudissant après un spectacle de fin d'année... J'aimais cette vie la... J'arrivais à oublier mes années de silence, les coups que j'ai donnés, mes séjours à l'hôpital, la prison, la rue, la drogue, ce que Lionel m'a fait,... Tout.** Jo secoua la tête. **J'avais l'impression de vivre enfin mais j'avais toujours peur. Et si quelqu'un découvrait tout ? Que se passerait-il ? J'étais morte de peur à l'idée que la vie d'avant ne me rattrape. J'étais devenue une personne que j'aimais. Puis je suis arrivée à Seattle et c'était parfait...** Alex déglutit avant de parler doucement.

 **-Et il y a eu ce bébé que sa mère abandonnait...** Elle hocha la tête.

 **-Il faut dire que ce n'était pas un bon jour non plus... L'anniversaire de Nina. Abandonnée par ses parents car elle était malade. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.** Elle posa sa main droite sur son visage.

 **-Tu étais en colère contre elles et c'était compréhensible...** Jo hocha la tête avant de continuer.

 **-Tu m'as calmée et je me suis sentie tellement bien... Comme si devant toi je n'avais pas à être parfaite... Quand tu dis que je ne me suis pas confiée à toi, c'est faux. T'étais le premier avec qui j'arrivais à m'ouvrir... J'avais été abandonnée et j'avais vécu dans ma voiture. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point tu m'as fait du bien ce jour là. T'étais mon supérieur, j'avais pété un plomb, je t'avouais être une enfant de la rue et tu me souriais... Ni dédaigneux, ni condescendent.** Elle rit lentement. **Tu étais juste parfait. C'est peut-être à ce moment-là que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Je n'y ai pas franchement fait attention au début. C'était pas réellement important...** Elle prit soudainement compte qu'Alex pourrait mal prendre sa dernière phrase. **Enfin...** dit-elle vivement. **Je n'étais qu'une interne parmi les autres et jamais même si j'en mourais d'envie je n'aurais coucher avec toi parce que tu couchais avec toutes les internes et...** Jo s'arrêta et rit doucement. **Je m'enfonce, hein ?**

 **-Ouais...** Il tenta un sourire. C'est vrai qu'il avait pu être un véritable con. Il couchait avec n'importe qui par simple plaisir sans se préoccuper de ses partenaires. Il se fichait complètement de ce qu'elles pouvaient penser. Pour Jo, il avait changé. Elle, elle était importante. _Je l'aimais tellement._ Un coup d'oeil vers elle et il sut que c'était toujours le cas.

 **-C'était pas une bonne idée...** Alex ne put retenir un sursaut de peine.

 **-Tu aurais préféré ne pas m'aimer ? Qu'on ne soit jamais sorti ensemble ?** Ça lui faisait tellement mal. **Je croyais que...**

 **-Parce que tu crois qu'après Lionel je pensais aimer quelqu'un à nouveau ?** le coupa Jo les yeux à nouveau pleins de larmes. **Aussi fort ? Jusqu'au mariage ?**

 **-Tu pensais que notre couple ne durerait pas...**

 **-Je foire tout ce qui m'arrive de mieux... Comment j'étais censée savoir que ce serait différent ?**

 **-Tu savais qu'on ne finirait pas notre vie ensemble... Comment...?** Lui non plus ne retenait plus ses larmes. Meredith avait été claire avec lui, la survie de Jo était un miracle et rien n'était gagné. Elle allait peut-être relativement bien maintenant mais ce ne serait peut-être pas le cas demain ou après-demain.

 **-Tu étais mon premier véritable ami, boire des bières, rire,...avec toi... C'était parfait. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir être aussi proche de quelqu'un... Surtout un homme. J'avais peur. Tu sais, à chaque fois que je commence à être heureuse, bien dans ma vie il se passe un truc merdique.** Il fronça les sourcils en pensant à quelque chose.

 **-Et Jason ? Pourquoi emménager avec lui si tu ne voulais...**

 **-Je n'avais plus de quoi payer le loyer de mon appartement...** dit Jo abruptement. **Je ne voulais pas me retrouver encore à la rue.**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?**

 **-Je ne voulais pas... Je me servais de Jason... Il était là uniquement pour me donner un toit.** Elle baissa les yeux. **Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je n'étais qu'une profiteuse ou que... Je ne suis pas comme ça !**

 **-Je sais Jo,** dit-il doucement en la voyant s'énerver.

 **-Je ne suis pas comme ça !** répéta-t-elle. **Vraiment pas...** Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et lui prit à nouveau la main.

 **-Ça va aller... Je te promets que ça va aller...** Jo secoua la tête.

 **-Je suis horrible...** À nouveau la scène de la douche bouillante lui revient en mémoire. **Je suis sale, inculte, répugnante...** Elle ne parvient pas à continuer tant la souffrance était atroce. Elle en tremblait. **Une bâtarde...**

 **-Calme toi,** lui dit doucement Alex en lui serrant la main. Quand elle cessa de s'agiter, il continua. **C'est ce que Coleman disait ?** À son étonnement Jo secoua la tête sans pour autant approfondir. **Qui ?** Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête.

 **-Andrew dit que c'est mieux de se rappeler... Qu'oublier ne fait rien disparaître mais...** Son cœur s'emballait et Alex s'en rendit compte mais ne bougea pas. Il en était incapable. **C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait...**

 **-Je t'en prie calme-toi...** dit doucement Alex. **Je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre. D'accord ?** Elle sembla un peu s'apaiser.

 **-Il a été condamné à mort et elle... Elle ne sortira jamais de prison mais... J'ai pas envie de me souvenir.** Elle renifla. **Je ne veux pas me rappeler ce qu'ils nous ont fait...**

 **-Qui, Jo...?** Elle mit du temps avant de répondre.

 **-Une de mes familles d'accueil... C'est à cause d'eux que tout à commencé, je suppose. C'était il y a plus de vingt ans mais ça me fait toujours peur...** Alex hocha la tête et lui sourit.

 **-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?** Si ses parents d'accueil avaient pris la peine capital et perpétuité, il pouvait vaguement s'imaginer avec horreur ce qu'ils leur avaient fait.

 **-Non... Enfin...** Elle hésita mais finit par lui raconter pour la douche bouillante et pour sa visite chez le médecin. **Je sais que j'ai beaucoup parlé au procès puis je me suis tue.** Elle soupira. **J'ai tout oublié à ce moment-là...**

 **-Choc post-traumatique,** dit Alex en lui faisant comprendre qu'il la soutenait.

 **-Sans doute... J'ai essayé qu'une seule fois d'en savoir plus, de savoir les détails.** Elle rit joyeusement. **J'aurais pu lire des articles sur internet mais j'ai préféré essayer de voler le dossier... Plus de dix mille pages. Je les ai sur mon téléphone.** Alex comprit qu'elle parlait du dossier protégé. Il eut un flash. _Les photos! Les quatre fillettes sur le canapé...?_

 **-Tu sais ce qu'elles sont devenues ? Les autres filles ?** Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il posait ces questions. Il voyait bien que Jo souffrait.

 **-Abby est morte dans un accident de voiture en 2000, Maria est en prison...** Jo souffla lourdement. **Elle a laissé mourir son bébé de faim... Cameron est heureuse. Un super mari... Deux enfants... Elle est instit à Lincoln.** Elle grimaça. **Ouais, elle paraissait vraiment heureuse quand j'ai été la voir.**

 **-Pendant...**

 **-Oui, pendant que j'étais partie. À Pâques.** Jo ne se rappelait pas exactement comment elle savait que Cam vivait à Lincoln mais trois mois auparavant, elle s'était dirigée spontanément vers la petite école où elle enseignait. **Elle m'a mise à la porte...**

 **-Jo...** Alex s'en voulait. _Pourquoi je lui ai demandé ça ?_

 **-Non, ce n'est rien... Ses frères et ses neveux venaient et elle m'a très clairement fait comprendre que je gênais... Ses frères...Il faut croire qu'elle, elle a été adoptée au final... C'est elle qui m'a dit pour Maria et Abby.**

 **-Jo...** répéta Alex.

 **-Au moins je suis lancée maintenant...** Elle prit une grande inspiration sans tenir compte de la sonde nasilliaire. **Après le procès, pendant plus de deux ans j'ai erré de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil. Je ne parlais pas et j'étais hyper violente.** Elle sentit la main d'Alex serrer la sienne et ça l'aida à continuer. **Hyper renfermée. À un peu plus de neuf ans, les services sociaux ont fini par m'envoyer dans un hôpital pour enfants sans famille. C'était pas réellement un hôpital psychiatrique...** Elle s'arrêta et réfléchit. **Il fallait que je sois un peu plus vieille pour ça. En attendant, je me retrouvait là avec des enfants seuls et malades. Remarque je l'étais...** Ses yeux s'assombrirent. **J'ai rencontré Nina là-bas.** Elle regarda Alex puis baissa les yeux. **Elle a fait de moi une enfant meilleure. Je suis sortie de l'hôpital et je n'ai plus fait de mal à personne pendant deux ans. Puis ces garçons m'ont harcelée pendant plus d'un an.**

 **-Ceux qui t'ont enfermée dans le placard du concierge ?** Jo opina tristement.

 **-J'étais une victime née... Ensuite Adam m'a amenée dans les douches et j'ai pété un cable. J'ai jamais su ce qu'il comptait me faire mais...** Sa voix se cassa. **Il ne pouvait pas...**

 **-Non, il ne pouvait pas,** dit Alex convaincu.

 **-Je voulais vraiment tenir la promesse que j'avais faite à Nina mais le frapper était la seule chose que je pouvais faire, ma seule option... Je n'avais que celle-là !** s'énerva-t-elle. Alex savait que c'était sur elle même. **Je n'avais pas le choix, comme je n'avais pas le choix de faire brûler la maison, comme...** Une nouvelle fois Alex détendit Jo. _Son cœur s'emballe de trop, ce n'est pas bon du tout._ **J'ai hurlé,** continua la jeune femme. **Encore et encore... Je me suis faite renvoyée et j'ai erré à nouveau pendant deux ans avant d'atterrir dans le Michigan...** Alex hocha la tête.

 **-Là où tu as rencontré Nolan...**

 **-Je l'aimais tellement...** Elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Autant, depuis dix minutes elle versait quelques larmes silencieuses, autant là elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. **Toutes les personnes que j'aime finissent mal...** Alex caressa délicatement les cheveux de Jo.

 **-Tout va s'arranger.**

 **-Alors pourquoi personne ne me dit exactement ce que j'ai ?** On ne lui avait même pas laissé lire le dossier. **Torres n'est pas venue hier. Je récupérerai pas la mobilité de mon bras gauche, hein ? Je... J'ai pas envie de...** Elle s'agitait tellement qu'elle excita le monitoring.

 **-Tu ne vas pas mourir, Jo ! Tu vas bien.** C'était loin d'être le cas mais il se voulait optimiste.

 **-Alex...**

 **-C'est pas le regain, c'est pas le regain.** Elle le regarda désespérée. **Tu vas bien...** continua-t-il. **Tu vas aller bien.**

 **-Ma jambe me fait souffrir, mon bras aussi, partout.** Elle inspira difficilement. Depuis le début de la conversation elle faisait un effort pour paraître bien mais ça l'avait fatiguée. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire semblant. **Je me sens pourrir de l'intérieur... Mes organes vont lâcher les uns après les autres. Je ne crois pas que je m'en sortirai,** finit-elle pitoyablement.

 **-Tes organes vont bien, tu sais très bien qu'on vit parfaitement avec un seul poumon. Pitié, Jo...**

 **-Et mon cœur, mon foie, mon... mon...** Le monitoring s'excita encore plus.

 **-C'est bon, je suis là... Je serai toujours là.** Jo toussa brusquement et Alex sut qu'elle souffrait terriblement.

 **-Je te demande pardon, Alex.**

 **-Non, non tout va bien. Chuuut, ça va je suis là. Calme toi, Jo... Ferme les yeux.** C'est ce qu'elle fit. **Je t'aime Joséphine Wilson.** Il attendit que son cœur batte plus ou moins normalement avant de partir. Il lanterna dans les couloirs avant de prendre une décision. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il n'allait pas. **Callie ?!**

 **-Oh ! Alex...** Elle ne sembla pas réellement heureuse de le voir. **Tu m'excuses, je dois y aller.** Il avait déjà essayé de lui parler la veille mais Arizona était arrivée avant qu'il n'ait dit quoique ce soit.

 **-Dis-moi comment va Joséphine !** Elle détourna les yeux.

 **-Tu as été la voir, non. Tu sais bien comment...**

 **-Pourquoi t'as pas TOI été la voir ? Elle est persuadée que t'as fait quelque chose de travers... Si c'est le cas, tu dois lui dire !** Callie soupira avant de lui attraper la main et de le tirer.

 **-Viens avec moi... Je bippe Hunt et Grey.** Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans une salle de stockage.

 **-Meredith, dis lui,** fit doucement Callie. **Moi, je ne peux pas.**

 **-De...?** commença Meredith sans comprendre.

 **-Jo ? Dis-moi ce qu'elle a exactement,** s'exclama Alex vivement. Meredith hocha la tête, elle comprenait de quoi parlait Callie. **Elle est persuadée qu'elle va mourir... Si c'est le cas...**

 **-Alex...** dit doucement Meredith.

 **-Elle va mourir ?**

 **-On ne sait pas. Elle n'aurait même pas dû survivre à l'opération.**

 **-Mais elle vit. Elle va bien pour l'instant.**

 **-Oui, pour l'instant...** soupira Owen.

 **-Tu as raison Alex...** commença Callie. Elle savait qu'elle devait l'affronter. **J'ai merdé.** Elle devait reconnaître son erreur. **J'étais en train d'opérer son bras. Les nerfs du plexus brachial étaient touchés et je voulais absolument sauver son bras... Elle est douée en ortho et j'avais vraiment pas envie pas envie de perdre un membre si talentueux... Si je n'empêchais pas tous ses nerfs de se sectionnés entièrement, jusqu'à l'épinèvre, si je ne traitais pas sa clavicule elle...** Elle secoua la tête. **J'ai pensé qu'à sauver sa carrière...**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui a de mal ?** demanda Alex.

 **-L'aorte était touchée...** Elle inspira. **J'aurais dû appeler Pierce mais... J'étais dans l'urgence et je voulais pas abandonner.**

 **-Tu as préféré sauvé la mobilité de son bras gauche plutôt que son cœur ?** Alex ne semblait pas être en colère.

 **-Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave...**

 **-T'es pas chirurgienne cardiaque !**

 **-Je sais Alex... J'ai merdé.**

 **-Le Dr Jones a bien travaillé,** fit Owen. **Il n'est pas aussi bon que Maggie mais quand même, il a fait du bon boulot.**

 **-Mais son cœur est pourri...** soupira Alex.

 **-Alex...** commença Meredith.

 **-Elle pourrit de l'intérieur ? C'est ce qu'elle croit.**

 **-C'est la vérité...** Callie baissait encore les yeux. **Son poumon, son cœur, son foie, l'un de ses reins, sa rate menacent de lâcher. Ses organes tiennent pour l'instant mais...**

 **-Pas éternellement.** Les trois chirurgiens hochèrent la tête.

 **-Elle devra se refaire opérer à un moment ou à un autre et on peut pas être sûr qu'elle pourra tenir.** Alex, résigné, regarda son amie.

 **-Elle va mourir.**

 **-Pas forcément. Comme je l'ai dit, elle ne devrait même pas être encore en vie. Elle se bat et elle est forte. Il faut espérer.** Il hocha la tête.

 **-Callie ? Vas lui parler... Tu as bien fait. Je connais Jo... Je pense bien la connaître, tu as bien fait... Si elle perd l'usage de son bras, c'est ce qu'elle redoute sa vie n'aura plus de sens... Elle est faite pour la chirurgie. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle.** Callie releva les yeux et secoua la tête.

 **-J'ai pourri son cœur !**

 **-Vas lui dire ! Vas lui dire que tu as préservé son bras. Je t'en prie, elle pense que tu as fait une erreur.**

 **-J'ai fait une erreur !**

 **-Non.** Alex partit en claquant la porte. Il retourna vers la chambre de Jo et y trouva Arizona.

 **-Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée d'où il est ?** disait Jo. **Vraiment aucune ?**

 **-Nan... Aucune idée...** répondit Arizona. Aucune des deux n'avait remarqué Alex alors il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Jo rit lentement.

 **-Réfléchis !**

 **-Tu sais où est Andrew ?**

 **-Évidemment !**

 **-Où ?** Jo rit à nouveau avant de tousser.

 **-Quand je t'ai réveillée au milieu de la nuit en criant car je cauchemardais la mort de Nolan, où as-tu voulu m'emmener ?** Arizona eut une illumination.

 **-Tu crois qu'il est allé se recueillir sur la tombe de sa sœur ?** Jo hocha la tête.

 **-En Floride. Andrew est en Floride.** Elle remarqua Alex et haussa les sourcils. Arizona se retourna.

 **-Alex...** commença-t-elle mais Jo l'interrompit.

 **-Ça va. Alex et moi on est redevenu amis.** Ce dernier hocha la tête en souriant.

 **-Callie viendra te rendre visite plus tard.** Il croisa le regard rempli d'appréhension d'Arizona. **Elle t'expliquera tout.**

 **-D'accord...** Elle inspira. **Je vais mieux que tout à l'heure, je peux continuer mon histoire...** Elle ferma les yeux. **Donc je suis arrivée dans le Michigan en octobre 2000...**

 **-Si tu n'en as pas envie, tu n'es pas obligée de tout me raconter.** Il s'approcha et lui prit la main. **Je ne t'impose rien.** Jo hocha faiblement la tête.

 **-Je vais vous laisser...** dit Arizona en se dirigeant vers la porte.

 **-Non !** l'interrompit encore Jo. **Toi aussi il faut que tu saches cette histoire... Que je te raconte pourquoi ils m'ont jeté des pierres.** Arizona avait pourtant déjà comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. **Toute l'histoire,** précisa Jo. **Soit, je suis arrivée dans ce foyer de Flint le 13 octobre 2000... J'étais un peu blasée mais j'ai quand même tout de suite remarqué ce garçon maigrichon qui lisait l'Éneïde. Ce qui m'a marqué c'était son sourire triste.** Elle soupira. **Bien sûr la plupart d'entre nous l'était, triste mais lui c'était différent. Je l'ai approché et je n'ai pas pu résister alors je lui ai dit un truc débile comme "salut, je m'appelle Julia et toi ? Je suis nouvelle ici". Il ne m'a pas répondu, n'a même pas levé les yeux et je me suis tellement reconnue en lui... C'était la première fois de toute ma vie que j'avais cette sensation.** Jo souriait. **Je me suis assise à côté de lui et j'ai moi aussi sorti mon livre. On est restés plusieurs heures et il s'est finalement tourné vers moi pour me dire qu'il s'appelait Nolan et qu'il avait quatorze ans ce jour-là. J'ai compris à sa tête que personne ne lui avait souhaité alors sans réfléchir j'ai couru à la cuisine prendre un muffin industriel et une vieille bougie d'anniversaire trouvée dans un tiroir. Je suis revenue et j'ai posé la bougie que le muffin en souriant. "Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de toucher à un briquet donc tu n'as qu'à imaginer la flamme sur la bougie. " il m'a souri, a soufflé dans le vide et a partagé le muffin en deux avant de manger de bon cœur. Je ne le savais pas mais c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que la nourriture lui faisait plaisir... On a parlé pendant des heures et des heures. Moi aussi j'avais eu quatorze ans quatre jours auparavant et moi non plus personne ne me l'avait souhaité alors il a été cherché un autre muffin et j'ai soufflé dans le vide... Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien. Les semaines ont passé, je passais tout mon temps avec lui alors j'étais en première ligne quand il se faisait insulté et maltraité à l'école... Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais certainement frappé tous ces petits merdeux mais depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Adam, je me tenais à carreau. Je pensais que si j'aimais Nolan assez fort, on surmonterait tout...** Jo sourit tristement. **Ils étaient de plus en plus violents avec lui et je me sentais de plus en plus impuissante, j'étais en train de perdre Nolan. Un jour, après une dispute j'en suis venue à me demander si nous n'avions pas, comme tout le monde nous le répétait depuis notre naissance, un problème... Pourquoi Nono et moi n'arrivions tout simplement pas à être heureux et à s'intégrer ?** Jo soupira. **Je les ai imité et je suis rapidement entrée dans leur groupe. Je savais très bien qu'ils m'acceptaient uniquement pour que je fasse leurs devoirs mais j'ai fini par me convaincre que j'aimais ça, que j'étais heureuse... Un lundi, le 18 juin Nolan m'a demandé si je voulais aller au cinéma avec lui après l'école mais j'avais déjà un truc de prévu avec mes "amis" alors je lui ai répondu que ce serait pour une prochaine fois...** Jo osa croiser le regard d'Arizona qui l'encouragea d'un sourire à continuer. **Il a insisté pour que je sèche les cours ce jour là car de toute façon on avait déjà passé tous nos examens mais il n'en était pas question. J'ai cru à tord, qu'il voulait vraiment que j'aille au cinéma avec lui alors je me suis énervée contre lui...** Elle laissa échapper une larme. **Je lui ai dit qu'il devait faire comme moi et s'intégrer au lieu de rester tout seul comme un proscrit. Je suis partie fâchée à l'école... À la sonnerie j'ai rejoint mes "amis" dans une courette derrière l'école et j'ai agi comme si j'étais contente d'être là, avec eux, à parler de trucs débiles sans importance. Il a sonné seize heures et Nolan est apparu, armé d'une Kalashnikov... Il les a tués les uns après les autres avant de me viser... Je comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait et j'étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Finalement, il a relevé son arme, m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et s'est mis une balle dans la tête...** Elle n'arriva pas à poursuivre plus loin.

 **-Jo...** fit doucement Alex en lui caressant la main. **Tu sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...**

 **-Après j'ai fui... J'ai couru aussi vite et aussi loin que je pouvais... Il fallait juste que la souffrance cesse, que ma mémoire s'efface, que je disparaisse... J'ai fait des tas de mauvaises choses en route mais je m'en fichais. Je suis arrivée à New-York et j'ai erré des mois dans cette ville post-attentat... Puis je l'ai rencontré...**

 **-Coleman ?** devina Arizona.

 **-Il a été si bon avec moi...** Jo sentit la main d'Alex se crisper. **Il a réussi à me convaincre de rentrer dans le Michigan...** Elle soupira.

 **-Que s'est-il passé ?** demanda Arizona craintive. Elle avait déjà essayé une fois de savoir mais Jo s'était fermée. Elle craignait le pire.

 **-Les autorités m'ont arrêtée et envoyée dans une prison "préventive" pour que je ne m'enfuis pas en attendant le procès.** Alex fronça les sourcils alors elle précisa. **Apparement, j'aurais aidé Nolan... Il n'existe pas réellement de prison pour filles mineures donc on m'a mise dans une prison pour femmes... Si les tueurs d'enfants sont mal accueillis dans les prisons pour mecs, je peux vous dire que les adolescentes d'à peine quinze ans accusée de ça le sont tout autant...**

 **-Mais tu n'avais rien fait !** s'exclama Alex en colère.

 **-Ça tout le monde s'en fichait... J'avais fait brûler ma maison, j'avais séjourné dans un hôpital psychiatrique, j'avais envoyé un gosse à l'hôpital,... Qui leur disait que je n'avais pas manipulé Nolan ?** Arizona secoua la tête en soupirant. _C'est tellement horrible._ **Je n'avais pas de famille, pas d'amis, personne alors j'ai juste attendu le procès en survivant un jour après l'autre...**

 **-C'est lui qui t'a défendue...** comprit Arizona. **C'est Coleman qui t'a sorti de là...** Jo hocha la tête.

 **-Sans lui je moisirais en prison...**

 **-Tu n'as pas à...** commença Alex mais Jo ne le laissa pas continuer.

 **-Ça fait du bien de tout dire... Peut-être qu'au final Andrew a raison ? Tout dire et se souvenir de tout est meilleur ?** Elle souffla. Alex voulut à nouveau parler mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte restée ouverte. C'était Callie, suivie de Meredith

 **-Bonjour Jo...** dit doucement Callie.

 **-Bonjour Callie, bonjour Dr Grey.** Meredith encouragea Callie à avancer. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que celle-ci s'en voulait.

 **-Comment te sens-tu, Jo?**

 **-Je me sens... Ça va... J'ai un peu mal partout mais Amelia m'oblige à me shooter à la morphine donc...** Elle croisa le regard désapprobateur de Meredith donc elle soupira. **Comment je vais? En vrai.**

 **-Tu vas mal... Très mal.** Jo fit un léger signe de tête.

 **-Est-ce que...?** Jo ne termina pas sa question.

 **-On va vous laisser toutes les deux,** fit doucement Arizona en entraînant Alex et Meredith dehors. Une fois ceux-ci parti Jo recommença.

 **-Est-ce que tu as mal fait quelque chose ou pas réussi à sauver mes nerfs...? Parce que je sais que de toute façon tu as fait ton maximum donc...**

 **-Ce n'est pas ça,** l'interrompit Callie. **Je suis la meilleure ortho, j'ai sauvé tous tes nerfs, bien soigné ta jambe, ta clavicule et ton poignet... Ouais...** Elle ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse pour autant.

 **-Je récupérerai la mobilité de mon bras gauche?**

 **-Oui...** dit lentement Callie.

 **-Mais je ne survivrai pas...** comprit Jo.

 **-Je te demande pardon, Jo ! C'est de ma faute.**

 **-Tu sais bien que c'est faux...**

 **-L'aorte était touchée mais je devais absolument empêcher l'épinèvre de se rompre. C'était précaire et...et...** Callie secoua la tête.

 **-L'épinèvre des nerfs du plexus brachial ?**

 **-Ta clavicule a littéralement explosé...** Callie osa se rapprocher d'un pas. **Les débris d'os ont pas mal endommagé les nerfs...**

 **-Ok,** fit simplement Jo.

 **-J'aurais dû contacter la cardio... Je te demande pardon...** dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

 **-Hé! Ne pleure pas,** lui dit très doucement Jo. **Tu n'as rien à te reprocher...**

 **-J'ai sacrifié ton cœur...**

 **-Le seul coupable, c'est lui! Tu m'entends, Callie ? Lui !** C'était du moins ce que Jo essayait de se convaincre.

 **-Lionel... Ton mari...**

 **-J'ai pas vraiment toujours fait de bons choix,** rit Jo amèrement.

 **-Il t'a séduite... Comment aurais-tu pu résister ?** fit Callie encore plus amèrement. Jo finit par se souvenir qu'Arizona lui avait confié qu'Andrew et Callie étaient allés à New-York ensemble. Ils avaient sans doute rencontré Lionel là-bas.

 **-Tu lui as parlé ?**

 **-Andrew lui a crié dessus et j'ai fini par l'envoyer aux toilettes pour qu'il se calme...**

 **-Ça craint.** Callie hocha la tête.

 **-Ça craint vraiment.**

 **-Au moins je sais que vous êtes tous là. Je ne suis pas seule.**

 **-On ne le laissera jamais te traîner dans la boue.** Jo médita la réplique de son amie avant de finalement comprendre. Elle ne dit pourtant rien.

 **-Je vais quand même essayé de survivre si ça ne te dérange pas,** dit-elle après un blanc de plusieurs secondes.

 **-Bien sûr !** Callie se frappa le front. Depuis le début de la conversation, elle agissait comme si Jo état déjà morte.

 **-Est-ce que je peux lire mon dossier ?** Callie lui tendit le dossier page après page pour que Jo puisse d'une main lire. Cela dura plusieurs minutes. Minutes durant lesquelles aucunes des deux ne parla. Callie essayait vainement de lire en Jo mais celle-ci était complètement hermétique. **Merci,** dit-elle sans émotion en rendant la dernière feuille à Callie. Jo comprenait mieux pourquoi son amie semblait si désespérée. _Je suis en insuffisance cardiaque et je respire grâce à une machine... Sans compter que mon nombre de lymphocytes B et de globules rouge est vraiment merdique..._ Elle allait très probablement mourir. Même si ses poumons tenaient, elle pouvait faire un arrêt cardiaque à tout moment. Et si par chance son cœur et ses poumons tenaient, elle pouvait très bien mourir d'une bête infection. Jo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si ces dernières semaines elle s'était nourrie correctement, elle aurait pu s'en sortir. Mais là...?

 **-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?** fit Callie en essayant en vain de sourire.

 **-Empêche Andrew de s'autodétruire...** Jo rit tristement. **Et ne le fais pas toi-même. Crois-moi j'ai essayé et c'était pas génial...**

 **-Je te le promets.** Jo sourit puis ferma les yeux. **Je vais te laisser, ok ?**

 **-Ok.** Callie partit non sans verser une dernière larme.


End file.
